Sonic and Mario
by AnT
Summary: Two heroes. Two worlds. One goal. Evil of both worlds combined, now two of the greatest heroes must do the same before chaos unleashes. Rate changed due to combat violance
1. Episode 1: Where evil meet

Before we go anywhere, after viewing my reviews, it comes to my attention that most of you need some education of what I do.

****

A warning to you Anti-SatAM/Archie people- Yes, this will have SatAM characters, including Sonic/Sally moments. I appreciate that none of you will flame me in the reviews just because you think that SatAM or Archie characters sucks…unless you have a detailed reason why you hate them, and NO, putting down: 'Because I hate them' or 'They just suck' or 'Because Sally is a bitch, and Amy or Mina is Sonic's true love.' or anything short and immature like that will do. I know that there are good reasons why these two can't work out and that they are the equivalent to Superman and Lois Lane, but _dammit _I love them anywise so bollocks to the comics!!

-

-

---------------------------------------------Sonic and Mario-------------------------------------------------

-

-

Two heroes; two who have similarities, and big differences. In the real world, they each have their own companies, who are (were) total rivals. These figures were mascots, symbols of the companies, tools of the game wars. But that was long over.

People loved both or one of them; settle for one or equal. High school life is a huge level in life, meaning people yearned to see these two fictional characters fight to the death for true domination. But there a lot who relies that there is no better; only equal. There are some who would love to see these two, team up in a game or something. What would happen if they do? What would happen if these two heroes join forces, or fight amongst each other?

-

Mobius: There are many different versions of this planet. One is a world filled with strange lands, with dangerous traps, roads shaped in bizarre ways, rings scattered everywhere, walking talking animals, an egg-shaped mad doctor, and much more. Sometimes it's also a Mobius version of Earth, where humans live with intelligent hybrid animals. Some times, Mobius is a place where a band of rebels are fighting for their home from an evil dictator that has a device that can turn flesh and blood into cold steel robots. This world is code named: SatAM.

This version of the story is mostly a hybrid of it.

Sonic the Hedgehog. A hedgehog that bears from that planet Mobius. Sonic has the ability to reach to the speed of Mach 1. He has used this ability to protect the planet from an evil scientist who was once a friend: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka: Dr. Eggman. This terrorist has high knowledge of robotics, and the technology to turn people into robots. For years these two had been at each other's throats for as long as they can remember.

Before when Sonic met Robotnik, the hedgehog's past is unknown. All was remembered was that he wasn't always the blue hedgehog with long waxy spines stiffed down from the back of his skull, or did he have the green emerald eyes, or the red sneakers that has a white strap across over it, connected to a golden buckle. He was brown as a real hedgehog, until Dr. Kintobor met him and asked him to test out his speed. When Sonic broke the speed barrier and destroyed the machine he was on, it altered his body to what he is today, but back then his spines was shorter, and he had chocolate brown eyes. He helped the doctor gather Chaos Emeralds, a powerful source in the planet, so that he can trap all evil in the emeralds with a device called the ROCC. But when Kintobor accidentally dropped a rotten egg, and some ketchup, the machine's explosion and the evil energy warped his body and his mind to an egg-shaped crazy scientist. His warped mind allowed him to blame Sonic for this, and now he has made his goal to rule Mobius.

Through out the years, Sonic has befriended with many, and made a number of enemies.

Miles Tails Prower: who dreamed of being just like his hero, Sonic, but after releasing he depends on him too much, he decided to do things his own way. But never the less, he still looks up to Sonic.

Knuckles the Echidna: A Mobian who guards the Master Emerald, that keeps a floating island called Angel Island afloat over the clouds. Robotnik once tricked the guardian thinking Sonic was the enemy. It took a while, but Sonic has earned his trust.

Amy Rose: Sonic's number one fan. She was a resident of the Little Planet, but after Sonic saved her from Robotnik, she has been following him ever since. She dreams of making Sonic hers, if it's the last thing she ever do.

Sally Acorn: though this hybrid squirrel exists in the SatAM world, this one is different from her counterpart. A runaway princess who grew tired of the pampered life and unable to marry who she chooses. She befriended with Sonic and the two had gone through many adventures ever since.

Shadow the Hedgehog: An incarnation of Sonic dating fifty years when he was created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik; Eggman's grandfather. This can match nearly anything Sonic can do, but he also wields the power to warp time and space with a Chaos Emerald, called the Chaos Control.

Dr Ivo Robotnik: Also known as Eggman, but was once known as Dr. Kintobor. An attempt to banish all evil in the Chaos Emerald backfired and transformed him into the mad scientists of today. With his 300 IQ, and robotic knowledge, he will stop at nothing to rule Mobius.

-

Today, Sonic has his hands full when a doppelganger named Shadow the Hedgehog framed the hero from stealing a Chaos Emerald. Robotnik, who he teamed up with Shadow, planned to use the emeralds to power up a space colony created by his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and threatened the planet with it. But after Sonic and his friends spoiled his schemes, a failsafe activated, thanks to his grandfather, and the colony was plunging toward Mobius. As his grandfather hoped, it'll destroy the planet.

Sonic and Shadow teamed up, along with Knuckles, and neutralize the emeralds with the Master Emerald. But a prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform became one with the colony and directs it to continue its path. Sonic and Shadow used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become their super counterparts and battle the Biolizard.

* * *

****

Mobius orbit/ARK- ????

Space…the endless realm of all worlds (What, you thought I was gonna say the final frontier?).

The golden Super Sonic and the silver Super Shadow shook hands for a well done job in defeating the prototype Biolizard that was planning to collide with the planet Mobius. As they let go, Sonic looked up to the dead prototype, grinned as he shouted:

"Did you really think you had a chance?"

"The answer would be, no!" Shadow said, crossing his arms, spat at the monster.

Sonic chuckled, knowing that this may be the start of a friendship. He guessed that maybe some people do have a heart. Shadow only started this chaos because he believed that was his late friend's wish. Sonic was relived that it was over. Shadow was wasted more energy then Sonic. Sonic gasped, as he noticed the ARK still falling.

They stopped the Chaos Emeralds, they defeated the Biolizard, but the ARK is still falling because of gravitational pull of the planet. Now what? There was only one way. They have the power, they have the responsibility. They both thought of one way that can stop it.

"No way is that's getting through!" Sonic swore.

"Not while we're here!" Shadow added.

The two flew towards the colony in a golden glow. As they head toward the hurling colony, Shadow began to hear a familiar voice echoing in his head.

"Shadow…I beg of you…give a chance…to be happy!"

"Maria?"

Shadow was snapped back to reality when Sonic yelled: "NOW, SHADOW!"

They reached out to each other's hands as a blue and yellow energy ball formed between their hands as they both yelled out: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The ball burst into a huge blast that engulfed the entire colony. However Shadow's powers were growing weak, he had less experience handling his super form. The two had to hold their energy to keep the Chaos Control together, but now Shadow's power had almost depleted, the energy burst in front of him, and blown him toward the planet.

"SHADOW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic had plenty of power thanks to years of experience in his super form, so he tried to fly toward him and catch him. His hands were so close to his, but then the chaos control took effect. Sonic and the ARK disappeared while Shadow hurled into Mobius. All Sonic can do his scream hi name.

"Maria…this is what you wanted, right...? This is my promise I made to you!" Shadow said as his last words.

-

-

Green Hill Zone- ???

Hours later, back at Mobius, Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and Tails arrived at Green Hill Zone with the Chaos Emeralds still within their possession. They plan to banish the emeralds in the special zone, where they can never be in touch with evil hands again. Normally the Emeralds can instantly warp back to the zone once they're all gathered, but for some reason, after the Flicky Island adventure, they lost that ability.

As Knuckles and Tails search for fifty rings to activate a star-post's portal, Sonic and Sally decide to have a moment alone as they stare into the Green Hill Lake. Sally looked into Sonic's eyes, and found a feeling of guilt in them. She can tell what caused him to look like that.

"Sonic, it's not your fault that Shadow died. You didn't let him pummel into his death. He did what he thought was right for all of us."

This made Sonic feel a little better, but not completely. He sighed: "I know. It's just that…eh…"

"Anywise, I should be the one to be sorry."

Somehow, like always, Sonic jumped back to his perkiness. "You sorry…? Why should you be? Heck, what makes you think I'm sorry? Shadow did what he did."

It sounded a bit cold from Sonic's sentence, but after knowing him, she knew that it's the tone of his voice that you have to listen to, and from the tone right now, he acted like he knew Shadow was still alive.

"Maybe, but I'm talking about before you got arrested. If it wasn't for me starting our fight…maybe you wouldn't get…uh…Chris wouldn't get adducted by Shadow and Rouge…"

Sonic smirked, swatting away the air. "sigh…once again you think it's all about you, Acorn-breath."

Sally pouted. "Hey, I thought we agreed for you to not call me that?"

"Uh…opps…" Sonic shrugged. "Hey come on, Sal; you know by now that-"

"SONIIIIIC…!!!"

Sonic was interrupted when Amy yelled as she ran to the couple, which hearing her call made his skin cringe, and his brain forced to make commands to his feet to run as fast as he can, as far as he can.

Sally groaned, not wanting another cat fight. Ever since these two met, they been constantly fighting over Sonic, but Amy was always the one who starts it. Sometimes, when Amy goes at it, Sally just tries to ignore and remember that it won't work out anywise. Sometimes, she use Amy's habits to her advantage whenever Sonic pisses her off. But today was not the time to play.

"Uh...Amy. Not to be rude but, we would like…!" Sally said, but was interrupted as Amy threw herself to Sonic. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried on his shoulder.

"S-S-Sonic, I'm so glad you're alive! You don't know much I cried when I thought saw you died in that explosion of Eggman's trap. I...just don't know what…I do without...you!" Amy cried.

She sobbed so loud, even Sally, who is usually angry when Amy tries to hog Sonic, kind of felt sorry that she felt that way. She would've been like what Amy is now if she was in the ARK witnessing Sonic's _death_. Sonic was lucky that he learned the Chaos Control, and had a fake emerald.

At that moment, Knuckles and Tails came with a load of rings in their arms.

"Hey guys! We got…!" Tails said but stopped when he noticed the sad moment with Sonic and Amy. Both eyes widened, never expecting that even one day he would see Sonic hugging back Amy.

"Um…bad timing?" Knuckles asked still a bit surprised.

"Don't worry...about it." Amy said as she stopped crying.

The squirrel cleared her throat, clearing out the gangs' minds. "So, you guys got enough?"

"Yeah!" Tails said as he raised his arms to show the rings. "Now lets use these to activate a portal and kiss the Chaos Emeralds good bye!"

Knuckles and Tails stood in front of a star-post and touched it with the fifty rings in their possession. The rings flew out of their arms and circled around the star-post so fast, it combined into a huge ring.

"All right, Sonic! Dump the emeralds into the warp ring!" Tails shouted.

Sonic did as he was told and the emeralds where dumped in the special zone, gone for good. "Well that's the last we'll see of those..!"

But suddenly a huge energy shockwave burst out of the warp ring and flew the heroes back. As they got up, the warp ring disappeared.

Sonic blinked in shock. "What was the deal with that?"

The intelligent fox, followed by the wary squirrel approached closer to the star post, looking at it from all angles.

"From my guess, the emeralds energy was almost too much for the warp ring to handle." Tails stated.

"But it seems to handle it enough to flush them in to the zone forever!" Sally said. "Although we might have to bring Ebony or Rotor for better analysis."

"Well don't knock it if it worked, Acorn-breath! That's what I always say!" Sonic said, stretching his arms.

"Without the _name_…remember?"

Sonic shrugged, forgetting he agreed not to call her by that name so much. "Opps…Now who's up for some chow? My treat!"

Snorting, Knuckles walked away from the gang. "Love to, but I have to get back to my island and put the Master Emerald back where it belongs."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing!" Sonic said, waving to the anti-social echidna.

"Yeah! Sonic is actually paying for all of us, for once!" Sally said which Sonic gotten a little annoyed.

Just when Knuckles was about to take off, Amy pulled him back down as she said: "Can you do us a favor?"

"What?"

A wide smile crossed Amy's face. "Invite us to you and Rouge's wedding?"

Knuckles blushed in a crimson red, as the others laughed. Days ago, when Shadow framed Sonic, a treasure hunter named Rouge the Bat, stole the Master Emerald. Then when Robotnik stole from her, Knuckles prevented his attempt by destroying the emerald. The two rivaled for the pieces, but in the end, they helped each other saving the world. Amy must have seen the conversation they had back in the colony. She's so immature he thought, shaking his fist, and trying to fight his blush.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" Knuckles yelled, then took off mumbling along the way.

"Oh come on, Knux, you pimp-daddy, you!"

"SHUT UP, SONIC!!!!"

-

Unknown to them, a spy cam, hiding in a palm tree near them, watched the whole thing. Guess who was watching! Yup, the villain of the Sonic Heroes wasted no time to hide away back in his main headquarters after his latest scheme flopped; Robotropolis, a polluted but futuristic city homed by doc's Badnik robots. This city is built in the forbidden area, just in a large island separated from the USA country called the Land of Darkness, which is behind a city ruins which was believed to be New York.

"Hmm… The readings are showing a different energy scale from the warp's directory." Dr. Robotnik (Aka: Eggman) said as he looked at one of his screens that were showing a bunch of graphs, and waves. "The emeralds are not in the special zone! Something sent them to another zone! I must find out where!"

As Robotnik punched in a few buttons in his computer, he yelled out: "Computer! Scan the energy waves of the chaos emerald data from EXR drive, and match them to find the wave links of the Chaos Emeralds with the MX234 dimensional searcher program, and quickly!"

****

Accessing

After studying danger zones, created by waste Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds, Robotnik discovered the means to monitor other dimensions and travel to them using the Special Zones space-worm holes that linked to other worlds. He calls space and time trail the Cosmic Interstate.

A few beeps later, the computer found its match.

****

Searching… Complete! Chaos Emeralds destination zone 109242. Scan zone ID data, now

Robotnik studied the information of the zone, but all it shows is a map of the main lands, and most of the continent names. "Computer! Pinpoint the emeralds location on the map!"

****

Command not complete. Zone limited of technology resources.

"How can that be, especially when I got some of the names of these areas. Repeat scans for the Chaos Emeralds."

****

Command not complete…new readings found…accesses denied by unknown source of protection

"Unknown source…? Run an analysis."

****

Scanning…protection run by eccentric energy waves. Readings are unmatched by any energy source. Theory…energy waves created by non-scientific means."

"Non-scientific…this world has some technology, but what do you mean in short?"

****

Magic

A loud bang on the keyboard was hammered by the mad-man's mighty hand. "GAH! I didn't program you to believe in magic!" _But then again, this is another world I'm dealing with. This requires deep research, for this world intrigues me._

And so, he typed away commands to a robot to venture to a place that no man on Mobius ever ventured. But if anything, besides the Chaos Emeralds, is anything most interesting, Dr. Ivo Robotnik will be the first. The question is, what is this place Robotnik is researching?

-

-

One week later….

-

Mushroom World. A world where mutant monsters, normally called Koopas, are at war with a peaceful mushroom race. The mushroom people called Toadstools, or Toads for short, are peaceful, intelligent creatures. In the world they live, only four (six) humans live on that planet, though that is not proven yet. There are also hybrid animals that walk among, like gorillas that sometimes are called Kongs, or dinosaurs called Yoshis, or any kind of animal, but not all live in the land called the Mushroom Kingdom. This world is rich with landscape beauty, magical items found in fields, forest, etc.

Mario. A human that bears from an alternant earth, but now ended up in the Mushroom World, along with his brother. He and his brother have the ability to jump at impossible reaches for most humans. Mario is also a known plumber in the kingdom, but he has also had a range from doctor, golfer, racer, etc. He is also most known as the protector of the planet from the army of mutant turtles, Koopas, leaded by a monarch named King Bowser Koopa.

Years ago, Mario and his estranged twin brother, Luigi, were Italian country children, who spend their time jumping on trees, climbing mountains. They became so well at it, they found that they can jump to highest reaches no person can reach. After high school, they got a job in construction, until a wild gorilla captured Mario's old girlfriend, Pauline, and climbed to the top. Mario saved her, but she still feared the beast and drove away from Mario forever. Mario almost became insane, and tried to get revenge on the gorilla by sending him to the zoo, until the gorilla's son stopped him.

A year later, when they became plumbers, they found strange monster under the sewers and then they fell through a portal that led to the Mushroom Kingdom. They volunteered to save the princess from Bowser and succeeded. Ever since, both Mario and Bowser have been life long nemesis. Bowser continuously kidnapped the princess to lead Mario to his hands, time after time, but Mario always triumphed.

There are many friends Mario has made, and enemies of course.

Luigi: Mario's twin brother, who is a few minutes younger then him. He inherits most of Mario's skills. He has always lived under Mario's shadow, never getting any credit, but after his mansion adventure, he somehow had a knack for machines. Hopefully this path will help him stand on the same step as his brother.

Princess Peach Toadstool: Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a good friend of Mario. She is well known as being Bowser's hostage, and Mario's damsel in distress. But, beneath this frail female lies deep powers of white mage magic.

Donkey Kong: A gorilla who hales in a island in the Mushroom World called Congo Bongo. Rumors has it that he was the son of the gorilla that captured Mario's ex-girlfriend. But now he has befriended with Mario and he is now the guardian of the island's Crystal Coconut.

Princess Daisy: Another princess, but from an alternate zone of the Mushroom Kingdom called Sarasaland. This counterpart of Peach is an opposite from the elegant princess, but like her, she also holds strong powers, but are lying in dormant.

Wario: When Kamek kidnapped Baby Luigi, he extracted DNA to create clones of Mario and Luigi; Wario and Waluigi. Wario is a very greedy being who wants nothing more than money, money, and money. He's nothing more than a bully who'll pick on the weak, and cowers before anyone stronger than he is, expect Mario whom he despises so. But who knows, underneath his crude skin lies a kind heart.

Bowser Koopa: The king of all Koopas and the terrorists of the Mushroom Kingdom. This reptile acts as ruthless as he looks, and tends to be full of himself. Surprisingly, this power-hungry beast has a soft spot, when it comes to his children.

-

Right now, Mario has his hands full. Once again, Bowser is up to his old schemes. He stole the Star Rod from Star Haven, and grants his wishes to get whatever he want, like becoming powerful enough to defeat the mighty Mario. Mario formed a party of friendly monsters, and freed all the star sprits so he can confront the dragon turtle. But the Koopa used an extreme amount of the rod's energy to become a Super Bowser, and now is putting that power to the test on Mario.

* * *

****

Mushroom World skies/ Bowser's Castle- ????

A land filled with mysteries and magic is suffering a serious crisis when the Mushroom Kingdom's precious castle has been lifted to the heavens by one of Bower's towers from Bowser's Keep. On a large floating arena, a might battle takes place; a battle only for a plumber named Mario, along with his little friends, a Gomba, a Spark, a Boo, a Koopa, a Lakatu, and a Ba-Bomb who they are facing against a being filled with godly strength that anyone would fear beneath his feet.

"HA! HA! HA! NOW MARIO! PREPARE TO BE KNOWN DEAD UNDER MY CASTLE!!" Bowser charged up energy from the Star Rod into his flame breath attack.

"Mario! If my guess is correct, he'll easily destroy us all in this power up move!" Gombario said. "We need to strike now! His energy is almost to zero!"

"Right! Okay Watt, you charge me up, and I'll delver the final blow!" Mario said.

Watt charged up electric energy, and shared it with Mario. Mario took out his hammer, and used his new strength to slam it to the ground, creating a earthquake to make Bowser lose balance. It let Mario have the chance to do a Hyper Jump attack straight at Bowser's face, making him tumble to the floor, and dropping the Star Rod. As Mario grabbed it, Bowser accidentally shot out the blast he charged up to the floating battle ring. Mario used the power of the Star Rod to get his friends and the castle back to the Mushroom World before the ring blew.

"NO!!! I HAD IT ALL!!!!" Bowser screamed to the heavens as his Magikoopa lackey, Kammy, hauled him away. "SOME DAY MARIO…SOME DAY…YOU WILL PAY!!!!"

-

In a far distance away from the castle, a flying spy bot observed the whole thing, as did Robotnik in his new secret base in Mobius.

"Intriguing… That organic reptile's power from that rod was a match as the power of Super Sonic. Yet a little mere human defeated him, even though he was accompanied by strange creatures and talking stars!"

Throughout the week Robotnik spent, he studied the new world, calculating the locations of the Chaos Emeralds. He could've had his research robots retrieve them, but he couldn't create separate portals for each of his seven robots, for the machines for that needs a bundle of power to generate one. Even though the mystic island of Flicky Island neutralized the emeralds ability to warp back to the Special Zone, once they are gathered, they could separate across the globe, unless something stabilizes them. Stuff like the generators of the ARK's Eclipse Cannon, or the alters on that colony, or the Angel Island can do such a deed. Plus all seven of the emeralds might cause interference to his portal equipment.

That is why Robotnik spend his week studying the new world, so he will know what he's up against. He found valleys of land that looked far too disgusting like a Teletuby show. It was filled of walking plants like mushrooms, flowers, beans. Ugh, and Robotnik HATES vegetables. But…this realm wasn't without its impressive values. This land did has its share of technologies that matches to the modern ages, but its richly packed with sources of magic, and it would seem the people of the planet uses it to power up some of their technologies. But the world mainly seem to value on wishes that actually come true; wishes that come from the ultimate power source: Star Haven. Watching what he saw, the Star Rod was, so far, the ultimate power that can rival the Master Emerald. These Star Spirits also seem to be the counterparts of the Chaos Emeralds as well.

Robotnik sat back while rubbing his chin. He began to think about the resources of that planet. Primitive, yes; Powerless, no! This planet could be worthy of his possession, he thought.

The only thing that seemed to be a threat was that man who fought that overgrown reptile. How unfortunate that this world had a hero annoying as Sonic? But then again, why should he worry? Perhaps this fool never fought someone that was a genius. His robotic minions could easily use this plumber to wipe the floors of his fortresses. However, being smart and learning from mistakes, he can't underestimate this being…especially if he were to team up with Sonic.

While he studied the planet- Mushroom World, or Gardenia as he like to call it (For some reason, that name just…came to his mind instantly), he formulated a strategy to claim the emeralds and rule both worlds at the same time. But the problem is that this plan requires A LOT of materials, and doing so would attract the hedgehog. If he were to team up with this plumber, he'll have double the pain in his egg.

But not to worry…for that the Eggman has cooked up a way to deal with these pests. But it were to require a lot of work, and a lot of help.

So then Robotnik ran out his computer room and into his armory room where his Eggmoblie, he used in the ARK incident, await for him.

"Computer, send in a group of five E-series robots to accompany me!"

****

Accessing

In about two seconds, five E-100 robots appeared from the floors or ceilings and stood beside their master and creator.

"Now, computer, send us to the new transporter room and prepare the teleporter!"

****

Acknowledged

The spot where he and the robots stood raised them up to the ceiling and send them to a room with a huge teleporter.

"Now send us to Zone ID: 109242! We are going to pay a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom, which will soon be mine!!"

-

-

Mushroom Kingdom: 10:56 PM

That night, a parade was thrown in honor of Mario and his new friends for saving the princess, once again. Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool, who where in the last float, left the festivities and just relaxed and stared at the stars on Mario's front yard.

"-sigh-… you know, some times I wished you guys didn't throw me this parade!" Mario said. "I mean its fine for my new friends, but not for me!"

The ruler of the kingdom looked at him like he grew a horn. "Mario, this our way of saying 'Thank you!'. We can't just ignore you after all the trouble you did for us!"

"Yeah. I'm just afraid that another one of these parties and I'll act like an egotistical moron!"

"Oh, stop saying that! You are not an egotistical moron!"

All was silent for a minute, as they continued to watch the stars. For the years they known each other, the two always feel awkward near each other for every time things get a little quite. Talking; communicating was the perfect way to drown those thoughts about…whatever they don't wish to think about.

"You know, I'm kind of worried about your brother."

"Why? What's wrong with Luigi, Peach?"

"I noticed him looking depressed, sometimes. I think is because he hasn't got all the attention as much as you!"

"Yeah, because he misses out on the adventures! He acts like a big chicken!"

"Mario! Stop! Don't you remember the time he searched all round the real world for you? And the time he rescued you from that haunted house? And when he accompanied you on those old adventures years ago?"

"Oh yeah! It was really hard for him to control his fear for that! He never got any credit for all that! When he found me after his world tour and the haunted house incident, everyone crowded around me and ignored him! I was the only one who thanked him for those."

"You did…alone…?" Peach yelled as she raised her eyebrow.

"And you too…"

Peach rose her head, proudly from hearing that. "Well I come up with a way to pay him back! It won't give him attention from the town people, but it will give him more than that!"

"And what's that?"

"I set him up with a date with Daisy!"

Mario nearly choked from the air. "Gah…uh…Huh? Does he know about this?"

"Not yet…but he will! Actually this is a blind date! Come on, Mario! You seen the way he stared at her when he was partnered with her in that tennis tournament, did you?"

Mario thought up that event that took place in the tennis tournament few months ago. He would never let down how his brother reacted when he saw a certain someone he hasn't seen in such a while.

-

(Flashback: Mario Tennis)

-

"So you guys are ready for the double tennis tournament?" Mario asked his friends.

"No sweet! Too bad Diddy didn't make it! We would've creamed you all!" DK said as he swung his racket around. "But was it a good idea to use that box you took from the Smash Bros tournament just to get a mini-me?" proving his point, DK pointed to his younger self; Donkey Kong Jr.

"_Not to worry. The time box doesn't ruin the fabric of time. I just sort of created a clone. He'll return to when he came from, shortly."_

Coming down to the locker room was a person similar to Mario, but slightly taller, and worn a green version of Mario's attire. "So, Mario, you ready to put these guys in there place?"

"Uh, Luigi! I'm teaming up with Peach in this one!"

"What? But we annulated the competitions like nothing, last year!"

"Sorry, Luigi, but I promised her I'd be her partner. Besides, Peach assigned you with an old friend of mine."

"Who? It better not be Bowser! I don't care if she is the princess, that woman can't be playing these jokes on me all-"

"_Hello…?"_

Luigi's question was answered when a girl came in with Peach down the stairs. She sort of looked like Peach, only her gown was yellow, the jewel on her chest was shaped like a flower as well as the one on her crown. Her hair is brown and her skin was darker then Peach's. This person was someone Luigi thought he would never see again.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" she said "I had a fight with that dumb giant Koopa who tried to make me pay for passing through. Luckily I gave him a hard kick in the face and gave him a Crippler Cross-face on him until he gave!"

"Oooo…can you show me how to do that?" DK asked, eagerly.

"Uh…maybe later."

"No problem, Daisy! You remember Peach, right?" Mario asked

"Course! We had tea together! Course the tea could've used some spice of something to juice it up!"

Peach gave a laugh while she sweatdropped. She would never forget that day. This girl is not like Peach. While Peach acts like an elegant lady, except on an adventure, Daisy acts like a boy. Her attire did not show that she's a tomboy, except that it was covered in dirt. But it didn't matter for Luigi, caused he could not take his eyes off her.

"Oh, and I'm sure you remembered my younger brother, Luigi, right?"

Luigi's blush grew brighter and brighter the closer Daisy approached him.

"Hey, Luigi…long time no see, huh? Haven't seen your mustached face since we saved your bro." she said as she offered a hand. Luigi hesitantly shook it.

"_Uh…." the plumber looked completely dazed._

"What was that place we been to on your world…? Uh…Paris…? Man, I didn't know snails tasted so good!"

"Uh…" still dazed…

"EWWWW!!!" Peach cried, running to the nearest trash bin.

"Are you sure he's your little brother, Mario? I thought you were twins." Daisy asked as her hand still shaking Luigi's.

"Yeah, but I'm five minutes older than him!" Mario reminded.

Peach, who returned from a good throw-up, laughed a little as she watched Luigi still unconsciously shaking Daisy's hand. Daisy noticed her hand still on Luigi's. She looked up to his face as he finally snapped back into reality and noticed it too. They laughed softly as they let go, with a little blush in both their faces.

"S-S-Sorry about that!" Luigi said.

"It's okay…Well you and me are partners, so are ya ready?"

Luigi eyes widened as he heard say 'you and me are partners'. _"We're partners?"_

"Yeah, I guess. Well I'm gonna go to the court and warm up! I'll meet you there!"

As she ran to the court, Luigi made a stare at a laughing Mario and Peach. He walked up to with that glare and looked straight at their faces for a minute. Mario and Peach gasped for air when Luigi hugged them both as said with a smile:

"THANK YOU!"

-

-

****

"Well that's it for round 3! Mario and Peach won the match against Luigi and Daisy by three points!" the announcer said.

Luigi kept hitting himself with his racket! Not only did he lost, he felt that Daisy thinks he's a loser, that is until Daisy walked toward him while tossing away her racket, and hitting a Gomba in the process.

"Don't worry about, Luigi! Tennis is such a preppy sport anyway!"

Luigi sighed in relief. It was a miracle that she didn't think that he was a loser, even though he did lose the game for them.

"T-T-thanks! Ya…wanna go for some ice cream-a?" Luigi asked.

"Sure!" Daisy said as she offered an arm for Luigi.

Luigi blushed at the offer as he put his arm over hers. As they walked to the ice cream cart, Luigi sighed as he thought: I think I already won first prize!

Little did he know, she thought of the exact same thing.

-

(End Flashback.)

-

"All right, your little flashback made your point!" Mario said. "But still, Luigi's a bit-"

At that moment, something that sound like rockets flew right by them. Mario and Peach tried to make out what were they, but it was too dark up in the skies to see them. All was visible was a smoke streak.

"What was that?" Peach asked.

"Maybe it was those Para Bros trying out some rocket shell or something." Mario yawned and stretched afterwards as he checked his watch. "Come on, let's head back to the castle."

-

-

Five flying drones and a fat man in a hover pod flew above the mountains of Vista Valley. The valley was dark, with stars over the land, and a thick fog covering the bottom. Robotnik flew in the middle, and his E-100 series flew behind in a V-shape pattern.

"All right, group. I see our destination! Prepare your guns, and attack!" Robotnik shouted as they head for a huge dark castle on top of a hill with a dragon like face carved into it. You guessed it, Bowser's castle.

Vista Valley/Bowser's Keep: 11:23 PM

In the dark castle, Bowser Koopa, King of the Koopas, sits in his throne room yelling and whining about how Mario defeated him, again. Pain and humiliation filled in his chest as he broad.

"How? HOW? I had all the power nobody can acquire and still he beat me! HOW?! I HATE THAT PLUMBER!!" he shouted as he brought fear into his minions, as they ran for cover from his raging mood. All his shouting and stomping caused the castle to shake. But as he stopped, the castle still shook for a while. "Huh? I didn't do that."

Just then, a wounded Koopa guard crawled to the throne room as Bowser snapped his head toward him.

"Your….evil…ship?" he said as he struggled to get up.

"What happened to you?" Bowser asked with a growl.

"It…it was horrible! A human with five robots barged right in and stared blasting everything in sight! The…the guards aren't holding out..." That was all he could say before he fainted.

Robots? Human? This doesn't sound like Mario! "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR? GET THAT FREAK!"

-

In the halls of Bowser's castle, Robotnik was having a ball causing destruction in the entire place, leaving a trail of smashed up wall pieces, unconscious guards, some probably dead, and flames burned across the lobby. Robotnik piloted his ship up the stairs of the main hall, where a group of Koopa Troopas were waiting, but they were easily taken care of by the E-100 series and their mighty laser cannons.

"This is too easy!" Robotnik laughed as his walker marched foward. "Even GUN was a bit of a challenge than THIS."

Robotnik and his robots made it to a hall were it was guarded by statues of Bowser that shots fireballs from their mouths. Robotnik activate a force field that protected him from the fireballs as he laughed:

"Fireball shooting statues? How cute…"

Robotnik aimed at all the statues, and destroyed them with his laser canon. As they continued, they ran into a room filled with Hammer Bros. as they threw a rain of hammers at the intruders. Robotnik and the E-100 series looked on to all of them and cleared the entire room with their weapons. Defeating an entire room of guards was enough to make this mad scientist laugh wickedly.

-

Meanwhile in the throne room, Bowser watched the intruders through a magic hologram, thanks to the powers of the head Magikoopa, Kammy. He watched as he saw all his guards, his security, and his traps getting wasted in a blink of an eye. It was enough to make the king of koopas scared, even though he tried not to show it.

This…isn't…happening! Who is this guy? Never before had he seen someone like him, who has weapons of mass destruction. Even Smithy didn't seem to compare to this creature.

"Perhaps we should fight fire with fire, sir!" Kammy suggested.

Bowser eyed her, confusedly. "What do you mean by that?"

"One of your Koopa kids built a walker out of one Koppa copters that is similar to his."

"Ludwig? I did tell him not to touch my copters but now I'm glad he didn't listen! Bring it to me!"

Kammy used her wand to bring the massive war-machine in front of Bowser's eyes. He smiled wickedly at the marvelous piece.

-

Moments later, Robotnik and the E-100 series entered a huge dark room. He put on his goggles and activates the night vision mode on it. As he looked around, he found six figures that were in red because of the night vision.

"Pika-boo! I see you!" Robotnik shouted.

As the lights turned on, Robotnik spotted Bowser in a walker that looks like one of his Koopa copters but it had robotic legs, though they look primitive than Robotnik's. It had a cannon above Bowser's head, two smaller cannons on the side of the pod, the legs seemed to look like something made from a junk yard. Huge springs can be seen inside of the legs, and a windshield was placed in front of Bowser. Behind Bowser are five Magikoopas to match with the five E-100 robots.

"Who do you think you are, barging in here and destroying my beautiful castle?" Bowser yelled.

"I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius of the world!"

"I never heard of ya, Mr. Humble! You face Bowser Koopa, king of the Koopas, you'll wish you'd signed a will earlier!"

"We shall see! E-100 series, ATTACK!"

"Magikoopas! ATTACK!"

As the Magikoopas and E-100 robots fired their lasers and magic beams at each other like a war in the Gulf, Bowser and Robotnik prepared to attack as well, advancing their walkers forward (Getcha minds outha that gutta!).

"HA! You think you can defeat me in a pitiful imitation of my ingenious walker? Ha, I spit at your feeble science project!" Robotnik laughed.

"You're asking for it now, mammal!"

Bowser began by firing fireballs from the side cannons. Robotnik dodged them all, fired with his machine gun. Bowser dodged them as well, and locked on to his opponent and fired a Bill-Bullet that had more power than the fireballs. Robotnik saw this and looked on to the bullet and destroyed it with his laser cannon. This went on for few minutes with the same way. Robotnik had enough of this ring around the rosey as his walker popped out a bazooka. It fired a round of missiles to the air as it came raining on Bowser. Bowser survived it as he popped out something similar to Robotnik's bazooka, except it fires Ba-Bombs. Robotnik also survived it, but his blood was boiling inside his cranium.

"That's it! NO MORE GAMES!" Huge plasma came out of the front of the walker as it charged up energy.

Bowser was in trouble. He didn't have anything like that in his walker...at least he think he doesn't. _I'm gonna kill Ludwig for not labeling all of these buttons… if I live!_ But then an idea formed. He sucked up some air to fire his own fire breath...sucking up as much air as he never gathered before.

Both tyrants fired their own powerful attacks. The blast collided with each other, as Bowser and Robotnik tried to strengthen the beam and flame to its maximum. But it could not hold out any more as the beams exploded. You could see the blast from outside the castle, as it destroyed the entire throne room.

As the smoke cleared, the room was filled with unconscious Magikoopas and sparking pieces of E-100 robots. Both walkers of Robotnik and Bowser were damaged beyond repair, but the two was still able to walk out of their walkers. As the two eyed each other, they slowly walked toward each other. As met face to face, they stared at each other with their eyes narrowed. But unexpected to Bowser, Robotnik held out a hand. Bowser hesitantly shook it.

"It would appear we are equally matched in combat. How would you like to make a deal, reptile?" Robotnik asked with an evil grin.

"A deal…?" Bowser said. He laughed wickedly as he said: "I'm listening, little man."

-

-

End of part 1.…….

-

-

Okay, there you have it, a taste of the changes of Sonic and Mario. It may still have the same storyline, but it's a new direction, and less cheesy. As for the Mario Tennis flashback, that was one of my biggest mistake. I had no idea Luigi actually met Daisy in Mario's Missing. So I fixed it.

As for Gardenia, that name is what Anthony Bault calls Mario's world in his fic. So that name is rightfully owned by the him- the Gamemaster.

The other chapters will be revised soon.


	2. Episode 2: Enter Sonic Heroes to MK

Me: HEY! HEY! HEY! (Laugh like Krusty)

Hunimals: AAAHHHH!!

Terra: Don't scare us like that or you'll kind yourself without that big head of yours.

Me: ~gulp~…Any way, I do not own Sonic and Mario characters. If I did, there would already be a Sonic and Mario game already out there, in stores near you.

Max: Again with a story with that wannabe of me!

Me: As much as it pains me to say this: Who has all the video games starting him?

Max: ME!!

(Terra smacks him on the back of the head)

Mallory: Let's get on with this! I heard you put in a cute little romantic moment with that…

Me: Quite! You'll spoil the story! How is it you put up with her when you two go to the movies, Chiller?

Chiller: (blushing) I don't know what you're talking about?

                                              **Sonic and Mario**

****

  I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius of the world! After the ARK incident, where that excursed Shadow tricked me and I was forced to side with Sonic, I returned to Mobius and destroyed my now discovered secret base and went to my new secret base (If I told you where then it wouldn't be secret, would it?). I discovered that Sonic was going to banish the Chaos Emeralds in the special zone, but something brought them into another zone. I found high energy resources in the zone and thought it could be useful. I also discovered that a turtle dragon is this world's terrorists. Well I decide to dispose of him to claim this world. But as I battled him, I figured that once I begin my latest plan, Sonic will once again spoil them. They say that two minds are better then one. What better way to rid our enemies than join forces, huh? HA! HA! HA!      

 Chapter 2 – Deals and Propositions

  Back at Toad Town, the parade was over, and everyone has gone home, except for Luigi, who was tossing around his baton, is sitting on one of the floats after leading the parade, again, and Gombario [A/N: My favorite Paper Mario character. I always picture him with Izzy's voice from Digimon.], who was drinking a bottled Kero Kola, is sitting next to him. As Gombario slurp his soda, he noticed Luigi looking pretty depressed. 

  "Hey, Luigi, what is the matter with you?" he asked.

  "Nothing you have to worry about." Luigi sighed.

Just when Gombario was gonna ask again, Mario and Peach called to Luigi as they ran to him.

  "Hey there, guys, how come you two bailed out from the parade…? Oh I see! You two were having a date!" he said as he winked.

  Two of the shades of red flashed upon the pair's cheeks. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!" Mario yelled as he blushed. The feeling was mutual for Peach. Why does everyone think they're an item?

  "Yeah sure… Whatever!" Gombario laughed. "I can't believe after all the times you saved Princess Peach, you guys still say you're just friends, am I right, Luigi?"

  "Yeah, whatever." Luigi said in a low tone as he dropped his baton and looked directly at the floor.

  "What's eating him?" Gombario asked the two.

  "He's just in one of his moods, which is why we're here." Peach said, matter-a-facty. "Luigi, I figure out a way to end your depression for good!"

  "Yeah? What?" Luigi asked.

  "We set you on a blind date with Daisy." Mario said.

Luigi snapped his head up while his eyes went bug-wide.

  "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT 'BLIND DATE' IS?" Peach yelled at Mario.

  "I….thought it meant you have to be blind folded or something." Mario said as held Gombario in front of him as for protection.

Peach held her need to smack him on the back of his head as she said, calmly: "Mario, sometimes you're an idiot."

 "WHAT POSSESED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING?" Luigi yelled.

 "Come on, wedgie. It'll do you some good." Mario said.

 "Yeah, and just incase you chicken out or something, this will be a double date, too!" Peach added.

 "You never told me that!" Mario said. "With who?"

 "You and me, silly!"

With that said, like it hit him like an arrow, Mario stood stiff and frozen. Time froze within the plumber's mind. He was unable to move while his eyes went bug-wide, too.

 "D..d..did..y…y.you…." Mario try to say.

 "Well the date is tomorrow night, so I'll see you boys at breakfast!" Peach said as she head back to her castle, leaving the stiff and red-faced Mario Bros. and a laughing Gombario behind.

  ***************

 Back in the now just repairing Bowser's castle, we find Bowser Koopa and Dr. Ivo Robotnik discussing their past deeds and deals in one of Bowser's rooms that he relaxes after getting the tar beat by Mario. It has a huge fire place that covers the whole room in a relaxing color of a orange-gold, and red feathered padded chairs.

    "…And so after the ARK was about to fall into Mobius orbit, I had no choice but to side forces with that annoying hedgehog!" Robotnik said as he took a sip of his Koopa tea. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to team up with you're hated foe?"

 "Oh, how I know!" Bowser said. "Some robotic punk threw me out of my castle and turned it into a factory for making his minions. I had to team up with that plumber to get my home back! At least you didn't side with your enemy for at least a week and a half."

 "Yes. So what abilities does this plumber have?" Robotnik asked.

 "Argh! He hops around like an annoying frog, jumps really far, and stomps people on the head. Oh, he also can throw fireballs thanks to all the times he used those fire flowers. And yours?"

 "By my calculations, Sonic can run a speed up to mach 1. He also has the ability to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which he calls it Chaos Control. The Chaos Emeralds, now that I mentioned them, is why I'm here for. After the ARK, Sonic planned to banish the emeralds to the special zone. But something brought the emeralds here."

 "So what's so special about these jewels, and why you try to put me out of the picture?"

 "The emeralds contain unbelievable power, like your power stars and that Star Rod you had. I planned to exterminate you just incase you plan on taking the emeralds for yourself. But seeing how you proved yourself worthy, I decide to join our resources if to eradicate our enemies so no one would ruin the plan I have for taking over both worlds. If I know my 'worthy adversary' he would try to follow me here after seeing all the noise I'll cause."

 "Noise you'll cause? What do you mean?"

 "I am going back to my world to bring back some supplies. The amount of supplies I will bring would not fit in my teleporter. So I will have to find something to create a huge portal."

  "And what will that be?"

The nefarious man of science and evil appeared a large smile of wickedness.  

               ________________________________________________

 Chapter 3 – Memories of an unthanked deed.

  The next morning in Mobius, on the floating island called Angel Island, the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna, sleeps on the pedestal of the Master Emerald. It is a hard job to guard the emerald; A boring, hard job. He has his friends, the Chaotix, to help him out, but it's still a tiring job. 

  As he sleeps, he began to dream about the events that involves with a certain girl that at first stole the emerald, but helped him out at the end. 

_ "Oh, hi there! Are you a resident of this place?" she asked as she approached him._

_ Knuckles didn't know what to say. He's normally shy around girls. And it seems she had no knowledge on who he, or the floating island. It would seem that she's just a common thief with no evil intentions._

_ "Uh, no I'm just passing through, then I caught a glimpse of that emerald." He lied. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna. You can call me Knuckles."_

_ "My name is Rouge the Bat. Better known as the treasure hunter, Rouge." She said, figuring he was just another guy after her looks.. "Like the jewel? I found it lying around in a floating rock just waiting for me."_

_ "Kind of. But did you wonder why that rock was floating, and why that emerald was just sitting with a red guy YOU JUST AMBUSHED?" he yelled._

_ "What? What do you..?"_

_ "Cause that emerald was the source of the island's power and that red guy you hit was its guardian: ME!"_

_ Rouge had it with playing miss nice girl as she lost her temper.   _ 

_"Just..LET IT GO! You don't know when to give up, do you?" she yelled as she stomped her feet._

_"What are you talking about? That emerald is mine!...You got that?" Knuckles growled as he lost his temper._

_ As Knuckles flew down to the middle of the Meteor Herd Zone, he spots Rouge waiting for him at the railing._

_ "Long time no see, treasure hunter!" she said with a grin. "Did you find my emeralds?"_

_ "That's a good one; your emeralds?" he said. "Talking to you is a waste of time!"_

_As she flew down to the retractable floor, Knuckles was right behind her as he shouted: "Hand over those emerald pieces; Give them to me!" _

_ "Very well then, if that's the way you wanna be, I'll just have to take them from you!"_

_"STOP FOOLING AROUND! AND GIVE ME BACK MY EMERALDS!" they said in unison._

_ They both stared at each other in surprised looks as they thought:_ "Did we just said that at the same time?" _But they shook off that feeling then Rouge shouted:_

_ "What are you talking about? You call yourself a treasure hunter, attacking a lady?!? SHAME ON YOU!"_

_ "What kind of a lady goes around stealing gems, anyway?" Knuckles yelled._

_ As she stepped forward, she yelled: "Those belong to ME!" but she lost her footing and fell off the platform. As she screamed, she closed her eyes, waiting to fall to her death, when suddenly, she felt like she stopped in mid air. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in a big surprise._

_ "What in the world…?" Knuckles was hanging upside down with his feet clinging to the railing, and his hands holding on to Rouge's. He pulled her back upwards, and heaved her back to the platform. But then he found himself staring into her eyes as she looked back. For a few seconds, they were lost in each other's eyes, but some how they broke off the trance and jumped away from each other._

_ "Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!" she yelled._

_ "Is how you thank someone who just saved your life?"_

_ "Saving my life? Don't think _I _owe you one! You just wanted to hold my hand! That's why you saved me! You're such a creep!"_

_ "This isn't a joke! Think what you want, bat girl! I was saving the Master Emerald!"  _

**_CLANG!_**

Knuckles woke up from that loud sound as he turned around to the Master Emerald to find Rouge the Bat lying there, facing him with a smile.

 "I was wondering when you'll waked up!" she said.

 "You again? Get off of the…..!" Knuckles finally noticed something. "Hey wait a minute! I'm the only one who can touch the emerald with my bare hands without getting shocked by it! How is it that you can touch it?"

 "I don't know! Guess I have a way with jewels!" she said as she got off.

 "Whatever! Trying to steal the emerald, again?"

 "If I wanted to, I would've done it at night!"   
 "Good point."

 "And besides, is it a crime to just come by and say hi?"

 "I guess not."

 All was silent for them. Neither one of them didn't knew what to say. However, Knuckles refused to even look at her.

 "What's wrong with you?" Rouge asked. "Are you still upset on what I did?"

 "Can you blame me that I still don't trust you? I don't think you came here just to see me."

 "Well I did wanted to see you,…a little. But I also want to ask you if you can do a tiny little favor."

 "And what's that?"

 "Can I stay here in the island, please?"

 "WHAT?! WHY YOU WANNA DO THAT? WHAT ABOUT YOUR GOVERNMENT JOB?" he shouted. What was she trying to pull, he thought.

 "I quit that! Too much work for so little pay! And after that, I got envicted out of my apartment. I had no where else to turn except here."

 Hell no some girl would just come to his land and ask for the keys for a room. She was probably scheming to get the emerald again. Yeah that's it. She never quits. "What makes you think I'll let you stay here? I bet you're lying your way just to steal the emerald!"

 "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, AFTER WHEN I GAVE YOU BACK YOUR STUPID EMERALD……!"

From a distance from them, Knuckles' friends, the Chaotix, watched their pointless argument, sighing on Knuckles throwing away his true happiness. They were a bit jealous that Knuckles have such a hot girl land on his lap like this.  

 "Man, Knuckles need to work on his social skills!" Charmy said.

 "I should smack him, if he scares away that foxy momma!" Vector said. 

 "Yeah, he has a chance to have one hot babe on his lap, and he's blowing it away." Mighty said.

 "Will you two stop thinking with your….?" Espio said before he noticed some small hover pod slowly heading toward the emerald.

                              _______________________________________

Chapter 4-Oh look… The island has fallen again.

 Miles away from Angel Island, near Tails' workshop, Tails worked on some calculations for his future inventions with Sally's super advance computer, Nicole, while Amy sat right next to him on the cliff, over the ocean, thinking about the events that happened in the ARK.

 "Okay, Nicole! What would happen if I try it that way?" Tails asked the computer.

**_"The cyclone would not proceed in its maximum speed if to carry that much amount of parts." _**it said in a female voice.

 "Darn it!" As Tails was about to make another calculation, he noticed Amy looking depressed. This wasn't a Sonic-doesn't-notice-me depression that Tails daily experiences; this was different. "What's with you?" 

"I'm just thinking about Shadow." She answered without turning away from the ocean view. Tails couldn't help but feel a ting of jealousy. Nah! Must be the chili dogs he ate. Yeah that's it. "It's so unfair he had to die like that! When I convinced him to help us, he mentioned someone named, Maria. Do you think she's someone he loved?" 

 "I don't know, but it sounds to me you're starting to have feelings for Shadow!" Tails said with a wink.

 "I DO NOT!" Amy said as she blushed and snapped her head toward him.

 "Whatever. I don't think he died, though. When I seen him fall, he still was in his super form, despite that he had little energy. And he didn't seem like he fell through the orbit at all. It looked like he disappeared in that purple flash."

"So there is a chance he's still alive?"

"Most likely. But I'm more interested on how Sonic was able to use Chaos Control."

 "What's so interesting about that?"

 "Well, Shadow was bio genetically made, and was built to use the Chaos Control. And Sonic was able to use it, too. We don't know anything about Sonic's past, before that Eggman incident. I'm betting that Sonic is artificial just like Shadow!"

 "WHAT?!" Amy yelled. "How could you say that?"

 "I just did! My theory is that Sonic is actually Shadow's copy, created by someone who must of stolen the Project Shadow files and try to create his own ultimate life form: Sonic! I don't know. It's just a theory."

 "Well it doesn't matter what he is! He's still my Sonic!"

 "You mean Sally's Sonic. They're making out at my workshop!"

 "WHAT?! I'LL KILL HER!" she yelled while she took out her hammer and ran to the workshop. 

 "Of course if I know Sonic, he'll be sleeping through the whole date, until Sally wakes him up with her own way."

 **********

 As Tails predicted, Sonic was snoozing like a baby on a beach chair on Tails' balcony. Sally was getting irritated, and did the one thing that'll wake him up:

 "SONIC! WAKE UP!!"

 Sonic woke with a surprise shock. 

 "I'm up! You don't have to bust my ear drums!" he shouted. "Sorry, but you know I had a busy week!"

 "Yeah, I don't blame you." Sally said. Knowing the deal he made when he tried to help her convince her father to let her stay on Station Square, and then getting arrested by GUN, and then the whole ARK incident, yeah that would defiantly make someone tired.   

 "By the way, how did you know about the battle with Shadow? You weren't there!"

 "I watched the fight by using Tails' computer and Nicole to watch it through the GUN satellite, but enough about me, what do you wanna do today?" 

 "Well after I take a long rest, how about we go to Twinkle Park?"

 "Sure, but can I rest with you?" Sally said as she moved close to the blushing Sonic for a kiss.

 "SALLY!!"

 The moment was spoiled when Amy voice screamed her name. Sally sighed as she looked down from the balcony to find her with a sour face and a hammer in her hand. She never quits, Sally thought. She doesn't just get that the relation Sonic and Amy has is a brother sister thing.

 "Amy, will you just leave us alone?" Sally asked even though she knew the answer.

 "No way! I'm staying right here to defend my man!" Amy shouted as she swung her hammer around. She wasn't giving up without a fight.

 "Fine then. You stay there while I get back to Sonic."

 "Girls?" Sonic asked but his voice wasn't heard.

 "You know what I mean! You come down here right now and we'll settle this once and for all!"

"Girls?"

"Are you saying you wanna fight? Have you lost it?"

"So you're a chicken squirrel, huh?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I COULD KICK YOUR ASS FASTER THAN…"

"GGIIRRLLSSS!"

 Sonic finally got the arguing ladies to his attention as they both shouted: "WHAT?"

"I see Angel Island falling, again!"

The three looked toward the ocean to see the floating island hitting the ocean as it made huge waves. 

 "What happened to it?" Amy asked. "Why did it fell again?"

 "One word: Eggman!" Sonic growled as he shook his fist. He knew every time the island falls, Robotnik has something to do with it.

 "We better get over there to make sure if Knuckles and his friends are okay!" Sally said.

 "I'll go get Tails and…." Amy said but was interrupted by Tails as he flew over her and said.

 "I'm already on it! Everybody get ready to board the Tornado! We're going back to Angel Island!"  
        

(Flashback)

Here is what happened before the island fell to the sea. As Knuckles and Rouge argue like a married couple, the Chaotix spotted a large metal claw attached to the hover pod, as it slowly lowers to grab the emerald.

 "YOU ARE A STUBERNED LITTLE JURK!" Rouge yelled.

 "OH YEAH, BAT-GIRL! YOU'RE A PSYCHO PATH, FREAKIN LITTLE BI…!"Knuckles said before the Chaotix came and turned his head toward the emerald. "What are you …..?WHAT THE…?!"

 Knuckles finally noticed the hover pod grabbing the emerald.

 "What? Theif!" Rouge yelled at the thief.

 "Look who's calling…."

 "Don't even say it, Knuckles!" 

 "Déjà vu!" Knuckles muttered. "Dr. Eggman!" This was just like when he first met Rouge. Robotnik swipes the emerald while they were arguing just like before. Note to self: next time, get Tails to put a high tech security system around the emerald.

 "That's Doctor Robotnik to you, you little organism!" Robotnik yelled as he pop his head over the hover pod and looked down at his foes. He was always called Eggman! In the ARK incident, he was called Eggman by everyone, but he decided to not let it bother him that time. But now he's tired of that. "You call your self a guardian? Turn your back away from the emerald just to argue with your little girlfriend!"

 "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Knuckles yelled with blind rage. Why does everyone think he and Rouge is an item? Him and that thief? Yeah right!

 "The feeling is mutual." Rouge said, trying to hide the hurt ping she felt.

 "Well I'll just take this with me! Farewell, knucklehead!" Robotnik said as he started to take off. 

 Knuckles glared at the doctor, with a look that Rouge somehow knew. This was just like the time when they first met, right when Eggman took the emerald from their hands. Knuckles had to destroy the emerald to prevent it from getting stolen. The look told her that Knuckles was gonna try it again, which he did. He took to the air and aimed his fist right for the emerald. 

 "Not this time!" Robotnik said.

 Robotic snake like things came out of the hover pod, which Knuckles recognized, before they electrocuted him. They were the same ones that got Knuckles off the emerald, years ago, when Eggman tricked him to think that Sonic was the enemy.

 Knuckles got shocked, badly. His vision and hearing went all numb as he pummeled to the ground. Course it felt like he hit something softer then the ground. His vision was getting dark. All he could see and hear is Eggman getting away with the emerald and laughing. He also heard someone crying out his name, but he fainted before he could make out who cried for him.

_ "Will he be all right?"_

_ "I'm sure he will. What did Eggman do to him?"_

_ "He shocked him with those electric snakes, dude!"_

_ "Just like before! Eggman is gonna pay for what he did to my friend!"_

_(Is that Sonic? Man its…good that he came! Can't make out who's talking.)_

_ "Don't worry, Sonic! Once Knuckles wakes up, will figure out a way finish off Robotnik once and for all!"_

_ "I hope he wakes up!"_

_(It sounds like someone really is concerned for me. I still can't tell who. My hearing…it's a bit messed up.)_

_ "Don't worry, babe! It'll take more then a little static to take out Knux here!"  _

_(Either that's Vector or Might, but sounds like a girl is concerned for me. Is it Amy? Sally? It has to be one of them. There's no way in hell Rouge would be worried about me…maybe in a cold day of…!)_

_ "KNUX, MAN! WAKE UP!"_

_ "VECTOR!!"_

 Knuckles slowly opened his eyes to find all his friends, even Rouge, looking reified that he woke up. Of course Rouge looked like she didn't have a bit of concern on her face, which deep down, Knuckles was disappointed about that.

 "Hey guys!" Knuckles simply said.

 "Thank god you're all right!" Sally sighed as Sonic helped Knuckles up.

 "Eggman took you down bad! It was worse then last time!" Sonic said. "Good to see you all right!"

 Sonic and Knuckles shook hands like they did when they first met.

 "Yeah like old times!" Knuckles said. "By the way, when I was out I heard you saying that we'll finish off Eggman once and for all! Who suggested that?" 

"I did!" Sally said. "What Robotnik did to you was the last straw! We are gonna put an end to Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a: Eggman, for good!"

 The others cheered loud. Even Sonic was up for that.

 "So how do you guys think we should bust him up?" Vector asked.

 "Should I crack his egg-shaped skull?" Mighty asked while he cracked his knuckles.

 "NO! We are not gonna kill him!" Sally said. "We are going to bring him to justice!"

 _This is what happens when you but a SatAM character in this story! It ruins the SegaSonic moment.  _Ray thought off-character. _The new look ain't gonna fool anybody._

[A/N: My version of Sally has a long fluffy tail, her eyes are shaped like Amy's, she doesn't wear that blue vest, and she has gloves kind of like Rouge except its clad is blue. The rest are the same.] 

 "Okay, if we want success, I need all of your help. Sonic, Tails, Amy (Even her), Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix!" Sally said.

 "You mean you're gonna have that thief help us?" Knuckles asked which angered Rouge.

 "She is, since after what she did for you!" Sally said up to Knuckles face.

 "So she gave back the emeralds, and helped us stopped the ARK. Big deal." Knuckles yelled.

 "_You have no idea what she did for you._ Besides, she has a jet to carry the rest, so like it or not, she's going!"

 "We'll use Knuckles ability to sense the emerald to find Eggman in whatever base he is in, and once that, I'll use the computer in the Tornado and Nicole to scan his base and come up with a way to get though!" Tails said.

 "…Leaving me and the crew to take out Eggman, for good!" Sonic yelled.

Chapter5- Open, thy say!

 Hours later, Sonic and his friends took the skies over the ocean to find Eggman with the help of Knuckles' ability to sense the emerald. With Sonic, Amy, Sally, Tails, and Knuckles on the Tornado, Rouge flew in her jet with the Chaotix as on board, much to her torture.

 "Yo, girl! Since that Knux doesn't take any slack with you, how about I take his place for you?" Vector flirt to Rouge before she punched him in the jaw.

 "Smooth, Vec!" Mighty sarcastically said as Vector struggled to get up.

 As the others in the back argue, Charmy, in his true size, noticed Rouge looking a bit depressed. "I take it you have some feelings for Knuckles, huh?" 

 "What? No I don't!" Rough shouted while her cheeks showed a little pink.

 "Please. I was there when you cried for him when he was knocked cold and after you saved him from falling off the cliff!"

 This caused Rouge to blush even more.

 "Okay, so I do! But he doesn't trust me! All he cares about is that stupid emerald! Why the hell is that emerald so important to that idiot?"

 "Don't know." Charmy sighed. "He's the last of his kind (Him and Tikal, but she's sort of dead). He has no family, and I guess, besides to keep it from falling into the wrong hands and the fact that it keeps the island afloat, the emerald kind of makes him feel at home. Could you imagine living by yourself for all your life with no one to care for you?"

 "Oh..poor guy. He's an orphan." Rouge said with pity in her voice. "It still doesn't give him any right to keep his friends away just for that emerald!"

 "Get use to it! He never lets us touch it, for the fact it'll shock us except him." Charmy said as he laid back in his chair.

 "Yeah but, I touched it and nothing happened to me!" Rouge said.

 "Well that's weird."

 Back at the Tornado, Knuckles used his emerald senses to guide the group to Robotnik new base, if he has one. As Sonic and Knuckles rode on the wing, Tails pilot the plane, and Sally and Amy rode on the tail, Amy had one question to ask:

 "Are we there yet?" she whined.

 "NO! Stop whining!" Sally yelled.

 "Excuse me! At least I got your attention!"

 "For what?"

Amy hesitated, still trying to let what she heard from Tails sink in. "Well, I talked to Tails, and he thinks that Sonic isn't what we thought he is."

 "What? What does he mean?"

 "Well he thinks that…!" Amy was then interrupted by Knuckles when he yelled:

 "Guys! You are not gonna believe this! Look up ahead!"

 The group narrowed their eyes to see some flying thing. But it was so far they can't make it out. Sally took out Nicole and punched in a few commands, and faced her toward the object. Then a hologram of a familiar ship appeared above the small computer.

 "Oh god! It's the Egg Carrier!" Sally yelled.

 "THE EGG CARRIER?!" Sonic yelled. Sure Robotnik had a lot of flying fort

 "I thought we destroyed the first one, and Chaos destroyed the last one?" Knuckles asked.

 "Eggman can maybe make at least a dozens of these things, so it's no surprise! There not as hard to make like the Death Egg!" Tails said. 

 As the two planes approached the Egg Carrier, they noticed it was hovering over the Oil Ocean Zone, a factory close to the South Island. They see large pipes connected from the Egg Carrier to the oil plant.

 "What's it doing?" Espio asked.

 "I guess this is where Eggman gets his oil from." Rouge said. 

 "If he's using his Egg Carrier, then something must be up!" Charmy said.

On the top of the Egg Carrier, a huge laser cannon was planted on the spot where Sonic and Knuckles fought Chaos 6. Inside of it was the Master Emerald used as a battery. Robotnik watched, from a short distance from the cannon, as his E-100 series prepared the cannon.

 -"SIR THE CHAOS CANNON 2 IS READY FOR YOUR COMMAND!"- one of the robots said.

 "Excellent! Now release the oil pipes and prepare to position the Egg Carrier as I instructed!" he said.

 From that moment, the oil pipes went back in to the Egg Carrier and then the ship turned a little to the left.

 "What's it doing?" Sonic asked.

 "You got me!" Sally said.

 Then near the front of the Egg Carrier, something glowed green that Amy noticed.

 "Hey guys! There's something glowing green from Eggman's ship!" Amy said.

 "Gah! It's the Master Emerald! He's harnessing it, again! I can feel its pain!" Knuckles yelled as he held his head and kneel down.

 "The last time he did that, he used it for a super laser cannon to toast me!" Sonic said. He remembered being chased in the Death Egg by a huge robot with the Chaos Cannon, as it tried to blast him to ashes with it.

 "I wonder what is he…?" Tails said but was interrupted when the Egg Carrier shot a huge green blast to the Oil Ocean Zone!

 "What the heck? Is he trying to destroy that zone?" Sonic asked.

 Tails flew the Tornado close to the zone, as Rouge's jet followed. As he observed the zone from above, he noticed not a single plant destroyed, but the laser was still shooting at something that its rays were covering the entire zone.

 "It doesn't look like its causing any damage, but I still don't like the looks of this!" he said. "I can't quiet make what that energy ray is shooting! Sally, use Nicole to find out!"

 Sally faced Nicole toward the ray. After a few beeps, Nicole showed a hologram of a starpost.

 "A starpost?" Sally asked. "Why a starpost?"

_ "**The ray is increasing the starpost openings completely off the scale. The ray's energy could very well open a portal large enough to fit large objects like the Egg Carrier, for instance."**_

 At that moment, a gigantic warp ring appeared above the zone. It's larger than the Egg Carrier and the zone, combined.

 [A/N: For those of you SegaSonic fans, I know that a warp ring doesn't appear above the star-posts, but just humor me.]  

"Whoa, dude! Look at the size of that thing!" Vector yelled.

 At that moment, Tails voice was heard from Rouge's radio.

 "**_This is eagle fox calling dark bat! Eagle fox calling Dark bat!"_**

 Rouge picked up the radio and said: "Eagle fox? Dark bat?"

 **_"Sorry. Couldn't help myself! Do you see that giant warp ring?"_**

 "Its hard not miss it! Why is he doing this?"

 **_"He must be after the Chaos Emeralds we hid in the special zone! We're going after him, so you better follow us! The special zone can be pretty messy!"_**

****

 The Egg Carrier had made it to the other side of the warp, as did Sonic and his friends. As the heroes looked around, and below, they noticed they were above another land.

 **_"Is this the special zone?" _**Rouge asked from Tails' radio.

 "No way! The special zone looks like something from a painting! We're in another zone!" Tails said.

 "Who cares? Let's just get in the ship and get back my emerald!" Knuckles yelled. He just want to get this over with. He just can't stand hearing Rouge's voice. It was driving him crazy.

 Inside the bridge of the Egg Carrier, Robotnik had just entered in there as his robots piloted the ship.

 -"SIR, WE HAVE SUCESSFULLY ENTERED IN ZONE 109242! BUT RADAR HAD PICKED UP A GROUP OF LIFE FORMS ENTERED IN AS WELL!"-

 "Sonic! As I expected!" Robotnik said as he rubbed his hands together. "At least now I can have a little fun! Activate the cloaking mode! We don't want to get any attention from the natives. And fire guns at the accursed hedgehog!" 

 At that moment, the Egg Carrier vanished before the heroes' eyes.

 "Look! The Egg Carrier disappeared!" Amy said as pointed to where the ship used to be.

 "No it's in a cloaking mode!" Tails said. "Did you see that, Sonic?"

 Sonic ignored Tails as he yelled: "Damn! This makes it harder for us to land on the Egg Carrier!"

 _"I hate it when he doesn't listen to me!" _Tails thought as he sighed. He does this so many times, like when they were on the Egg Carrier a few months ago.

 Without warning, a barrage of laser came forward, and hit the Tornado's wing and Rouge's jet tails. 

 "AHH! WE'RE HIT!!" Tails yelled.

 "EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT!" Sally yelled.

 As the two planes fell through the clouds and into the land, screams from the heroes can be heard, but it was Sonic that can be heard the most when he screamed: "NOT AGAIN!!!"

 Chapter 6 – Wanted: hedgehog

 Morning has arisen in the Mushroom Kingdom. In Princess Peach Toadstool's castle, she and the Mario bros. are enjoying healthy breakfast.

 "Ahh! Now that's-a good ravioli!" Mario said as he lay back on his chair patting his full stomach.      

 "Yep! Egg ravioli! The breakfast for kings!" Luigi said doing the same as his brother.

"I can't believe you guys eat pasta mixed with eggs for breakfast!" Peach said as she ate her pancakes.

 "Yeah you're right, Peach!" Mario said. "Next time will eat lasagna pancakes! Yum, yum!"

 "Yuck!" Peach said as she stuck out her tongue.  

 "I wonder when Donkey Kong is gonna get here?" Mario asked. "He is supposed to be here for some bowling!"

 "Donkey Kong is coming over?" Peach asked.

 "Yeah! He is coming over for a vacation after guarding the Crystal Coconut and fighting K.Rool!" Luigi said. "And I think he's bringing his girlfriend with him."

 "Candy too? Great! Now we can have a triple date!" Peach cheerfully said.

 "Is there such a thing?" Luigi asked.

 "There is now!" Peach said. "Just think: The three heroes of the Mushroom World with their love ones at their side!" But then she realized what she said when Mario sat up and looked at her funny, which made her blush.

 "What did you say?" he asked.

 "Nothing!" Peach said, still blushing.

  In the main streets of Toad Town, Donkey Kong and his girlfriend, Candy, were walking to the castle as they were escorted by Yoshi.

 "Escorted by a dinosaur who can't even say a word besides his name. How embarrassing!" DK said.

 "Aw, come on! He's pretty cute!" Candy said.

 "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

 "Maybe!" she just loves it when her gorilla always steam with jealousy. 

 Unknown to them, a mysterious figure watched them from an alley. His appearance couldn't be made because he was hidden in the shadows. All what could be seen is his blood red glowing eyes. Within a second, the figure dashed out of the alley, and ran over DK.

 "DK! Are you okay?" Candy asked with a concern as she helped him up.

 "I will be as soon as I smash who ever hit me!" DK growled.

 The people of the town were terrified at the attacker, but couldn't make out who he looks like cause he was running around the area too fast. Though Yoshi looks a bit dumb, he is defiantly not. With the anger he held after the attacker hurt his friend, he chased him while trying to grab him with his long tongue. But the attacker was moving too fast and he knock out the dino without warning.

 "YOSHI!" Candy cried.

 "Candy! Hide somewhere! I'll take care of this!" DK yelled.

As Candy hid behind a nearby pipe, DK spotted the attacker running around in a circle. It gave DK the time to attack as he charged at him.

 "BANANA  SLAMM…!" DK shouted but got extremely nailed in the face by the attacker.

 As the attacker escaped to the exit of the town, which leads to the Mushroom Way, Candy ran to DK's aide as he and Yoshi lied unconscious.     

 "DK! DK!...DONKEY KONG WAKE UP!" Candy cried as tears went down her face. If Donkey died right in front of her she won't know what to do. "WILL SOMEBODY HELP!"

 "Don't worry! We're here!" a faint voice said.

  As Candy turned around, she was a bit relieved when the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach came.

 "Toad informed us that somebody incredibly fast was causing havoc here!" Peach said.

 "I take it DK tried to stop him, huh?" Mario asked.

 "Yes! He tried but the guy was moving too fast for him! Yoshi tried too, but….YOU GOTTA SAVE HIM!" Candy cried.

 "Don't worry! We'll help him and Yoshi." Peach said as she took off the small jewel she wears on her chest. "Luigi, drag Yoshi over here!" 

 As Luigi dragged Yoshi near DK, Mario noticed Peach switching her jewel for another one except the golden frame was shaped different.

 "What are you doing?" he asked.

 "Gonna do something I haven't done in a while since we fought Smithy!" Peach said.

 As the two bodies were close to each other, Peach's jewel glowed as she shouted: "GROUP HUG!"

 A blue beam from the jewel flashed the two unconscious. As the beam faded, DK and Yoshi slowly woke up.

 "Uh…what….hit….me?" DK said, groggily.

 "Y…Y….Yoshi!"

 "Thank god and Peach you're all right!" Candy sighed as she hugged him and kissed him. The kiss must of brought back all his strength as he bounced back up, but with a angry face.

 "Where's that punk? I'LL KILL HIM!!" 

 "He went to the exit, but…!" Candy said but DK didn't let her finish as he ran after him.

 "Come on, Luigi! We better go after him before he hurts himself, again!" Mario said.

 As the plumbers followed DK, Peach went up to Candy as she asked: "Hey Candy, do you know what the attacker looked like?"

 "I don't know! He was moving so fast in a….in a…black blur."

Somewhere in Mushroom Way, Sonic the Hedgehog lied motionless in a patch of flowers. A small little gomba walked along the flower patch, smelling the flowers, until she spotted him.

 "What the..? Who's that?" she asked herself.

 She moved in closer to Sonic and looked at him, closer.

 "I never had seen anyone like him before."

 She tapped him on the head with her foot, but didn't work.

 "Great! First Mario now this! Come on, mister! Wake up!"

Finally, Sonic opened his eyes. As he did, he saw a vision of the little gomba.

 "GAH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Sonic yelled as he jumped up.

 "Uh…I'm a gomba!" she said as she sweatdropped.

 "A what?" he never heard one of those on Mobius.

 "A Gom-Ba! You aren't from around here, are you?"

 "No I'm not." Sonic said as he calmed down.

 "Are you from Congo Island? Spiral Mountain?"

 "No, I'm from Mobius!"

 "Never heard of it!"

Sonic finally noticed his surroundings as he massaged his head.

 "Where am I?" he asked.

 "This is the Mushroom Way. And you're standing on my favorite flower patch!" she yelled.

 "Oh, sorry!" Sonic said as he got off the patch. "Nice flowers, though. I think I'll give one to Sally." 

 "Careful. They're not just any flowers!" the gomba said as Sonic pick up a flower.

 "I'm pretty sure they are! Say, have you seen anyone like a two tailed fox, a pink hedgehog in a red dress, a squirrel with beautiful eyes?" Sonic asked but sighed happily when he mentioned Sally. "..or a bat with huge…?"

 "No I haven't!"

 "Well I better go look for them!" he said as he put the flower in his glove.

 "Maybe I should go with you. Mushroom Way is crawling with creeps and monsters!" the gomba said.

 "Ha! They don't know what this hedgehog can do!" Sonic smirked. He faced an army of robots, an evil mad scientist, a gullible fist fighting echidna, robotic and bioorganic hedgehogs, destroyed a killer space station, and defeated two powerful beast. How hard can little monsters be? 

 "Really? And what's your name?"

 "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

 "My name's Gombaria!" [A/N: I don't really know what Gombario's sister's name is. Please tell me if any of you readers know]

 "Glad to meet you! Now let's get a move on!"

 Somewhere in the Mushroom Way, Donkey Kong searched across the forest for the guy that attacked him. He was so steamed; all he could think is how to crush the guy for mercy. Between areas of trees, he spotted Sonic walking with Gombaria (Yeah I know. Weird that he's walking). DK studied Sonic and tried to compare him with the attacker. It was a blur to him, but all he could make out is that the attacker had spiky hair just like Sonic. Then it hit him.

 "Found you!"

"So you're from another planet?" Gombaria asked. 

"Yeah! We followed a creep of ours named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but we call him Eggman, but he shot us out of the sky. My friends are probably lost in this forest For some reason, Eggman seems to be interested in your world."

"This is terrible! We had our fill with Bowser and Smithy! Now we have to deal with a mad scientist?"

 "Don't worry! We'll….!"

 "DON'T YA MOVE, SPIKE ASS!"

 Sonic and Gombaria stopped when Donkey Kong jumped in front of them and eyed Sonic with a scary look, though Sonic almost laughed while looking at his goofy face. 

 "You are gonna get a serious whooping for humiliating me!" DK shouted.

 "Have we met?" Sonic asked. 

 DK charged at Sonic, but Sonic grabbed Gombaria and dashed out of the way. After Sonic put her in a safe place, he hit DK with a Sonic Spin and send him flying to some bushes. Sonic went back to Gombaria when she just gathered all her gatherings. She noticed DK lying in some bushes. She was a bit confused on what happened.

 "How did he..?" she asked.

 "! I nailed the creep after I got you out of the way in one seconds. Gotta have a quick eye when you're around me."

 "Whoa! You're fast!"

 "Please! I could have done that under a second, but he caught me off guard!"

 "WOW!...Of course , no offense, but you probably wouldn't be a match against Mario!"

 "Who?"

 "Uh…..him!" she said as she pointed at something behind Sonic. 

 As he turned around, he spotted Mario running toward him as he was about to throw a punch. Sonic grabbed Gombaria and got away from him. As he stopped a distance from Mario, Sonic kept an eye on him as he asked Gombaria: "Yo, who the hell is he?"

 "That's Mario! He's the hero of this world and a friend of mine!"

 "Let her go, right now!" Mario shouted.

 "He's not kidnapping me, Mario. He's a friend of mine!" Gombaria yelled.

 "Gombaria! He attacked Toad Town and Donkey Kong here!" Mario yelled. "Whatever he said to you is a lie!"

 "What are you talking about? I didn't attack any town!" Sonic yelled. _Unless Eggman sent something like Metal Sonic to frame me!_ After he thought of that, he put a hand on Gombaria's head and said: "Gombaria, I gotta run! I think you'll be safe with these clowns if they're your friends."

 As Sonic ran, Mario pulled out a Pow block and smashed it. As he did, he caused an earthquake that caused Sonic to lose balance and slow down. Mario quickly jumped forward and stomped Sonic on the head which made him kiss the floor. As Sonic was seeing stars, Luigi and DK grabbed Sonic and tied him up in ropes.

  "All right, that was easy!" Mario said as he gave a thumbs up. "Let's bring him to the princess and she'll decide what to do with him."

 But then without warning, Sonic seemed to be rising from DK's shoulder. Luigi watched with wide eyes.

 "WHOA! He's got some kind of magic or something!" he shouted.

 "No he doesn't, wedgie! Look higher!"  Mario said as he pointed to Tails as he grabbed Sonic away from DK's grip. 

 As Tails got Sonic away from them, DK chased after him, but was nailed in the face by Knuckles.

 "Not a step closer!" he shouted as he ran to Sonic and guard him from Mario and the group.

 Sonic just came to, but was a bit woozy. "Tails? Knuckles? Jeez I got a major headache!" he groaned.

  "Here, Sonic! Eat this!" Tails said as he gave him a red mushroom.

 "But I don't like mushrooms!"

 "JUST EAT IT!"

 As Sonic ate it, he felt all his pain and wounds heeling.

 "Taste like pizza! I feel a little bit better." He said as he got up.

 "For some reason, the mushrooms, in this world, have the power to heal. I found that out when I was hungry!" Tails said. "Now lets get out of here!"

 "No way, Tails! This fat punk needs to learn some manners!" Sonic yelled.

 "Not when I give you some, porcupine!" Mario yelled.

 "I'M A HEDGEHOG, YA FAT B@STARD!"

 "I'm with you, Sonic!" Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles. "You know I got your back against King Kong here!"

 "I know I am the king, but the name is Donkey Kong!" he yelled.

 "And what about you, you fox freak?" Luigi yelled.

 "WHAT?! YOU ASK FOR IT, MUSTAHCE FACE! LETS GET THEM, SONIC!" Tails yelled.

 "Yeah! You're about to see why they call me Sonic the Hedgehog, bud!" he said as but up his fist. 

 "They don't call me Super Mario for nothing, kid!" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

As the two teams eyed each, all was quite. Wind blew loud in their faces, as the sun shined bright above the forest. And Gombaria stood there, helplessly, as she is about to witness the biggest fight the two teams are gonna face. Sonic vs. Mario. Tails vs. Luigi. Knuckles vs. Donkey Kong. As the wind faded, Sonic and Mario raised a pointed finger at each other as they shouted:

 "ATTACK!!"

End of part 2……..

Max: Ah hell yeah! Two of the rivals finally duke it out! Who's gonna win? Stay tuned for the next chapter on Sonic and Mario!

Me: Great, but Sonic and Mario aren't rivals anymore. You know that Sonic's games are now in Nintendo.

Max: So what? I am not missing this fight, and you better finish up the next part or I'll get Terra over here!

Me: Okay!.......Isn't that Ann over there?

Max: WHERE? (runs out of the room)

Me: Idiot.


	3. Episode 3: Sonic Team vs Mario Team

Me: Another chapter done. Let me say that I don't own any Sonic and Mario characters. 

Max: And here we are in your room sitting in front of your computer as we read this dumb fic that doesn't have us in it!

Me: Max, if you bother me about writing your own story again, I'll write one starting Chiller, got it?

Max: OKAY!! Sheesh! Well is this the chapter where those two knuckle-heads duke it out?

Me: YES! Now as Mills Lane would say: _ " LETS GET IT ON!!!" __Mills Lane_

                                             **Sonic and Mario**

It's-a me, Mario! After my battle with Bowser to retrieve the Star Rod, the kingdom held a parade to celebrate, but Peach and I decided to just look at the stars. She then come up with a way to cheer up my bummed out brother, Luigi, by setting him up a date with Daisy, but she never told me it was gonna be a double date with me and her. ~Gulp~ anywise, the next day, some speedy punk attacked Donkey Kong, so he, Luigi, and I decide to teach him a lesson. We found the guy with Gombario's sister, but just when we captured him, a two tailed fox and a red dreadlock guy saves him. Now they want to fight? Just bring it on, blue boy! You're about to find out why they call me Super Mario! 

Chapter 7 – The clash of the world's heroes

_"Sonic……"_

_Sonic and Sally were dancing in mid air, in front of a beautiful fountain, with a huge star in the background and the entire area sparkled in a dazzling affect._

_ "I hope this moment never ends, Sonic." Sally sighed happily as she laid her head on Sonic's shoulder._

_ "With you…it never ends." Sonic whispered._

_ "Sonic…" _

_ Sally slowly lift her head and stared into Sonic's green emerald eyes, as he stared into her sky blue eyes. As they were lost in each others eyes, they moved closer until their lips were touching each other, but then…_

_ "SALLY! WAKE UP!"_

Sally quickly woke up after she heard a loud female voice in her dream. When she looked up, the first thing she saw was Rouge, in a coy face.

"Why did you have to wake me?" Sally whined. "I was having such a wonderful dream!"

"I'm sure you did! 'Oh my little Sonikku!' Rouge mocked which made Sally blush red

"What about you, Miss 'please let my Knuckie be all right!'" Sally mocked with puppy dog eyes, which made Rouge angry and blush.

  "…Touché!"

The squirrel princess rose to her feet, wiping the dust off of her fur as she scanned the green forest land. "What happened? Where are we?" 

"We were shot down, and the crash separated us! What else?" 

"Did you find the others?"

"All I found was Amy. She's over there picking the flowers." 

"Well we better not waste time! Lets find the others, and then we'll set up a base!"

****************

Back in the other part of the Mushroom Way forest, Gombaria watched in horror as two teams of Mobius and the Mushroom World's greatest heroes tear each other up for misunderstanding reasons.

Hero vs. Hero:

Sonic is known for his super speed which would have Mario have a rough and close fight at his neck. Mario is known for his jumping abilities and gymnastic skills he used since the Mario 64 and the Super Smash Bros adventures, which will allow him to quickly avoid most of Sonic's attacks, and his ability to throw fireballs thanks to countless uses of the Fire Flowers.

Sidekick vs. Sidekick 

Tails has incredible machinery knowledge that might match Robotnik, but they won't be of use against Luigi. However his ability to use his two tails to fly will come in handy since Luigi abilities are similar to Mario's, plus he has his own tricks. 

Guardian vs. Guardian

Knuckles and Donkey Kong are both guardians of their own land. Donkey Kong's strength is far greater then Knuckles, but Knuckles fighting abilities are more skilled then Donkey's. Donkey Kong maybe big, but he is pretty fast and very agile. Both of these beings each have a bond to what they protect: The Master Emerald and the Crystal Coconut, which may prove devastating.

"Don't make any trouble, and I promise I'll end this painless and quick!" DK said as cracked his knuckles.

"I don't plan on chickening out, bud!" Knuckles said as made a few practice punches. 

"Fine! Give it your best shot!"

"Oh, I will; don't you worry!"

DK wasted no time as he ran toward Knuckles and slammed his fist down at his head, but Knuckles dodged it and uppercut DK in the jaw. 

DK stepped back and raged both his fist to the ground to shake the area near them to make Knuckles lose balance. DK swatted Knuckles like a fly and made him fly toward the trees, but Knuckles recovered and planted his feet on the tree and pushed himself back to DK and gave him a flying straight punch in his face. 

DK fell back but did a cartwheel kick on Knuckles and send him hurling 50 feet in the air. DK got up and looked at the sky to find his opponent. But then without warning, Knuckles came back with a Diving Drill Claw, and collided with DK.

[Nicole: **_Downloading Linkin Park: One Step Closer……Download Complete. Playing song, now.]_**

[A/N: I also do not own One Step Closer by Linkin Park. Sorry have to say that.]

_I cannot take this anymore._

_I'm saying everything I've said before._

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance._

_Less I hear the less you'll say._

_But you'll find that out anyway._

_Just like before…_

"YOU COWARD! COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!!" Luigi yelled at Tails who stayed flying beyond Luigi's reach.

"What's a matter? Can't reach?" Tails joked as he swooped back down and kick Luigi on the head. 

Luigi spotted a floating question block. _I hope that has something to help me smash that brat! Luigi ran toward it while avoiding Tails. Luigi jumped up and smashed the block and to his luck, a red leaf came. As Luigi grabbed it, he sport out a raccoon tail and ears. Luigi used his new tail to fly like Tails, except he's using one tail instead of two._

"YOU COPY CAT!!" Tails yelled as he witness Luigi flying just like him.

"What? Little baby is gonna cry? Come on, let's see you cry… No? I'll fix that!" 

Luigi said as he flew toward him to tackle him, but Tails flew back away and answered back with his own tackle. Luigi recovered and came back with a Luigi upper-cut [A/N: You know. That move Mario and Luigi does in Super Smash Bros.]. 

"ARGH! I'M MAD NOW!" Tails yelled.

Tails flew above Luigi and motioned downward. He then did his own version Knuckles Diving Drill Claw. Not as powerful as Knuckles', but affective as it harshly hit Luigi almost to the surface. 

"Take this, kid!" Luigi yelled as he threw green fireballs at Tails. 

_Everything you say to me._

_Takes me one step closer to the edges._

_And I'm about to break._

_I need a little room to breathe._

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge._

_ I'm about to break._

"Hold still, so I can smash your skull with my feet!" Mario yelled as he tried to perform his stomping attacks, but Sonic keeps dodging them with his speed, giving the plumber a wacky raspberry (sticking his tongue out.).

"You gotta catch me first, shorty!" Sonic said to Mario who stood an inch shorter than Sonic (A/N: At least that's what I think.).

Mario jumped up in the air and threw three fireballs down to Sonic, of course Sonic dodged them with ease.

  _This guy is faster than Croco! Mario landed on the floor, eying the blue for who zipped around the field. _Gotta___ slow him down like I did before!_

Mario pulled out another POW block. As he smashed it, the area shook in an earthquake, causing Sonic to slow down.

  _Ain't__ gonna fool me twice, pal! Sonic thought spotted Mario trying to stomp attack him again. Sonic waited for Mario as he used stood still and charge up a Sonic Spin. Mario sees him spinning like a saw, but is unable to get away since he's falling straight toward him. Mario decides to try something he hasn't used since his Super Mario World adventure. He turned the stomp attack into a drill attack. Both attacks collided with each other, taking some damage on both fighters as they tumbled to the floor._

Gombaria watched the two teams tear each other up, and she wasn't enjoying a single moment of this.

"STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP!" she cried but was not heard. "I gotta get Gombario! Maybe he'll know what to do!"

***********

"YEOWCH! LET GO YOU STUPID FISHES!"

Sally, Amy, and Rouge followed the strange cry and it led them to Vector as he was in a lake getting bitten by little fishes.

"Vector, will you stop wrestling with the fishes? We have important things to deal with!" Rouge yelled.

"It ain't my fault!" Vector yelled as he tried to swim back to the girls. "I was trying to swim to that little rock that had a tree full of berries, and then these…OUCH…fishes are trying to….OUCH…have me for lunch!" 

"You're always getting yourself into trouble in such bad timing!" Amy said as she helped Vector out.

Sally looked around, hoping she'll find the other Chaotix, which she hasn't. "Well at least we found one of the Chaotix. Do you know where the others are, Vector?"

"Nope. I couldn't find a soul!"

At that moment, they heard something from the distance that sounded like an explosion. Then a little scared mushroom creature ran toward the group.

"Excuse me! Can you help me out? I need help!" she cried.

"Whoa! A talking mushroom!" Vector said, kneeling down at her. "Lucky for her I don't eat mushrooms."

"I'm a gomba, and my name is Gombaria!" she said. Then she took a look at the girls. "You must be the pink hedgehog in a pink dress, the squirrel with beautiful eyes, and the bat with big….I don't know, that blue guy talked about!"

"She must mean Sonic!" Rouge said.

"Yep! He's the only one who says I have beautiful eyes!" Sally said as she blushed.

"Oh, shut up! My eyes are gorgeous as emeralds!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah right! They look like deep little..!"

"LISTEN TO ME! SONIC, A FOX, AND A RED GUY ARE FIGHTING SOME FRIENDS OF MINE AND THEY WON'T STOP!!!" Gombaria shouted.

That got the bat's attention. "Knuckles?"

"Tails…and Sonic?" Amy cried.

Sally slapped her forehead. It figured that Sonic and Knuckles would do something stupid, and even drag poor Tails with them. "We better get over there before those idiots kill each other. Vector, find the others and try to meet us on the fighting field!"

"Yes, your royal miss….something!" he said as he saluted.

"Stop that! I hate it when people treat me like a princess! Just go!"

************

Meanwhile, Luigi and Tails still fought in an aerial fight as they preformed their spinning tail attack. All was done was scratches and bruises on their faces. Luigi used his own move, the Green Torpedo, and rammed Tails in the gut and knocking him off the sky. Tails slowly got up while holding his stomach, but unknown to him; he pulled out some grass which happened to pull out a Ba-bomb.

"Huh? Bombs grow like plants in this world? Man is this place is weird!" Tails said. Tails pulled out as much grass bombs as he can and then he flew back up in the air to meet Luigi. "Okay you mustache bum! Eat this!" Tails shout as he threw a bomb.

Luigi caught it and laughed. "Kid, don't you know how to use these things?" Luigi pulled out the grass and threw the bomb back at Tails. Tails dodged out of the way before it blew.

"Oh, you gotta pull out the grass first." Tails pulled out the grass with his teeth as if they were grenades and threw it at Luigi, but he shot a fireball to stop it.

"That's not gonna work!..I got an idea!" he thought as he threw another bomb. Luigi stopped it with a fireball and blew it up. As the smoked cleared, Tails was out of sight.

"Where did he go?" 

_I find the answers aren't so clear._

_Wish I could find a way to disappear. _

_All these thoughts they make no sense._

_I find bliss in ignorance._

_Nothing seems to go away._

_Over and over again._

_Just like before…_

"Here's for that bomb drill in the face!" DK yelled as he punched Knuckles in the face. 

DK threw another punch, but Knuckles ducked and followed with an upper-cut to the jaw. DK swatted Knuckles, and then massaged his jaw, which it was pretty bruised. Knuckles quickly got up and ran toward him, but DK pulled out his Coconut Shooter [A/N: Don't ask me from where.] and shot a few rounds, but Knuckles punched all the coconut DK shot.

"Resorting to weapons? You smelly coward!" Knuckles asked as he punched the coconuts.

Donkey Kong ignored as he threw a fruit grenade and nailed Knuckles. After the smoke cleared, Knuckles was no where in sight, but a hole was in where he was standing. DK walked up to the hole and looked in it. 

"Must have dug his way out of here." DK said. Then he stood up proudly and laughed: "Guess I was too much for him!" 

At that moment, Knuckles rise out of the earth, and gave DK a powerful punch that flew him up in the air. 

"SEE YA!" Knuckles shouted.

But then, DK did the same thing Knuckles did to him, earlier. DK dived right on Knuckles with a butt slam. 

"And that was another pay back for that drill dive!" DK said as he got up. "How did you like that?" 

DK slammed his fist right on Knuckles, but Knuckles had enough energy to roll out of the way.

_Everything you say to me._

_Takes me one step closer to the edges._

_And I'm about to break._

_I need a little room to breathe._

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge._

_And I'm about to break._

Mario ran at fast as he could straight at Sonic, but jumped over him when Sonic came at him with a Spin Dash. As he was still up in the air, Mario turned and fired three fireballs, but Sonic dodged them all. Mario pulled out a mallet, as soon as he landed, and slammed it hard to the ground to cause the earth to shake and slow Sonic down.

"WILL…YOU…QUIT…CHEEZING…THIS MOVE?!" Sonic yelled.

Mario then threw fireballs at Sonic, but Sonic jumped but barely avoided they as the blast threw him and made him land, face first. Mario threw more fireballs, as Sonic barely dodged them all.

"This goofball isn't gonna give in with these annoying flames he's throwing!" Sonic said.

Sonic jumped back and reflected the fireballs with his old Infra Spin Move he used in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Mario back flipped away from his own fireballs as he landed near a Fire-Flower.

"Just what I need! More fire power!" Mario said as he grabbed the flower.

"What are you gonna do? Fight me with Flower-Power?" Sonic laughed.

As Mario raised the flower up in the air, he glowed and his clothes turned red and white. As he looked at sonic, he smiled and said: "Exactly!" 

Even though Mario can throw fireballs without the Fire-Flowers, the flowers give him even more power as Mario threw even bigger fireballs.

"Oh, CRUD!" Sonic yelled as he ran away from the huge fireball.

_Everything you say to me._

_Takes me one step closer to the edges._

_And I'm about to break._

_I need a little room to breathe._

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge._

_And I'm about to… Break!_

**********

Unknown to the battlers, a hovering spy-bot was watching the whole fight for Robotnik and Bowser as it send the vision over to the computer, Robotnik installed in the castle.

"You see, my friend? By making two heroes pit against each other, they will fight until they destroy each other!" Robotnik said.

"Gotta hand it to you, doc; that blue spiked robot sure pulled a hell of a show to get these clowns kick the hell out of each other!" Bowser said.

"Yes, but I wonder why Metal Sonic hasn't reported back?" Robotnik asked as he rubbed his chin. "Computer, put in a vision from spy-bot 23E in to screen two, and locate subject Metal Sonic."

**_~Accessing~_**

Another screen showed up as a picture of a shredded and damaged Metal Sonic showed on the screen.

"What the heck happened to that thing?" Bowser asked as he inched closer to the screen.

"Computer, give me a status report on subject Metal Sonic!" Robotnik said.

**_~Subject Metal Sonic:_ **_All but Metal's memory bank circuits, destroyed~_****

"Log in to Metal's memory bank, computer!"

**_~Accessing~_**

A data file on Metal's memory showed up on the screen. Some of the information brought Robotnik's attention. "It said that Metal never even entered Toad Town!" 

"Then who or what made those meddling plumbers fight each other?" Bowser asked.

"That is a mystery! It also said that Metal didn't see the attacker. Who ever it is, I doubt it's on our side or the hedgehog and the plumber."

**************** 

Tails flew to the damaged Tornado and looked inside the undamaged trunk. "I hope it's still in one piece…HERE IT IS! MY SLINGSHOT GUN! This thing can hold to at least three projectiles like un-clip grenades which it won't let them explode. It'll probably work for these bombs, too!"

Tails pulled out the grass out of one of the bombs and slid it into the slot. He waited for a minute to make sure it didn't explode, which it didn't. 

  "All right!" Tails put two more un-clip bombs in the gun and pulled out a bag from the trunk and then pulled out more bombs from the ground and putted them in the bag.

"OKAY!" he shouted as he set the gun. "NOW I'M READY!" 

Luigi flew around the forest, searching for Tails. "Come on out, kid! I got candy!"

  "HEY OVERALLS! LOOKING FOR ME?" Tails yelled from behind. When Luigi turned around, Tails shot a bomb straight at him. Luigi tried to throw a fireball, but it was too slow for the incoming bomb as it nailed Luigi and made him lose his raccoon tail. Luckily Luigi fell in some bushes, but now he had a problem, as Tails shot two more bombs at him.

"MAMA MIA!"

Luigi ran from the incoming bombs that Tails shot. Luigi ran to another question block, smashed it, and a Fire Flower popped out. As Luigi grabbed it, his clothes turned green and white. Luigi fired a bigger, slower fireball at Tails, which he dodged it easily, and fired his last bomb. Luigi back flipped away from it as he fired more fireballs. Tails dodged them all, but one of them destroyed his slingshot gun.

  "Uh, oh! Guess I'll just throw these by hand!" Tails said as he pulled a hand full of bombs from his bag and threw them, before he pulled out the grass. There were too many bombs coming at Luigi for him to destroy before they hit him. So Luigi stood and put his hands together like he was doing a hadoken, and fired an even bigger fireball, which drained all his Fire Flower energy and he reverted back to normal. The huge fireball hit all of them, but blast engulfed Tails and Luigi. As the blast cleared, Tails was found lying motionless and unconscious on the ground while Luigi stood staring at his fallen opponent.

  "Well……you did good, kid…." Luigi said before he fainted.

**_*_****_Battle_****_ over: Luigi wins*_**

_Shut up when I'm talking to you. _

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you. _

_Shut up_

Meanwhile, DK and Knuckles were putting everything they had, laying a punch of punches at each other, and not showing any signs of quits. DK still had his moves he used in Super Smash Bros, and he put them in to good use as he used his Gorilla Spin. 

Knuckles got out of the way by digging underground, again, but this time DK kept hit the ground and shaking the earth until the earthquake forced Knuckles to come out. As soon as he came out, DK gave him a fierce punch. Knuckles answered back with a Dash Punch to the gut, then moved to the back and slammed his fist on his spine.

 DK was hollering in pain as Knuckles punched him in the face which sends him flying near a red mushroom. As DK got up, he ate it and it healed most of his injuries. 

"All right! No more mister nice Kong!" he shouted.

As Knuckles ran toward him, DK slammed his fist hard to the ground to make the trees fall on Knuckles. Knuckles defended himself by upper cutting the trees, but as he was smashing falling trees, DK swung his arm around, then ran toward Knuckles and punched him with his charged arm. The force made Knuckles fly toward a tree. 

Knuckles slowly got up, but was horribly weakened; He looked as he was about to faint at any second but he can't give up to some over grown gorilla. Knuckles breathed hard as DK slowly walked toward him. Knuckles closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as green energy charged from his fist. 

He opened his eyes and ran toward DK with his charged fist. With the power of the Master Emerald within him, Knuckles gave the hardest punch he ever threw straight at Donkey Kong's gut, and caused him to faint.

 Knuckles watched the motionless body of Donkey Kong as he breathed hard. But as soon as he cracked a smile, he fainted.

**_*_****_Battle_****_ over: Knuckles the Echidna wins.*_**

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up…..I'm about to break._

Meanwhile, Sonic ran in circles as Mario tried to hit him with his powered fireballs. Mario jumped high into the air while he charged his fire power and then he threw a bigger, but not as big as the one Luigi threw, at the spot he stood and the blast knocked Sonic off his feet. Sonic caught himself by landing on his hands then pushed himself to his feet. As Mario landed a distance from Sonic, Sonic found the flower, he picked up earlier, sticking out of his glove. He then just remembered what Gombaria said.

_"Careful! They're not just any flowers!"_

He also remembered his opponent using them. As Sonic grabbed the flower from his glove, Mario noticed the flower in his hand and cringed.

  _SHOOT! He's got a Fire Flower! Mario threw a fireball straight at Sonic before he used the flower and nailed him. "That was close…WHAT THE…?!"_

As the smoked cleared, Sonic was found surrounded in a fire shield. _A fire shield?__ I haven't used this baby in a long time!_

  "How did you do that? The Fire Flowers are supposed to give you the power to throw fireballs, not give you a fire shield!" Mario shouted.

"It must be my way with flowers!" Sonic grinned as he went back to his stance. "Shall we continue with the dance?"

Fire Mario and Fire Sonic continued the fight with Sonic charging at Mario with the infamous Comet Dash (A/N: You know that move Sonic did in Sonic3 and Knuckles with the fire shield.) But Mario jumped out of the way and fired a fireball, but Sonic's fire shield protected him. Mario fired three more fireballs to slow him down then jumped to a nearby question block.

  "I hope this thing has something I can use!" Mario said as he jumped up and smashed the block. A yellow mushroom popped out of the block and Mario grabbed it.

"Yes, it's an Electric Mushroom!" Mario said. 

(A/N: One of the items from Paper Mario. When an enemy hits you, they get shocked)

As Mario ate it, his body surged with electric energy, along with his fire power._Now_ let's see if speedy can touch this?__

At that moment, Sonic caught up with him and jumped high into the air and flew toward him with a Comet Dash. Mario saw this and came at him with a Super Jump Attack powered by the Electric Mushroom. Both fighters hit each other as the power of fire and electricity collided and exploded. Both fighters flew back with their fire and electric powers were gone.

Sonic fell in a huge pond while Mario fell in some bushes near the pond. Sonic surfaced out of the water, but because of lack of swimming, he was being pulled down in the deapths.

"AHH! HELP ME! I'M DROWNING! AGGAH!!" 

Mario got out of the bushes and noticed Sonic freaking out of the water.  "What's a matter? You're afraid of a little harmless shallow water?" Mario laughed.

"Huh?" The blue boy slowly looked at himself. He was harmlessly sitting on the water. He only landed on shallow water. "Heh…it's lucky I fell in the kiddy pool." He quickly leaped to his feet and took a confident stance. "Let's end this right here, right now, Mustacheo!"

"Your funeral, Blues Clues boy!"

Sonic curled into a ball and rolled vigorously, while Mario pulled out a Wing Cap. Mario put it on and jumped three times to get himself high into the air. As he reached high into the air, probably over 200 feet, Mario glowed in red energy as a image of the clubs slowed up behind him

_Everything you say to me._

_Takes me one step closer to the edges._

_And I'm about to break._

_I need a little room to breathe._

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge._

_And I'm about to break._

As Sonic spin around, blue sparks began to fly into him. Sonic stopped spinning and stood up while the blue energy surged all over his body. 

_  Ready…!_

As Mario charged up enough energy up in the air, he shouted: "ULTRA JUMP!" Mario shot back down at Sonic while he spun like a drill with his feet first and was coated with red energy.

As Sonic heard him shout those words he thought: "_GO! LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!!" Sonic shot up into the air in blue energy as he span incredibly fast. _

Both fighters flew at each other like a speeding bullet, and collided with each other and got knocked back by a huge energy blast they created. 

.

_Everything you say to me._

_Takes me one step closer to the edges._

_And I'm about to break._

_I need a little room to breathe._

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge._

_And I'm about to… Break!_

[Nicole: **_End song…Complete_**.]

*************

The blast can be seen by Sally and the group as they watched the blast in awe. It was like a powerful firework or something from one of those sci-fi movies when a ship blows up.

"Did you see that? Those red and blue lights hit each other into that!" Amy said, pointing up the sky.

Sally studied the energy shockwaves. "Sonic is the only one I know who can dash in blue energy, but who was the one in the red energy?" 

  "I think that was Mario. Gombario told me that the Star Spirits gave him a special power when he saved the world!" Gombaria said. 

  "OH NO! KNUCKLES!!!" Rouge yelled as she ran toward a motionless body of Knuckles. She slowly held him close to her as a tear escaped from her eye. "Are you okay, Knuckles? Come on, say something!" 

But there was no response. 

Sally came up to them and put a hand on Knuckles' neck. "He's okay; he's just unconscious." Then she went to the gorilla's body and felt his pulse. "This guy is okay, too. They must have had a rough fight. Gombaria, is this one of your friends?" 

  "I never met him but he is Mario's friend. I'm sure his brother is close by. He was fighting that two-tailed fox."

  "Why would they fight them? You said that this 'Mario' is the hero of this world?" 

  "He is, but he said that your friend attacked Toad Town."

  "Impossible. It must have been Metal Sonic or something." 

At that moment they heard a faint scream from Amy as she shouted Tails' name. The Sally and Gombaria ran to the call. As they got to where Amy is, they found Tails and Luigi, also lying unconscious.

"Tails….please wake up!" Amy cried as she held his burned body close to her.

Sally walked up to them and felt Tails' pulse. "He's okay too. You stay with him, I'll find Sonic, and don't argue about me finding Sonic, because this..!"

  "I'm not! I want to stay here!" Amy said as tears dripped from her eyes.

This was a shocker. Who would've thought Amy cared for the young fox more than she took credit? Strange indeed. 

Gombaria walked up to Amy with a red mushroom in her mouth. As she spit it out near Amy, she said. "When he wakes up, give him this. It'll heal him up, a little."

  "Thanks."

***********

Back in Bowser's Castle, Robotnik fiddled with his computer as his screens showed nothing but static.

  "What the hell is wrong with those flying cameras?" Bowser asked.

  "Sonic and that plumber collided with each other and created an energy blast. It destroyed the spy-bot that was watching the fight!"

  "You think they're done with?"

  "Perhaps. But if they are not, then I'll send a robot after them, and have some of your powerful minions there too. Then we'll set phase1."

  "And what's phase 1?"

Robotnik set the computer to set a hologram of the Chaos Cannon 2 aiming for Star Haven. "Phase 1, is test out the Chaos Cannon 2 on the place you call Star Road."

  "It's also called Star Haven, but it doesn't matter. Are you gonna destroy it?"

"If my calculations are correct, it won't destroy it, but it will cause it to do something else."

At that moment, the computer beeped and showed a hologram of the map of the Mushroom World.

**_~Chaos Emerald 1 found. Location: _****_Mushroom_********_Kingdom_****_~_**

"Ah, it appears that satellite I shot in to orbit has found the first chaos Emerald!" Robotnik said.

"In the Mushroom Kingdom? Oh yeessss!" Bowser sneered. "The perfect opportunity to persuade Peach. If I help you, you help me with the princess!"

"~sigh~ Very well. I may have a way to make her do your bidding." Robotnik said. Then he motioned to his computer. "Computer, send subject: Chase Master: Zero to destroy the hedgehog and the plumber."

**_~Acknowledged~_**

 "Kammy, send some Hammer Bros to help." Bowser said.

 "Yes, my lord!" Kammy said as she bowed.

 "And computer, prepare the Egg Carrier. Set it to designation: Mushroom Kingdom." Robotnik said. "You better prepare an army of your troops, Koopa. When we get out there, we'll rage war on the kingdom!"

"Yeeessss!" Bowser said then he and Robotnik laughed, villainously.

___________________________

Chapter 8- The partnership of heroes. 

**_  "Interesting battle they brought upon."_**

**_  "Interesting? It wasn't as I expected to be. I believe they do have more that they could've shown in their epic fight."_**

**_  "Indeed, but the results are null. They have ended in a tie."_**

**_  "Shame…very disappointing."_**

Lying almost dead on the shallow waters, Sonic and Mario were powerless, depleted of energy. Blood flowed on the water around them, and they breathed hard and weakly. Neither the blue furry nor the plumber human heard of the silent god voices that spoke with no ears heard in the darkness.

**_  "Perhaps now wasn't the perfect time for these warriors to unleash their fury upon each other. We need to time it perfectly, for they are the main course." _**

**_  "Yes, you are correct...For now…leave them be till the time comes." _**

With that, they disappeared.

Minutes later, Sally and Gombaria came across the pond where Sonic and Mario fought. Sally spotted them lying in the pond. As she ran to Sonic, she noticed Sonic awake a little but very weak to get up, and he was mumbling something.

"…dum….musta….when I…..kill…..that….!" he mumbled.

  "Sonic! Thank god you're all right!" Sally said as she held him close to her and grabbed a mushroom, given to her by Gombaria. "Here, eat this."

Sonic nibbled on it, weakly. Every bite he ate, healed him, a little, and gave him strength to eat the mushroom more.

  "Ugh….Thanks Sal!" Sonic said as he tried to get up, but was still a bit weak. Sally helped him up by putting his arm over her neck.

"Take it easy, Sonic. You need rest." Sally said.

  "As soon…as…juice back…up…I'm gonna nail…that mustache…!" Sonic weakly said.

"I said take it easy. Anyway, that guy didn't mean any harm. Now shut up and don't speak!"

Gombaria gave Mario a mushroom. It healed him a little, but he was still too weak to get up. Sally ran up to him, with Sonic, and helped Mario up.

"Who…are you?" Mario asked.

  "I am Princess Sally Acorn of the Knothole Island Kingdom in the planet Mobius!" she answered.

  "Are…you with….this….terrorists punk?" he asked, sweating and breathing.

  "Man….when…I get enough…juice…I'm…gonna….!" Sonic breathed hard.

  "Both of you shut up!" Sally shouted, silencing the two. "What ever happened in your town, Sonic is innocent." 

  "Well….you….seem to be an honest kid, but…..never mind..." Mario said. "See that…. valley of mushrooms?" he asked as he weakly pointed to it.

  "I see. Just relax and I'll get you two over there!" 

As Sally got the two to the edge of the pond, Amy and Rouge was already there with Knuckles and Donkey Kong on Rouge's shoulders, and Luigi and Tails on Amy's.

"Boy we're just a bunch of crutches for two, huh?" Amy joked.

"Can I put these two down? This ape smells!" Rouge said.

  "Put them over that patch of mushrooms, there." Sally said as she pointed to where Sonic and Mario are as they ate some of the mushrooms.

The other four heroes joined in as they ate some mushrooms, and their strength was returning little by little.

  "The materials in this… world are amazing!" Tails said as his strength was returning, but still was weak. "I think I'll take some of these...with me…and research them."

"My, are….you a…scientists kid, aren't you?" Luigi asked. 

 "Look who's talking….inventor boy!" Mario said.

 "How many more…do we…have to eat?" Sonic asked, munching on some.

 "Probably….a lot…..Don't worry…there's plenty for all of us." Mario said.

The girls were amazed at this. One minute they were tearing their skins off and breaking their bones, the next they were talking like war buddies.

  "These guys are already starting to get along quick, after they kicked the crap out of each other, huh?" Amy asked as she watched the guys eating the whole mushroom valley.

  "Yeah for some reason, men get along quick after a good fight." Rouge said.

  "Men!" Sally and Gombaria said.

At that moment, the robot known as Zero, and a bunch of Hammer Bros. appeared from the sky. Amy was in shock, but then anger took over her as she pulled out her Pico Hammer.

"It's that robot that wouldn't leave me alone, last year!" Amy shouted. "What do you want?"

**_~"_Priority one: hedgehog! Priority two: plumber! Priority three: freedom fighters! All must be destroyed by order of Dr. Robotnik!"~_ Zero said._**

"Lovely." Rouge sarcastically said.****

As the robot faced the girls, Sonic tried to get up and save them, but he was still too weak to prevail. 

  "Easy, kid." Mario said. "I'm sure by the…looks of her…she can take care of herself."

  "Yeah but, what Amy told me about that….thing…is inscrutable!" 

Meanwhile, as Sally handles the Hammer Bros., Rouge and Amy handles with Zero. Rouge flew over him and dived at him with her Drill Heel, but all it did was pushed him back. Amy attacked him with her hammer, but no damage was made.

"Aw shot! He's not even calling his mommy!" Amy said.

Meanwhile, Sally wasn't making any luck with the hammer bros, as they out numbered her. Sonic couldn't take watching her get the crap beat. Sonic quickly ate some more mushrooms, and try to stand up. He stood but had trouble running. Sonic then spotted some floating blocks nearby Sally, then he remembered what they where for.

"SALLY! HIT THOSE BLOCKS!" he yelled.

 "WHAT GOOD WILL THOSE DO?" Sally yelled as she dodged the incoming hammers.

 "JUST DO IT!"

Sally did what he said and smashed one block. A Fire Flower popped out, and Sally jumped and grabbed it. As she held it, it glowed and it incased her in a fire shield. 

"Well what do you know? Pay back time, you reptile freaks!"

Sally ran toward them as they kept throwing their hammers at her, but the shield protected her. She grabbed one of their hammers and used it against them. 

"I don't get how the flowers give you a shield instead of giving you the power to throw fireballs?" Mario asked.

"Less talking, more eating!" Donkey Kong said.

  "TERRIRA!! HERE COMES THE CALERY!!" a familiar voice called.

At that moment, the Chaotix showed up, charging with all their glory. But there was something different with Mighty.

"WHOA! How did Mighty grew so big?" Knuckles asked.

  "Must have found a magic mushroom!" Mario said.

  "NO TALKING! EAT!!" DK yelled, freaking out the boys.

Mighty ran toward the Hammer Bros. with his arms spread out, and clothesline all of them. He looked down at the princess and helped her up.

"Thanks, Mighty. Now let's help the others. The rest of you Chaotix, keep these turtles busy!"

"YES MA' AM!" they saluted. 

Fire Sally and Giant Mighty aided Rouge and Amy. Mighty made a few punches and send him further back, thanks to his super strength and the power of the Magic Mushroom. Sally and Rouge also made a few kicking attacks, together. But no matter what they do, he was still going strong. Zero charged his robotic hands with electricity and slammed them to the ground. The electric shockwave went to the heroes and electrocuted all of them and made Mighty and Sally lose their powers.

"SALLY!!" Sonic cried. The entire mushroom valley was almost cleaned out, but the six heroes were refreshed and ready for action. "ALL RIGHT! NO MORE MR. NICE HEDGEHOG!! LET'S GO!!

The heroes rushed in a dramatic charge at their foe. Donkey Kong and Knuckles attacked the robot with their strongest punch, but it still wouldn't give. Sonic attacked with a Sonic Spin while Mario jumped on him, but that still didn't work.

"Mama mia! What is this guy made out of? Anamantium?" Luigi asked. [A/N: I know. Bad spelling.]

Tails eyed the robot beast, trying to conjure a calculated plan. All he got was info Amy gave him once. "Now I remember! Amy told me you need to electrocute this thing to have him reveal his weak spot!" 

"Good thing I brought my Lightning Bomb." Luigi said, fishing through his pocket.

He threw the bomb at Zero and at that moment, Zero was electrocuted like crazy. As the electricity ran out, the dome over his head popped out, revealing a flashing blue sphere.

"There it is! Sonic! Mario! Hit it, NOW!" Tails shouted.

Sonic spun around to charge up blue energy for his powerful attack while Mario pulled out his Wing Cap again and flew over Zero while he charged up with red energy. Sonic stopped and ran ran toward Zero, as he and Mario shouted:

"ULTRA JUMP!!"

"LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!!"

Both attacks nailed Zero's weak spot, and caused him to explode. Mario and Sonic emerged from the flames, unscratched, as they were coated in red and blue energy. As the energy faded, both heroes faced each other, and smiled.

"Nice job, kid!" Mario said.

"Thanks. And the name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" 

"Well you can call me Mario!" 

As they shook hands, their friends cheered in not only their victory over Zero and the Hammer Bros., but Sonic and Mario shaking hands. Sonic and Mario smiled knowing this is the start of their partnership and friendship of the two greatest heroes in video game history.

For they are **Sonic and Mario!**

End of part 3….

Max: Wish I brought a camera for that handshake. Now that Sonic and Mario joined forces, will they be enough to foil whatever scheme Robotnik and Bowser are planning? Stay tuned and find out!

Me: But before we sign off let me get a shout out to all those kind people who reviewed me.

Super Secret Mario & J-078 () – Thanks for the review. You bet I'll keep up with this story.

BeJammin- Don't worry about Wario, Geno, and Mallow. They'll make an appearance shortly. As a matter a fact, I got a surprise for Wario.

Anthony Bault- Thanks for the reviews, and backing me up against that flame, Gamemaster! 

Mallory: That's very nice of you, Anthony.

Me: Thanks, but don't call me that! It's AnT!

Terra: Who are you, Max?

Me: Now you know where he got the rest of his traits. See you soon!


	4. Episode 4: Mushroom Kingdom War

Me: It's me again! Let me say again that I don't own Sonic and Mario characters. Those are rightfully owned by Nintendo and Sega….Max where did you get that picture of Sonic and Mario?

Max: I took a trip through the Nexus Tower and went into Anthony Bault's world after I read his review. Some dude named T-Bone was kind enough to give me a copy of this.

Me: Cool! Can I see it?

Max: Not now! I'm gonna impress Ann like hell when I show her this! Where is she?

Me: I think she and Lance are making out in the park.

Max: WHAT?! (Dashes in sonic speed and drops the photo, and I grab it)

Me: Finders Keepers. Hey Link and Mega Man are in this too! While I put this in my computer JPEG file collection, why don't you read the next chapter?

**Sonic and Mario**

**(Play: _It doesn't matter, SA2 version) _**

I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Eggman was up to his old tricks, again. He once again stolen the Master Emerald and used it for a new Chaos Cannon. As me and the gang followed his Egg Carrier, we saw him firing the cannon at a Star-Post and opened a huge portal to a world filled with walking mushrooms. We crashed and got separated in a forest where I ran into a little girl mushroom, who helped me out, and two plumber dweebs and a smelly monkey. Well I have to hand it to them: they put up a good fight for Tails, Knuckles, and I. Luckily, we joined forces after we creamed Zero and a bunch of turtles with hammers. Now that Mario and I tagged teamed, is off to Toad Town!

**(End song)**

Chapter 9- The coming of the Eggman to Toad Town.

In the town at the foot of Princess Peach Toadstool's castle, called Toad Town, a small cotton puff boy with a pink swirl for hair, little eyes, blue and white paints with a belt with his name written in it, short legs, and pink boots walked toward the front gate of the castle, where he was stopped by two mushroom guards.

"Halt there, Nimbus citizen! State your business!" one of the guards said.

"I'm Prince Mallow Nimbus of Nimbus Land. I come to see Mario and the princess!" 

"I remember you! You're the kid that helped Mario defeat Smithy!" the other guard said. "The princess is here, but Mario ran off to chase some terrorists that ran havoc around the town. I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

 "Okay. Can you please let me in?"

 "No problem. Just got to……!" the guard looked up in the sky with blank face. "….oh…..my…!"

 "What? What's wrong?" the other guard asked.

The frightened guard pointed to where he was looking at. As the guard looked up to where he was looking, he too was stood stiff in a frightened look. Mallow joined in, but his mouth shook like a leaf as he saw what he couldn't believe.

"By the Great Sprits of the Ancestors of the Nimbus rulers, what is that?" Mallow shouted as he witnessed a huge, futuristic ship approaching the kingdom.

"My god! Koopa went all out!" one of the guards said.

***********

Meanwhile in Mushroom Way Forest, Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong led the Mobians to Toad Town. They had a rough day after Mario and Sonic fought each other after a misunderstanding, then they fought some Hammer Bros. and the chase master, Zero. The Mobians forgiven Mario, and his friends for the mistake, and now Mario were leading his new friends to meet Princess Toadstool.

As strolled through the forest, Mighty and Donkey Kong helped carry the damaged Tornado 3 for Tails while Donkey Kong and Knuckles chatted about their sacred duty. Luigi and Tails discuss about each other's world, while Sonic, Sally, and Mario discussed about the events that happened today. 

"So you guard a Crystal Coconut, huh? I have the same duty with the Master Emerald. So what is the purpose of the crystal?"

"Well its power is a mystery, but whoever holds the crystal and guards it is destined to be the ruler of Congo Bongo Island." 

"Interesting… I'm not sure the Master Emerald has that purpose, but it keeps my island afloat above the clouds."

"Whoa! Cool!"

You could imagine how Rouge who has no one to talk to feels when forced to listen to their conversation.  _~sigh~ Listening to these sacred idiots babble about guardian this and that is so annoying. I don't know why I'm sticking around here with Knuckle-Head?_

Rouge got out of her thought and looked at Knuckles from his side. Her face blushed pink when she stared at him, then shook off the feeling when Gombaria said: "You like that red mole, huh?" 

"What? No! I….just was feeling hot from the hot weather!" Rouge said as she blushed.

"Okay! I believe you! _NOT!"_

 "So what kind of inventions have you tried to create?" Tails asked Luigi.

 "Well, I just started to invent things last week, after that mansion thing. So far I made an electric plunger. Boy was that a mistake, heh, heh. So how those flowers give you guys a flame shield instead of shooting fireballs?"

 "In our world, we have Fire Shield power-ups! I guess those flowers reacted to the leftover effect. I'm really amazed of this planet's resources! No wonder Eggman is interested in this world!"

 "Who..?"

 "The guy that send that robot!"

Luigi became pale, then. "Oh…crud!"

 "..When Robotnik opened a portal to your world, we followed him, but he shot us down!" Sally said to Mario. 

 "Eggman probably send my robotic faker, Metal Sonic, to wreck havoc in your town to frame me!" 

 "Does this Metal Sonic look something like that?" Mario asked as he pointed to Metal's damaged corpse in the middle of the road. The group rushed to the body as Sally took out her hand held computer, Nicole.

"There's the bastard that framed me!" Sonic said as he kicked Metal's head.

 "Sonic, stop! Let me bypass his memory banks!" Sally said as she connected wires from Nicole to Metal's head. "Nicole! Download Metal's memory to your hard-drive!" 

**_"One moment, Sally……………..Download, complete! 50% of memory, recovered."_**

"Guess most of his memory was destroyed. Darn! I was hoping we could use him to find out what Robotnik was up to!" Sally sighed.

"That's one nifty gadget! Must be thousand times better then Compaq© !" Luigi said.

"Looks like nothing Bill Gates can make!" Mario said.

Within seconds, Nicole showed a hologram of data programs that only Sally and Tails can understand, and maybe Luigi (A/N: I know that Luigi isn't a inventor, or a semi computer wiz, but this is my fic, and Luigi need something to rival Tails by.). It also showed some kind of video clip of Metal heading toward Toad Town, but then got cut off line.

"From the looks of that, Metal never made it to Toad Town. It also showed that he didn't see who or what attacked him." Sally said as she shut down Nicole.

It doesn't make sense. Mario dug through his head, trying to think of a logical explanation without blaming the blue rodent. "Well somebody attacked the town, and it wasn't Sonic. Donkey, are you sure you didn't get a good look at the attacker, beside the hair?"

The gorilla scratched his head. "Well…I couldn't see the rest of him. He was moving in a black blur!"

Now Espio was into thought. "Metal Sonic is blue! And Eggman couldn't make a black Metal Sonic that would attack this Metal!" 

"Maybe…..What if it was that black hedgehog?" Ray asked.

Rouge gasped, as if memory kicked in her fears. "You don't mean Shadow, do you?" 

 "No way! Shadow is dead!" Sonic snapped, startling the others. "…And he would never do anything like this to frame me

 "Uh…then how would you explain your run-in with GUN?" Sally asked, coolly.

Sonic shot a look at the princess. "That was before! You saw how he sacrificed himself to save Mobius did you, Tails…Knuckles?" The two gave an unsure shrug

 "Hang on, guys! I see Yoshi, coming!" Mario said.

From ahead of the group, Yoshi ran to Mario with a feared face. He started saying his name over and over like a Pokemon, and hopping up and down in a nervous break.

"Yoshi, calm down! What is wrong?" Mario asked.

 "YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!" he yelled.

Charmy's mind began to spin from all this…name talk. "What…did he say?"

"He said that the kingdom is under attack by the Koopas and robots, and there is a huge ship above the kingdom!" Mario translated.

 "EGGMAN!!" Sonic yelled, making some of the Mobians, and especially Luigi jump. "That egg shaped bastard!"

"And who is are these Koopas?" Amy asked.

"They're those turtles you faced. Their leader is a creep named King Bowser Koopa." Luigi said.

Sally grimed, putting together the conclusion. "No doubt Robotnik and Bowser joined forces." She then motioned to the Mobians. "All right, crew. Let's move out to Toad Town, on the double!"

 "YES, MA'AM!!" all the Mobians, except Amy, saluted.

 "All right then..." Mario said as he adjusted his hat. "LETS-A-GO!!"

___________________________

Chapter 10 – The return of the RPG duo. 

**(Play Egg Carrier theme.)******

Meanwhile, in Toad Town, the citizens ran for their lives as the ship above the town known as the Egg Carrier dropped an army of Koopas down to the town. Most of the Koopa Troopas as equipped with fire breathing Piranha Plants and laser blasters, curtsey of Dr. Robotnik. There were also Para Koopas and Gombas and the whole Koopa force you can think of, dropping down as they wreck havoc on the town.

Mallow hid behind some bushes from the Koopa horde. Even after the adventure he had with Mario when Smithy took over, he still was still a chicken. 

"Man, there's too many of those Koopas, and only one of me!" 

The Mushroom Kingdom guards were no match the forces of the Koopas and their new weapons, as Princess Peach Toadstool witnessed from her window, inside her room. She was also in fear of the huge flying ship that was slowly heading toward the castle.

"W…What...is that thing? Is that Bowser's?" Peach asked Toad.

 "I doubt it! You know how cheep Bowser is! And there is no way his genius Koopa Kid can make something like that!"

 "Has Mario come back? We need him right now!" 

 "No, he's still chasing that guy who attacked Donkey Kong, earlier. Yoshi is already searching for him."

In the meantime, Peach felt helpless. This strange battleship looks more dangerous than Bowser's Doom Ships he once had years ago. She needed a way to overcome this, before this ship destroys the kingdom. She hates to feel so helpless. Being a damsel in distress more than 24/7 can reach its toll, and Peach passed it long ago. She just wishes she can do something…but for now, she needs Mario. 

 "I hope he get here soon. Right now we need a miracle!"

Meanwhile, Mallow watch and trembled over the forces of the Koopas as they destroyed, burned everything in sight. 

"I gotta do something! If I helped Mario defeat Smithy, then by god, I can beat these Koopas!" Mallow said in a new determination, with the fear leaving his heart.

"Then, my friend, shall we defeat these tyrants together?" a voice from behind said.

Mallow turned around and was in shock to see a huge walking wooden doll with orange hair, a blue hat and cape. Not only that, he was someone Mallow recognized.

"GENO!!" Mallow shouted with joy. "Long time no see! I'm glad that you're here!"

 "The feeling is mutual, but we'll settle the hellos, later." Geno said as he set his arm gun. "Right now, we have a kingdom to save!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!!" Mallow said as he took out his Sonic Cymbals ran rushed to a near by group of Koopas. Now with his old friend, Mallow regained his confidents back and was ready to defend the kingdom.

As Mallow stood in front of the Koopa Troopas, they set their laser guns, but Mallow slammed his cymbals together, spread them to release a sonic shockwave that is loud enough to hurt someone's ears, which it did to the Koopas. Geno came forward and raised his arm gun straight at the Koopas. Mallow noticed something different about Geno.

"Hey your arm looks pretty big. Did you work out?" Mallow asked.

"Not really. Gaz, who owned this toy, made some improvements." Geno said as he pointed to his arm that was bigger than before, which it looked like Mega Man's arm blaster, except it was made out of wood. Geno returned to what he was doing and charged his blaster and shouted: "GENO BEAM!!"

Geno shot a huge beam of star energy, and blasted the Koopas away. 

"Nice work, Geno!" Mallow said.

"There is much work to be done, my friend. That ship up there looks nothing like Bowser's creations." Geno said.

"Maybe this could work!" Mallow said.

Mallow's eyes stared to glow blue as electricity surged through them, as that happened, the skies turned dark gray over the Egg Carrier, then it started to bring lighting and thunder over the ship. As Mallow surged pure electricity, he shouted: "SHOCKER!!"

A huge lightning bolt emerged from the clouds and caused huge damage to the top of the Egg Carrier.

"Looks like we caused some damage on that thing, but we better save our energy for the army. I don't think that thing can be destroyed so easily." Geno said. 

Peach watched the whole thing from her castle. The whole effects looked awfully familiar to her.

"Mallow! Thank god he's here!" she said.

Toad gazed with worry at the hell sight. "You think he can take down this army alone?"

 "Trust me; if he helped us beat that devil, Smithy, then surely he can deal with this…_I hope."_

Back in the Egg Carrier, the ship shook after the lightning bolt hit the ship. Robotnik nearly fell off his chair in the control room, after that blast.

"What the devil was that?" Robotnik asked, gripping onto the chair's arms.

 "I know that attack. It's from that puff ball, the Prince of Nimbus Land!" Bowser said.

 "Interesting power! Computer, have the Badnik machine create something that can withstand his power!"

**~Acknowledged~**

**(End music.) **

______________________________

Chapter 11- Sonic & Mario Kart

Miles from the kingdom, Sonic, Mario and the group look over a cliff, where they just seen the Egg Carrier get hit by a lightning bolt.

"MAMA MIA!! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!!" Luigi shouted as he awed the Egg Carrier.

This just perfect…Eggman's now attacking the kingdom, according to Tails' eyes. But he was curious on what hit that ship. "What caused that lightning bolt to strike the Egg Carrier?" 

Mario can easily answer that. "Mallow! That's who. Good ol' reliable Mallow! He bought us some more time!"

 "Yeah, but do you think he gave enough? That castle of yours looks miles away." Said Espio. "Sonic might make it in time, but us…now way!"

 "You're right…" said Sally, pondering at the sight. "We need some transportation." 

 "Hey looks like a race track, down there!" Amy said as she pointed to it that was at the foot of the cliff. 

"That is Peach's Raceway! It'll lead us straight to the kingdom." Mario said. 

"Is there a faster way to the kingdom?" Sally asked.

"Well there is this pipe!" someone said as he popped out of it. "But it's destroyed by the Koopas. I just got through before they did."

"Gombario! I'm glad that you're all right!" Gombaria said.

"Yeah, but you guys gotta stop those Koopas, quick. Going through this pipe is now out of the question!"

"All right... You see that garage there?" Mario said as he pointed to it. "There are plenty of go-carts in there. We can use them to quickly get to the kingdom."

"Is there a repair shop in this race track?" Tails asked as Mario nodded. "Does it have enough supplies to help fix my Tornado?"

 "Well it is enough to fix five go-carts at once, so I guess."

 "Great! DK, Mighty! Help me get the Tornado in there! I'll meet you guys later." 

Sonic raised a brow at his little friend. "But Tails, are you sure you can fix this thing on time?" 

"Don't worry. The Tornado isn't that damaged, thanks to me landing it as careful as I can, so I can fix this thing in a sonic second!"

Grinning, Sonic gave a thumbs-up. "Okay... All right, crew, get those go-carts ready and let's get going!" 

As DK, Mighty, and Tails put the Tornado in the shop, Mario opened the garage and revealed many go-carts of different colors. Everyone got in a go-cart, except Sonic, Knuckles, Charmy, Ray, Rouge and Tails because they don't need a go-cart and Tails is too busy fixing his plane. 

The gang drove through the raceway with Sonic in the lead. Mario just remembered to ask if they knew how to drive, but looking back, they seem to be handling the carts just fine. Little did he know was that most of the Sonic crew had a little go-kart race of their own: Sonic Drift. Sonic R was more of a foot race, but Amy and Robotnik were the only ones who had to use vehicles.  

"How much longer till we get to the kingdom?" Sally asked.

"It's not that far." Gombario said on Luigi's head as he passed her by. "We just need to go over the river with the speed ramp and….!" Gombario eyes went bugged wide as he spotted some Para Koopas and Buzz Bombers, straight ahead. "Guys, there is some Para Koopas and bee robots heading toward us!"

Sonic took a look ahead. Indeed, a couple of flying Badniks, plus turtles on wings were heading their way. "Buzz Bombers! No prob! I'll handle them!" 

 "Save some for me, Sonic!" Knuckles said as he guided through the winds.

Sonic jumped and used his Homing Spin on most of the Para Koopas and Buzz Bombers, while Knuckles glided through the rest by raising his fist and smashing them out of the sky. Mario and Luigi shot some fireballs from their hands, blastinf the bots and Koopas out of the air

"Adios, losers!" Amy said as she waved the falling baddies with a yellow cape, as they fell into the hills. 

"Don't celebrate, yet! Here come some more!" Espio said as more came.

The badnik bees fired a beam of lasers from their stingers. The drivers barely steered their way around the shots. Amy twists and turned, praying that she wouldn't get hit and that Sonic will protect her. Mighty maneuvered the shots as well, but relied on his shell to defect the blasts.  

The Para Koopas closed in as the Buzz Bombers pulled off to make room. The turtles dropped little bombs with wind-up keys on their backs, which these bombs are called: Ba-Bombs. They exploded when they hit the ground, making those like Sally, Luigi, and Vector spin out of control. 

Vector gained more control and calmed his cart down, but Sally and Luigi were spinning against their will straight towards the river. Sonic came to the rescue, grabbed Sally's cart, between her and the river, and used his Figure Eight Dash to fight the spin, while Rouge merely kicked Luigi's cart away from the river. 

As Sally's kart began to regain control, Sonic gave a little push to keep it on track. "You alright, Sal?"

The princess was over flattered and relived, her face blushed red. "Uh…I am now…course I could've handle it myself."

 "Quit bragging, Sal; that's my job."

Amy though was close enough to witness this sickening display, she was on the verge to leap out of the car and throttle that furry princess. 

 "YOSHI!!" the dino screamed from behind.

Amy wondered what was eating him until she saw him pointing at something above her. A Para Koopa just dropped a bomb straight at her, making her see her doom.

  "SONIC!! HELP!!!" 

With the swiftness of time, Sonic leaped back above Amy and gave an axel kick to the Ba-Bomb, ricocheting it right back at its thrower and blowing him right in the water. 

Sonic landed before Amy and picked up the speed. He glanced back to his best friend. "You okay, Amy?"

He read this coming; Amy's eyes sparkled like a beautiful crystal Christmas ornament. Soon, she stepped the gas pedal down to the floor and revved after Sonic. 

  "OH SONIC, I KNEW YOU'LL SAVE ME! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKE ME!!" 

As the hedgehog poor the juice in his speed, he figured that maybe he should've let that bomb blow her to kingdom…nah, that'll be so cruel. 

  "Not now, Amy! We still got trouble!" With that, Sonic dashed past the other racers to intercept the in-coming baddies.

Amy snarled; once again, Sonic ditched her. "SONIC!! YOU BRAT!!"

Sally rolled her eyes after turning back to the road. She then gasped at more of the baddies coming at them as they reached to the bridge. "Mario, isn't there a way to…?"   

"Yo, plumber dude! What are those colored blocks?" Vector shouted.

Sally looked ahead and found some colored blocks layed in there way. The mind warned to maybe move out of the way, but then Luigi then warned… 

"They're like the question blocks! Just run through them!" 

Most of the Mobians hestitated, but they obeyed and raced to the blocks. The racers ran right through the blocks. A random item appeared on most of the racers' laps.

"Yo' I got a banana peel! Crud!" Vector said, unsatisfied.

"I got a star!" Amy said.

"A green shell?" Sally said.

"A spiked shell! Cool!" Mighty said. "What do we do with them?"

"No problem guys! Sally, that shell is just something to throw, same with the banana peel!" Mario said.

Sally and Vector tossed the shell and peel at a Buzz Bomber and Para Koopa. The banana peel hit and blinded the Koopas' face and caused him to crash, while the shell destroyed the robot.

  "That was great…" Sally said, glaring at more of the baddies in the sky. "…But there's still more of coming."

  "Well here comes Mr. Shell-Mama!" Mighty shouted with joy as he reeled his arm to throw the spike-shell.

  "NO! WAIT…!!" Mario screamed.

Too late. Mighty tossed the shell with all of his super strength, but instead of flying towards the baddies, it attracted to the road and skid through the road, which some of the racers barely drove away from, and rocketed towards the lead racer: Sonic.

 "The spike-shell automatically goes for the lead racer, and you've just gave you friend more trouble!" Mario shouted at Mighty.

 "Uh…opps!"  

 "SONIC!!" the hedgehog heard Sally and Amy cry. When he looked back to see what's wrong, he double taked when he saw a deadly spiked shell chasing straight at him. Surely he should take advantage of the speed and avoid the danger.

But danger is Sonic's middle name. 

Sonic revved in a Spin Dash, waiting for the shell to come, then BAM!! He delivered a fierce axel kick, smacking the shell like a soccer ball to the fliers.

 "Knuckles! Rouge! IN-COMING!!" 

Rouge took notice of the spike shell soaring their way. "Heads up, ant-breath!" Rouge attacked the shell with a powerful soccer kick, deflecting it towards Knuckles.

But Knuckles took the name calling too seriously. "Ant-breath? Watch your mouth, Bat-Girl!" As if his fist had a mind of their own, Knuckles used them to smack the shell back towards Rouge, which they slammed through some baddies along the way.

 "Jerk!" Rouge spat, kicking the shell and smashing more baddies.

 "Thief!" Another serve from Knuckles, when he chased after the shell, busting more Buzz Bombers.

Rouge moved around, like she was playing soccer to kick the shell, but she was more in focus for fighting with Knuckles. "Country-bum!" another kick to the shell was made, punishing more baddies.

 "City-Witch!" 

 "Baka!" 

 "Air-Head!"

 "Banana-nose!"

 "Big-chested slut!"

Ooo, that done it. Rouge was mad now. As the shell came back to her, Rouge span like a Sonic Spin, preparing to smack the shell with the force of god and hoping that Knuckles will eat this straight in his mouth.

 "JACK-ASS!!!" BAM!! She slammed her foot right on the shell making it fly like a rocket to Knuckles.

That's all he could stand, and he can't stand no more. Growling with the rage of a pissed of lion, Knuckles glowed like fire, emitting the energies from his body. Soon, his fist burned with inferno energy. 

 "HOW DARE YOU?!!? MAXIMUM HEAT KNUCKLE!!" BAM!! Right after Knuckles gave the shell an earth shattering punch, thinking that was Rouge, the shell plowed back, coated in orange energy. 

Rouge zipped away from the shell and watched it twirl in the air, out of control. The army of baddies that was heading for the drivers screamed for their lives as the shell shot towards them.

BOOM!! Soon, the racers gazed at a powerful explosion that blew near the baddies; releasing beautiful orange sparkles down at them. 

 "Wow…they did it!" cheered Amy.

Although Sally felt uneasy about their…effort. "Yeah…in their bizarre, twisted kind of way." 

Mario cupped his hand over his eyes, gazing ahead towards the bridge ramp. "All right, there is the ramp! That yellow road will give us extra boost to make this jump over the river, so hang on!" I 

____________________________

Chapter 12- Havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom 

"GENO BEAM!!" 

"THUNDER-BOLT!!"

Geno once again blast a group of Koopas, while Mallow summoned small lightning bolts at some more Koopas. Dust geysers roamed throughout the town, with roars of power. As the dust cleared, Koopas lied unconscious around the road with Geno and Mallow standing victorious.

"This is easy! We'll clean out these bums in no time!" Mallow said, dusting off his hands.

"I don't think it'll be easy for now, my Nimbus friend. Look!" Geno warned

The Egg Carrier dropped a horde of robots with long robotic legs and dome shaped heads, and armed with deadly guns in their arms. Geno and Mallow were now surrounded by a group of E-100 robots.

"By the Star Road, what are these monsters?" Geno asked.

"Robots, Duhh!" Mallow said "But I thought they exist in comics?"

Calmly, Geno closed his eyes. "It would appear that these are defiantly not Bowser's creations." 

"Doesn't matter, cause' it's time to get cracking!"

"Right. STAR GUN!!" Geno yelled as he shot a wave of little stars at one of the robots, but all it did was giving them huge dents. "Not powerful enough. Very well, GENO BEAM!!" Geno fired his beam once again, and finished off the robot. "They seem to be stronger than the Koopas. Their armor is quite impervious"

"Jeez! How did Bowser get the money for this?" Mallow asked.

"We must halt this conversation. They are preparing their weapons." Geno said as the E-100 robots locked on to the duo.

"THUNDER-BOLT!!" Mallow shouted.

His attack easily destroyed the rest of the robots. As Mallow cheered, a huge robot that stood about Luigi's height appeared from the sky. It looks like a Coconuts [A/N: From Sonic the Hedgehog 2] but has Crawl's [A/N: Also from Sonic 2] armor and shield, and a arm gun, which looks like something from Mega Man, and his tail looks like Pikachu's.

"From the looks of this thing, he must be the strongest." Geno said. "We shall destroy this one, first! GENO BEAM!!"  Geno shot his energy beam at the new badnik, but it blocked it with his shield, and absorbed the energy.

** "Much thanks for your energy! Let me put your gift to good use!" the badnik said as he brought the energy to his blaster. **"NEO BEAM!!"** he shouted as he shot a huge blast.**

Mallow and Geno jumped out of the way before the blast hit them. Mallow countered with a Shocker attack, but the robot stood his ground while raising his tail as the thunder blast struck him.

"ALL RIGHT!! I GOT HIM!!" Mallow shouted.

But as the smoke was clearing, the robot slowly walked out, unharmed, but was surging with pure electricity. 

"NO WAY!!" Mallow yelled, not believing what he is seeing. "He's a regular lighting rod!"

** "You got that right, cotton swab!" the robot said. ****"Now feel the pain of the one, Neo-Ape!" Neo-Ape's shield was surging with the electric energy that he absorbed. **"GIGA WAVE!!"****** The shield released an electric shockwave that cover a wide range before him, and electrocuted the two heroes, unconscious.**

**"Pathetic fools!" **

****************

Meanwhile at the castle, Peach and Toad watched the battle from the Peach's room with binoculars. Both sweated as they watched their only defense defeated and lay motionless on the ground.

"Aw crud! There go our two saviors!" Toad said. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"I just hope Mario shows up! We desperately need a miracle!" Peach said.

"But, princess, I hate to say this, but I don't think Mario can stand up to these new guys by himself!"

*************

Back at the half demolished town, the Koopas and Badniks, led by Neo-Ape and Kammy, gathered around near the exit out of Toad Town. The robots and monsters chatted while Neo-Ape stood in front of the group with his arms crossed and staring them, menacingly. Then one of those bot cameras from the SatAM series shows up and showed a hologram of Robotnik before Neo-Ape.

**_"Report?"_ Robotnik said.**

**"We are unable to locate the emerald in the area. I suspect that it is in the castle."**

**_"Very well._****_ Begin search in the castle and…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU…ARGH!!" _Robotnik yelled as Bowser grabbed him and threw him away.**

**_"And while you're at it, Koopas, capture the princess as well! Over." _Bowser said as the hologram faded.**

"What? Again?" one of the Koopas said.

** "I take it this isn't the first time he ordered for a kidnap, huh?" Neo-Ape asked Kammy.**

"Believe me, you have no idea!" she sighed.

"SIR!! SIR!!" A Koopa Troopa cried as he ran to his commanders. "Mario has approached! And he is accompanied by those things from that other world!"

At that moment, a fireball hit and surprised the foes. As they looked up, they found Sonic and Mario standing on top of a house, staring at them.

"You throw a town party bash and forgot to invite us?" Sonic joked. "Shame, shame."

"And now we had to crash it!" Mario said as he threw another fireball, which Neo-Ape blocked it with his shield.

**"DESTROY THEM!!" **he shouted.

As the monsters and robots charged at them, Luigi, DK, Gombario, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix came out of nowhere and attacked.

Mighty took out a heap of monsters and robots by using his super strength to create a earthquake that split the earth beneath them.

Charmy and Ray flew circles around a small group while Espio confused them by camouflaging in his surroundings, leaving DK to take them out with his super punch.

Sally easily took out a group with a fire flower she pick up earlier ago, while Amy used her hammer and smacked the Koopas like she was playing golf.

Vector headed for the fountain that was full of aquatic robots and monster and pumped the volume in his walk man to max and put the headphones in the water to let the powerful sound-wave blow the foes out of the water.

Luigi, Gombario, and Rouge faced against Kammy as she flew around on her broom.

"You dare face against me? You must be incredibly dense!" Kammy said. 

"What are you gonna do? Throw a block at us?" Gombario asked.

"HA! Watch this! FIRE SPHERE!!" Kammy shouted as she shot a huge fire orb from her wand.

Luigi threw many fireballs to stop the big one, leaving it as a small fireball, but it did hit and burned Luigi.

"Nice work, Luigi!" Gombario said.

"OuCh!!@@#$^&" Luigi yelled in pain.

As Rouge jumped and flew toward the Kammy, the witch created two huge icicles with her magic then shouted: "ICE SHOT!!" The icicles flew toward Rouge like missiles, but Rouge dodged one, and jumped on the other to give her extra boost to let her fly over Kammy. While that was happening, Gombario was charging energy. As Rouge shouted: "HEEL DRILL" and dived straight at Kammy, Gombario jumped toward Kammy with blue energy coated around his body while shouting: "SUPER HEADBUTT!!" Kammy felt the full blow of both attacks. As Rouge and Gombario ended, they high fived each other (High footed for Gombario's case, since he doesn't have any hands.)

"Guys the Egg Carrier is heading to that castle!" Amy said as she pointed to it.

"Okay! Come on, guys! Let's move!" Mario said, but was stopped in his tracks by Neo-Ape.

"Well I'll be! A Coconuts- Crawl mixed robot!" Sonic said.

"Strange, it also has Pikachu's tail!" Mario said, remembering one of his opponents at the Super Smash Bros. tournament.

"Who?" 

 "Tell you later." Mario threw two fireballs, but Neo-Ape absorbed them with his shield.

**"Behold my power, plumber! HELL FIRE!!" **he shouted as he fired a fire beam of a shape of a dragon, which Sonic and Mario dodged.

"That shield of his looks like it can absorb energy." Mario said.

"No duh, Sherlock, but 'how to stop it' is what I'm asking." Sonic said.

As Sonic expected, Sally was already using her computer, Nicole, to download files from Robotnik's computer files to find out about the new robot. A hologram of Neo-Ape popped out like it was a Digimon Analyzer from Digimon season 3. 

"His name is Neo-Ape. It's originally designed to stand up to that cloud boy electric summoning powers by using that tail like a rod to absorb his powers along with the shield, and use the power against his opponents. His shield can also absorb other kinds of energy, but it has its limits. His armor is also as tough as a tank." 

"So busting him head on is out of the question?" Sonic asked as he dodged the incoming fire.

"Yes!"

"Well this pasta headed plumber has got a plan!" Mario said. "Luigi let's give him more power!"

The Mario Bros. charged fire from their hands as they shouted: "SUPER FLAME!!" As they fired bigger fireballs, Neo-Ape absorbed them all, which made his shield glow in an intense red glow. Although, they could throw more, but they were out of power.

"Opps! That's all folks!" Luigi said.

**"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed!" Neo-Ape said. ****"Now you will see the true power of the Hell Fire!"**

** "We need a little bit more to overload him!" Sally said.**

"Just wait a minute!" Amy said as she took out a few rings from her bag. "STORMING HEARTS!!" she shouted as the rings in her hands glowed. All of a sudden, a small pink tornado with energy shaped like hearts stormed on Neo-Ape's shield. As it did, the shield glowed so intense as the sun, it shook uncontrollably for Neo-Ape to handle. The energy flowed through his body, and destroyed everything it flowed through.

**"TOO…MUCH…POWER!!! DAMN YOU PINK HEDGEHOG!!!!" **he yelled before he went off line.

Amy danced around, while holding a yellow cape as she said: "See! I could do this!" But Sally stopped her by grabbing the cape.

"Where did you get this cape, and those rings?" she asked.

"I found them!" Amy said.

"But how could you find rings in this world…?" 

She was interrupted when the robot exploded. The blast threw Sally up in the sky while she held the yellow cape.

"SALLY!!" Sonic cried.

But with luck, the cape wrapped its corners around her ankles, and had its other ends go into her hands. The cape spread like a parachute, and let her soar high into the sky.

"What the? A cape-a-chute? What a concept!" Sally said.

The Mobians watched her fly with the cape in awe, until Sonic cried: "AMY!! Where did you get that cape?"

"I found this feather in a block, and when I grabbed it, it turned into that cape!" 

Mario took the time to recap some of his adventures. "Those are one of the power-ups that allow you to fly, just like the Wing Cap, and the Raccoon Tail." 

"We better save her! From the looks of it, she can't steer that thing, and she's heading for the castle, the Egg Carrier too!" Knuckles said.

***************

As Sally flies uncontrollably to the castle, two dark, mysterious figures watch her from a distance in the woods, both with mystery and evil.

"This is the princess of Mobius?"

"Correct. And as order from the masters, they wish to see all the counterparts battle each other in a death combat."

"So we already had the heroes, the sidekicks, the guardians, and the villains pit the hell against each other. So who is next?"

"I say the princesses."

"Yes. Perhaps you should save her bacon from the Koopas. They already entered the castle, and you have the ability to play rescue."

"Very well."

***************

Inside the castle, Peach and Candy are surrounded by horde of Koopas and Badniks, led by four Koopas in mask called the Ninja Koopas [From Paper Mario], and three commander Badniks, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts [From AoStH].

"Okay, since when did Bowser decide to use robots?" Peach asked.

"…Since he partnered with our master, Dr. Robotnik!" Scratch said. 

"Grab them!" Coconuts shouted.

Just when the group reacted, a voice shouted: "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

In blink of an eye, Peach disappeared in the green flash.

"Where did she go?" Candy asked.

************

Outside the front of the castle, Peach appeared. She looked around her surroundings, surprised she was outside after being surrounded by monsters and robots.

"Huh? How did I get here?" she asked herself.

At that moment, she heard someone screaming. She looked up to find the screamer diving to the ground with a cape. The person was none other than Sally Acorn. 

"Ouch! Gotta work on that landing, girl." She said.

"Ah, what perfect timing! She has arrived with pinko!" 

"I already did my job. It's your turn now."

As Peach moved to Sally's aid, a black orb flew from no where, and struck Sally.

"Where did that come from?" she asked as she stood in front of Sally. "Are you all right?"

At first, Sally's head hung, but then as she faced Peach, her eyes gave a horrifying look, with red glowing eyes, that surprised Peach. She then slapped her on the face.

"Why did you do that?" Peach shouted as she rubbed her cheek.

"……..Must…**KILL!!**" Sally said in a dreaded voice.

"Excellent work, my friend." 

"Could you expect less from the great Wario?"

"Not likely, considering you are with the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

End of part 4……

Max: Whoa, Shadow and Wario working with a mysterious force? And now the two princesses are gonna tear each other up? Why is Shadow joined with the dark side, again? Will Sally and Peach live through this? Don't miss the cat fight on the next chapter on Sonic & Mario!

Me: Now its time to thank all of Chapter 3 reviews:

L.M.C., the matrix, One Winged Kuja- thanks for the reviews. I'll defiantly try to make this story interesting all out.

Anthony Bault- Thanks, once again, Gamemaster! Oh, as you already heard, Max already got the picture. Too bad it's in my possession.

Max: That's right! GIVE IT BACK! 

Me: Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers!

Max: Do you know how hard it is to get through the Nexus Tower area just to get that photo in Bault's world?

Me: Oh, look! Ann here!

Max: I'm not gonna fall for that, again! 

(Ann enters)

Ann: Hi guys! Max said he had a …..!

Max: Yello, gorgeous! You want to go to the movies with yours truly?

(Ann performs that shoulder press to put him to sleep)

Me: Thanks!

Ann: Don't mention it! 

Me: Oh let me shed some light about Sally for a review that asked who she is:

_Princess Sally Acorn is a character in the Sonic Archie comics, and the infamous Sonic cartoon that appeared in ABC. She never appeared in any Sonic game, except in Sonic Spinball as a character to rescue in the bonus stage. She is the princess of Mobotropolis, Sonic's childhood friend, and sort of his girlfriend. When Robotnik took over her kingdom and banished her father to the Void, Sally formed and led the freedom fighters to rebel against Robotnik for freedom. She has a hand-held computer named Nicole, that is far advanced then any other computer._

In my version, Sally is a princess of Knothole Island. She was sick of the royal life and urged for adventure. She ran away and fled to Station Square to live with her old friend, Bunnie Rabbot. Her story is explained more in my Sonic Adventure 1 story. She act a little like Sonic more then the real one, but she still acts like she does in the comic and cartoon.

And also, Neo-Ape is owned by me. Well that's all folks, and remember: Go easy on the flames!


	5. Episode 5: Royal Rumble

Me: I do not own Sonic and Mario characters. You may noticed I added some previous sayings for the other chapters. You know those previous sayings you always hear when you continue a Sonic Adventure game. 

Terra: This chapter has the two princesses fighting each other, right?

Me: Right.

Terra: Good…….TEN BUCKS ON SALLY!!!

Mallory: YOU'RE ON!!!

Me: Good grief…

_ **Sonic & Mario**_

**(Play _Mushroom Hill theme, any remix you can find.) _**

I'm Princess Sally Acorn, but just call me Sally. We befriended with the heroes of the Mushroom World, but then we saw Robotnik's Egg Carrier attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. We arrived at the kingdom on go-carts just in time to aid a cotton boy and a walking wooden doll fight an army of Badniks and Koopas led by a turtle witch and a powerful new Badnik. We defeated them, but the blast from the robot threw me up in the sky. Luckily I had a yellow cape I took from Amy and I flew out of control to the front of a castle where I met a human in a pink dress. I was gonna say hi until a black orb hit me and now I got this evil force controlling my body and trying to hurt the girl. I can't control myself! I just hope I don't hurt her too much!

**(End music)**

Chapter 13 – The Princess Cat Fight.

Inside the halls of Peach's castle, the Koopas and the Badniks, led by a bruised Kammy, were once again speaking to Bowser and Robotnik on the hologram pods, explaining the bad news. The two bosses answered in a way they know:

**_ "YOU IDIOTS!! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY!!" _Bowser shouted.**

**_"NOT ONLY THAT, YOU FAILED TO STOP THE HEDGEHOG AND THE PLUMBER!!"_ Robotnik shouted.**

Chills ran through their spines, both organic and robotic. It took all of Kammy's courage to come up to the two mega tyrants and speak her familiar…with an ice pack on her head. "It will not happen again, sire!" 

  **_"It best not, Kammy…it best not." _**

**_  "And what about your defense, dumb-bots?" _Robotnik growled.**

  "But sir, it wasn't our fault! The hedgehog and the plumber is a bad combination!" Scratch cried before Grounder pushed him out of the way.

  "Yeah, plus we almost had the princess but she disappeared when someone yelled….what was it, Scratch?" 

"It was 'Chaos Control' you gear-head!"

**_ "Chaos Control?" _Bowser repeated.****_ "What the hell does that mean?" _**

**_ "The only people I know who can use that ability are Sonic and Shadow."_ Robotnik explained. ****_"Sonic was busy fighting Neo-Ape, so he couldn't of been there, and Shadow is dead……or so I thought! FIND THAT BLACK HEDGEHOG, NOW!!"_**

  "Yes sir! We'll make him pay for tricking you back on the ARK!" Scratch saluted.

**_  "What? He…tricked you? Mr. IQ 300?" _Bowser laughed.**

**_  "SHUT UP!!"_**

The unappreciated cyber monkey, Coconuts leaped on the two SSSSS Squads' heads.   "Will it also help if we told you we captured one of her friends?"

**_  "Show us?" _Robotnik said.**

Kammy signaled some E-100 bots to bring in their prisoner. Seconds later, they brought a tall female gorilla, who looked like a Brittany Spears monkey, all tied up.

  "LET ME GO! JUST WAIT TILL DONKEY KONG GETS HERE!" she shouted as she tried to struggle out of the robots grip.

**_"She must that big ape's girl." _**Bowser said, grinning**_._**

**_ "At least I shall see the suffering of one of the hero's pain over the loss of his love." _Robotnik said. ****_"You, my dear, shall be the first Mushroom World being to be roboticized!"_**

"What does that mean?" Candy asked.

**_"Let's just say your days of being flesh and blood are over!"_**

"I still don't get it."

**_"IT MEANS YOU'LL BE TURNED INTO A ROBOT, YOU IDIOTIOTIC STINK BEAST!!"_**

"Oh. Well in that case……HHHHEEEEELLLLP!!!!!"

*******************

Back at the town, the heroes heard a loud shriek coming from the castle. It screeched through the air, worse that scratching a chalk board. All respond to it by covering their ears…all but DK who considers that cry like the voice of an angel.   

"CANDY! I know that scream from anywhere! But I never heard her scream like that before!"

"Well from hearing that you'll be roboticized, I would scream like that too." Amy said.

  "Roboticized? Sounds like you'll get turned into a robot….. Doesn't it?" DK asked.

"You got it!" Amy answered.

Surprisingly, DK wiped his forehead in relief. "Oh…is that all? Whew, I thought it was something harsh. She's only gonna turn into a robot…heheh…. CANDY!!!" 

And like a light, Donkey Kong raced through the trail in a speed Sonic can be jealous.

  "Am not!"

…Whatever, Sonic.

  "Wait up!" Amy said as she ran after him.

Knuckles rubbed his chin, focusing on the direction Sally flew in. "We better get there, quick! Sally crashed near there, and she could be in danger!" 

"Don't sweat it, Knux. Sally is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Sonic said.

*********************

_  Today isn't my day. One moment a speedy figure attacks one of my friends, the next an alien force joins forces with Bowser to wage war on the kingdom, and now I got a psycho squirrel trying to murder me._

_ Peach just escaped from the Koopas and the Badniks with the help of a mysterious being (Shadow) but then she found Sally crashed in front of her and then a black orb hits her and turns her evil._

  "Look you seem to be a good girl, since it's obvious that orb that hit you turned you evil." Peach said.

**_"Good girl? Not anymore!" _**said a dreadful voice from Sally's mouth, when her eyes turned from red to white. **_"Although she would never fight you by her will, we had to force her by letting her dark self out!"_**

** "Why? Why do you want me to fight her?" **

**"_My masters want to see which of the two worlds is better by pitting the two counterparts against each other, which means you must fight your counterpart: The princess of Mobius!"_**

  "I'll never fight her for your own pleasure...NEVER!"

Then Sally's eyes turned back to red, again, and then she said in her own voice, but dreadful and cold: **"Then I shall have to kill you!" **

Princess vs. Princess:

Princess Sally has high gymnastic ability as well as having knowledge of the martial arts. She also has the agility of a squirrel and a ninja, which her speed is at match as Knuckles, making her the forth fastest being on Mobius. Princess Peach on the other hand is not to be underestimated. She has her abilities from her RPG adventure as well as the ones from Super Smash Bros Melee. Though she is not as fast or agile as Sally, she has more moves and power. 

Sally raised her arm as something shined bright from her wrist that blinded Peach. As the shine disappeared, Sally wore a golden bracelet with a red gem, the same one Sonic and Shadow wore to let them do a fire roll to destroy metal boxes. Sally ran toward Peach and attacked with that fire cartwheel, except hers ends with that kick split Chun Li does. Peach dodged her attack and jumped a safe distance from her.

"I don't want to fight a fellow princess! If you're in there, you must fight the evil force that controls you!" Peach said.

**"It is useless! I trapped her with the same barrier she trapped me in all those years ago! Now the true princess of Mobius is finally free!"**

With that she answered with a spinning kick to Peach, but she once again jumped out of the way. Faster then most eyes, she used the power she used in the Super Smash Bros. Melee to instantly grow a turnip. She pulled it out and threw it at Sally's face, stunning her a little.

"Sorry for doing that!" Peach said.

**"Can the princess of the ****Mushroom****Kingdom**** be that pathetic?" the evil Sally asked as she massaged her cheek.**

"What did you say?" Peach asked as her anger start to fume.

**"You heard me! I can't believe the Boos freed me from my prison just to fight a prissy Barbie doll!"**

Peach anger was fuming to the roof as she clenched her teeth and pumped her fist. She narrowed her eyes toward the evil Sally and shouted: "YOU DARE CALL ME, THE PERSON WHO HELPED FREE SUBCON, COMPETE IN THE MARIO KART TOURNAMENT TWICE, HELPED DEFEAT SMITHY, AND FIGHT IN THE SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE, A PRISSY BARBIE DOLL?"

With that, Peach ran up to, took out a frying pan from who knows where, and popped her in the face with it.

  "Now you'll see this prissy Barbie doll kick your ass!" Peach coldly shouted. _Oh boy…I can't believe I said a swear…I'm so ashamed, kami. _

Evil Sally coughed out the blood from her mouth then stared at Peach with an evil grin and stood up. She laughed wickedly and said: **"And I was afraid I wasn't gonna get a good challenge. I like your résumé!" **

Sally back flipped faster then Peach's eyes then ran up to her at the speed of a ninja and knee kick her in the gut, then as Peach was staggering from the pain, Sally kicked her on her spine.

Peach fell on the grass, and laid they howling softly through her pain. Evil Sally laughed until she heard Peach trying to say: "T…Ther…..Th…..!"

  **"What was that?"**

** "Thera…..Thera…THERAPY!!!" **

Peach glowed in a blue aura as she floated above the grass. The bruises on her back and stomach disappeared. Peach got back up all healed up and stared at the Evil Sally with narrow eyes and said: "Is this funny?"

  **"Oh, you cheesy little….!" She said nothing else but shouted as she continued to attack.**

Elsewhere close to the battle, Toad ran out from the castle and noticed two figures fighting each other on the hill in front of the castle. Toad ran closer to see the two figures are Peach and a squirrel. 

Sally came at her with a fire cartwheel, but Peach jumped out of the way and, with the powers of her white magic, hovered, just like she did in Super Mario 2 and Super Smash Bros. Melee, to Toad.

"Princess, what's going on? Who is that you're fighting?" he asked.

"Not now!" Peach shouted as she grabbed Toad.

Evil Sally rushed up to her at great speed and flew in a drilling kick ( A/N: Think of Cammy's Cannon Drill) , but Peach blocked her with Toad, just like in the Super Smash Bros. Melee (A/N: Don't worry. Toad takes his job very seriously), which the force from Toad flung Sally back slamming into a tree.

"Thank you, Toad!" Peach said. "You got some lungs."

"Need…..air….!" Toad said as he breathed hard. As he caught enough air, he noticed some golden rings floating around in the area. "Hey princess, where did those rings come from?"

  "I have no idea." She answered as she grabbed one of the rings. But she failed to notice Sally running up to, and as a result she kicked her hard in the face and caused her to drop the ring and Toad, and fall to the ground.

  "PRINCESS!!" Toad cried as he got up and ran to her. "God, I'm afraid to look at your face, knowing after that kick. You okay?"

Peach got up and revealed her face to look unharmed.

The small toadstool dropped his jaw to the grass in total shock. "P-P-Princess, you look like you didn't get hit at all!" 

"Yeah, I guess it was because of those rings. It didn't hurt at all when I had them." Peach said but her conversation was halted when she saw Sally jumped above her and tried to stomp her, but Peach grabbed Toad and moved out of the way.

  "Hang on to me, Toad! It's time to go Melee once again!" Peach said as she put Toad on her shoulders.

Peach grabbed a few rings, as did Evil Sally, and attacked with her butt tackle. Sally got nailed with the attack but luckily for her she had a few rings, so she didn't get hurt, but she did lost all of her rings.

**"That's it! You are gonna have a……a…WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" **evil Sally shouted as she held on to herself and glowed in a blue energy. 

As the energy dimmed a little, her eyes turned back to blue and then she said in her normal voice: "I can't hold out much longer...Use the rings…Hurry!" 

Sally then began to glow red as she screamed. As she hung her head, the red energy faded away. She raised her head to Peach with her blood red glowing eyes and said: **"Annoying weakling! Now where was I...? Oh yeah….You are gonna see the true power that not even the weak princess of Mobius knew that she possessed!" **Evil Sally held the rings, she recovered, and then as they glowed, she shouted: **"ACORN RAGE!!"**

A tornado of green energy shaped like leaves swirled around Peach and struck her body and made her lose her rings that already disappeared in to the zone right when they touched the floor. Toad fell near the turnip peach had earlier, and threw it at Evil Sally, making her lose her rings. Before the rings dissolved through the zone, Toad grabbed two of them and gave them back to Peach.

  "I got an idea! Since I don't have any flower tab energy, I'll just use these rings just like she told me!" Peach said as she got the rings to glow. "PSYCH BO…!" 

  "WAIT!" Toad shouted which stopped her to use her powerful attack. "She's controlled by evil, remember? It's not her fault! And she has no rings! If you do the Psych Bomb, you'll kill her!" 

Even though Peach loves adventures, she is never a fan of violence. Finally getting back to her senses, she realized what she was doing. Peach sighed as she hung her head: "~Sigh~….You're right, Toad!" Then she looked at the ring she is holding and questioned: "But what does she mean by….?" 

At that moment, Evil Sally ran up to strangle her, but Peach blocked with the ring she held, and now they were both holding the ring.

_Wait a minute! I got it!_ She figured if Sally is consumed with dark energy, what would happen if she mixed the dark energy with her pure energy and the rings' power? As the ring glowed, which Evil Sally hissed like snake, Peach shouted: "GROUP HUG!!"

The ring glowed intense like the sun with the Group Hug energy. The energy flowed through Sally's body. With the power of the Power Ring, instead of the Group Hug move healing her, like it normally does, it harmed her dark energy.

**"GHHHAAAAAAA!!!!"Evil Sally screamed like a banshee as she felt the pain flowing through her dark power.**

____________________________

Chapter 14 – Koopaniks. Eggman's new toys.

Back inside Peach's castle, Kammy looked out the window when she saw a bright light shine through it, which got most of the Badniks and Koopas' knees trembling. 

"What is that?" Kammy shouted as she covered her eyes from the blinding light.

As the light faded, Kammy uncovered her eyes and looked down through the window to find the two princesses lying motionless on the burnt grass. 

"There she is! Who is that with her?" Kammy asked.

"That's Princess Sally of the planet Mobius!" Coconuts answered.

  "Ah, so we have the princess of the other world!" Kammy said as she rubbed her chin. "Koopas, Badniks! Get down there and bring them here!"

  "Hey, lady, I take command of the Badniks, not you!" Scratch said.

"What are you gonna do about it, you metal KFC?" 

"Grounder here will show you to respect or authoritha'!" he answered as Grounder transformed his drill arms into death rays.

  "Bring it on!" she shouted as she charged up her wand.

**"SILENCE!"**

Just then, a combination of a Hammer Bro and a Turtloid (From Sonic 2) showed as his step shook the whole room. He is as big as Chunky Kong (From Donkey Kong 64), his glass eyes glowed in a yellow light, he has spikes on his helmet, his in tire body has Turtloid's armor, except the rockets are inside his shell, he has huge hands and fore arms, and his hammer is almost as big as his huge shell.

_  **"I, Koopaloid, will take command. Anyone got a problem with that shall answer to my little friend!"**** he said as he showed his huge hammer.**_

  "We don't have a problem!" the group said as they feared him. 

_ **"Good." **_

**************

Before that giant robot came to the scene, the blast from the power ring ended with all but a dramatic pause. The field was coated under dust and smoke, rising to the sky. And two ladies of different species stood in the center of the smokescreen, motionless, like life-less dolls hanging their dead arms down. 

The two pumped their lungs hard for air, weakly eyeing at one another, even though their heads are hanging down to the floor. 

  **"Whe…wel…wel…played…foolish…brat…well…played…" slowly, like in slow motion, Evil Sally dropped with a echoing thud to the grass as the darkness in her rose out of her body like steam. **

Peach closed her eyes, finally able to let the pain release all around her body for the energies of the Group Hug to wash them away. But for now she was unable to stay awake and she began to drop to the grass, whispering:

  "I'm…sorry…I hurt…you." Thud! And there rest Peach Toadstool.

***_Battle over…Princess Peach Toadstool, wins.* _**

 "We just can't be late with you….we just can't….going…too…fast!!" Mario said as he held on to Sonic as he ran to the castle.

  "I take it you don't like fast rides, huh?" Sonic asked.

"You're kidding? I love fast rides! You must be talking about my brother!"

"Good grief!.....WHAT THE…?"

Sonic stopped to see the huge shining light shine bright near the castle. While that happened, he heard a frightening yet familiar scream cry out in a hurting cry.

  "That's Sally! She sounds like she's hurt! Hang on, plumber man! We're going warp 7!" Sonic said as he grabbed his arm and revved up his feet for his figure eight dash [A/N: From Sonic CD] 

"Warp 7? You call that fast?" Mario joked.

"Oh, shut up." Sonic growled as he dashed away with Mario in tow.

The duo arrived at the battle scene, where they spotted the two princesses just getting up. Both girls regained their energies, thanks to Peach's Group Hug move.

"Oh dear, look at my dress! It's all torn up!" Peach whined.

"That tacky dress looks like it's ripped beyond repair!" Sally laughed.

"Tacky? At least I wear clothes, unlike you!"

   "Hey I got gloves and boots! Besides, I have fur! I don't have to wear clothes!" Sally then looked at herself and felt a little embarrassed. "Of course you do have a point."

Sonic and Mario rushed by them and helped them up, but Sally rejected Sonic's offer. Peach looked at her, with a tad of worry.

"Don't tell me you still have a bit of evil energy in you?" she asked.

"She's always like this!" Sonic said. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later, Sonic." Sally said. Then she walked up to Peach and said: "Look I apologize for that fight we had." 

"It's not your fault. You had that Boo releasing your dark side." She said as she held out a hand. "Let's start all over. Hi I'm Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom."

  "Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole Island in the planet Mobius." She said as she shook her hand.

"If you're done uniting both realms, can do something about the Koopas and the robots?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, plus Candy is in there!" Donkey Kong said as he and Amy arrived along with the others.

"Right." Mario said. "Oh, Geno, besides helping us, what are you doing back here?" 

"Some kind of green light has affected Star Haven. I ….!" Geno was interrupted when an army of Koopas and Badniks charged from the front door of the castle.

"Save the explanation for later. We got company!" Toad shouted.

  "Ah, some fresh meat!" Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles. 

"I'll lower the odds!" Sally said as she held a Power Ring. "Here's a move my dark self showed me! ACORN RAGE!!" The energy leaf tornado took care of a few Koopas and Badniks.

"Whoa, Sal, you got a Ring Attack of your own!" Sonic said in awe. "How did…?"

 "Don't ask…I'm not in the mood."

"It's my turn now!" Peach said as she also held a Power Ring. "PSYCH BOMB!!" Peach threw a bomb that appeared at her hand up in the air. As the bomb reached to the top, it split into dozens of bombs, and rained on the army.

"ALL RIGHT!!" the princesses cheered as they high fived each other.

Their celebration came at a halt when the super robot, Koopaloid, showed up, causing the earth to shake every step he take.

  "Mama Mia! What is that?" Luigi asked.

Sally took out her computer, Nicole, and pointed her right at the robot. Nicole showed a hologram of the robot, with a few descriptions.

"This is Koopaloid, a robotized Hammer Bro with the combination of a Turtloid. His armor is as strong as Zero's and his hammer can crush mountains with ease." She explained.

  **"I am the second of the Koopaniks; robotized Koopa mixed Badniks and the newest and most powerful line of master Robotnik's army!"**

** "Second? But Neo-Ape was a combination of a Coconut and Crawl." Sally said. "I didn't notice any Koopa likeness."**

**"Yes but he also held a MagiKoopa inside of him, which is why he can absorb any energy. Of course his power pales to mine!"**

** "Please! You think a robotized Koopa is gonna scare us?" Mario asked. "I think not! Let's get him, Sonic!"**

Mario and Sonic attacked first with a stomp attack and a sonic spin, but just like Zero, it didn't put a scratch on him. DK and Knuckles went up next and used their powerful punch attacks, but all it left them was bruised fist. Sally, Amy, and Peach used the last of the rings energy to unleash their ring attacks, but that still didn't work.

  **"You think your puny power is going to save you? I will show you true power! HYPER HAMMER OUAKE!!" **

Koopaloid slammed his hammer hard at the ground, and caused the earth near them to split in different directions and caused the heroes to be thrown back by the shockwave.

  "This guy is too strong! He almost makes Chaos look seem like Crabmeat!" Sonic said as he stood up, spitting out the dirt from his mouth.

"Can you guys keep him busy? It's not that I'm afraid of him, it's just that Candy is in trouble!" DK said.

"All right, be careful in there!" Mario said.

  "I'll join up with you, Donkey." Knuckles said.

  "…And so will I." Rouge said which got Knuckles eyes to widen.

  "Why? So you can steal all the possessions they have in there?" Knuckles growled.

Rouge smacked him on the back of his head then walked past him and said: "Just shut up!"

As Geno, Mallow, and Amy distracts the super robot, Knuckles, Donkey Kong, and Rouge entered inside the castle where they are being greeted by some E-100 robots and MagiKoopas.

  "Ah, it's the welcome committee! Shall we my good man?" Knuckles asked.

DK said nothing but nodded with a tough look with his arms crossed. DK charged at the robots and clothesline two of them. As he wiped the dust of his fur, he was surrounded by three E-100 robots. DK tried not to resort to shaking up the place or it will cause some house damage, so he did the next thing he could think of, he used his Simian Tornado and destroyed them in one swoop.

Rouge and Knuckles was up against the MagiKoopas as they used there magic to create a huge red dragon [From Mario RPG. I don't know what its name is].

"You take the dragon, red, I'll take the wizards!" Rouge said.

As she took off, Knuckles muttered sarcastically: "Great, I always wanted to wrestle a dragon."

The dragon blew his fire breath at Knuckles, but Knuckles ran from the fire and circled around the dragon as he got closer to the beast. 

  "Take this, pepper breath!" Knuckles shouted [I know, Digimon pun for those Digimon fans.] Knuckles strike a damaging upper-cut on the dragon's jaw, and easily KO'd the beast. "I make this look so easy!" Knuckles said with a cocky grin. 

Rouge dodged the two MagiKoopas' magic blast with incredible agility. Then she rushed up to them and knocked them away with a drill kick.  "Sorry boys! Today is ladies choice, and I chose knock the life out of you all!" 

"ROUGE, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge turned just in time to see a MagiKoopa summon up an attack spell.

"LIGHTNING ORB!" 

The MagiKoopa threw a sphere shaped electric beam at his target, but Rouge back flipped over the blast and glided over the wizard as she pulled out a couple of rings she found outside.

  "You're not the only one who can do magic, Houdini! BLACK WAVE!!"  A black energy wave burst in front of the MagiKoopa and knocked him hard and caused him be dizzy.

  "Here I go, you Harry Potter wannabe! DASH FIST!!" Knuckles shouted as he dashed with his fist forward as he was coated in green energy, and finished off the reptile. "And you stay down!"

"Thanks for the warning, red. I thought you didn't like me enough to keep me from getting hurt?" Rouge said as she stared at blushing Knuckles erotically. 

  "Uh…..well…I still don't trust you….but even you don't deserve to get hurt." Knuckles stuttered. 

  "What was that? I don't deserve to get hurt? How sweet!" she said as her face was an inch away from Knuckles.

"I'll leave you alone with your girl while I save mine!" DK said as he walked up the stairs to the next room.

  "MY GIRL?! WE ARE NOT AN ITEM!!" Knuckles shouted which irritated Rouge. He quickly followed the monkey, hiding his red face from the white bat.

_  Men…..even the guardian kind. _

Back outside, the group was having no luck defeating Koopaloid. He threw Mighty to the lake, smacked Sonic, Mario, and Luigi with his hammer and caused another earthquake at beneath the others feet. As Peach healed the injured warriors, Geno, Espio, and Mallow took their chance at the robot as Yoshi got Sally on his saddle and got her away from being crushed under the huge hammer.

  "Doesn't your computer tell where his weak spot is?" Charmy asked as he flew at Yoshi's pace.

"Give me a second. I'm trying to find out." Sally said as she looked over the information on her computer. "Nicole is their at least an opening through that Koopanik's shell?"

**_"One moment……Koopaloid shell opens on the back to activate his rocket thrusters to allow him to gain extra speed due to his heavy weight that allows him to move slow."_**

Sally looked over her shoulder and noticed the robot activate a rocket in the back of his shell and use it to attempt a tackle at Geno and Mallow, which of course they moved out of the way.

  "Of course, it's so obvious! His weak point is the rocket thrusters!" Sally shouted. "Charmy go spread the word!" 

  "Yes your high….I mean ma'am!"

Charmy flew to Geno and Mallow just when they were thrown back by Koopaloid's hammer quake. He whispered to their ears about the weak point. Mallow smiled as did Geno.

"What great news, my friend! Distract him for us!" Geno said.

"Distracting is my forte!" Charmy said. Charmy flew in front of Koopaloid's face and stick his tongue at him and spat at his eyes.

**"Are you in a hurry to die, insect?"** the roboticized Hammer Bro said. **"Because I can help with that!"**

** "Aw, kiss my big fat ass, turtle soup!" Charmy said.**

**"Your funeral!"**

His arms are too slow to swat the speedy bee as he flew around him too fast for him to catch. Geno ran behind him and charged up his arm cannon. "GENO BEAM!!" The beam shot in through the rocket and damaged his insides as Koopaloid screamed in pain.

  **"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, LITTLE MAN!!" Koopaloid shouted, then slammed his hammer at Geno, which he jumped out of the way to meet with Mallow. **

  "Why don't you just use your Geno Flash attack and finish him off quickly?" he asked. 

"Because I don't have enough power to achieve that ability, my friend." He answered "I grown weak through these peaceful times after Smithy was defeated."

**"GHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!" Koopaloid screamed as sparks sparked out from his body. His shoulders glowed, and then two cannons popped out like a Blastoise. **"KOOPA CANNON!!"** Koopaloid fired huge beams from his cannons, and blasted away Geno and Mallow to the lake to meet with Mighty.**

  "GENO! MALLOW!" Mario cried.

"Dude! I hate to say it, but we're as dead as the cows I ate!" Vector said.

"Yuck!" Peach said. "Don't say that in front of a vegetarian!"

**"SEE YOU FOOLS IN HELL!! KOOPA….!"**

** "RECHARGE!! FIRE LASER CANNONS!!" At that moment, Koopaloid felt a bunch of laser blast hit his back hard.**

"MAMA MIA!! ANOTHER ROBOT?" Mario shouted, already prepared to defend from the worst.

Right behind Koopaloid stood a blue robot looking machine that stood at his height. It sort of look like the Tornado, only its figure was like Eggman's walker. It has a huge laser cannon on the tail, and a gun on the front. Piloting the machine was none other than Tails.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! The equipment in the shop wasn't pretty handy to do that much improvements, but it still got the job done." 

"No prob, Tails! We're just glad you're here!" Sonic said as he gave his bud a thumbs up.

"He built that thing?" Luigi asked. He knows that he just started getting into inventing, but come on; can't the universe cut him some slack already? Being bested by a kid? "Mama mia!"

"Now stand back, guys! It's me against the robo turtle here!" Tails shouted.

  **"So Robotnik's worthy rival has finally shown his face! It will be my pleasure to destroy you in honor of my master!"**

** "We'll see about that! Bring it on!!" Tails said as the cannon on the front charged up energy.**

**"KOOPA CANNON!!"**

** "POWER BEAM!! FIRE!!"**

End of part 5……

Max: Pretty insane stuff. Now that the kid genius, Tails, is here, who shall win? And will DK, Knuckles, and Rouge save Candy before she takes a trip to the Robotizer? Stay tune for the next chapter.

Me: You know, you narrate just like Davis at every Digimon Season 3 episodes.

Max: Thanks….I think.

Me: Well it's that time again to thank the last chapter's reviews who made me feel special.

Kit- If you're reading this without my e-mail telling you, I guess it's because there is something wrong with my e-mail sender. If you did get my e-mail…..good. 

Piero- thanks for the Sonic cheer.

The matrix- glad to answer your question. You bet I'll try to make cool fics. My mind is flowing with ideas like you wouldn't believe.

Terra: Yeah right.

Me: Shut up!!

L.M.C.- Was Peach prissy enough for you?

Mallory: Well she did whine about her ripped gown.

Me: Don't you women ever shut up?

Mallory: Not to you rude men.

Me: ~sigh~ anywise…..

Anthony Bault- Another review, another thanks Gamemaster. I hope the moves of my Sally satisfied your Sally.

Max: That almost sound like saying: "My kung ku is better then your kung fu!" 

Mallory: I heard you finally figured out how to start your Hunimal saga.

Me: Yeah but it's still not complete, plus I want to put the Hunimal Bio first and wait until some people ask who are you guys. 

Oh another thing, Koopaloid is owned by me as well as the next Koopaniks. 

Max: Until then, Good fight, Good night!

Terra: Max, that's Celebrity Deathmatch! 

Max: I thought I was finally being original too.


	6. Episode 6: New terror! Koopaniks

Me: I do not own Sonic and Mario characters. Those are right fully owned by Sega and Nintendo. Now that is said, let me…….

Terra: YOU ARE STUBBORN, SLIMY LITTLE JERK!!

Max: OH PISS OFF YOU BUZZING GUN OBSESSED FREAK!!!

Terra: FREAK?! WHY YOU SONIC WANNABE TOAD! I OUTHA….

Me: What the hell is going on here?

Terra: He's just pissed off because I ruined his chance to win Ann over Lance.

Max: Why do keep on doing that? Why?

Me: I think I know why. (I look at her in a look that said 'I know you like him.')

Terra: No I don't! I DO NOT!!

Max: You don't what?

Me: Don't lie! Besides, I created you to have that affection.

Max: What affection?

Terra: Then get rid of it! NOW!

Max: Get rid of what?

Me: No can do, and if you try to threaten me with your guns, you'll answer either Mister Eraser, or Miss Delete.

Max: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME?!!!!!

Me and Max: PISS OFF!

Max: Fine. I'll just chat with Ann again. (He runs out of my room.)

Terra: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (She gives chase.)

Me: Finally….now let's quickly start the story.

                                                     Sonic & Mario

  I am Princess Peach Toadstool, but please just call me Peach. What a day for me. I was preparing my plans for the triple date with Luigi and Daisy, Donkey Kong and Candy, and Mario and I (giggles and blush.) when the Koopas invaded the kingdom with these alien robots. Just when I saw Mario fighting along with the guy that attacked DK earlier (strange) the Koopas surrounded me, and then somebody teleported me outside to fight another princess that was consumed with evil. I recently snapped her out of it with the rings that suddenly appeared. As Mario, the blue guy, and some new people appeared while a couple of them went to free Candy, this big Hammer Bro robot appeared and kicked the tar out of us. Lucky for us a fox kid came to save the day in this interesting tank of his. I sure hope it's enough to defeat this thing!         

    Chapter 15 – Sidekicks turn for action.

 When we last left our heroes, Tails in his fixed up Cyclone was up face to face with one of Robotnik's new Koopaniks, Koopaloid. DK. Knuckles, and Rouge battled through the Koopa and Badnik forces in the castle to rescue DK's girl, Candy. Unknown to them, in the woods on the other side of the lake near the castle, the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog, and nefarious doppelganger of Mario, Wario, watches the battle of the two war machines, as they just finished with their hyper blast weapons.

 "Interesting display of combat, wouldn't you agree my friend?" Shadow asked.

 "Yeah, but you say that this Robotnik turns people into robots, right?" 

 "Correct."

 "Well, I heard that Koopa boy doesn't like to but his troops in any kind of danger. I wonder how Egg-boy got him to let him turn one of his troops into Godzilla bots."

 "That doesn't matter. All that matters is to prepare the next fight for the masters to enjoy and use for their own power."

 "Yeah, yeah! We already got the heroes, the sidekicks, the guardians, the villains, and the princesses to fight. Who else is next?"

 "Hang on." Shadow pulled out an orb from his bag and showed two images of Rouge and Candy. "Hmm…I've seen how Rouge fair, but what about the female ape? What can she do?"

 "Don't look at me, hedgehog. I never met her."

 "Perhaps we should follow the masters' wishes and see for ourselves, wither if this girl is worthy enough to battle against the bat-girl."

     ********************

Back in the front court of the castle, Tails and Koopaloid displayed an awesome example of their power. Tails fired a bunch of lasers at Koopaloid's opened rocket thrusters, damaging him greatly.

 **"LITTLE FURRY RAT!! TASTE THIS!!! HYPER HAMMER QUAKE!!!!"**

 Koopaloid slammed his hammer to once again create an earthquake. But Tails piloted his Cyclone to jump and activate his thrusters to slowly fall. As he did that, Tails fired his missiles, though not causing any damage since it didn't hit his back, it did slowed him down.

 "While Tails got things under control, lets help out DK, Knuckles, and Rouge." Sally said.

 "Good idea, Sal." Sonic agreed.

 "You guys go. I'll stay and help out the kid." Luigi said.

 "Wedgie, you can't be serious, can you?" Mario said. "The genius kid looks like he can take care of himself."

 "Hey, I have to make it up to him for beating him up back at Mushroom Way, and besides, look who has come to help out the Super Hammer Bro." Luigi said as he pointed to an incoming Koopa pod. 

 The figure popped out of the pod to reveal himself to be Ludwig, the genius of the Koopa Kids. He was flying in a new and improved Koopa Pod that has the same components of Robotnik's hover pod.  

 "So you're the two-tailed freak who's stooping to my level!" he said.

 "Gee, nice pod. Where did you get it from, a circus, or McDonalds?" Tails said.

 "Oh you little furry freak! Prepare to eat fear!" 

 Ludwig pressed a button to release five little Boos form the trunk of the pod. The Boos flew to Tails and circled around him, making his vision seem blurry.

 "Aw geez!! I can't see!" Tails said.

 " He's all yours, big guy!" Ludwig said to Koopaloid as he flew away.

 **"Sweet!" **

 As Koopaloid slowly approached Tails, Tails was trying to swat the Boos away with his laser. But the lasers went right through them. In the meantime, Koopaloid raised his hammer back, and popped Tails in his Cyclone in a devastating blow. Tails was lucky his machine protected him, but his machine suffered in heavy damage as the Boos still surround him, ruining the his vision around his area outside his cockpit.

_ "No, the machine is almost reaching its limit!" Tails thought with a sweat. __"One more swings like that, and I'm done for!"_

_ **"Say good bye, kid!" Koopaloid said as he set up for another swing.**_

 But then…….BOOM!!.....he felt as if something from hit him in his back, which he was right. Koopaloid turned around in pain to find Luigi in some sort of strange vacuum cleaner strapped around him.

 "Sorry I'm late, kid. I had to find my Poltergust 2000, and grab one of the Ba-Bombs." Luigi said.

 Yes, Luigi was armed with his Poltergust 2000. The device he received in his haunted house adventure (Luigi's Mansion.). It was a special device that sucks ghosts in the dustbag. Now he was gonna use it on the Boos. But he had to get past the almost unstoppable Koopaloid.   

 **"Ha! A little bomb isn't gonna stop me! I got a bone to pick with you, plumber punk!" Koopaloid said while he set up his hammer for the kill.**

 _"~Gulp~ Well….at least I got his attention,..heh,heh!...Help" Luigi thought as his knees shock._

 But then, Koopaloid jumped like he got hit by those things in the hospital you use when you say 'clear', when something like a bomb hit him on the back again.

 **"ARGH!!**** WHAT NOW?!" Koopaloid shouted.**

As he turned around, he saw who the attacker was. It was a girl who looked like Peach, but her skin was darker. She also wore a yellow dress, jewels shaped like flowers, and she had brown hair. Luigi was taken back as he shouted: "D…D…DAISY?!"

 At that moment, a small pink Ba-Bomb, with its fuse tied like a it was hair, fell from the sky and shook off the black dust. It was none other than Bombette, one of Mario's friends from his Paper Mario adventure. Obviously, Daisy used Bombette to get Koopaloid's attention.

 "Aw, gee! You guys are having a brawling fight and you don't invite me? What just because I'm a girl?" Daisy joked.

 "H…h….hey t..t.there, princess!" Luigi stuttered in a deep sweat. Obviously, he gets very nervous around the princess of Sarasland. 

 **"You little piece Goomba trash!! I'll crush you!" Koopaloid shouted as he rushed to attack the princess.**

 "DAISY!!" Luigi cried.

  But Daisy, with Bombette in her arms, dodged the hammer with ease.

 "Don't worry about me, Luigi! Just help the fox kid!" Daisy said.

 "But….."

 "WILL SOMEBODY GET THESE GHOSTS TO GO AWAY?! THEY'RE MAKING ME DIZZY!!" Tails shouted.

  "Okay….I'll be back, Daisy!" Luigi said as he set the vacuum cleaner to maximum suckage.

    _________________________

Chapter 16 – Enraged gorilla.

Around the time when the others went inside the castle, Knuckles, DK, and Rouge battled though the forces to get to the room where they are holding Candy in. They just cleared out the second floor, and DK grabbed one of the beat up Koopa Troopas to get some answers.

 "Okay, turtle boy! Where is Candy?" DK shouted. "You better talk or you won't live to see daylight, or dinner!"

 "Uh…….up….in..the….throne….room….you know….the room with the…huge…clock!" the Koopa said in pain and fear. "She's about to be….sent outside on the…..roof to be…..turned…into……..!" but then he fainted.

 "TURN INTO WHAT? WAKE UP!!!" DK shouted as he shook the Koopa.

 "Easy! Roboticized!" Rouge said.

 "IF SHE DOES I SWEAR I'LL KILL WHOEVER MADE TURN HER INTO A ROBOT!!" DK shouted as he ran up the stairs.

 "Geez, he's really worked up about this." Knuckles said.

 "Well of course. He's worried about his girlfriend. Too bad you'll never understand that." Rouge said as she followed DK.

 "What?"

   ***************

 In the throne room, the Koopas and the Badniks dragged a tied up Candy to the stairs, as Kammy and SSSS Squad watched with an evil smirk on their faces.

 "I swear, when my Donkey Kong gets here, ya'll be waking up next decade!" Candy shouted.

 "HA, HA, ER HA!" Scratch laughed in his trademark laugh. "Forget it, banana breath! Your boy ain't no match for our Badniks!"

 "WANNA BET, CHICKEN LEGS?!!!" shouted a familiar voice.

 They all turned around find a very, very, very, very, very, pissed off Donkey Kong staring at them with a look you'll probably find from a bull, and holding robot parts in his hands. As he breathed so loud like a bull, all the Badniks and the Koopas shook in their knees and their teeth were chattering.

 "DONKEY KONG!!" Candy cried in relief. "Now you fools are gonna get it!"

 "Oh…….boy…..what's the word I'm looking for?" Kammy asked, not taking her feared eyes off of DK.

 "Uh…..Maximum suckage?" Grounder said.

 "Yes….that would put it in this…..RUN!!!!" 

 As the badies ran like hell, DK charged at them in a berserker rage. DK clothesline a bunch of Koopas and Hammer Bros, and swatted the Badniks like mad. As DK finished with all of them, there was nothing left, but to finish off Kammy and the SSSS Squad. The group held on to each other and shook in fear as DK cornered them in a corner and grin at them in an evil grin as he slowly walked toward them.

 "Uh…can we talk….good sir?" Kammy asked as she sweated.

 "MOMMY!!!!" the robots cried.

 Knuckles and Rouge came in at the nick of time to find DK clobbering the foes in a cloud dust. Knuckles and Rouge tried to watch the fight through the cloud as Candy joined in to watch with.

 "Ouch…..Ow I don't think that's suppose to bend like that……Ewww…..okay, DK, show a little mercy……who am I kidding?...KICK THEIR UGLY ASSES!!!" Knuckles cheered.

 Rouge and Candy rolled their eyes back as they thought: _"Men…. Such idiots they are."_

As Donkey Kong finished his 12:00 brawl, he ran toward Candy and hugged her tight.

 "Candy I'm so glad you're safe! I thought you'll be turned into a robot!" DK shouted as he held her tight.

 "It's great….that you….I NEED TO BREATH!!!" Candy shouted.

 "Sorry." DK said as he let her go.

 "It's okay. I'm glad to see you too." Candy said. Then she passionately kissed him on the lips, which it lifted DK feet off the ground.

 "Aw, isn't that romantic, Knuckie?" Rouge asked as she awed at the couple.

 "This is too ludicrous…Did you call me Knuckie?"

 Rouge turned away from him as she blushed, when all of a sudden…..

 "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"   

 A green blast from out of nowhere appeared between them, and knocked them ten feet away from each other. As the flash cleared, Knuckles was the first to noticed Shadow the Hedgehog and Wario standing there.

 "SHADOW?!" Knuckles shouted as he sees the person he never thought to see. As Rouge got up and noticed Shadow, she thought the exact same thing. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!" 

 "Live and in the flesh, guardian." Shadow answered with a grin. As Shadow noticed DK and Candy getting up, he smirked and said: "Well if it isn't the fool that I easily defeated, as well as the horse dino, back at the town."

 "Huh? You mean you were that black blur?" DK asked.

 "Well duh!"

 "You little bastard!" DK growled as he charged at him.

 "Disappear you smelly worm! SPEAR SHOT!!!" Shadow shouted as he used the Chaos Emerald he held to throw energy arrows at DK, giving great deal of pain to him, as he fell to the floor.

 "DONKEY KONG!!!" Candy cried as she came to her love's aid.

 "That's a….Chaos Emerald!" Rouge shouted as she noticed the jewel in his hand.

 "What's the meaning of this, Shadow?" Knuckles asked. "I thought Sonic said you vow to prevent any kind of evil?"

 "Yes, but our masters has shown me a new light that changed my mind!" Shadow answered as his eyes glowed in an irky red. 

 _"Wait a minute. I feel such evil energy flowing through those two….Of course! Their minds are being controlled!" Knuckles thought. "Shadow! Snap out of it!"_

 "Ha! Why should I? I feel so at home with this side. Now if you excuse us….?" Shadow said as he charged up some of the emerald's energy.

 "We have to be off, and we're borrowing some things from you for a while. Ta Ta!" Wario said.

 "Oh no you don't!" Knuckles shouted as he ran at them before Shadow does what Knuckles thought he'll do.

 "CHAOS CONTROL!!" 

 The two puppets disappeared before his eyes, before he reached them.

 "W…Where did they go?" DK asked as he got up.

 "Argh! Gone! That was Shadow, a friend of mine."

 "Your….friend?"

 "It's not his fault! Someone is controlling him. And worse of all, he's got a Chaos Emerald." 

 "What's a Chaos Emerald?"            

 "I'll explain later. Let's get back outside and help the others with that super robot."  

 Just when they were going to make their leave, they noticed a few people missing.

 "Where's Candy? And you're girl?" DK asked.

 "That's what that Mario look-a-like meant! They took them!" Knuckles shouted.

 "Who took who?" said a familiar voice. 

 The two guardians noticed Sonic, Mario and the others walking towards them with confused a look.

 "You're not gonna believe this. Apparently this whole problem was started by none other than Shadow." Knuckles said.

 The Mobian group went bugged eyed as they screamed: "WHAT?!!!!"

   ______________________________________

        Chapter 17 – The next fight has been decided.

 Around the time when DK rampaged the throne room, Luigi just sucked up the last Boo in his Poltergust that was pestering Tails.

 "That was the last one, Tails. Now lets hurry and help Daisy!" Luigi shouted as he rushed to his crush's aid.

 "Hey wait up!" Tails shouted as he followed in his Cyclone.

 Meanwhile, Koopaloid just had Daisy in his giant grip as Bombette lied on the grass unconscious. As Daisy struggled to break free, Koopaloid gripped her tighter and said: **"Fool! I shall enjoy watching you scream bloody murder!"**

** But it seems she can't even make a little peep. Her face was turning blue, and everything around her was getting dark. All she thought was: _"Help me….Luigi!"_**

  At the end of her thought, Luigi did a Super Jump at the robot's head. But it didn't even flinch him, as Luigi almost slipped off of his head and grabbed on to it. Of course he knew that jump wouldn't** do any good, it was just to make Koopaloid loosen his grip on Daisy before he squeeze the life out of her.**

 **"Are you trying to make me laugh? Because you almost succeeded."  Koopaloid said.**

 "Actually I was trying more then that!" Luigi said as he hopped on the hand that was holding Daisy. 

 At that moment, Tails walked up behind Koopaloid and fired lasers at his back, forcing him to release Daisy. Luigi jumped before that happened, and caught the princess. As Luigi carried Daisy to safety, Tails fired raining missiles on Koopaloid. But Koopaloid opened his cannons again as he emerged from the fire. He fired his Koopa Cannon, but missing the dodging fox. Tails tried to circle him to reach his back, but Koopaloid activate his hover feet to keep his back away from Tails. Because of his weight, the hovers had to be so strong, it created a dust storm. Luckily for Tails he installed a wind shield around his cockpit. Koopaloid slammed his hammer at Tails, forcing him to move near the lake. 

 _"Great. He trapped me near the lake! The Cyclone can't handle the water!" Tails thought._

 **"Who's the smart one now, fox brat?" Koopaloid asked as he prepared his Koopa Cannon.**

  But then Luigi caused him some pain and lose his concentration by throwing Bombette, who now came to, right at his damaged thruster. Koopaloid snapped his head around and turned to Luigi.

 **"I HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK!!"**

Koopaloid completely forgot about Tails, just as Luigi hoped. As Koopaloid prepare to smash Luigi to kingdom come, he heard Tails shout: "POWER BEAM! FIRE!"

 Koopaloid was too late to turn around as the huge beam strucked his back. This time, he could not hold out any longer. So he said: **"I'LL BE BACK TO CRUSH YOU AALLLLLL….!!!!" And then he went out with a huge explosion that blew Luigi back a huge distance, and caused Tails' Cyclone to move back a couple of feet, almost touching the deep ends of the lake.**

 "YEAH! WE DID IT!!" Tails cheered.

 "Mama mia….do you guys always go through stuff like that?" Luigi asked as he took off his hat to get some air.

 "Oh this is nothing. You should see Chaos and the Biolizard."

 "Oh just great." Luigi said, sarcastically.

   **********************

Meanwhile in the courtyard (You know, that place where you go to the ghost level in Mario 64.) Shadow, and Wario have appeared with Rouge and Candy in their clutches.

 "Where are we?" Rouge asked.

 "This is the castle courtyard." Candy answered. "I sometimes come here with DK."

 "So why are we here?" Rouge asked once again.

 "This place is where your battle will take place." Shadow said.

 "Battle? What with you guys?" Candy asked.

 "Ha! Don't make us laugh. You two are gonna fight each other!" Wario said.

 "US?! YOU WAN'T US TO FIGHT EACH OTHER?" Rouge and Candy shouted.

 "Well what else?" Shadow asked with a shrug.

 "You can forget it!" Candy shouted.

 "Shadow, why are you doing this? How can you force Sonic, who helped you defeat the prototype and save Mobius, fight Mario? How can you let some evil force take control over you?" Rouge asked.

 "Perhaps maybe…REVENGE!!" Shadow shouted as he threw two black orbs. 

 Before they did their job, they turned into dark little Boos. Then they entered the girls' bodies, as the girls shirked in pain. After they stopped, the girls slowly lifted their heads and eyed each other with evil glowing eyes that tells that they are thirsty for each other's blood.

 **"Must….." Rouge said.**

 **"..KILL!!" Candy finished.**

 "It is a shame the masters couldn't finish these lovely Dark Boos in time when I set up the fight for my friend, Sonic, and yours." Shadow said. "What would you call this fight?"  
 "I don't know. Guardians' Girlfriend vs. Guardians' Girlfriend?" Wario suggested.

 "We need to work on the title." 

End of part 6…………..

Max: Great now we got Rouge vs. Candy here! Is this gonna be another killing fight, or a no contest for Rouge? And will the others save them before they murder each other? Find out next time on Sonic & Mario!

Terra: Don't you think you're over doing the crossover fights?

Me: What can I say? I can't help myself! Now it's time once again to thank all them lovely reviews.

Matrix-revolution – Yes I see your name change, and no I don't mind. But I don't think I could make Super Smash Bro. vs. Sega Smash Bro.

One Winged Kuja – I kind of told you about Wario and Shadow, but I can not tell you more right now. Don't wanna spoil the story. And no Pikachu! Sorry.

Blackwolf – Thanks for that review.

Kit – As you probably just read, your wish has been granted. And this story maybe pretty long.

Wereyu64 – She's here now.  

L.M.C. – Well yeah, I guess after thinking all of Peach's adventures, sure she can fight. 

Anthony Bault: Once again, thank you. And keep your Donkey Kong locked in an anamantium cage for what I'm about to do to Candy.   

Me: You guys are probably seeing what I'm going with these crossover fights so review me which fight you want to see and I'll see if they go well and if I can put them in the story. Until then,…..

Max: Good fight, Good night!

Me: Enough with the Celebrity Deathmatch crap!

   


	7. Episode 7: Doppleganger party

Me: Sorry for the wait. I suddenly lost the mood to write for a while, but I fought it to finish this chapter. I do not own any Sonic or Mario characters, as usual.

Terra: And thank god.

Me: I'm gonna ignore that or I'll stop continuing the Hunimal saga.

Terra: Shutting up!

Me: Let's get this over with. Oh I do not own the song, 'Chemical' by No One.

Max: Then how did that song get written if no one wrote it?

Me: Simple, they thought up the words, sung it, and sold it.

Max: Who did?

Me: No One.

Max: But how did that song get written if…?

Terra: MAX!! 'NO ONE' IS THE NAME OF A BAND!!!

Max: Then the song was written by an anonymous person, right? 

Terra: AnT I'm gonna talk to Max in the other room.

 (Terra brings Max to another room. After she closed the door, you can hear a loud smack sound from the room.)

Me: Note to self: Do not get her mad. Oh I thought about using this song cause it sort of matches with what Shadow is going through now…total mind control. And also I couldn't find the lyrics on the web, so it might not be accurate. 

                                                          ** Sonic and Mario**

 I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Just call me Knuckles. We were up our necks when Eggman sent this huge turtle Badnik to stop us from rescuing Donkey Kong's girlfriend. Luckily from what Sonic told me, Tails came in to save the day in his Cyclone. Before he did, me, Donkey Kong, and that Bat-Girl Rouge went inside the castle to do the rescue. We easily rescued the girl thanks to an enraged DK, but out the blue, from the grave, Shadow appeared, with this big Mario-look-a-like. I discovered that those two were mind controlled by some evil force, but then they captured Candy and Rouge. Well the others caught up, now it's up to us to find the girls before those two try anything to the girls. I sure hope Rouge is okay…..uh….not that I'm worried about her or anything…heh..  

Chapter 18 – Rouge vs. Candy, or no contest?

  As Sonic, Mario and the others caught up with Knuckles and Donkey Kong, they informed them that Candy and Rouge was captured by none other then Shadow and Wario.

 "WHAT!!! SHADOW IS ALIVE?!!!" Sonic shouted.

 "Calm down!" Knuckles said. "Yes. He took Candy and Rouge."

 "Why would he do that?! He would never…!" Sonic shouted still in shock.

 "It's not his fault. He and that Mario doppelganger are being controlled by some evil power."

Sonic sighed in relief in the fact that Shadow hasn't gone evil again, but Mario was curious by this doppelganger.

 "Does this guy Shadow was with have a yellow hat with a W on it?" he asked.

 "Yes."

 "I knew it! Wario!!" Mario shouted. 

 "Who's that?" Charmy asked.

 "He's his evil counterpart. Don't exactly know where he came from but he and Mario has been rivaling for years." Peach said.

 "Give us the details later. Shadow also got a Chaos Emerald in his possession" Knuckles said.

 "What?! But we banished them in the special zone!" Sally said. Then she rubbed her chin and thought about that flash that burst out of the ring portal when they threw the emeralds in it. "That is why that huge burst of energy happened. They somehow made a detour here!"

 "Just great! That's why Eggman came here!" Sonic said.

 "Just what are these Chaos Emeralds you speak of?" Geno asked.

 "They have unbelievable power." Knuckles said. "If you get all seven, you'll get tremendous power."  

 "Like me becoming a Super Sonic!" Sonic said.

 "Sounds like it would make Bowser become Giga Bowser again." Mario said recalling the events in the Super Smash Bros Melee. 

 "There is no time to waste! We gotta find Rouge and DK's girl, quick!" Knuckles said as he dashed off.

 "Hmm…Me thinks he has a crush on that bat girl." Peach said as she smiled.

 "Well DUH!!" the Mobians said.

   *******************

Back in the courtyard, Candy and Rouge, who are now possessed by evil energy, are still standing away from each other, eying each other with frightening red glowing eyes, and their teeth clenched together. Shadow and Wario sat on top of a tall wall, waiting for them to start the battle they forced them to do.

 "So….you think they'll get it on, or they're just gonna stand there?" Wario asked.

 "Be patient. They will commence, soon enough. I have seen Rouge in action but I'm worried if the female ape will give her a good fight…..Well it seems I'll find out what she can do. They are beginning."

 "Good, cause I wanna get pictures of this cat fight! WOO HOO!" Wario said as he held a camera.

 "Pervert."

 Rouge and Candy charged at each other, as Rouge did a few kick combos to do a dill kick. But Candy cart wheeled away to the side. As Rouge landed from the drill kick, Candy ran toward her and did a few flips before she did an air kick and nailed Rouge back down to the floor. Rouge quickly flipped back up, while Candy jumped back, and Rouge jumped on a wall, climbed up a little and jump off to glide over Candy to use a drill dive. Candy quickly moved to a tree and jumped on a branch to meet Rouge in the air. As she neared her, she span around to do a tornado kick and knocked Rouge to tumble in the water fountain.

 "Hmm..It would seem the ape have some fighting sprit after all." Shadow said. As he turned to Wario, he sweatdropped as he watched him snapping pictures of the fight like mad.

  "Oh yeah! Love that cartwheel! Do it again! Work it baby!" Wario shouted as he snapped some pictures continuously, while drooling.

 "You are a total pervert." At that moment a strange object that looks like a mirror appeared floating before Shadow. "Ah it appears the Boos have scanned most of the data from the ladies. Let us take a look.

 Guardians' mate vs. Guardians' mate:

   Rouge the Bat's abilities are similar to her soon to be mate, except the power comes from her kicks then her punches. She also can glide and climb on walls like Knuckles. She also has a Ring Attack call Black Wave, which can be her advantage. Candy abilities are also similar to her boyfriend's, only there are some moves of DK's she can't do, like slamming the ground, or headbutting people to be nailed in the earth. She isn't as strong as him, but her speed and agility makes up for it.

 "Guardians' mate? Is that the best you came up with?" Wario asked.

 "Hey I'm no writer! But we now know the ape's abilities are mirrored to her boyfriend's, just like Rouge is to the guardians'."

[Nicole: **_Downloading 'Chemical' by No One………complete. Playing song now.]_**

_It's hard to besive, my mind is at ease._

_It's hard to believe I don't feel a thing._

_Am I wrong to feel such bliss that ain't real?_

_Can I keep it from taking over me? _

 **"I underestimated you, fur-ball. This time…….I won't do it again!" Rouge said as her demonic echo voice faded.**

 **"When I'm through with you……there won't be anything left of you for your funeral!" Candy shouted.**

 As the girls raged on and threw one kick after another, Shadow and Wario blinked when they noticed something wrong with their voices when they faded back to normal.

 "What happened? What happened to their echo demon voices?" Wario asked.

 "Oh I guess it's because I split the dark Boo orb in two. With that, their dark energy is wasting quickly." Shadow said.

 "WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

 "The masters didn't have enough elements to make a second one quickly. It does not matter. The split energies will be enough for to know the results of this match." The mirror object Shadow held beeped and showed a holographic picture of Knuckles, DK and their friends running through the castle halls to search for the girls. "Ah, it would seem their loving heroes are on the search."

 "Leave that to me." Wario said as he pressed a button on his mirror thingy.

 ***************

   Sonic, Mario, and the crew raced down the stairs from the throne room in search for Rouge and Candy, with Knuckles and Donkey Kong ahead of them.

 "Hold up, you guys! We don't know if Shadow teleported close by here. He could be miles away from here!" Sonic said.

 "How far can this Shadow teleport?" Mario asked.

 "Well, I think he can port from our planet to a space station near the planet's orbit, like the ARK." 

 The group slowed down their run as DK shouted: "Then blue boy is right! They're long gone!" He shuddered to think what happened to his beloved Candy.

 Knuckles knew Shadow had a Chaos Emerald, but Knuckles could only sense the Master Emerald. But there was the time when he could sense the three keys that were needed to get inside Robotnik's base. [A/N: In my theory.] It was the Master Emeralds that guided him to the keys. Even thought the huge emerald is Robotnik's hands, he can still use it to find the Chaos Emerald Shadow holds.

 "Hang on, guys. I think I could take care of that!" Knuckles said.

 As soon as Knuckles was about to use his senses, a number of unexpected robots appeared as they just teleported to their spot, and surrounded them. The robots sort of look like Swatbots but a mix with the GUN robots. They packed a lot of fire power then the Swatbots and the GUN robots.

 "Where did these bad dudes come from?" Vector asked as he turned his head in each direction.

 "How are we supposed to know? Sally, find out what these creeps are!" Sonic said.

 Sally pointed her computer, Nicole, toward one of the robots, but she just replied:

 **"Unknown data."******

 "No data? They're not even on Robotnik's list!" Sally said. **      **

 "Oh well. Guess will bust up these punks blinded!" DK said as he cracked his knuckles, but then as he saw cannons and guns appear in the robots' armor, he double take and shouted: "Then again….!"

 As the robots fired their weapons, the heroes moved out of the way and began to attack. Sonic spin dashed most of the mysterious robots, while Mario performed his jump attacks on the head of the robots. Mighty, Knuckles, and DK showed their strength and fighting skills on the horde of robots my punching them and smashing them to crushed tin cans. Sally and Peach attacked with martial art kicks and frying pans, while Amy made victory with her hammer. Geno blasted a horde with his beams while Mallow created small thunder clouds inside the castle to electrocute the robots. In the end, they prevailed.

 "Yeah! Divided we fall, but together we kick ass!" Sonic shouted.

 "You said it!" Mario replied.

At that moment, Nicole beeped while she said: **"_Incoming message from Cyclone transmition!"_**

"Don't you think the timing with these things is a little bit of a coincidence?" Charmy asked.

"What do you expect? This is a fanfic, written by some dude who has too much free time!" Ray answered. 

 Sally picked up her computer from her boot, and pressed a few commands to read the message Tails wrote.

  _Hey guys. Eggman was about to blow up the whole castle with the Egg Carrier, but for some reason he stopped. Hurry up and get over here before he tries to fire._

_                                                Signed_

_                                                   Tails __J_

"Robotnik was about to blow us up with the Egg Carrier, but for some reason he stopped." Sally said.

"Say what? Why did he stop? Not that I'm complaining." Sonic said.

"Simple, Bowser must have stopped this Robotnik, considering the princess is in here." Toad explained.  "He wouldn't let anything happen to until he gets what he wants from her."

 "And that would be?" Espio asked.

 "Let me say this:….Dum da da dum. Dum da da dum!" Toad hummed in 'Here comes the bride' tune. 

 "Ooohhhh! I see!" Amy said with a grin.

 "Please don't remind me. I don't want anything to do with that Koopa retard!" Peach said as she held a hand on her face.

 "Okay, we should head to the roof to take on the Egg Carrier!" Sally said.

 "How? Didn't you see the size of that thing?" Toad asked.

 "Hey we beat that thing before, and we can do it again!" Sally said. "Um…Geno is it?" she asked as he nodded. "I overheard you have a powerful move. Is it powerful enough to at least damage the Egg Carrier?"

 "Well, it's possible it could cause a huge, but small, damage to it, but that move will take a lot of energy to do." 

 "Don't worry about that." Amy said as she took out a couple of rings.

 "I don't get it. How could there be Power Rings here?" Sonic asked.

 "We'll figure it out later. DK, and Knuckles! You guys find Rouge and…..what's her name?" Sally asked.

 "It's Candy." DK answered.

 "Right…Candy. You guys find them. Sonic and Mario, you guys go with them to back them up from Shadow and his partner. The rest of us will head to the roof!"

     *******************

Meanwhile at the courtyard, Rouge and Candy still went at their uncontrolled battle against each other. Rouge charged at Candy with a Heel Drill, but Candy countered with something opposite to DK's Spinning Kong, but looks something like Ryu's spinning kick. Rouge caught herself and pushed herself back to her feet. As Rouge eyed her opponent, she spotted her raising her right leg, and glow a dim red. She has no idea what is she doing, but she has to keep her guard up. Rouge ran to the side, away from Candy, and grabbed a few rings. Candy gave chase while grabbing a few rings for herself. As Rouge stopped, the rings glowed as she shouts out:

 "BLACK WAVE!!!"

 A burst of black energy blasted in front of Candy, making her lose her rings, which they did allow her to survive that blast without a scratch. Without the knowledge that Candy had rings, Rouge thought it was her chance to strike, but then Candy stood up and waited for the incoming gliding Rouge as she shout:

 "GIANT KICK!!" 

Candy gave Rouge a hard kick, similar to Donkey Kong's Giant Punch, and made her fly to the edge of the courtyard.

 __

_Down in to this moment_

_Now the chemical is taking the inside of out of me._

_I fought mountain of bill of ecstasy. _

_I keep telling my soul is on reality._

 Shadow and Wario winced as Candy unleashed that kick to Rouge's face. Lucky for her she was holding a ring.

 [A/N: Every Sonic fan knows even one ring can save your life.]

 "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Wario said.

 "It seems I underestimated the female gorilla." Shadow said. "Prepare yourself, Wario. They are about to end this!"

 "You cheap little tramp! You're asking for a face lift!" Rouge shouted as she got up from the grass.

 "Tramp?! Look who's talking, bimbo! You with your huge watermelons!" Candy shouted.

 "You're just jealous!" Rouge shouted as she charged.

 Both girls charged at each other like ragging bulls, in a dramatic moment, anger rising and fist ready for the kill. But just when they were going to unleash the final kill, something felt like arms grabbing them. They turned around to find the guardians holding on to them to stop them from killing each other.

 "Candy, what do you think your doing?" DK asked as Candy tried to struggle from his strong grip.

 "So know you try to betray us , huh Bat-Girl?" Knuckles asked.

 "You let go of me, before you experience **hell!" Rouge shouted with a bit of a demon voice, and her eyes glow purple.**

 _"What in the world? What a minute. I feel evil energy in her, but it's weakening!" Knuckles thought. "Rouge, snap out of it!" _

 Rouge didn't listen. Instead she threw Knuckles over her shoulders, and slammed him to the floor.

 "What the…?!" Wario shouted. "How did they get past the robots?"

 "It would appear they were too inferior for them." Shadow said calmly. "Let us dispose of those guardians!"

 "Hold it right there, Wario!" someone shouted.

 The duo turned to find their hero doubles, Sonic and Mario.

 "Shadow, I know you're mind is controlled. Fight it, man!" Sonic shouted.

 "I would, but the Shadow you know is dead!" 

 "You're lying!" 

 "Am I?" he said with a brow raised.

 "This is your doing, Wario!" Mario shouted. "I never thought you stoop so low to make heroes fight each other!" 

 "Yeah but what are you gonna do? Besides, it's good entertainment!"  

 "We love to stay and talk about the old days, but we must take our leave!" Shadow said as he held a Chaos Emerald.

 "Oh no you don't!" Sonic shouted as he rushed to the duo, with Mario in tow.

 "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

The green energy surrounded the doppelgangers. Luckily Sonic and Mario reached to them, and disappeared along with them, leaving Knuckles and Donkey Kong with their possessed girls.

_Now the end_

_Now the end_

_Lets__ let the world around start changing._

_Was it was a place that I could keep._

_I tried to walk away, but I can't._

    ___________________________________

Chapter 19 – You hurt the one you love/ the king of the Koopas

  On the roof of the majestic castle of Princess Peach, the entire group, except Tails, and Luigi, grouped up there, as they eyed the huge evil ship, The Egg Carrier. The front of the ship had a huge cannon, the same one that shot down Tails' Tornado 1 last year. But it was not readying or anything. 

 "It's just hovering there like a sitting duck." Charmy said. 

 "That makes our job easier then." Mighty said.

 "Okay, Geno, you know what to…." Sally said before she was interrupted by Nicole.

_ **"Radar detecting enemy sightings approaching."******_

Right on cue, a pack of Para Koopas approached the gang. Behind them were Buzz Bombers, and a strange pod with a clown face. The Para Koopas and the Buzz Bombers surrounded the group, leaving Peach out in the open. The clown pod stood in front of Peach, and guess who popped out.

 "Bowser!!" Peach growled, with enraged narrow eyes pointing to the turtle dragon.

 "Ah, my little peach basket of joy, come with me. It's not safe for you out here, not after what's about to happen here." 

 "Yeah because of you and your new partner will be the cause of it! Nothing is more terrible then being with you!" 

 "I'm hurt! You'll change your mind, though."

 "What, you're gonna brainwash me again with Koopa magic? I'm now immune to your Koopa brainwash, thanks to a wish I made when you stole the Star Rod." 

 "Well this time, it involves on something your people lack on, called technology!" Bowser said as he grabbed her arm.

 "MARIO!! HELP!!" she shouted even though he's not there, but it's a habit.

At that moment, the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters bust through the pack of Koopas and Badniks, and faced the king of Koopas.

 "Who's that porcupine turtle?" Espio asked.

 "That is Bowser Koopa, the king of Koopas." Toad said.

 "That's Bowser?" Vector asked. "Man, the dude is huge!" 

 "Well you know what they say." Mighty said, as he charged the Koopa. "The bigger they are..!"

 "Stop where you are, mammal!" Bowser shouted as he held Peach like a shield. Mighty stopped as he said. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to little Peach here, would you?"

 "If I did anything to her, there won't be anything left for you to marry!" Mighty shouted.

 "Yes, but……OUCH!!!" Bowser yelped. Thanks to Charmy's small size, he easily flew behind Bowser and stung him on the neck, making him release his grip so that Peach can escape to the group.

 "What's wrong, scaleliy? Can't take a little bee sting?" Charmy said as he sticks his tongue at Bowser.

 "Why you little…!" Bowser shouted, but ended it by inhaling air. When Charmy saw his mouth glow orange, he gulped as he flew away from the intense fire breath. "Move aside, mammals! You're all helpless without your plumbers!"

 Mighty ran up to Bowser, with his fist back, while saying: "Then you haven't seen what we can DO!" Mighty threw a hard punch in Bowser's face, pushing him to the edge of the roof.

 They say that Mighty is as strong as Sonic is fast, and Bowser learned that the hard way. "Man that guy packs a wallop! Okay, better not play around with these warm blood freaks!" Bowser whistled to his copter to come to him. He hopped in and pressed a button that caused the Koopa Copter to change. The copter transformed into something that looks like Robotnik's Egg Pod, but still with its clown face, only the face was curved in a futuristic kind of way. "Ha Ha! Say hello to my new Koopa Hover Pod!"

 "It seems like his new partner redesigned his floating bucket as well!" Mallow said. "No problem! THUNDER-BOLT!" 

 Mallow command a few lightning bolts to strike at Bowser, but the bolts seemed to hit a blue force field that surrounded him.

 "It also comes with a force field that blocks magic attacks!" Bowser said. "Now take this!"   

 Gun cannons came out from the sides and fired like a machine gun. The heroes moved back from the blast. While they were dodging the blast, Bowser saw Peach out in the open. He grinned evilly, thinking that this is a good opportunity to snatch her. A huge metal claw came out from the back and grabbed Peach.

 "Come, my little sweet potato! Let us depart from these pests!" Bowser said as he hovered high into the air.

 "MARIO! HELP!" she screamed, hoping her little hero will come out of nowhere, and save her.

 "Do I see that annoying plumber around?...No! I didn't think so!" Bowser said before he laughed and flew off.

 Sally chased him for as long as she could before he flew far away from the roof, but she was too late. "Damn it!" Sally took out her computer from her boot and pressed a few commands to activate the communicator. "Tails, I need a ride! Robotnik's new partner captured the princess of the kingdom."

 **_"Read you loud and clear. I'm on my way. Over and out."_**

 After Sally put away Nicole, she looked over to Amy and said: "I don't know why I'm doing this but,….I'm going after that turtle dragon. You're in charge of keeping the Egg Carrier from destroying the castle."

 "Me? In charge? Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

As the Tornado hovered in front of Sally, she smiled and said: "No, but….just keep things in order until I get back." With that, Sally jumped on the plane's tail and took off after Bowser. __

     *************

Meanwhile DK and Knuckles still had their hands full with their girls. The girls would resort to beating the guardians just to get them off of them so that they'll continue with their battle, but DK and Knuckles still wouldn't give.

 "Are you two trying to **test our tempers?" Rouge asked. "Stay out of the way ****before you die!!"**

 "Rouge, listen to me! I know we haven't been best of friends, but at least try to remember what we did back at the ARK!" Knuckles said before he got a boot to the face.

 Rouge then turned her attention back to Candy, and noticed her being gripped by DK.

 "Let go of my target, **you smelly hairball!" Rouge shouted as she was about to free her, but Knuckles grabbed her by her arms.**

 "Rouge, try to remember! Remember the when you stole the Master Emerald. Remember when you tricked Eggman!..." Knuckles hesitated to say the last thing he tried to say. "…Remember me!"

_What? What's inside my pain?_

_What's breaking me down?_

_What's inside this raging chemical?_

(Flashback)

_"What was that all about?" Rouge shouted as she shook Knuckles like mad. "AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID WITH MY EMERALD!" _

_ "I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot!" Knuckles shouted as he got out of her grip. "If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not your emerald!"_

_"I despise anyone who takes jewels from me! All the world's gems are mine to keep!" Rouge shouted as she flew away after Robotnik._

_ "Yeah we'll see about that, Bat-Girl!" Knuckles shouted._

_"Hi, doctor!.....What? What do you mean they escaped?" Rouge asked over the communicator. "Doesn't matter. I'll go after them myself. Can you tell me the password for the controls?...So to turn on the colony's defenses, what else?" After Rouge hanged up, she smiled and said: "Tricking that old doctor is too easy!"_

_"Fine, then just take them! They stink like echidnas do!" Rouge snorted._

_Knuckles growled under his breath, and then scooped up the shards. "If that's what you thought, then you should've given them to me in the first place!" _

_ Knuckles held the shards together, and then they hovered away from his hands. They spun around like a twister and created a bright green light. After it dimmed, the Master Emerald stood between Knuckles and Rouge like in their first meeting._

_ "Finally!" Knuckles sighed as he searched for any missing parts. He shrunk it, and shoved the gem in his glove. He looked toward Rouge, who sensed he did and turned away._

_ "What?" she asked with a tone of annoyance._

_ Knuckles looked at the ground as he said: "I'm sorry,….if I hurt you." With that, he hurried back inside the colony to help Sonic and Tails. _

_ Rouge stood there watching him leave. She whispered: "We should get going!" Before she took her leave, she took one last look at Knuckles, and smiled._

_"Anywise, I got something better then jewels on my mind." Rouge said as she stared at the planet._

_"Oh, and what's that?" Knuckles asked._

_Rouge looked at him and smiled, and then she looked back into space as she said: "It'll all work out, you'll see."_

_ "If you say so."_

_(End Flashback)_

Remembering all those events that took place in the ARK incident allowed her to rid the evil energy that controlled her. The evil energy rise out of her like smoke, and as it did, Rouge's eyes returned to normal, and she hung her head. Knuckles gasped as she hung her head, thinking what if she died. He would shout out her name, but then her head shook a little before she raised it, slowly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

 "Miss me, treasure hunter?" she asked.

 Knuckles sighed in relief and smiled. However their eyes were still locked toward each other, just like back in the ARK. Just as their faces moved an inch toward each other, DK walked toward them, with Candy in his arms, who was also free from the spell.

 "Hey there, Knux…..!" DK said which surprised Knuckles and Rouge as they jumped away from each other. "…Uh….opps!" 

 "Now look what you did, you dumb ape! You ruined their romantic moment!" Candy shouted.

 "There was no romantic moment!" Knuckles and Rouge shouted. They looked at each other in shock about that they talked at the same time, just like in the ARK.

 "Oh that was so cute!" Candy giggled. 

     ***************

Meanwhile in the Egg Carrier's control room, Robotnik got up from his chair, and looked over the radar.

_ "Hmm…..It seems that the emerald is far from behind the castle." He thought. He turned his attention toward one of the Badniks that was flying the ship. "What is the status of my 'partner's' attempts of capturing his princess? My patents are growing thin!"_

 Just when the robot was going to answer, the transmitter beeped and Bowser appeared on a screen.

 **_"Hey I got my Peach, but your 'friends' aren't giving me a break! I'm gonna be a little late. I'm trying to lose them. Go ahead and blow up the castle for all I care!"_**

**_ "What? You dolt! Just lead them…!" Robotnik never got to finish as Bowser cut his transmittion. "Gah that fool! Where is his location?" _**

 /NEAR THE EMERALD'S LOCATION./

 "I'm going after them. Destroy the castle while I'm gone. This world shall know how I play games!"

   ____________________________

Chapter 20 – The dark side of Shadow and Wario. 

 Meanwhile in a dirt path between a forest, far behind the castle, Sonic, Mario, Shadow, and Wario appeared as they where in the same pose before they left.

 "Where are we?" Sonic asked.

Mario looked behind and found the castle far away from the hill that the group is standing.

 "Hmm…At least about a mile and a half from the castle." He answered. As he looked back to Sonic, he noticed Shadow and Wario making their get away. Shadow skated away while Wario pulled out something similar to the Wing Cap, but it had dragon wings.

 "See you losers around!" Wario said as he flew away and laughed.

 "Oh no they don't! I'll take Shadow! You take your faker!" Sonic said.

 "You don't have to tell me twice." Mario said as he put on his Wing Cap.

_Now it's time for me to rest with ease._

_Now it's to time to allow my mind relief._

_But I can't stop this feeling that I need._

_Can I keep it from taking over me?_

 Sonic dashed away with his figure eight dash, while Mario flew away after Wario. Sonic caught up to Shadow down the long dirt path, as he was two seconds away from him. The scene was just like when he and Shadow fought on the ARK. Except that the path wasn't collapsing. Shadow turned his head to find his adversary right behind him. He showed no expression of surprise, as he grinned.

 "You faired well against your alternate counterpart. It would've been more interesting if you chased down my partner." Shadow said.

 "Stuff it! Why did you do it? Why did you let some dark force take over you?  What ever happened to that vow you made on destroying the evil Dr. Gerald created?" 

 "That vow was made from my…..weak side! I am the true Shadow! The true ultimate life form! The true Shadow that proudly badened your name once!" Shadow shouted as he attacked Sonic with a spin attack. Sonic jumped out of the way and countered with his spin, but Shadow jumped and spin attack his to defend himself. 

_Forget all the regrets as I throw myself with every breath of this moment._

_No one like can taste the beauty of life again._

_Without a chemical flowing through my head.___

_Now belove_

_Now belove_

_Lets__ let the world around me start changing._

_Was it was a break that I could keep._

_I tried to walk away but I can't be fine._

    *****************

Mario chased Wario in the air, twelve feet over Sonic and Shadow. Mario wanted nothing more then to pound Wario to the ground and walk over him, but he had one question he needs to know.

 "So what reason you had to let someone take over your small little brain?" Mario asked as he threw a few fireballs. Wario did something Mario never seen him do. His hand was coated in a purple energy, and he used it to swat the fireballs away.

 "They took over nothing. I joined with my own will. My spiky partner is the one that needed the treatment. He didn't cooperate." Wario said. He threw purple fireballs, which Mario dodged. "Do you know why I did, you little knat?"

 "Let me guess: You wanted to get the best of me."

 "Yes that's one reason."

_What?_

_What's inside my bone?_

_What's breaking me down?_

_What's inside this raging chemical?_

      ******************

"I was the one destined to destroy the barbaric beings that lives on Mobius! My…weak side agreed because he thought it was his friend, Maria's wish. But I, his dark side, alter his memory to complete MY wish for revenge!"

 As Sonic was listening, with anger flowing through his veins, he was collecting rings that was laid on the track. Shadow saw this and took out the green Chaos Emerald to use his Spear Shot. But Sonic dodge them with his Homing Spin

_I feel it_

_I see it_

_I need it._

_So bring it!_

   **************************

 "I remember when we first met, you humiliate me in Sarasland and destroyed my home!"

[A/N: I never played Super Mario Land 2. You tell me what happened.]

 "I traveled to an island where I heard there was a treasure. I hoped to use it to rebuild my home. But just when I found it, you took it from my hands!"

 "Yeah! How else did you think Peach remodeled the castle?"

 "Shut up!!!" Wario shouted as he tried to ram Mario, but Mario moved back and stomped him on the head. Wario staggered, but still had the energy to stay on the air. He growled as he threw a fireball, but again Mario dodged it.

 "Luckily I found a genie and wished for a home. After that, I came to the Mushroom Kingdom to try to get revenge on you by entering the golf, go-cart, and tennis tournament."

 "And I still whooped you."

 Wario war cried as he lost his temper, and began to ram Mario.

_Never again_

_Never again will I ever feel the same feel the same about me_

_Can I begin_

_Can I begin to start this whole life over?_

  *************** 

 "My plans were coming to success. Robotnik was a fool to believe what I said about the Eclipse Cannon,…..until…..that pink female hedgehog helped jogged my weak side's memory on Maria really wishing him to protect the planet. With that, my weak side was now determined to help you save Mobius. I was helpless to stop him."

 Shadow used the Spear Shot to blast the trees and block Sonic's way. But Sonic bust through the falling trees with his Spin Dash. He returned running next to Shadow.

_Never again_

_Never again will I want the same want the same around here_

_Can I forget_

_Can I forget that what lives within me?_

  ****************

"My luck changed when the masters came along and offered me to help them take over both worlds. Their first objective was to force the counterparts to pit against each other for research business. Making you and the blue boy fight was easy, along with the sidekicks and the guardians. We didn't need the dark boo orbs that release your dark sides and make you kill."

 Mario threw more fireballs, but Wario swatted them away with his glowing hand. Wario flew toward him and punched him in the face. Mario shook off the pain and punched back, and blasted him with a fireball. Wario growled as he threw a bigger fireball, but Mario dodged that one easily because it was too slow. 

_Never again_

_Never again will I breathe the same breathe the same air _

_And I want to live_

_And I want to live_

_But they say never_

_Never_

 Mario then thought about what he said. Make them pit against each other? It sounds like a thing the hands would do. He couldn't forget that pointless tournament he was in twice, which he and other heroes and villains, like Fox, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and even Bowser and Peach and many more were forced to fight each other. The worse thing about it was that he was forced to fight his friend. The first friend he ever made in the Mushroom World, and his love, Peach. It was something he kicked himself for. Although Peach forgave him and understand that he had to do it, he still blamed himself. This has to be the hands doing.  

 "YOU TELL THE HANDS TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!! I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THEIR SUPER SMASH BRO TOURNAMENTS!!" Mario shouted as he threw a fireball, which Wario swatted again.

 "The hands?....HA! Don't make me laugh. The masters can blow them away with a thought."

 "Huh?...It's not the hands then?"

 "DUH!!"

_What?_

_What's inside my bone?_

_What's breaking me down?_

_What's inside this raging chemical?_

   ************** 

 "After he sacrificed himself to save the planet, the speed from falling through the planet's orbit, and what's left of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds caused him to create a portal to this world. Didn't you see that purple flash before he disappeared? He was found floating lifeless in the oceans by the masters. They not only brought him back to life, but they freed me from my prison. Your Shadow is now dead. Only I live, with the help of the same magic that released the dark side from the guardians' mates." Shadow laughed a bit before saying: "Even you beloved princess, who her dark side attacked the other princess."

 Sonic's eyes widened, as his blood boiled, when he mentioned about what he did to Sally. Destroying the soul of Sonic's friend, who he haven't got to know is one thing, but harming his  love, his light, his heart,….that was another.              

  "You….SON OF A @@$$#!!!!!" Sonic shouted. He war cried as he charged Shadow with an anger he never felt. "YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING HER!!!!" Sonic charged at him with a spin dash, but Shadow jumped high into the air. 

 _"Excellent." He thought._

_What?_

_What's inside my soul?_

_What's breaking me down?_

_What's inside this raging chemical?_

   **************

"Yep, it was the orbs that forced monkey face and dreadlock midget's girls to fight each other…..We even put one in the blue boy's girl to fight your little Barbie girlfriend."

 "WHAT?!!" 

 "Yep, you should've seen it. She was raging like a wild tiger ripping pinko to shreds! HA HA HA HA!!!! It was hilarious!"

 Mario clenched his fist together and shook them as his blood boiled and his head was steaming. He grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes toward Wario. 

 "YOU JACKASS!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING HER!!!!"

 "Good…Let it all out."

_I feel it_

_I see it_

_I need it._

[Nicole: **_End song now……..complete.]_**

  End of part 7……… 

**_ Max: Whoo they just had to mention about their girls. Now they'll get a serious ass whooping. What is the scheme of Shadow and Wario's masters? Keep on reading the new chaps to find out._**

 Me: Its time once again to give a shout out to the reviews.

John Russell – I wouldn't call myself a genius. I ain't that good, but thanks. Don't worry. The rest of the emeralds are my top priority. This story is FAR from over.

Infinite Man SS4 Blackwolf X – Really what kind of work?

One Winged Kuja- Yep that last chapter did have some humor in it.

Matrix revolution – Well…..I said I couldn't make one because I don't have any ideas, but now I got a small thought on how to make it.

Anthony Bault – Great, just keep them controlled before more Kongs multiply. I was thinking, maybe you should add Megaman Legends to your stories.

Me: Well I'm finally finished and I'm going to bed. See you all later. Oh and here's a little quotes.

 _"Go on laugh! But one day you'll be in your house feeling all safe and secure, and you'll look over and I'll be there, doing stuff!"~ Dib ~ Invader Zim _

_"I love this show!" ~ Gir~ Invader Zim _

_"He could of used DNA of a little bunny, but noooo, it had to be a lizard,"~ Spider-Man~Spider-Man 2 for Playstation_

   

****


	8. Episode 8: Dance switch

Me: I do not own Sonic and Mario characters or form, nor anything. Though I wish I did, otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fic here now would I?

Max: At least you own us.

Me: Are you trying to mock me?

Max: What? You don't like us?

Me: I was kidding, Max.

Sonic: Good thing you were, otherwise this faker will cry.

Me: Yeah he…..Sonic?! How did you get here?"

Sonic: That big red robot was too busy with a certain magazine. I just popped by to ask about this Reality Heroes story you were planning.

Me: Why do you people ask me that? Look I don't know if I will write that. I'll tell you if I do. Now get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and kick Shadow's ass.

Sonic: I would if you tell me who these 'masters' are.

Max: You know that's classified! Now get out!

Sonic: Something I said, faker?

Max: You little….!

Me: You know the rules, guys. Outside!

(Sonic and Max goes outside. Fighting sounds and sonic booms can be heard.)

Me: Maybe I'll put that fight in my mega crossover.

                                                 **Sonic and Mario**

  The name is Toad: A loyal guard of Princess Peach Toadstool. I haven't seen this kind of chaos since Smithy attacked. We have an alien mad doctor teaming up with ol' Bowser, a speedy blue porcupine joining forces with Mario (Which is good), and now a war is raging in the kingdom. Just when I thought things couldn't be worse, somebody forced Princess Peach and some squirrel princess to fight each other. Luckily they snapped out of it, but then a huge robot Hammer Bro comes in and the fox kid bust it up with some tank or something. When we went inside the castle to rescue Candy, she gets captured again, and that huge ship was about to destroy the castle. When we tried to stop it, Bowser comes with a new Koopa Copter, and once again kidnaps the princess. Doesn't he ever learn? Mario isn't around, so I hopped in with Luigi, Yoshi, the squirrel princess, and the fox kid in a bi-plane after him.  

Chapter 21 – Heroes vs. Doppleganggers.

 Couple of miles away from the back of the castle, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Sally rides on the Tornado, with Tails piloting, as they chased Bowser to rescue Peach, something that Mario usually does. Sally and Yoshi rode on the tail, while Luigi and Toad were in the passenger seat.

 "So you say how many times he kidnapped the princess?" Tails asked Luigi.

 "By my count, twenty times. This is the twenty-first." Luigi answered.

 "Boy does this guy need a life, big time." Tails said.

 "No kidding." Toad said.

The Tornado finally caught up with Bowser's new Koopa hover pod. Toad got to wonder about that pod. If his new partner was able to improve his copter, and make robot Koopas, imagine the possibilities the Koopas can go through with these new weapons. He's just glad these aliens came by to help; otherwise they would've been toast.

 "Okay, Tails don't shot him until we get Peach out of there." Sally said.

 "You got it, Aunt Sally!" 

   ***********

  Meanwhile, Sonic and Mario went head to head with Shadow and Wario. The heroes attacked with such anger they never felt before. The fact that they hurt their friends and love ones, Peach and Sally, pushed them to the edge. Sonic and Shadow kept ramming each other with their Homing Spins while Mario and Wario kept throwing fireballs while they were still up in the air with their wing caps.

 Sonic and Shadow kept attacking with their homing spins in mid air. They rammed each other continuously so fast that they were in a blur. Finally Shadow moved back jumped on top of the highest floating rows of brick and question blocks. 

 "There's no time to play games." Shadow said as he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS SPEAR!!"

 Shadow fired shots of yellow beams that were shaped like arrows. Sonic gracefully dodged them all, and pulled out a couple rings.

 "I'm not done with you, yet!" Sonic shouted as the rings glowed bright. "SONIC WIND!!"

 The blue twister appeared beneath Shadow and destroyed all the blocks that were in the wind's area, but Shadow jumped out of the way before it hit him. 

 "Would you really hurt your friend's body?" Shadow asked as he was still mid air..

 "If it's true then Shadow really is dead!" Sonic shouted.

 "Ha! The imposter is gone. I am the true Shadow!" he said as he landed.

 "Shadow was a brave and heroic hedgehog, who gave his life to save his planet!" Sonic said. He dashed straight at him as he shouted: "You're just…A FAKER!!"

 "I have no interest on what you believe. You won't be alive to matter!" Shadow said as charged at him as well. 

 Mario and Wario threw fireballs rapidly at each other, yet no hit has been made. As Wario dodged Mario's red fireballs, he charged up a bigger fireball and threw at his adversary. Mario dodged it as he flew closer to Wario to deliver a fist in the lip, but Wario also flew at him with the same idea. Both fighters threw their fist at their opponents' faces. The force of the blows caused their caps to lose their angel and dragon wings. Mario and Wario fell hard to the ground, but were still able to slowly get up. It would seem that not even a small fall would stop these odd twins. Mario pulled out a mushroom from his pocket, the same one from Mushroom Way, and ate it to heel up most of his bruises. 

 "I ain't done yet! You're not getting away from hurting Peach!" Mario shouted with an angry he never felt in a long time. Not since his old sweetheart, Pauline.

 "Fine by me. I waited for this for a long time." Wario calmly said. "But I have this to say……Pinko and Mario sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

 "Argh! Quite acting like a second grader and fight!" 

 "If you say so, Romeo!" Wario shrugged. 

   ***************

 Meanwhile Tails, Sally, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi were still chasing Bowser in the Tornado. Bowser's new Koopa pod, built by Robotnik, was too fast for the Tornado. Tails could use the plane's weapons to bring him down, but Bowser has Peach with him. While Bowser was busy fleeing from them, he was trying to figure out the controls on the pod.

 "Let's see, which button is the missiles?" he asked himself as he looked through the manual. He looked through the controls before him. Lucky for him he knew how to set auto pilot. "No that's not it……not that one….oh that one is for chapachino! I'll try that later…..Ah! Here it is!" Bowser pressed the big red button labeled 'Missiles.', and shot two missiles from the rear.

 "INCOMING!!" Luigi shouted as the missiles came straight at them.

 Tails pulled a few maneuvers to dodge the missiles while Sally and Yoshi held on for dear life.

 "Is everyone okay?" Tails asked as he steadied the plane.

 "Y-Y-Yoshi!" Yoshi stuttered as he held on to the tail.

 "He said 'Yes but warn me before pulling another stunt like that again!'" Luigi said.

 "No he didn't. You said that!" Toad said.

 "YOU DAMN RIGHT!!"

 "Bowser's hover pod is too fast for us." Sally said. "Tails, activate fighter mode!"

 "You got it!"

 Two robotic arms popped out from the sides of the plane and pulled Sally and Yoshi up, then the plane changed into the same X-plane from Sonic Adventure 1. After the transformation was done, the arms put Sally and Yoshi back on the tail.

"Mama mia! This thing can turn into another plane too?" Luigi shouted as he awed at the plane. He was incredibly amazed at the talents of Tails. He almost felt jealous.  

"All right! Let's do it!" Tails shouted.

 **************

Dr. Robotnik was not too far behind the plane chase as he steadied followed the Tornado. He was about to lock on the plane and blast it, but after it transformed and took off, it was too far out of range.

 "Blast! That annoying fox brat! Now I won't be able to keep up with him!" he shouted. "Computer, what is the status of the destruction of the castle?" 

 /EGG CARRIER CANNON'S ENERGY HAS BEEN CHARGED. READY FOR YOUR COMMAND/

 "Excellent. You may fire when ready."

 /ACKNOWLEGED/ 

  ***********

Back on the roof of the castle, Daisy just joined with the rest of the group as they witnessed the Egg Carrier's cannon charging energy.

_ "Oh boy! Why in the hell did I come up here?" Daisy thought._

 "Alright, let's work fast! Here are the rings, Geno! Now do your stuff!" Amy said as she handed him some power rings.    

 As the rings he held glowed, Geno transformed into a cannon. Mallow helped aim him straight at the Egg Carrier.

 "Ready…aim….FIRE!!!!" Amy shouted.

 "GENO FLASH!!!!"

 Geno fired a huge orange beam that went straight inside the Egg Carrier's cannon. Not only the cannon was destroyed, but most of the ship was damaged as explosions can be seen in parts of it. The heroes cheered as Geno transformed back to his true form, catching his breath.

 "Dude! That was some powerful stuff!" Vector said.

 "I'll say!" Geno said as he kneeled down.

 "Are you okay?" Espio asked.

 "Yes, I just can't handle that attack like I used too."

 "Nice work, guys! And I took charge too! Maybe this will get Sonic to respect me!" Amy said as she danced around.

 "One step at a time, Amy." Ray said.

 "Took charge? You barely did anything! All you did was give that wooden guy some rings." Daisy said.

 "Who ask you for your option?" Amy shouted.

 "Nobody! I don't need anyone's permission, little girl!" 

 "LITTLE GIRL?! I'M THIRTEEN FOR YOUR IMFORMATION!!!" 

 "I rest my case!" 

 Amy was about to let Daisy have until Mallow and Ray stopped her. As that happened, DK, Knuckles, Rouge, and Candy joined up with them.

 "Geez, what is this, the Grudge Olympics?" Candy asked.

 "That's enough, girls! I don't want another cat fight here!" Knuckles said.

 "But I do!" DK said before Candy elbowed him in the gut.

 "She started it!" Both Amy and Daisy said.

 "I don't care! This is exactly what Shadow and Wario wants, so you two better get your act straight!" Knuckles said.  

 Amy and Daisy turned away from each other as they crossed their arms and lifted their faces.

 "Now I know why realties were separated!" Rouge said.

 **************

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow quit playing running around and started to throw so many punches, all you can see are blurs. Mario and Wario fought with all their might. Mario dodged all of Wario's tackles, and threw fireballs to counter. Sonic and Shadow pitted in a lock hold, while snarling at each other's faces.

 "You have faired well, much like the last time we fought, blue hedgehog!" Shadow said.

 "It's Sonic! The name is Sonic! Learn it, faker!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic let go of him, and punched him in the face. As Shadow massaged the part he got hit, he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

 "SHADOW CHAOS!!"

Shadow faced his hands toward Sonic, and fired a huge blast of dark energy at him, sending him fifty feet away from Shadow. Sonic got back up while rubbing his pained head.

 "That's a new one." He said.

Shadow fired more Shadow Chaos at Sonic, but Sonic dodged all the blast and collected a few rings. He used the rings to unleash another Sonic Wind, but Shadow dashed out of the way.

 "Come now, blue hedgehog. I know you can do better then that!" Shadow said.

 "I'll give you my full potential up your face!" Sonic shouted.

 Wario rammed Mario like a bull, but Mario jumped out of the way, and made Wario crash into a tree. Mario jumped a few feet away from his opponent to throw a few fireballs, but Wario quickly recovered and swatted the fireballs with his energized hands. Wario threw his own fireballs right at Mario, but Mario countered by reflecting the fireballs with a yellow cape he kept in his pocket, and Wario got nailed by his own fireballs.

 "I could've smashed you a long time ago if you stop hoping around!" Wario shouted.

As Mario cupped his hands to charge up a bigger fireball, he said: "You know the old saying: 'If you can't take the heat, say out of the kitchen!'"   

 Mario threw fired a huge fireball, and it pushed Wario hard to a tree. Wario fell to the ground, with a burned body.

 As Mario rested a bit, Wario was still on the floor, while he tried to pull something out of his pocket until…

 "CLEAR THE RUNWAY!!!" someone shouted.

 ************

With the Tornado transformed into fighter mode, Bowser is now too slow for it to get away. Bowser fired more missiles to slow them down, but Tails used the lock on system, and blast away the missiles.

 "We can't keep this up forever, and we can't fire at Bowser, or we might hurt the princess!" Toad shouted. 

 "I got an idea!" Luigi said. "Sally, do you still have that yellow cape?"

 "Yes but it won't help. It's too slow for his hover pod."

 "Not a problem! Yoshi?"

Without warning, Yoshi grabbed Sally with his tongue, and slurped her in his mouth.

 "HEY WHAT'S THIS FOR? LET ME OUT!" she shouted from inside his mouth.

 "Alright Yoshi, spit with all your might!" Luigi said.

 "Yoshi!" he nodded. 

Yoshi took aim and spit out Sally like a cannon straight at Bowser. Sally grabbed the side of the hover pod, just before she was about to lose speed, but she stopped to wipe away Yoshi's saliva off.

 "Ew, dino germs!" she said in disgust. 

Sally pulled herself up like a gymnast and stomped Bowser's face.

 "OW! WHAT HIT ME?!" he shouted as he held his bruised nose.

Sally quickly grabbed Peach from Bowser's grasp, and jumped off the pod.

 "Hey I kidnapped her fair and square, acorn face!"

 "That's Miss Acorn to you, shell head!" Sally shouted as she used the cape as a parachute. She pulled out Nicole from her glove and called Tails with it to signal him that she accomplished her mission.

**_ "…Oh and Luigi? NEXT TIME TELL ME YOUR PLAN BEFORE I BECOME A DINO CANDY!!"   _**

 "Sheesh, talk about attitude!" Luigi said.

 "Nevermind her, Bowser is a full target now!" Tails said as he locked on to him. Then he said like Darth Vader: "I have you now!"

Tails fired a barrage of missiles straight at a terrified Bowser.

 "Oh crud!" 

Bowser's pod took full blow from the missiles, and he tumbled straight down toward Mario and Wario.

 "CLEAR THE RUNWAY!!" he shouted. 

Bowser landed on the ground, and slid toward Mario. Little did Mario knew, Wario rushed behind Mario to attack with his Dragon Hat, but Mario jumped out of the way from Bowser, leaving Wario to be run over by him.

 "Bulls eye, baby!" Tails cheered.

Bowser and Wario slid through some trees and bushes before they reached to where Sonic and Shadow are.

 "What the..?" Sonic said.

Sonic and Shadow dashed out of Bowser and Wario's way to let them crash into a huge rock. Bowser was okay, but since that Wario was in the front of the pod, he got more of the punishment. 

 "Hrmp! What an embarrassing fool!" Shadow said. But then Robotnik fired a pulse ray from his Egg Pod at Shadow, paralyzing him, and making him drop the Chaos Emerald. Robotnik used a tractor beam to pull the emerald to him.

 "Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

 "That's right, fool! You and you're inferior double made it all too easy! You practically gave it to me!" 

 From out of no where, Mario jumped up to Robotnik with incredible might and stomped him on the head to ruin the tractor beam. Mario land under the pod and grabbed the emerald away and then back flipped near Sonic.

 "Great timing, Mario!" Sonic said. "Someday you gotta teach me how to get air like that!" 

 "You little fool!" Robotnik shouted. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

 "Uh….an egg with a stupid mustache?" Mario said.

 "Silence! I am Dr.Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius of the world!" 

 "Yeah right, Dr. Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

 "Enough! Give me that Chaos Emerald, or else!" 

 "Or else what, Quack?" Mario shouted.  

From behind them, Bowser emerged from the wreckage like a shark, and fire breathed the heroes, which they barely dodged it.

  "Whoa! Who's that?" Sonic asked.

 "That's King Bowser Koopa, my arch-enemy!" 

 "Dudes' huge!" 

Robotnik turned his pod into his Mech-Egg and slowly walked toward his foes as thus Bowser. Bowser growled like a lion while he showed his razor sharp teeth. Sonic and Mario slowly walk back from their hated enemies.

 "Okay, we got an egg-shaped mad scientists, and a killer turtle dragon on the verge to flatten us." Sonic said. "What shall we do?" 

 "What else? Beat em', have them for breakfast, and leave them for leftovers." Mario said.

 "I like the way you think! But to make things interesting, how about we trade dance partners?"

 "You mean me go up against that egg-guy, and you against Koopa?"

 "Yes." 

 "I'LL DO IT!!! LET'S-A-GO!!"

  ________________________________

 Chapter 22 – Sonic vs. Bowser/ Mario vs. Eggman

 Mario wasted no time and jumped high to the air and landed on Robotnik's head.

 "My chrome, you damaged it! If I lost an IQ you'll pay with your toilet cleaning lives!" Robotnik shouted.

Robotnik pressed a button to bring a shield over him, so that Mario can't stomp on his head.

 "It's so hard to focus with the world spinning!" he said as he put an ice bag on his head. "I was really looking forward to incinerate the hedgehog, but if you want to fight me, then so be it!"  

 "If you keep talking it'll already be the next century!" Mario said.

 "That's it! Let's see how tough you really are!" 

Robotnik fired his Vulcan gun at Mario, making him run away from it. While running, Mario threw some fireballs at Robotnik, slowing him down for him to jump over and fire some more fire at the back of the legs, and bring it to his knees. With impossible strength, Mario picked up the mech, like he did to the Ba-Bomb King in Mario 64, and tossed it face first to the floor.

 "How can you posses such strength? It's impossible for a human!" Robotnik shouted as he piloted the mech back up. 

 "What can I say? I'm full of surprises!"

Meanwhile Sonic ran circles around Bowser. Bowser tried to follow Sonic with vision, but he was too fast for his eye. So Bowser used his Whirling Fortress attack and halted Sonic. Sonic jumped back and used his famous Spin Dash, but Bowser countered with his Whirling Fortress. Both fighters met in a stalemate, and were thrown back by the force of both attacks.

 "Alright, speedy, let's see how tough you really are!" Bowser said as he pulled himself back up. "It's speed vs. strength! Who will be the victor?"

 "I think I know the answer to that!" Sonic said as he jumped and aimed a Homing Spin on Bpwser's head, but Bowser swatted him away with a mighty hand.

 "Yeah, me!" Bowser said.

Sonic dashed right to him with sonic speed, and Sonic Spin his face. Bowser tumbled on his back, and then used his Whirling Fortress spin so fast to get him self back on his feet. Some how after Bowser got up, he charged at Sonic by squatting down and hovering.

 "How did you do that?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

 "It's a secret!" Bowser shouted as he tried to use his Koopa claw attack, but Sonic back flipped away from him and used another Homing Spin, but Bowser ducked his head inside his shell and deflected the attack, and then Bowser threw a hard punch at Sonic and made him fly toward a bunch of floating question blocks. 

 Sonic crashed into one of them, back first, and tumbled to the floor, but he did let out a Fire Flower out of the one hit and it slowly fell near him. 

 **************

Meanwhile, as Sally gently fell near the battlefield with a cape, Peach finally came to and found herself on Sally's shoulder.

 "Where am I?" she asked. "Any calls while I was out?"

 "I'll tell you later." Sally said. "Look down there!" 

The two princesses found their boys battling their hated enemies. Mario was doing fine, but Sonic wasn't doing too well against Bowser.

 "Oh my, your friend is in trouble!" Peach said. "That baka Koopa!"

 "Aw crap! Sonic!" Sally gasped. "You help Mario, I'll help Sonic!" 

 "Isn't that dishonorable?"

 "So what! Just go!"

Sally flew near the battle between Mario and Robotnik to drop off Peach, and then she flew to Sonic.

 *************

Mario was having that much trouble with Robotnik, except dodging the laser cannons. Mario did the same strategy a number of times. As he once again threw fireballs on the legs, they were finally destroyed, and Robotnik's pod was disabled and a sitting duck.

 "How an advanced mad doctor relies on gizmos to take care of his problems is so pathetic?" Mario said. "I don't even feel good about winning this one!"

 "You win this round, plumber, but this battle has just begun!" Robotnik said as he unlocked the legs and hovered up. From the under-side of the pod, a huge battering ram came down.

 "Great, now he's resorting to construction!" Mario said. "That reminds me of the time when Donkey Kong Senior climbed on one of the…!" 

 "Silence!" Robotnik shouted as he swung the battering ram at Mario, which he jumped out of the way.

 Just when things can't get any worse, Peach showed up at the wrong time and was about to become pancake.

 "PEACH!" Mario cried as he pushed her out of the way, and took the full force of the ram and crashed into a tree.

 As Peach got up, she saw her hero lying motionless, just for a crazed doctor to easily crush him.

 "Now I will crush you down to roadkill, plumber!" Robotnik said.

 "NO, MARIO!!!" Peach cried.

Meanwhile, Sonic was desperately trying to push himself back up before Bowser's foot will meet him, but he was too weak to do anything.

 "I don't know how the doc can't beat you. You're not even much of a challenge as Mario!" Bowser said.

Out of nowhere, Sally jumped up to Bowser, and did a roundhouse kick on his jaw. Sally land near Sonic while eyeing her opponent.

 "Sally….what are you…doing here?" Sonic asked.

 "What does it look like, Sonic Hedgehog?" she said while in a battle stance.

Bowser turned back to Sally while he was massaging his jaw, and said: "I was wondering when I'll get to burn you to a crisp, mammal!" 

 "Not a chance, scale face! You have to catch me first!" Sally said as she jumped over him.

Bowser turned around and tried to Koopa Claw her, but Sally side jumped out of the way and jumped back up to kick him in the face.

 "You little..!" Bowser shouted as he grabbed her head and threw her hard away. As she touched the ground, she rolled away from Bowser until she hit a rock. She lied motionless, crying from the pain. Bowser slowly walked to her with raging eyes, and snarling.

 "Now you'll meet your roadkill cousins!" he said.

Sonic was still too weak to get up. He was now forced to watch his love about to be crushed by Bowser.

 "No…..Sally…"          

 *****************

"No, Aunt Sally!" Tails cried as he and the others watched the battle from the Tornado.

"Koopa has gone too far!" Luigi angrily shouted. "Enough playing nice guy, let's missile him!" 

"How can we do that when we have those things to worry about?" Toad asked as he pointed to incoming Shark Bombers.

 "Oh just what we need!" Luigi said.

 ****************

Meanwhile Robotnik laughed evilly while he activated twin energy cannons from the side of the pod.

 "Farewell plumber!" Robotnik said.

 "THERAPY!!" 

Mario was coated in a blue aura. All his wounds disappeared. 

 "What?!" Robotnik shouted. He turned to his left to find Peach using some magic on Mario. "You, my dear, are becoming a big nuisance!"

Two metal eggs dropped from the pod, and then transformed into Buzz Bombers. As Peach saw the robotic insects, she ran for her life as they chased after her.

 "Now that pest is taken care of, where was I?" Robotnik said as he turned back to Mario, but to find no Mario. "Where did he go?"

 Without warning, Robotnik's pod got hit by two fireballs. Though it dealt serious damage, the Egg-Pod was still standing. Robotnik found Mario jumping out of a tree and trying to save Peach. Robotnik fired huge plasma blast from the cannons, but Mario gracefully dodged them and fought back with more fireballs. 

 "That'll hold him for a minute!" Mario said as he ran for it. "I'm-a-coming Peach!"

Bowser slowly moved, step by step, toward his wounded pry, Sally. She lay there, quietly howling through the pain, and too hurt to get up. Sonic was also too much in pain to get up. There was nothing he can do now, but watch his friend and love die. Bowser's feet were now near Sally. He smiled wickedly as he cracked his knuckles.

 "Normally I don't hit the ladies." He said with an evil smile. "But since you stole my princess, I'll just burn you and let my children eat you!"

 "No…." she said quietly. "Help me….Sonic."

Somehow, Sonic heard her call, and it probably gave him the strength he needs to get up. He was glowing in a blue aura, and not by Peach's Therapy magic, but from his own power. All the pain vanished. Now he was now in 100%, with a Fire Flower in his hand. He eyed Bowser with raging eyes. He never felt such anger, not even when Shadow framing him once. His teeth clenched so intense, and his fist shook. With all this in him, he only said this:

 "You'll…..pay!" Sonic growled. 

Bowser raised his head and sucked up some air to create a huge fire breath. As he exhaled all he could, he let it out in one blast right at Sally, burning her to a crisp. But after he stopped, there was no more of her,……

 "Hey, shell-butt!" 

Or so he thought, because as he turned to his left, he found Sally safe in Sonic's arms, a distance away from Bowser. He never saw him rescuing her.

 "Nobody….but NOBODY touches Sally, AND LIVES!" Sonic shouted as he gently put Sally down.

 With no warning, Sonic dashed straight at Bowser with his Figure Eight Dash.

 "Time to change your name to Roast the Hedgehog!" Bowser said before he fired a flame breath.

 Sonic pulled out a Fire Flower and used it to create a fire shield. Not only it protect him from the flames, he also used its true power by using the Flame Comet Dash, a move he used back in Sonic 3 &Knuckles since he's the only one that use the shield's powers. Sonic tackled Bowser, and pushed him to rocky wall. Sonic jumped back high into the air and charged up his finishing move.

 "LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!!" 

Sonic tackled Bowser again with his most powerful move. The force not only knocked out Bowser, but it also caused the whole rocky wall to collapse on Bowser. Sonic ran out of the way from being buried with Bowser. As the rocks stopped collapsing, Sonic looked back to see Bowser's new grave. As he smiled, the pain came back, and Sonic fell to his knees. It would seem that the pain didn't go away, but at least he beat him.

 Or so he spoke too soon. The rocks some how erupted, and Bowser jumped out of the pile. He roared so loud, it could probably be heard from miles. He glared at Sonic with a far intense leer. He pushed the rocks out of the way, and slowly made his way toward Sonic. There was no way now sonic can do anything, now that he's too weak. Just when Bowser was about to Koopa Claw him, he suddenly, to Sonic's surprise, passed out.

 "Man……and those knights make dragon sleighing look so easy." Sonic said.

Peach ran all she could from the Buzz Bombers, but the robots was gaining, and Peach was getting tired. 

 "YA-HOOOOO!!!"

 Mario destroyed the robots with his jumping attacks, and then landed in front of a startled Peach.

 "MARIO!" she happily cried as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!" 

 "Of course, you did heal me, didn't you?" Mario said.

Just then, Mario noticed from over Peach's shoulder Robotnik's battering ram flying toward them. Mario pushed himself, and Peach, out of the way before the ram made impact.

 "You're pretty persistent as Sonic, aren't you?" Robotnik shouted.

 "That ain't crust about me!" 

Robotnik fired more plasma blast, but Mario grabbed Peach and ran away from them. Mario ran as fast as he can, while avoiding the blast, until he found a big rock for him to hide. They took cover behind the rock, while Robotnik fired more blast at the rock. It didn't get destroyed, but made a huge crack.

 "Stay here, Peach! I'll take care of Humpty Dumpty!" Mario said.

Mario came out from his hiding place and dodged the plasma blast while firing fireballs. He then stopped and found a couple of question blocks behind some trees and ran toward them while slowing down Robotnik with his fireballs. He jumped up and smashes one to find a feather.

 "No, that won't help!"

He came to another one and smashed it. All what came out was a red leaf.

 "Nope!"

Another one popped out a few coins.

 "Maybe for that new toaster!" 

Another one was a Magic Mushroom. 

 "Yes! Thank you!"

"Come on out, you cowardly plumber!" Robotnik shouted. "I promise your death will be quick and painless!" 

Right at his command, Mario did come out, but in a way he expected to. Mario appeared ten feet taller.

 "Holy Egg-a-Roni!" Robotnik shouted.

 "Now you know why I'm called Super Mario!" 

 "Which now you'll be called Super Dead!" 

As Mario walked toward him, he blocked every plasma blast with his fireballs. Robotnik swung his Egg-Ram, but Mario caught it, and swung it around, with Robotnik with it.

 "Stoooooop iiiiit! I'm gooooooonnnaa beeee siiiick!" Robotnik screamed.

 "As a wise one once said!" Mario said. As he threw Robotnik far into the mountains, he shouted: "TO THE MOON, ALICE!"

Peach ran toward Mario, cheering, as Mario shrunk back to normal size.

 "Koopas, nor mad scientists still can't stop the Super Mario!" she said.

 "Again, Peach, you're making me blush!" 

Meanwhile, as Sonic made it to Sally, he noticed how peaceful she looked asleep, with the sunlight adding to her beauty. Sonic gently lifted her head up while feeling her cheek. As Sally opened her eyes, she smiled when the first thing she saw was Sonic.

 "Sonic….you're okay." 

 "Of course I am! I'd be embarrassed to be beaten by a turtle Godzilla."

 "You little idiot." She said with a smile.

 "Sal, why did you jump in? You know I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you!" 

 "That's the stupidest question you ever asked." 

 "Yeah I know. Can I try again?"

 "Just shut up and come here!"

As the two held each other, they passionately kissed. It felt like electricity flowed through their bodies when they kiss. Not only that, they both glowed in a blue aura and their wounds disappeared, but not from their own energies, but from Peach's Group Hug magic. 

 "Oh that is so cute, isn't it Mario?" Peach asked as she used her Group Hug magic on them.

 "Eh, kids will be kids!" Mario shrugged. "Sheesh they look like they're in some cheesy romance movie!" 

 "Oh come on, Mario! Don't you believe in true love?"

 "Just leave a message and I'll get back to you!" 

 "You're impossible!" 

After five minutes, Sonic and Sally broke off the kiss, and noticed Mario and Peach looking at them. As they got up, they both blushed as Sonic asked:

 "Uh…what year is this?"

 "You guys only kissed for five minutes!" Mario said. "If it was, Bowser and that egg-guy would've taken over our worlds by now."

 "Oh don't you know that kissing from a true love feels like an eternity, Mario?" Peach asked. 

 "And how would you know, from your little romance novels?"

 "Oh stop picking on me!" 

At that moment, Tails' Cyclone slowly landed near the group. As Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi jumped off, Tails waved and said:

 "Is everyone okay?"

 "We're fine Tails." Sonic said, and then looked at Sally. "Really fine!"

 "Sorry we're late. Those shark planes are a pain in the ass!" Luigi said.

 "No problem, Wedgie!" Mario said. "Now let's hop one this plane and get back to the castle!" 

 "Screw that! Let's try a faster way!" Sonic said. "You have the Chaos Emerald, Mario?"

 Mario pulled out the emerald and handed it to Sonic. 

 "Okay, guys! Hang on!" 

 Sonic looked at Sally, and winked and said: "And you hang on to me, Lois!"

 Sally playfully hit him on the shoulder, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

 "Are you sure you can use the Chaos Control on all of us, Sonic?" Tails asked.

 "Never hurts to try! CHAOS CONTROL!!"

With a blink of an eye, they all vanished.

Meanwhile, Wario and Shadow finally came to, to find Bowser being picked up by Robotnik's Shark Bombers.

 "Well it appears that the party is over!" Wario said. "Ow my aching head!"

Just then, a black little Boo flew near Shadow, and transformed into an orb. It displayed the battle between Sonic and Mario vs. Bowser and Eggman.

 "Interesting. The heroes switched opponents." He said.

 "Big deal! That won't be of any good to the masters."

 "Oh yes it did! The Dark Boos gathered a lot of their negative energy. Making them fight different enemies was just to make the mission sweet."

 "But we didn't make them fight that time!" 

 "Don't play smart with me. It's time to return back to base."

 "But without that emerald?" 

 "A small set back. We'll return in triumph and with the emerald at hand!"

  ********************

Outside the castle, Sonic, Mario and the gang appeared. The others ran toward them with open arms.

 "Sonic, you're okay!" Amy cheerfully cried as she ran toward him to give her hero a kiss, but she stopped while her eyes whined when she saw Sally's arms around Sonic. Her expression turned frightening as she pulled out her hammer.

 "Get your hairy arms off my man!" she shouted.

 "Not again!" Tails said.

 "You gonna make me? And he's not your man!" Sally shouted.

 "Right here! Right now!"

 "WOO HOO! CAT FIGHT!" Vector squealed.   

Just when fist were gonna fly, Peach held Sally back, while Daisy held Amy.

 "Aw man!" the Chaotix sighed.

 "Does this happen to you often?" Mario asked Sonic.

 "Almost everyday."

 "That brings me back to when these two girls in high school…!" Luigi said before Mario interrupted.

 "No that did not happen, Wedgie. All the girls laughed at you all the time and you were hanged by your underwear by those bullies!" 

 "Don't remind me!"

 "Let me get this straight: You're one of those girls who just can't take a clue that your crush is already in love with someone else, huh?" Daisy asked.

 "WHO ASKED YOU?" Amy shouted. "Wait…don't answer that! Just mind your own business!" 

 "I make it my business when somebody just doesn't get a clue that YOU WON'T HAVE A CHANCE!" 

 "Uh oh!" Tails said.

 "WHY YOU…!" Amy shouted as she was gonna let Daisy have it, but Tails held her back.

 "Daisy, why did you do that?" Luigi asked.

 "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" she said.

 "That's enough! There's been enough violence for one day, and I'm sure there will be more tomorrow!" Peach said. "Let's go inside. We must give a big welcome and thank you to our new friends."

 "Yes. This may be a good day to probably untie our realms!" Sally said. "And tomorrow we must find the six remaining Chaos Emeralds before our enemies do, if you'll help us?" 

 "Yes, agreed." 

As the two princesses shook hands, Mighty came up and said:

 "Does this thank you party come with food?"

 "Yes of course."

With a blink of an eye, Mighty and the Chaotix dashed up to the castle, while their leader, Knuckles, watched them with a sweatdrop down his head.

 "You gotta get them some leashes." Rouge said.

 "Tried that."

As the others walked to the castle, Sonic placed the emerald in his glove. Mario came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 "Well my boy, this has sure been some hell of a day." He said.

 "And it's just the beginning, pal!" Sonic said as they walked back to the castle.

 "Let's relax in a hot tub. The jets do wonders to aching backs."

 "Sweet! Does this place serve chill dogs?"

 "Are you kidding? Luigi cooks up a mean chill that could put hair in your chest!" 

 "Aw hells yeah!"

 End of part 8……………….

Max: Finally the day is over, but the adventure has just begun. Stay tuned for the next Sonic and Mario!

Me: Now it's time yet again to give a shout out to all those last chapter reviews.

 Storm Spotter- If you read a few chapters, Shadow is under a mind control, well sort of. Wario is acting under free will. I can't tell you this mysterious power yet, and be patent with Knuckes and Rouge.

 Alayea- Thanks for the fic. You're right; you don't find a good fic very often. There are a lot of good ones though. 

Ashtarth – Thanks but, who is HALO?

Pen- Thanks. Yeah I do try to include all the games as I can. Boy Rouge, Knuckles, and Luigi are in total denial. 

Ben- Dude, Yoshi is right here!

Icemaster- Dude, keep your Sonic and Mario locked in that cage for my sake. I don't think this chapter calmed them down. 

Unknown- Fear not for the hands, my friend. You'll see them soon.

L.M.C.- They just did!

One Winged Kuja- Sorry for the late chapter, and this one. Mo its not X-Box, but now that you mention it………….. Naw!

Anthony Bault- Ah the reviewer that always reviews first. Sorry for the late chapter. You know, writers block. Thanks for the review.

Me: Stick around! Sonic and Mario is just getting started. I'm planning to put Banjo and Kazoie in this too. Also maybe, just MAYBE, I'll put Conker, of course I might have to rate this PG-13 if I do. Now to end this with a few quotes.

 _"He was what he was: A brave and heroic hedgehog, who gave his life to save his planet. Shadow the Hedgehog." ~Sonic~ Sonic Adventure 2_

 _"Embrace the future that I offer you!"~ IceDevimon~ Digimon Tamers_

 _"Now this is what I call a platform game!"~ Conker~ Conker's Bad Fur Day_

 _"I won't forgive you if you die out there, so be careful okay?" ~Tron Bonne~ Megaman Legends. _


	9. Episode 9: Never a break

Me: It is I, Anthony Yepes, aka: AnT. I do not own any of Sonic and Mario characters. Not now or ever. Now to say this: SORRY!!! Sorry this took so long to write. I had one big writers block about this fic. 

(Eggman enters.)

Me: GAH! EGGMAN!!!

Eggman: That's Dr.Robotnik, the greatest…

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Don't go Team Rocket on me! What do you want?

Eggman: Well after being stomped on the head multiple times by that hopping plumber! (Grabs me by the collar)………I need some ice!

Me: Just grab some in the fridge. 

Eggman: And since you wrote that torturing punishment last chapter, I will force you to write that I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, have destroyed my hated foes and taken over the world, and turned it into my own Robotnik Empire, or else your days of being flesh and blood are over!

Me: I thought it was Robotropolis?

Eggman: Whatever you wanna call it!

Me: You must think that I'm one of those fan authors would be left unarmed huh?

Eggman: What do you mean?

Me: Unlike those other authors, I have some bodyguards. (Snap my fingers.) 

(Chiller comes in and freezes Eggman)

Eggman: T..t..t..too…much….ice!

Chiller: Well you asked for it.

Me: Well on with the fic. This may contain a little Amy bashing.

**Sonic and Mario**

My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. Boy what a day! We followed Eggman to another zone called the Mushroom World, full of walking mushrooms, Sonic, Knuckles, and I picked a fight with Mario, Donkey Kong, and Luigi, we had to team up to stop Eggman and Bowser form destroying the Mushroom Kingdom, Shadow and Wario shows up and stole a Chaos Emerald, and Sonic and Mario chased them. Bowser and Eggman caught up with them and tried to take the emerald, but Sonic wanted to have the chance to fight Bowser, while Mario faces Eggman. In the process, Aunt Sally and Princess Toadstool almost gotten killed. Well at least they're safe, and the Chaos Emerald is in our hands. Now is time to rest and relax, because we have a big day tomorrow.

Chapter 23 – After a hard day of work

"Where am I?"

"What is this place?"

This was all I could ever think of right now. I don't know how or why I got here; floating and spinning in some void space. The place was almost dark if it wasn't for the strange rainbow things around. I think they call it aura-borealis or something. Am I really dead? Is this heaven, or is this hell? If it was heaven I would be with Maria by now, and if this is hell I would be tortured or something. I guess this is my price to pay after saving the world and profiling Maria's wishes. There's nothing to live for, now that I made my promise to Maria. I guess this is how it ends.

What's that brightness?....A light?.... It's so heavenly!...... Should I just….go in? What else I'm gonna do here?

_ "Shadow….."_

What? Who said that?.....Who's that coming out of that light?...Looks like a echidna! Is that that red one that was with Sonic? 

_ "Shadow…."_

No! Sounds too female.

_ "Shadow….please come with me!"_

"Who are you? Am I dead?:

_ "I am Tikal, and no, you are not dead,….sort of. Just take my hand, and I'll tell you everything."_

__________________________________

It has been an hour since Bowser and Robotnik's forces attacked. The citizens of Toad Town immediately started making repairs on the town. However the Princess Peach Toadstool called everyone inside the castle to bring welcome and thank you to the new heroes, the Mobians.

The Toad Town citizens waited for the announcement from their princess. From the top of the stairs, one of the Toad guards came out of the doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting Princess Peach Toadstool!"

As the guards played their horns, the princess herself walked out, accompanied by the Mario Bros., Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, Mallow, Geno, Donkey Kong, and Candy. The people bowed down before her. Peach raised her arm to tell them to rise. Even though she is the ruler of the kingdom, she still wished to be treated as an equal.

"My friends, as you have known our kingdom has been attacked by none other then King Bowser Koopa!" she said as the people nodded. "But you probably didn't know is that he also have a new ally on his side; an ally with a knowledge of destructive weaponry, and the power to turn people into robots!" 

The entire crowd gasped. All of them chatted away in panic until Daisy whistled them to shut up.

"But fear not. We also have our own allies. Allies who helped our hero, Mario defeat Bowser and his partner for now; Allies who are arch enemies to his partner. I present to you…..the heroes of the planet Mobius!"

As the guards played their horns, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Tails, and the Chaotix walked down next to Peach, waving to the cheering crowd.

"Also presenting the princess of Mobius, Princess Sally Acorn!" 

The crowd cheered as Sally walked out of door, joining with her friends waving at the crowd.

"And I may present to you the hero of Mobius, whose skills matches to our great hero, Mario, I present to you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" 

As Sonic's theme from Sonic Adventure 2 played, Sonic dashed to the crew at sonic speed, creating a sonic boom through the whole room. Sonic waved and bowed to the crowd who were just recovering from the sonic boom.

"Uh…I didn't recall asking for a music entrance for you." Peach said.

"I know. That would be Tails playing that." Sonic said pointing to Tails fiddling with Sally's computer, Nicole. 

"Tails!" Sally shouted as she held out a hand for him to giver her back her computer.

"Sorry Aunt Sally." Tails said as he did his best puppy eyes.

"That's not gonna work this time!" 

"Rats. Sonic asked me to take your computer and play his song."

"SONIC!" Sally shouted at her boyfriend.

"Crap." He said, before he whispered to Tails: "You'll pay pixel-brain!"

"If it wasn't for these brave heroes helping us, the Toadstool Castle wouldn't stand here today." Peach said to the people. "Now I present Princess Sally as she would like to say something." 

Peach motioned out of the way to let Sally stand in front of the crew. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Princess Toadstool. As you are aware, our enemy, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, has partnered with your threat, Bowser Koopa. What has happen today is only the layer of the cake. Robotnik is a ruthless being that will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and turn any life into mindless robots."

As she looked around, she noticed a couple of people staring at Sonic with fear. She remembered why. Earlier Shadow ran amuck in Toad Town, causing havoc, and they still believe Sonic did it. 

"I can see that some of you still believe that my friend, Sonic, is the one who threatened your town earlier. Let me assure you that Sonic is innocent, otherwise Peach would not let him or any of us stand before her. The real threat was caused by a double of him. Believe me or not, Sonic vows to put an end to Robotnik and Bowser, like he always does."

"Actually I vow to turn Eggman into an omelet." Sonic said before Sally gave him the look to shut him up while the audience laughed.

"We have dealt with Robotnik many times before, when he unleashed a huge battleship like the one you saw, a monstrous water creature, a Sonic doppelganger, a space station armed with a huge death ray,…" Sally said until Sonic took the mike from her hand.

"And don't forget the Death Egg, or that pinball fortress, you weren't there when that happened, Sal!" 

"Sonic! You're embarrassing me!"

"Or how about the time when Eggman tricked a certain someone into thinking I was the bad guy!" Sonic said as he eyed at Knuckles.

"Not in front of my friends!" Knuckles said in a loud whisper, but to no use because Rouge was snickering and the audience laughed some more.

"He tricked you?" Rouge said as Knuckles blushed in embarrassment.

Sally swiped the mike away from Sonic and continued: "~ahem~ Sorry about my idiotic friend here! Anywise, yes we have dealt many of those with Robotnik. All I ask is for your calmness and I promise you that Peach and I will bring down our threats before they cause more damage!"

"Now you're sounding like a politician." Ray said.

After Sonic swiped the mike from Sally, he shouted: "If all of you wanna see some Egg and Turtle kicking, give me a hell yeah!" 

"HELL YEAH!!" the crowd cheered.

"What?"

"HELL YEAH!!!" 

"What?"

After Sally smacked him on the head, she shouted: "Sonic, what did I say about using those wrestling lines?"

"Aw, you never let me have any fun!" Sonic said as he hung his head. Then he heard whipping noises made by Vector. "Shut up, croc!"

***************

 The speech was over, and everyone was enjoying the royal snacks held at the table, even Luigi's famous chill, though those foods were kept outside for very known reasons. Sally was hanging out with Peach, talking with the mushroom folks like Toad, Peach's attendant, guard, and best friend, Toadsworth, Peach's old steward, and others. The Sonic, Mario, Tails, DK, Yoshi, Mallow, and the Chaotix spend their afternoon on the snack table outside, while Luigi was barbequing. Knuckles was near the small beach, at the corner of the castle, just relaxing. Candy and Rouge was talking near the drawbridge, and Geno was no where to be seen.

 While Mario and the group were pigging out on the food, Mario can hear Sonic softly singing some tune.

 "Sonic! He can really move! Sonic! He's got an attitude!..."

 "Uh....what are you singing?" Mario asked.

 "Oh its a song folks back in my world made up, after all my exploits. Its really catchy. Haven't these people made up a song for you after all your troubles?"

 "Hmm.....well once, though it haven't been sung in a while. All you hear is the music these days....but I do know the lyrics." 

 "Well let's hear it." Tails said.

 "Okay...Luigi?"

 After Luigi made a note on a harmonica, he jumped over the table and stood next to his brother.

 "We're the Mario Bros. and plumbing's our game! We're not like the others to get all the fame! When sink is in trouble you can calls us on the double! We're faster then the others; you'll get hooked on the brothers! UH!" 

Then Yoshi hummed: "Dum dum dum, da dum da da dum, da da da daa do da dom da dum...!"

The singers were interrupted by much laughter from Sonic, Tails and the Chaotix, as they burst laughing on the grass.

 "~sigh~ well it was just for a commercial for our plumbing biz in the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said. "Alright, shut up!" 

The Mobians calmed down and pulled themselves up, but they were still laughing and snickering.

 "No offense....but that was the corniest song I ever heard!" Sonic said.

 "Oh yeah! Then how about your full song!" 

 "Get ready to blow your hats off!" Sonic said as he took a spatula and used it as a mike. "Blue streak...speeds by! Sonic the Hedgehog! Too fast for the naked eye! Sonic the Hedgehog!....CHORUS!!" then he sang the rest with the Chaotix while Tails pulled out a guitar from nowhere. "SONIC! He can really move! SONIC! He's got an attitude! SONIC! He's the fastest thing alliiiive!" 

 "He's right. That is catchy!" Luigi said before he sang along, making Mario groan.    

 "Look out when he storms through! Sonic the Hedgehog! Don't doubt what he can do! Sonic the Hedgehog! SONIC! He can really move! SONIC! He's got an attitude! SONIC! He's the fastest thing alive! He's the fastest thing alive! He's the fastest thing alliiiive!!" 

After that, the crowd applauded and the Sonic crew took a bow. 

 "Okay, the lyrics are good, but it can't beat the melody of my song!" Mario said. 

 "Yeah right! I don't feel like laughing at your song!" Sonic said as he tossed the spatula.

 "Oh yeah? Everyone?"

The Mario crew pulled out music instruments from nowhere, and played the Mario Bros. theme, in a jazz style. Sonic was speechless, while the Chaotix danced to the music. After the song was done, everyone in the outside party applause, and the Mario band bowed.

 "Of course they applause! This is his turf!" Sonic snorted as he frowned.

 "You gotta admit: It is a catchy beat!" Tails said.

 "Please keep talking, pixel-brain!"

Back inside the castle, the two princesses, along with Princess Daisy was talking with some of the Mushroom royal group. Sally, and Peach rolled their eyes when they heard music, and an audience cheering like something from a rock concert, coming from outside.

 "I don't remember asking for a concert." Peach said.

 "I think I know who started it. I heard Sonic's song before this one." Sally said. "Who's music is it? It's pretty good."

 "That would be Mario's."

 "If I may interrupt, your highness, a letter just came from the resort we were originally going for our needed rest." Toadsworth said. "I believe its in your quarters." 

 "You were going on a vacation?" Sally asked.

 "Yes, we were going to go to a place called Isle Delfino, but after what happened today, it'll have to wait."

 "Oh, terribly sorry for interrupting, princess, but along with the letter came a package from Gadd Science." Toadsworth said.

 "Gadd Science? Oh that's right...he's Luigi's friend back at that mansion Mario disappeared to a few weeks ago." Peach said. "I'll be over at my room to look at soon."

 "Yes of course, princess." Toadsworth said as he bowed, and left.

 "I don't know how you can get used to that elegant stuff." Sally said. "I'm not really used to it. I ran away from my kingdom. I know it was cowardly of me, but my father was so strict about not letting me marry who I want. He wanted me to marry one of the main guards named St. John."

 "Oh.....and you ran away?"

 "Yep. I ran to Station Square to live with my old friend, Bunnie Rabbit, well now her last name is Rabbot since she almost got robotiziced. Anywise, I got a job taking care of little creatures called Chao, and that's when I first met Sonic. He was just there, browsing around, and we talked for a short while before he left, then we met again at an arcade, and walked me home and asked me out. I helped him battle a creature named Chaos, outside my home. After that, I got involved with that Perfect Chaos thing, and when that was over, my father's guards found me and took me back home..."

 "And what happened then?"

 "Well, Sonic...!"

 "Hey guys!" Daisy interrupted by saying hi when she walked toward the two. 

 "Oh hey, Daisy." Peach said.

 "I'm wondering. Are you two sisters? Cousins?" Sally asked.

 "Well cousins? Yes and no. I'm from an alternate world, and I'm her alternate counterpart."

 "You are? I would assume that your would be a evil side if you're her counterpart. Sorry, stereotyping."

 "She's not evil....at least that's what I think right now!" Peach said with a grin.

 "HEY!!" Daisy shouted.

 "I'm just kidding. Anywise, Daisy and I are different by personality. She's more of a tomboy, who likes to play sports and all that stuff, and she has bad table manners!" 

 "Well excuuuuuse me!" Daisy whined before she sticks her tongue.

 "I can relate that tomboy stuff, but the table manners are another story." Sally said.  

 "Goodie, make fun of me why don't you?" Daisy snorted.

 "I'm sorry."

 "Thank you. So what's the deal with the pink porcupine?" 

 "You mean Amy? What about her?"

 "Well I did watch you two going at each other's throats over the blue guy! Are you two fighting over his heart or what?"

 "~sigh~ Sonic and I am already hooked up, it's just that Amy doesn't want to believe it. Every time she insults me I lose it."

 "No kidding."

 "Yeah well I remember when I first met her. It was back when Chaos attacked. She was clinging on Sonic's arm when they were walking to an amusement park. I saw them and got very hurt and angry at the same time."

 "Why would he do that if he doesn't like her?" Peach asked.

 "Amy is a crazy fan-girl of his. She constantly follows him everywhere. Anyway, before when Amy got kidnapped by Robotnik's robots, I walked around the streets, crying out of my broken heart when I saw those two walk hand in hand, then.....

 (Flashback: Sonic Adventure 1: The Reign of Chaos spoiler)

 _Night has already fallen and one named Sally Acorn sat near the edge of the small dock near the amusement park, crying out her heart for what she seen. Sonic cheating on her for a pink little girl. The nerve of him. How could he do that to her? What was it she did wrong? Was it because she didn't listen to him about not helping him so much, especially since she stubbornly disobeyed? Why should she, since she knows how to take care of herself?_

_ At the corner of her Amy shaped eyes, Sally spotted none other then Sonic exiting out of the park. While hanging her head, cover her face in the darkness of her hair, she lifted herself on her feet. Sonic franticly turned his head around searching for something._

_ "Man, where did that robot went with Amy?" Sonic asked himself. "Thought I'm glad she's out of my hair, even she doesn't deserve that. And I wonder where the others went?" Just then, he saw Sally near the water, just standing there staring between the water and him. "Sally?" he shouted as he ran to her, almost running into a car. "Hey Sally, I'm glad to see you! Listen, I need to get the others so we can..."_

**_SMACK!!!!_**__

_What happened was something Sonic never saw coming. His eyes squinted as he held a hand at a palm mark, burning on his cheek. _

_ "Sally?...Why did you that? Was it because I didn't let you come with me after the Egg Carrier?"_

_Sally slowly rose her head at Sonic, letting him sees cold anger in her aqua eyes. This was defiantly not about the Egg Carrier thing. She wasn't this angry about that. After all, he did let her and the other Freedom Fighters help him and Tails fight Knuckles and the Chaotix, and then fight Chaos 4. There must be something else wrong. Something serious._

_ "Go.....away!" she icily growled._

_ "Sally, what's wrong?"_

_ "Just....GO!....Why don't you snuggle over that pink girl!" she shouted._

_ "You mean Amy?....AMY?! Are you insulting me?"_

_Sally coldly walked away from him, in a pace Sonic didn't like to see, a raging one. _

_ "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"_

_Sonic's__ mouth hung, not believing what's happening. He figured she must of seen him and Amy together, when she clung her arms around him at the park entrance. It wasn't his fault, he tried to get away from Amy, but still he couldn't help feeling guilty over what he did to Sally. Sonic revved in front of Sally, gesturing his hands to stop, but Sally tried to walk around him, but kept blocking her way._

_ "Sally, will you just listen! I know what it looked like, but I swear it wasn't what you think!" _

_ "Oh, then what was it? She was your cousin or something?" she coldly asked in a loud tone._

_ "I wish! She's just a freakin fan girl who just won't get a life! She was chased by Eggman's junk-heads, and I had to save her!"_

_From the look Sally still has on, she's not buying it.._

_ "Sally, look, even though it wasn't my fault. Even though I tried to get away from her........I'm really sorry I made you feel like this."_

_ Suddenly Sally's eyes fell and tears started to form. _

_ "You....barely....l...let me...help you...and.."_

_ "Sal, don't cry like this!....Sure I know how you kicked Chaos' watery butt twice, and I never seen Knuckles get his ass kicked like that, at least at the end, but I still don't want you involved. I let Bunnie involved back at Windy Valley, and looked what happened to her! If Robotnik caught you, and completely robotiziced you, I'll never ever forgive myself......actually I'm not forgiving myself right now for making you think I cheated on you for Amy....(The thought of me going with Amy scares me!)"_

_ Sonic paused to let it sink in, no matter how un-dramatic what he said didn't seem. Then Sally poured out more tears and buried her face in his shoulder. Sonic threw his arms around her waist and held her tight._

_ "Sonic....I just wanna help you....I mean....I saw all the things you've done...and I would loved to be by your side, helping you, not just be some helpless damsel in distress."_

_ Sonic kept holding her, slowly rocking her back and forth, not wanting to let go. Out of all the girls he met: Tiara, he didn't know her well. Sure he had some little romantic moments with her, but those ended quick, and when Sonic had to leave, she couldn't leave her home behind, so they broke up. Amy...well she had been a pain when he first saved her at Little Planet. It was even more painful when he had to see her again today. Amy was more like a annoying sister then something else. But Sally....she was a lot different. The girl was strong, smart, agile, and stubborn to a fault, though he can relate. He was really excited when she agreed to his date, but then again, he doesn't go out with women that much. Tiara was his first girlfriend, and Amy....well scratch that. But Sally....was willing to help out no matter what the cost. Sonic held her tighter, but gently, thinking that she must really care about him so much if to go through those risks._

_ "From what I saw.....you're defiantly no damsel in distress.....you're my ass kicking damsel, and couldn't ask for more." _

_ Sally's sobs started to calm, but then again, as she looked into his emerald eyes, her face was wet from the tears, and more tears start to drop, but this time they were tears of joy coming from her aqua eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before their lips connected. The world around them felt like time passed quickly. In fact, they didn't feel time. All they felt was them. Five minutes later, they parted, inhaling their lost breaths._

_ "And you're my stupid hedgehog, Sonic." Sally said softly. _

_ "I'll take that as a complement. Now what do you say we find the little pink squirt and pixel-brain?"_

_ "Just as long she doesn't pull my ear."_

(End Flashback.)

"Then we reached up to Radical Highway to search for Amy...." Sally said while danced and twirled around, dreamily sighing: "But running around that place, having him carrying me around like a romantic roller coaster, with all lights every where, and flying around.......~sigh~...that was the happiest day of my life!" with that, Sally fell on her back, as Daisy caught her. The thought of that day made Sally sigh with a smile.

 "Oh that is so cute!" Peach said, clasping her hands near her left cheek, as she gave a look she always makes when she hears romantic stuff.

 Daisy raised Sally on her feet, shaking her head with a smile as she watched Sally rocking back and forth with a look that shows she's not in reality. Though sometimes Daisy acts like she doesn't have a care in the world, besides her kingdom, she does want to find love as much as Peach, no matter how much her counterpart denies the fact about a certain someone with a red hat. It would seem from what Sally told her, and the state she's in now, it seems more then Amy's Backstreet Boy crush on Sonic. 

 "Isn't that Amy Rose character that's going outside?" Peach asked, pointing to her. 

Sally shook herself out of the lovey dovey state, and glared at the pink hedgehog.

 "I know that look! She's up to her old schemes again!" Sally growled, walking up to Amy to have a 'talk', but Daisy held her hand, stopping the squirrel princess.

 "Let me guess: A cat fight, right?"

 "~sigh~ As much as I try to avoid it and try to talk to her, she takes it really seriously....and I lose it."

 "Tell you what: Let me talk to her. I can be very persuasive." Daisy said before following Amy.

 "Oh dear, I hope she doesn't blow it off too much." Peach said. "Daisy is known to opening her big mouth a little too much."          

  Amy Rose walked out of the castle and as usual, dreamily stared at Sonic. After seeing Sally clinging to her man, today is the day she's going to make Sonic hers, and Sally yesterday news. As she revved up, preparing to tackle the blue hedgehog with love, Daisy came up from behind and grabbed the pink hedgehog by the shoulders, and pulled her in a choke hold.

 "Hi ya, pinko! What cha doing?" she asked, putting the pressure on Amy, before letting go.

Amy coughed a little, and then quickly getting up, glaring at the girl in the yellow gown.

 "What's the big idea? You could've choked me to death!" Amy shouted, almost resorting to her hammer.

 "Hey, hey! I was just trying to lighten you up! You were going like some freakin Looney Tune!"

 "I was not! I was just gonna go give my man a kiss!"

 "Your man? You mean the two tailed fox genius?"

 "TAILS? NO!!" Amy shouted like it was an insult. "I mean my hero, Sonic!"

Daisy scratched her head, pretending to be clueless. "Uh...doesn't that guy go out with squirrel princess? I mean she and Peach told me so."

 "That furry tramp? That girl has him wrapped around his finger, and I'm trying to break her spell and free my man! I had him way before she showed up!"

 "Okay, and did you and Sonic ever had any romantic moments together, did he ever kiss you and tell you that he loves you?"

 "Um.....well....."

 "And when you meet him, does he come up to you, hug you and holds you tight with all his love, Hmm...?"

 "Uh..." Amy rolled her eyes around trying to come up with a come back. "Well...he did save my life when I first met him! Since then, I knew we were truly meant to be!" Amy said as she made dreamily looks, while Daisy rolled her eyes. "Course I haven't seen him since before that Chaos incident, where he saved me again! And then later on, I saved him from jail! HA! What do you call that?"

 "Um......a friend."

With that, Amy did an amine drop, and then quickly getting back on her feet.

 "What do you know? Nothing, that's what!" she shouted before turning her back at the princess, crossing her arms. 

 "I know this...~ahem~...listen to yourself. It's pathetic, going around chasing some guy who obliviously doesn't have any feelings for you past friendship!"

 "......uh..."

 "I mean come on! Just because he saved your life twice, doesn't make you true lovers! And any friend can save someone's life. I mean, Mario saved my life once, and I never had some infatuation with him."

 "......."

 "And you go fighting Sally over him, throwing fits every time you hear that the two kissed, and I know because she told me! And what she told me is that you go around acting like a crazy fan girl, with just a simple crush, chasing him like a STALKER! You just can't see the fact that your 'man' is in love with her, cause you're afraid that there's no one out there that'll love you, or the fact that you're boy-crazy over the one guy you fist see!"

Amy shook, with thick amounts of tears forming from her eyes. Not wanting to hear any more, Amy ran, sobbing: "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  

_ "Oh great, now I made the kid cry!"_ she thought, putting a hand on her forehead.

 "You didn't have to put it too hard, Daisy." Peach said as she and Sally came up from behind. 

 "She didn't deserve it that much." Sally said.

 "Sorry. I blew my mouth off again, huh?"

 "No kidding!" Sally said as she shook her head with a guilty smile.

 "You are way too sincere for your own good, Daisy." Peach said.

 "Well the kid needed to wake up and......~sigh~" Daisy hung her head, knowing what she had to do. "...I'll go and apologize."

 "So that's when DK finally remembered he was the one who buried the treasure!" Candy told to Rouge.

Outside the two girls talked about their lives and boys, leaning on the edge of a bridge on the right side in front of the castle. They talked about their lives, adventure, and most importantly, their men, well except in Rouge's case, her rude idiotic acquaintance.  

 "What was in that barrel?" she asked.

 "What else? Bananas."

 "And they have been in there for how long? EW!" 

 "Yeah, I wasted my day searching for rotten fruit. I was hoping it was money, so I can buy the Barrelworks factory. What do you do for a living?" 

 "I used to work for the government, working as an agent to find out what Eggman was up to, and find out info on the Shadow project."

 "Hmm...Must be a lot of pay."

 "Yeah right! I did too much work for a small paycheck. So I quit but the money was hard to come by, so I was evicted out of my apartment, and I had no choice but to try to move to Angel Island, if a certain someone let me!" Rouge said, pointing her eyes toward Knuckles.

 "What was wrong?"

 "I once stole his Master Emerald, which he takes way too seriously. I had a huge thing for jewels, and then this whole havoc started with Shadow, the ARK, the Biolizard, and me almost falling to my doom, until he saved my life. And after I helped him, he wouldn't let me stay in his huge island because he thought I was going to try to steal the emerald again."

 "You mean you weren't?"

 "No! I'm trying to quit jewels, but it's like giving up smoking, but I wasn't going to take the emerald after what happen. They stink like echidnas do ...and I really wanted to stay on the island."

 Candy raised her brow, smiling wily at the bat. "Hmm....may I ask why?"

Rouge blushed, but then she thought why should she keep it a secret? It so childish of her.

 "~sigh~ Okay so I have a thing for him. I mean I used to for Shadow, but now its for Knuckles."

 "And you think he doesn't like you because you did stole his possession, right?"

 "That and the fact he's way too wrapped up in his work. Your boy is a guardian too. Do you have to deal with the problems of having he spend way too much time in his work then with you?"

 "Sometimes… He doesn't take his job that seriously, but Cranky Kong keeps him on his toes. Sometimes he's always late for our dates because K. Rool makes an attempt to steal the Crystal Coconut. Well its like being hooked up with some one with a huge business, or a cop, but DK has these huge responsibilities and I understand that. Look I'm sure he trusts you a bit now, so just give him time."

 "Hmm...I guess....but in the meantime I'll have some fun with him!" Rouge said, walking up to the red echidna.

"...so then right when K.Rool took the grab on the coconut, BAM, I Banana Slammed him in the face!" Dk said, throwing a few punches in the air.

 "So your life is a bit more exciting then mine. I mean, most of my days I guard the emerald 24/7, and it gets boring. At least now I have the Chaotix to help me. Every time when someone does steal the emerald, all chaos unleashes. You, it sounds like some old man....what's his name, watches the emerald for you, and when someone takes it, all you have to do is rush in there."

 "Well yeah.....I still have to guard it, but I have a social life. Hanging out with my friends, even the ones here, going on adventures, and being with my number one gal!" DK said, looking at Candy far down from where he is. "Don't you have a social life?"

 "Well......kind of......I do hang out with my friends!" 

 "Yeah, when you feel like it." Charmy said, flying by.

 "Hey! We always talk near the alter, don't we? I mean, what else is there to do in Angel Island?"

 "Lets see!" Charmy said, rolling his eyes. "Swimming in Angel Reef Zone, snowboarding in the Ice Cap Zone, mountain climbing on Red Mountain Zone.....may I say more?"

 "NO!!"

 "Face it, Knux, you're so anti-social!" 

Knux dropped his head, being shot by the truth. So guarding the Master Emerald all your life and being isolated from life can do that to a person.....well one of them. 

 "I didn't think you're so anti-social, what with that bat-girl of yours." DK said.

WHAT?!" Knuckles shouted, with his cheeks burning in red. "NO WAY!....I mean, why should I be with that thief?"

 "You still don't trust her? She's proved that she's not working for Eggman, I mean she did get shot down by the Egg Carrier when we got here." Charmy said. "And she did help you out after you and DK kicked each other's asses and what about inside the castle...?"

 "So? Maybe she's not working for Eggman, sure, but I also remembered she's homeless now without work. After when this is all over...."

 "Uh....Knux?" Charmy said, looking like he's looking at something behind Knuckles with feared eyes.

 "No, let me finish! I'm saying is, she's probably here with us so that she can steal the Master Emerald again, and sell it!" 

 "Knuckles..?" DK said, pointing behind him.

 "What?" When Knuckles turned around, the first thing he noticed was getting splashed in the face with punch. After clearing his face, before him, he saw Rouge glaring at him with a very stern look. Before he knew it, Rouge punched the echidna in the face, and waltzed out, and ran in the castle, trying to hide her tears, while passing by Sally, Peach, and some toads that were pulling a wagon with a box on it.

 "Hang on, Peach, I'm going to see what's wrong with Rouge." said Sally, as she followed the bat.

Peach shrugged, and then walked up to Mario, who was talking with Sonic, Tails, and Luigi.

 "Oh Mario! I got something from the mail for you....Toads?"

The toads opened up the box, and removed the papers and those poppy sheets; Sonic is now collecting and popping the bubbles for his amusement. Underneath all those junk lies some kind of a yellow tank pack, with a long neck nozzle that looks like a horn, and two arm handles.

 "What is that thing?" Sonic asked.

 "Looks like a container back pack." Tails said.

 "What are we gonna do with a container pack?" Luigi asked.

Mario studied the device and the poked the thing. One he did that, the nozzle turned starling Mario, and jump back. The nozzle turned and faced to Mario, like it was alive.

 "What the heck..?" Sonic shouted.

 "**_Proceeding user identification!" _**it said in a nerdy female voice. It shot a laser at Mario, which made the plumber flinched, but it did not hurt him.

 "What it doing?" Sonic asked.

 "Looks like its scanning Mario." Tails said.

 **_"Scanning complete._****_ ID match to Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom!"_**

Sonic walked up to the device, with a focused look he always make when facing robots.

 "Hey, I met a lot of weird robots in the past, but what are you? Are you one of Eggman's cronies?" 

 **_"Name does not compute. I am FLUDD, a product of Gadd Science! I am a H2O jet cannon used for cleaning services."_**

 "Gadd? Well what do you know?" Luigi said with a laugh. "I was wondering what the old fossil was up to."

 "I'm surprised, Luigi. You do know that he opened up his own science company?" Peach said.

 "Oh yeah." 

 "This was sent by Isle Delfino since we couldn't make it for the vacation, there." Peach said.

 "I forgot all about the vacation." Mario said, snapping the fingers. 

 "So I guess we ruined your vacation plans, huh?" Sonic asked.

 "Don't worry about, Sonic. Business before pleasure." Peach said.

Tails and Luigi walked around the FLUDD, while it turned its head, looking at the two staring at her. 

 "Interesting. It obviously is built with a smart chip, and the pressure pumps seem pretty capable of full powerful blasts." Tails said.

 "Yeah, but why would Gadd send this thing? The Polstergust 3000 was handy, but what would this thing do besides shot water?" Luigi asked.

 **_"I am also equipped with other nozzle accessories, should be found in the package."_**

Luigi dove in the box, and jumped out with two small devices, similar to FLUDD's nozzle. One of them looks like a small rocket, the other looks like a fan.

 "A rocket part and a fan part....what will these do in action."

**_"If optional, proceed to user manual guide. Strap me in, and I will explain the data you search for."_**

****"Sonic, why don't you give it a go?" Tails asked.

 "Are you kidding? That thing has water! Me and water do not mix!" 

 "I'll do it, kid." Mario sighed, putting on the water pack. Mario tightened the belt on his waste, and pulled out to give it a good comfortable feel. "Hey it's not heavy. Uh....anyone got water?"

 **_"If you go to a body of water, you can fill up my tank. Press the R button on the right arm handle to activate the refill process."_**

 "Oh, thanks. I'll be right back!" Mario said, running to the beach, but the gang, minus Peach since she went back to the castle, followed Mario.

 "This I gotta see!" Sonic mumbled. **** ****   ****                        

Inside the castle, Sally found Rouge sitting on the stairs, with her head buried in her knees. Through out yesterday after they left Angel Island, Rouge has proven to her to be strong and kind and not one of Robotnik's lackeys like Knuckles thought of her. Yet the only time she seen her cry was back at Angel Island.

 "Rouge, what's wrong?" she asked, but no answer. It didn't take too long for Sally to get what was up with Rouge. "Let me guess: Knuckles still don't trust you?"

 "Yeah, but it no skin off of my nose." Rouge said, forcing a smile, but it was obvious she was hurt about it, due to her wet face.

 "Look, Knuckles doesn't get out of his island that much, except when someone steals the emerald. He's not exactly a people person. Heck it took time for him to trust Sonic."

 Rouge though listened, she was silent, and had her head down.

 "I'm surprised at you. I thought you were one of those perky, care-free girls, but I guess its true about the grass is greener on the outside."

 "What? Just because I dress so scampy?" 

 "No!" Sally said, shaking her head. "Look at me, I'm not wearing anything."

 "Because you have more fur then me and Amy." 

 "Well yes....but that's not the point. I know that Knuckles likes you."

 "He does?"

 "Yeah! He doesn't tell me, but it's obvious to everybody! You should've heard the joke Amy said the other day, about you two. Knuckles' face was coated in red.  Anywise he's just very shy. I bet you he doesn't think you're a thief. He's just saying that because he's not used to being around girls."

 "How you know all this?"

 "Well Knuckles and I go way back, but he considers me as one of the guys. That's why he doesn't get too nervous around me. Hey, I got it. I believe that the emeralds are scattered all over this world, so I'm thinking of spitting up the group so that we'll comb the world and get the emeralds quick." Sally moved closer to Rouge, with a sinister, and whispered: "I can pair you up with Knuckles!"

 Rouge's lips slowly spread to a smile sinister as Sally. The two shook hands, and giggled like girls that planned something sneaky to make boys squeal.

 Meanwhile, by the lake, Mario filled up the tank full of water in the Fludd, and now he's awaited for the water pack to tell him about to use it, while Sonic, Tails, and Luigi watched.

 "Okay, so how do you work?" Mario asked.

 **_"To shot water, hold down the R button. Hold it while moving the right handle to aim the nozzle. The stream of water will only last for short matter of time."_**

 "Okie-dokey!" Mario pressed the R button on the handle and shot a huge stream of water, accidentally hitting Sonic in the face.

 "HEY!! GET OFF!!" Sonic shouted, franticly wiping the water off his face.

 "Sonic its just water!" Tails said, feeling embarrassed by Sonic's phobia. 

Mario moved the handle around, making the nozzle move in different directions, also hitting his friends with water like Sonic.

 "Mario! Watch where you're shooting!" Luigi shouted.

 "Sorry." Mario said with a cheesy smile, letting go the button. "Okay, what next?"

**_"To switch nozzle, press the X button which is located in your belt."_**

Mario looked down, and noticed that button on the center of the belt. He pressed it, and the nozzle transformed into small twin nozzles, pointing down.

 **_"This is the hover nozzle. With it, you can hover for a short period of time. Hold the R button."_**

 "Alright." Mario watched himself hovering above the ground. The twin nozzles fired high pressured water down at the ground, slowly pushing Mario off the ground. Mario was now twelve feet from the floor. "Wow, I like this! YAHOO!!" Mario flew around, once again hitting Sonic with the pressured water.

 "MARIO!! STOP GETTING ME WET!!" Sonic shouted, violently shaking his arms.

 "SORRY!"  Mario shouted, as he landed. "Alright, what else you got, girl?"

 **_"There can only be two nozzles in my systems. To switch the nozzle chip, press the button shown on the extra nozzles to transform to chip mode."_**

Luigi grabbed the rocket nozzle and pressed a button, and it shrunk into a small chip. Tails took the chip, and walked behind Mario to press a button on the back of Fludd. The twin nozzle turned back to the normal one, and Fludd spit out the hover chip, before Tails replaced it with the rocket chip. Mario pressed the X button, and the nozzle turned into the rocket nozzle.

 **_"With the rocket nozzle, you can launch like a rocket to go to high altitude. Hold down the R button to charge up the pressure. Once reached, it will burst out water vapor to launch you up."_**

 "Better be careful with this one, Mario." Luigi said.

 "No problem." As Mario held down the button, the nozzle sucked up so much water, while the nozzle was beeping. When the beeping became faster, BOOM!! Mario burst to the air, almost at the same height as the castle. "WHOOOOAAA!!!" Mario screamed, plummeting to the water, and making a huge geyser that hit Sonic, who was drying himself. Sonic growled, trying to keep his anger in check.

 "Mario! Say something!" Luigi shouted as he and Tails ran down the beach.

 "I don't think he can talk underwater." Tails said a matter-a-facty.

It took Mario a minute before he surfaced. Sonic who was wet under collar, laughed at the plumber, satisfied that he got a taste of his own medicine.

 "Why don't you come over here and laugh, kid?" Mario shouted, floating on the water and refilling Fludd.

 Sonic silenced, and Mario smiled since he learned that Sonic hates water. Mario swam back to shore and drained the water from his clothes.

 "Hey Fludd, do you have a drying device?" Mario asked, draining the water out of his hat.

 **_"Negative."_**

 "Drat! Alright, give me the other one."

Tails switched the rocket nozzle for the turbo one. Mario transformed the normal one for the turbo one.

 **_"This is the turbo nozzle. Hold down the R button, and you will be able to run at top speed."_** Fludd said which got Sonic's ear to straighten at the word, speed. 

 "Okay! Here we go!"

As Mario held down the button, the nozzle burst out water, once again, Sonic got nailed, and the water forced Mario to run.

 "WHY ME?!!" Sonic screamed, as he was soaked all over his spiny body and Tails laughed.

Mario shouted for joy, as he ran faster then ever before. He even found that he can hover above water in top speed. Mario jetted through the moat, under the bridge and came out from the left side of the castle to reach back to his friends.

 "It official! That one was my favorite!" Mario shouted. "Remind me to send a thank you note to Gadd, Wedgie!" 

 Sonic stomped up to the plumber, dripping water out of his ears. "Okay! I had it up to here with being splashed with water, plumber-dude!" 

 "I said I was sorry!" Mario said with a nervous grin, but it still didn't help. 

 "Uh oh." Tails and Luigi gulped, knowing the rivalry Sonic and Mario had back at Mushroom Way has just begun. 

 "Are sure it will work?" Peach asked Sally, as the two princesses walked out of the castle. 

Sally held a circular blue disk in her hand. She nodded while saying: "Of course. This will be the perfect to track down the emeralds. Now we just have to inform this to......"

Sally noticed Sonic chasing Mario down up on the hill, whom kept jumping out of the way from the wet raging hedgehog.  

 "Come on, its just water!" Mario shouted, jumping away from the Sonic's charge.

 "THAT WATER COULD'VE BEEN POISONOUS!!"

 "SONIC!!" Sally yelled, making him stop.

 "What's up, Sal?" Sonic asked, skidding through the grass to stop.

 "What reason do you have that gives you the right to run Mario like road kill, huh Soniku Hedgehog?"

 "Uh well......" Then Sonic did the only thing he could think of: "He threw water on me, mommy!" he whined like a baby.

 _"And I wonder why I love this baka!" _Sally thought, covering her face with her right hand. 

 "What's that?" Mario asked, walking up to the two.

 Sally snapped her head up, being confused for a second until she figured out what was he pointing. "This is going to help us find the Chaos Emeralds. It's a mini satellite radar, not as great as a real one, and it can't go into orbit, but it'll still be reliable. And watch this!" Sally said. She pressed the button on top, and set near her feet. The disc suddenly transformed into a figure Sonic and most of his friends feared the most.

 "No!...Not that! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" Sonic screamed.

It was a robotic Chao. The very same one that appeared everywhere in the Arc incident. It shook its head, and looked up to Sonic and Mario, saying: "Hi, I'm OmoChao!"

 "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sonic's scream was probably heard miles and miles around the Mushroom World.

 "Oh not this again!" Sally sighed. "Omochao couldn't be that annoying, can it?"

 "Yes it is! I almost lost my mind being bothered by these Chao fakers last week! I know you built those things, but who else helped ya?"

 "Rotor."

 Sonic growled as he shook his fist: "Remind me to thank him later!"

 "Sonic I only sent these things back then to help you. Right now, this will act as a emerald satellite, thanks to scanning the energies of the green emerald we have."

Toad walked up to the robot Chao, and tapped it. OmoChao narrowed its eyes when Toad picked it up.

 "What batteries does this thing use?" Toad asked.

 "Stop it! Put me down!" Omochao kicked the little mushroom man in the face and got out of his grip.

 "That wasn't necessary!" Toad shouted, rubbing the bump on his head. 

 "You want a piece of me, pizza topping?" Omochao mocked, bouncing back and forth like a boxer.

 "Nobody calls me that! Bring it!" 

Sonic and the crew watched the little guys about to square off, circling around like fighters in a street fight. 

 "Geeze, that thing never had spunk when I used it as something to throw at those GUN robots!" Sonic said.

 "I guess I must have picked up a frisky one ......wait, you used those as projectiles?" Sally shouted! Was this how Sonic pays her back for trying to help? "Do you know how much the parts cost?"

 "A buck at the dollar store?"

 "SONIC!!"

Little guy vs. Little guy

 You all know Toad as either the good ol reliable, or the mini punching bag. You either love him or hate him, but how can you hate such a little punching bag?  In Mario 2, Toad was in fact the fastest turnip pullers out of all the groups, his go-cart skills were unmatched, a reliable item seller, and the perfect shield. Omochao, you either hate him or hate him? Though annoying, he has enough useless but some times useful info for your journey, and he's even a good projectile for enemies.

 "Alright here I go! Prepare to be mushroom pizza! CHAO HEADBUTT!!" 

The robotic flew forward, and launched himself, head first, at the mushroom attendant and guard, but Toad jumped up, letting the little bot hit his head on a rock. Toad landed and waited for Omochao to get up, but it turns out, the Chao robot was unable. His head has a huge dent, and he was seeing stars.

 "What happen? Who am I, and where am I?" Omochao mumbled.

 "Oh give me a break." Toad sighed. Toad simply walked toward the robot, picked him up, and field kicked him all the way to the beach. "AW YEAH! WHO'S THE TOADSTOOL!!" Toad did a little victory dance, that looked like a football player would make, followed by the moonwalk, and did a fast spin and a moonwalker pose, tilting his mushroom head like Michael Jackson. "OW!"

 "That's it, Toad! No more MTV for a week!" Peach said, putting her hands on her hips.

 "Aw nuts!" 

 "Terrific. Now I gotta repair the blasted thing!" Sally groaned, running to the beach to get Omochao. After she grabbed the damaged robot, she heard a faint sound that sounds kind of like a motor. Then the sound was getting louder and clearer to identify it as an airplane motor. It was so loud, it sounded like it was so close to her, which it was. "WHAT THE...?!!" 

 Sally ducked under an incoming plane. After it passed, Sally looked over her shoulder, and studied the plane that almost took her head off. It looked like a bi plane made out of barrels, and it was making a landing in the party. The people ran out of its way, out of control, as it headed for a rocky wall. Mighty let it pass him, so he can grab the back landing wheel, and pull the crazy plane to stop. With DK and Knuckles lending a hand, they stop the plane, an inch from the wall, smoking from the engine.

 "Whew, that was close. I had enough of my kingdom being destroyed." Peach said.

 "Aw dang! There goes my girl, mon!" the pilot cried in a Jamaican accent. "Those damn crocs are gonna pay!" 

 "Whoa the engine's smoking. Haven't you filled this with oil?" a voice that sound like a raspy little kid's voice.

 "Ya, I know how to take care of my wings, Diddy mon!"

 "YO FUNKY! DIDDY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" DK shouted.

A large ape, that looks like Donkey Kong, but wore dark sunglasses, a yellow and red bandana on his head, and sandals jumped out of the cockpit, along with a little monkey with a red cap and sleeveless shirt.

 "We're okay DK! Ha ha! Just a little sick along the ride, but nothing we can handle, right Funky........uh Funky?"

Diddy found the Jamaican gorilla hanging on the side of his plane, trying to start the engine. After a few tries, the motor blew, giving Funky a pale face. He drop off, and fell to his knees, sniffing like he felt a sad music playing in his mind.

 "NOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, like losing a loved one: his bi-plane. He fell forward, keeping his head over the grass wit his hands. "No....my girl.....my sunny love.....we had good times....all those years washing you....tuning you up, girl......feeding you your favorite motor oil.....but now.....you're gone." as Vector walked up to him, drinking a soda from a can, Funky swiped it, and pour the soda on the grass. "Peace out, girl......I hope you're happy in that.....big.....airport in the sky!" Finally, once he pushed himself up, his eye popped when he saw Vector at his right. Funky grabbed the croc by the neck, and shook him. "IT WAS YOUR DAMN FAULTS YOU CROCS! YOU HURT MY BABY, YOU STUPID KREMLING, MON!!"

 "~Ack~.....LET GO....BOY!"

 "Funky, let go of him! He's not one of the Kremlings!" DK shouted, trying to break Funky's grip for Vector.

 "He's not?" Funky asked, instantly switching to clueless mode. He looked at Vector and then let him go. "Sorry, mon! I thought you were one of those crocs!"

 "Yo I don't know what the heck you're talking about!" Vector shouted, rubbing his neck, and then walked away, mumbling: "Sheesh, like I need some monkey squeezing by throat, ya know what I'm saying?"    

 "What's the big emergency that you guys had to show up, crashing the party?" DK asked.

 "Big trouble back at the island, DK mon! K.Rool tried to steal the Crystal Coconut, and Cranky wants you back before he tries again, mon!" 

 "Is that all? No sweat! Just get me back home, and I'll Banana Slam them!" 

 "You have to go back home?" Sally asked, walking up to them. "Hey, mind if some of us come with you to help? I mean we could use some of your friends to help us afterwards, and after what happen yesterday, there's bound to be some else happening there."  

 Funky dashed up to Sally, and then bowed down; tilting his shades down to get a clear look at her.

 "Hello there, girl! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Funky Kong, pilot and party dude extraordinaire!"

DK poked his shoulder, whispering in his ear: "Uh Funky, she's taken."

 "Damn it."

 "How come you guys didn't go through the warp pipes?" Mario asked.

 "Somebody sealed them off." Diddy said. "And we know that you guys are the only ones who has the keys to open them."

 "Who would seal the warp pipes off?" Peach asked. It's impossible to seal off the pipes, not without the right magic.

 "What do you expect? Eggman, and turtle boy!" Sonic said, crossing his arms. "With Eggman around they don't need the pipes, so they seal them in to slow us down."

 "I don't know about that....Bowser doesn't have the power to seal off the pipes, and neither does this Eggman." Peach said. "Well it look like your plane isn't going anywhere and...." Peach was interrupted by the cries of sorrow from Funky Kong. "Uh....so you guys can take my plane."

 "Wait.....you have a plane? Since when?" Mario asked. How come he never heard about this, and why would they need a plane if they can use the pipes?

 "Since forever! Where have you been?" Peach mocked, making Mario embarrassed. As always, she loves embarrassing Mario.

Somewhere under the earths near the castle, Peach showed the group a place Mario had never been before: A huge hanger that looks like any hanger, except with the Mushroom Kingdom logo around. Parked in the hanger lies a pink jet.

 "This is the Toadstool Airline (A/N: Unless you guys know what its really called.). I haven't used it in a while, but its still works like new." Peach said. "You guys can use this, but only my pilot is going to fly it."

 "Great, we can get back to Congo Bongo!" Candy said. She would like to help out the Chaos Emerald thing, but her home is important. "Who's coming with us?"

 "I'll be the judge of that." Sally said, moving in front of the group and then facing them, pulling out her computer. "Okay, of course the residence of Congo Bongo will venture there, but also Sonic and Mario will accompany you guys, and so will Knuckles and Rouge."

 "WHAT?!" Knuckles screamed. This is just what he need, teaming up with the bat-girl again. Another day of being mocked and kicked around.

 "Um....sure.....no problem." Mario nervously said.

Sonic raised a brow at him. What's his deal with the sweat? It's like he's afraid to go to this island. What, he got a girl he likes there?

 "Hey Mario, you better bring that water thing with ya, cause I'm not going to carry you." Sonic said.

 "Sure...no problem."

 "Hey mon, what about my wings?" Funky asked.

 "Don't worry about it. I'll fix it for you." Tails said. "It'll defiantly need a new engine, but I'll fix her better then new."

 "Aw, thank you cuz!" Funky cried, squeezing the life out of Tails. "Please save her life, mon!" 

 "~Ack~ ....Lungs........lack......AIR!!"

 Moments later, the selected group entered the plane, and it flew out of the hanger, that was buried in a hill. The princesses and Tails waved them off, until Geno came up from behind.

 "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

 "Nothing much. Mario and some of the others are going to help Donkey Kong's island." Peach said.

 "Now uh....Mr. Geno, you haven't finished up on why you are here." Sally said. 

 "Well I am from a place called the Star Road, or Star Haven if you want to call it that. A green beam from this planet shot the land, and the Star Road is slowly turning into a green emerald substance. I'm here to find out what's going on!" 

 "Hmm.....that beam....it must have been the energies of the Master Emerald." Sally said. "…Which also explains the rings popping up everywhere."

 "How so?" Peach asked.

 "Let me, Aunt Sally. The Master Emerald is the most powerful force in our world, our universe, and it seems this Star Road is this world's powerful source. If both have the power to hold both our world's, then my guess is that combining both powers would lead to merging our worlds to one!" 

 "You mean Mobius is merging with this world?" Sally asked.

 "That's the theory!" 

 "We need to hurry then. My men told me that a fog barrier surrounds Bowser's castle, so we can't go through." Peach said.

 "Yes. We need to hurry to find the emeralds; otherwise you can call this place, the Mushroom Mobius!" Sally said.

 end of part 9....................

Max: Cool, both worlds are merging? How will our heroes handle this? Just hope the next Sonic and Mario comes up.

Me: Sorry for the long wait. BIG writers block. But now its time for those long awaited reviews.

Dukect-  Uh sorry this is a Sonic and Mario story, so Link will not be in this.

The Time Traveler- Well I haven't put that much affort, but thanks.

DoP- Hmm...you may seem to guess right, and you got your goofy fight right here.

Fiona da fox- Thanks for the review, and what, more denyers? 

Ben-  Actually I'm mixing both.

Storm Spotters- Hey thanks for the review. What do you mean Lemon? There's no sex in this story. Just a little kissing and stuff. Nothing beyond that.

Ashtarth- Yeah I finally played that game. It seemed like any other shooting game.

Peacenikky- The masters will be revailed soon..............I hope.

Icemaster- Great, now this is like the WWE.

Anthony Bault- Sorry for the long awaited chapter again. You know, work, working on my other fics, and writers block. Uh you may be right about the Conker thing....Whoo!            

Me: Well sorry about being late. Now the next one may be late again. I'm sort of running out of ideas and losing focus on this fic, but I will not try to give up on this. Now for a few quotes. See ya!

_"Talk about low budget flights! No food or movies? I'm outta here! I like running better!" _~ Sonic the Hedgehog~ Sonic Adventure 2

_"I got an idea! First we eat, then I'm open to suggestions!" _~ Taichi Kamiya ~ Digimon Adventures  

_"Just ignore that, idiot!" _~ Princess Toadstool ~ Super Mario RPG          ****   


	10. Episode 10: Its a jungle out there

Me: Long time no see. I do not own any Sonic or Mario elements.

Sonic: Yeah! Where the....

Amy/Sally: SONIC!!!!

Sonic: Sorry. Where have you been?

Me: Well....

Terriermon: He's been hanging around with us, so Momentai, ol Sega leader!

Sonic: Who invited this rabbit?

(Max whistles.)

Me: Yes its been a while but I'm back with another chapter, so buckle up and enjoy the ride.

(Max contains laughter.)

Terra: Not like that you perv!

--------------------------------------------**Sonic & Mario**---------------------------------

Yo the name's Donkey Kong! DK for short. What a day we had! Just when me and my girl, Candy, took a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom, some punk ambushed me, and ran like the freakin coward he is. Me and my boy, Mario, along with his dorky brother, Luigi, chased down the yellow punk, but mistaken him for a dude named Sonic the Hedgehog. He was cool, helping us take down Bowser and some egg bum name Dr....Eggman, I think. Then the next day, Funky and Diddy crashed the party, telling us that freakin retard, K.Rool, is up to his lame tricks again. Watch out, croc b***! DK is coming back, and this time he's packin more trouble!

Chapter 25- Congo Chaos

Over the sea, on a plane, near the clouds. You can see lots of beauty from the air over the water. Sure there's nothing to see but miles and miles of salt water, but there is the cool clear blue of the water, reflecting the color of the sky. So clear and peaceful, no signs of litter plaguing the tranquil liquid that covers half of the planet.....

"Yo plumber man!" 

Mario yelped from gazing in the ocean by Sonic's shout. His brain just tuned in to the coach room of the royal plane. He, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Knuckles, Rouge, and Candy were making a stop to DK's home, Congo Bongo.

"Geese, kid, you scared me. What do you want?"

"Does this plane show any movies?"

"No..."

"Then what's with the screen on the front?"

"Its......I don't know. Just relax." Mario said, trying to end the conversation. Sonic gave up, shrugging as he put back on his headphones.

The inside of the plane was rather.....pink. So pink, Rouge is thinking of being a Goth, annoyed of looking at the color all the time. Mario and Sonic sat on the right side of the plane, behind Diddy, where Mario was in the window seat, and Sonic was next to him, trying to find any good music. The others were at the left side, where DK and Candy were being all lovey dovey, making out, and Knuckles and Rouge sat before them, finding their act rather annoying.

(A/N: I'm sure you know the plane from Mario Sunshine.)

"Ah, I feel much better letting it out." somebody said.

Sonic and the group looked over their shoulder to find the red and black armadillo walking out of the bathroom.

"Mighty? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. 

"Um....trying to find the bathroom. Uh....are we flying?"

"Yes."

"Crap!"

"Looks like you're stuck with us. Just sit back, I'll tell Sal you're with us."

Mighty jumped in the seat behind the two, gazing out the window while pulling out a bag of peanuts from his glove.

"So where are we going?"

"DK's isle." Sonic answered, turning on his communicator watch. "Some trouble going under down there."

"Terrific..." Mario mumbled.

"And what's wrong going over there, plumber-man?" Sonic asked.

Mario gazed back through the window, saying softly. "......nothing."

"Man, all he needs is Goth clothes and its complete." Mighty said.

"You said it.......oh here we go.....Yo Sal!"

Mario stared into the ocean blue, trying to forget a past that haunted him for years as the plane flew to its destination: Congo Bongo.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Sally slowly walked through the halls of the castle while she talked to Sonic through her computer, Nicole.

"Mighty is with you? Why?"

**__**

"Bathroom break and he got lost."

"Oh well that's smart of him." she sarcastically said. "Don't worry, we might as well let him tag along." 

**__**

"No prob, Sal. Any luck with the emeralds?"

"I'm still going through the world map, deciding who should go where."

**__**

"You mean you found them all?"

"No, but one is on the second land next to this one. Just hurry back as soon as you can, Sonic."

**__**

"You know me, Sal. Just enough juice to get things done less then five minutes."

"Yeah, just keep bragging, spine boy."

**__**

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're such a child. We'll argue later, okay."

**__**

"Aw, and I was winning. Alright, I'll see ya soon, Sally." ~click~

"Bye.....Sonikku...." she happily sighed as her mind drift into outer space.

"Oh if that ain't the cutest thing I heard, I don't know what is." Peach said, coming out from the other hall, startling Sally.

"You eavesdropper!"

"Sorry but I just couldn't resist." the pink princess laughed. "So what do you have?"

"Well, after quickly fixing Omo-Chao, I found our next emerald at this land next to this one."

"Tadpole Pond. That's where Mallow used to live before he found his parents."

"Hmm...." Sally once again switched back to her computer. "Nicole, give me much data on the land as you can."

**__**

"Accessing OmoChao satellite.........land 40% swamp, 60% forest. Scan possible grid map, Sally?" 

"Yes, good idea. Proceed with map."

**__**

"Processing map. Complete in 30 minutes."

"Okay, since Mallow knows that place, he should guide some others. Since its swamp, I'll have to appoint Vector, and Espio for the forest, though I would like someone from your side to join as well."

"Well Luigi is with Tails in the auto garage, fixing Funky's plane, so he'll be too busy. Geno went back to Star Haven to check out the emerald energy that's spreading there, and don't bother tagging Daisy along, no way!"

Just at that moment, a toad guard came through the halls, walking toward the princesses.

"Excuse me your highnesses."

"Please don't call me that. Its just Ms Sally Acorn." 

"My apologies, Ms. Acorn, but I must inform you that like the warp pipe to Congo Bongo, the pipe to Kero Sewers has been sealed off."

"Oh just terrific." Peach groaned. "That's the only way to get to the other land."

"Don't you have any more planes?"

"Only one, and that's already been used. We can't get Tadpole Pond, unless you wanna climb down a cliff the height of the Empire State building?"

"I'll pass....whatever that building is, it sounds pretty high." Sally said, scratching her head. "I guess we'll have to figure out someway to get there, cause what Knuckles told me once, Vector can't climb well. What about those power-ups?"

"They won't last long for that height."

"~groan~.....we might as well hope Sonic and the others be back with the plane quick." 

"Or you can call back and ask them to fly the plane back when they're dropped off at the island."

"Oh yeah."

Meanwhile, the plane was about meters away from the island of DK's. If they were high enough, they could see that the island was the shape of a banana. However on the middle was a mountain carved into DK's head.

"Look at that head. Are that much of royalty, DK?" Rouge asked.

"Not really. That was there LONG before I was born. Probably my ancestors or something."

Suddenly, the plane was starting to shake like someone shaking a milkshake. The pilot held on to the controls as tight as he could while the toads were thrown off from their seats like sitting on a mad dryer.

"What's going on? Turbulence?" one of the toads asked.

Before Funky answered, he checked the console. "No little toad mon! Fuel leakage."

"Uh oh!"

"No problem, little mon, we got enough elbow juice for a land.! I can land this girl easily on a dime, mon! Now step aside, mon!" Funky shouted as he shoved the pilot away from the seat.

As Funky tried to gain control, the other toad grabbed the radio and talked like a lazy pilot.

"Ehhh....passengers we're experiencing some turbulence, so...ehhhh....please snap in your seat belts while the pilot lands,....ehhh....thank you." 

The gang snapped in their seat belts as the plane violently shook. Candy held on to DK for comfort while Knuckles, without even thinking, held onto Rouge around her neck.

"I must not fear. Fear's the mind killer. Fear's the little death that brings total oblivion." Diddy chanted over and over, trying not to freak. 

As the plane hovered over the runway that was near the beach, the wheels lowered, touching the wooden runway (A/N: That's right, wooden.) With grace and skill, surprisingly from Funky, the plane safely landed, and slowed down the engines. 

"Yeah, mon! Another perfect landing by Fuuuuunky Kong! Hoooo!" the Jamaican gorilla howled. 

Later on, everyone got out of the pink plane. Funky and the toads checked the insides to find out what caused the plane to fail like that. 

"Yo, monkey breath! I'm waiting!" Sonic snorted while he crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 

"Just show a little more patients, kid." Mario said.

"Trust me, Sonic has VERY short patients." Knuckles whispered. 

"Found it!" Funky shouted.

The group gathered behind Funky who was inside the composite trunk.

"So what was it?" DK asked.

"This, Donkey dude!" Funky said as he held up a small little croc with huge teeth. "This little guy was chewing up the gas tank, mon!" 

"What is that, a piranha croc?" Rouge asked.

"Something like that."

Everyone looked at the thing with awe, but Mario winced away from it, acting like he was afraid of it. Mario then walked up to Funky, gesturing his hand to tell Funky to hand over the croc. Mario grab it by the tail, avoid it snapping as he walked near the shore. After he tossed it up, kicked the thing far like a soccer ball, and watched it drop far to the sea.

"Man, what's his problem, DK?" Sonic asked.

"Its....nothing." DK said, though Sonic didn't buy it. He was going to retort but just then, Sonic's communicator rang. 

"Hello?"

**__**

"Oh Sonic, can you get Funky to fly the plane back? I need it to...."

"Uh, Sal. You're....not gonna like this."

Sonic whispered through the com, but after he did, the others can hear what Sally said.

**__**

"AW NUTS!!!!"

"What's wrong?" Peach asked as Sally hung up the com.

"The plane broke down by a big mouth croc!" 

"Oh don't we feel special!" Peach sarcastically said. "Can we use Tails' plane?"

"No, its in repairs after that fight with Koopazoid. Now we're sitting duck until at least Tails fix the plane, which may take a while."

In a dark plane, a place unknown, Shadow and Wario watched the events through a crystal ball, like those witches in the fairy tales would. The dark area seemed to lack a floor. It was like Shadow and Wario stood on mid-air. Though the dark field was also covered in fog.

"And yet there lies the princesses, helplessly useless, as the two warlords of evil freely can gather the emeralds." Shadow said.

"Uh, we already have a narrator for this fic." Wario said.

"Shut up." the dark hedgehog growled. "Masters, you warned us to not gather the emeralds until anyone of these fools do. What if it would be difficult to steal them from Eggman and Koopa?"

****

"It would not matter who collects them. The two tyrants are of no match of my/our power. However there is two others chosen for my/our experiment."

Another orb appeared next to the other and they showed an image of Vector and Mighty.

"Two of those foolish Chaotix?" Shadow asked. 

****

"Yes. The armadillo is heading to the island where he will meet his opponent. But the reptile's, his is also at that island. I/we believe the princesses may need a little help if to complete my/our plans."

"Okay plumber-man! Now what?"

In the boardwalk where Funky and Candy's house lies, the group gathered, waiting for either somebody to come up with what to do next.

"Um...I think we should spilt up and find out what's going on here."

"But wouldn't be easier to ask Cranky on what's going on? Besides, he wants to see DK." Diddy said.

"Uh....sure.....but I'll just stay here and help repair the plane."

"Why? Funky seems to have it under control." said Sonic, wondering why Mario was staying where none is needed. "Come on, plumber-man!" 

"Look, all I can say is that I have issues with DK's old man, alright!" 

Closing his eyes tight, he walked by the group, heading toward the path they were gonna journey. Sonic watched him walk by, curious to what problems Mario had with DK's old man.

"Hey Donkey. I know its none of my business, but what's his deal with your old man?"

"Uh....sorry, he told me not to tell anyone about it. Only me and Luigi knew about what happened between the two, because we were there."

"You mean Peach or anyone else don't know the deal?"

DK shook his head. "He just doesn't want to talk about it, so just do not mention any of it, okay."

"~sigh~...Okay fine, I won't." 

Back outside of the town of Toad Town, Amy sat near the large lake that laid in front of the town line, dropping her tears in the water as she watched her reflection ripple like her very heart is on the verge to break apart when replaying what Daisy said to her over and over. 

__

"...listen to yourself. Its pathetic; going around chasing some guy who obliviously doesn't have any feelings for you past friendship!"

She didn't have to be so mean, she thought. Okay, so Amy spends most of her time chasing Sonic, and nowadays, she fights over Sally for him. But is it really that pathetic, chasing Sonic, and trying to force him to love her instead of just moving on? She can't help it; Sonic is her hero, her idol, her crush. But if there's no Sonic, what else she's going to do in life? What?

"You know, you sure run a long way for a place you never been to."

Gasping, she snapped her head over her shoulder to find Princess Daisy calmly sitting right next to her. The pink hedgehog frowned and turned away from her to throw rocks at the lake.

"Okay, be like that." the yellow dressed girl shrugged.

"What do you want?" Amy coldly asked.

Daisy sighed, knowing this is not going to be easy. "Look, I just came here to apologizes. I was wrong, I shouldn't of hurt your feelings like that." Amy still seemed to not be paying attention, but never the less, Daisy continued. "I only came to tell you about Sally. She only wishes to friends rather then fighting over Sonic like a neat dress on sale."

Though they were silent for a few seconds, Amy finally responded out of the blue. "I don't buy it."

"Okay, don't believe me, but that what she wants, nothing more." 

The two were no in complete silence. None haven't spoke, but continued to throw rocks in the lake. Daisy still had some things to say, but didn't had the heart, not until Amy says something. Amy still wrapped her arms around her knees, looking as if she just finished crying. It was as if she didn't have any chipper sprit in her shell, like she usually had.

"Why is it....Sonic likes her more then me?"

Daisy was caught in surprise. She had her guard off, expecting Amy not to be speaking sooner.

"Well....that's just how it is. I don't think Sally gotten Sonic's attention on purpose.....I guess that's just life."

"Do you.....really think its.....pathetic of me to be.....stalking Sonic all the time?"

As much as Daisy would like to fully answer that, she doesn't want to hurt Amy anymore then she is now.

"Um.....well its just that...."

Amy frowned, lowering her head back in her knees. "You don't have to answer that. I know you were gonna say yes."

"Hey look, I didn't mean it by any harm. You're just a kid, going in some boy crazed fad."

Amy started to break into tears. "Yeah....Sonic and Sally are too much of a couple. I can't compete against that." 

"Well....then they really deserve each other." with that said, Amy broke into sobbing. _"Geese, I'm not good at this."_ Daisy held a hand on Amy's shoulder, trying to cheer her up. "Aw come on! Stop with the crying. Its not the end of the world."

Amy's tears then calmed, as she turned her attention over to Daisy. "Its....not?"

"Come on, just forget about the blue guy, and girlfriend, you could do better."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I mean, you know what they say: There's plenty of fish in the sea...."

Amy wasn't listening to the fish part. Her mind drifted, like she was inspired from something in the heavens.

"You're right!" Amy shouted.

"I am?"

"Yeah! I can do better!" Amy stood up, pumping her fist with recovered confidents. The negative emotions disappeared from her face, completely, like it was never there at all. "I'm gonna try harder to make Sonic mine!"

Daisy nearly fell back. "But....that's not what I meant!"

"Thanks!" Amy shouted as she ran back to the castle. 

"That little girl.......~groan~....not to self: Never have kids!"

The jungle of Congo Island, sometimes called DK Island, was as quiet as ever, with the exception of nature's music. A dirt path surround by fresh green tropical trees that covered the sky so much, only golden light beamed through the openings. A path where the group led by Donkey Kong walked along. But the guardian of the island's Crystal Coconut took a upper route with Diddy, hoping on one branch to another. On the path below, Mario, Sonic, Candy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Mighty walked. Sonic however was almost desperate to start running. We all know how much patients Sonic have, and one of the things he hates is being slow. But Mario told Sonic to not live them behind the dust.

"Man, it could've taken us five minutes or less to get there, but noooooo! Plumber-man wanted to travel the slow and steady way!" Sonic complained.

"And could you carry all of us?" Mario asked which he got from Sonic was a 'Uh......'. "We have to save our energies for whatever is out there."

"Yo, Diddy! You didn't explain what happened. What was K.Rool up to, besides trying to take the coconut?" DK asked as he and his little friend swung on the vines like Tarzan.

"Well, I don't know. Chunky was taking care of your job, but Dixie said K.Rool had one of his goons use some kind of a mech to take the coconut."

DK had to land on a vine to fully understand. "A mech? What's a mech?"

"Robots." Sonic answered from below. "But...do these croc dudes have the needs to make mechs?"

"No, the only machine we seen them use was a barrel saucer. It was used to scare us off; make us think they were aliens." Diddy said. 

"Guys look at this!" Candy shouted from ahead.

The group rushed in to join Candy, who was on the edge of a hill. None couldn't help to keep their jaws up when ahead of the path were strange landscapes no Mushroom World being seen before. The parts of the road where twisted in loops and twists. There were buggy robots flying around the path as well.

"It.....it looks.....like the zones in our world!" Mighty gasped with beaded eyes.

"But....how?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic then focused on his communicator. "Sal, pick up! Do you read?"

**__**

"Read you. What's the problem?"

"The island! There's obstacles from our world everywhere!"

**__**

"As I feared. Geno just informed us that a while ago yesterday, Robotnik fired a beam of the Master Emerald's energy at a place called Star Haven. Both powers of the Star Haven and the Master Emerald's are forcing Mobius to merge with this one."

"That explains this nutty place! So what now? How do we stop it?"

**__**

"I don't know. Geno is trying to examine the realm there. All we can do now is collect all the Chaos Emeralds. I believe they are the key to stop the merging worlds. Just hurry and finish your mission quick."

"In a Sonic second! Over and out!"****After turning off the communicator, Sonic looked ahead at the new landscape. It was exactly like the zones in his world, full of twist and deadly traps, and to top it off, Badniks roamed the land. Sure, he, Knuckles, and Mighty have experience going through zones like this, but he's not too sure about Rouge, and Mario and the mushroom gang probably never been in any danger like this. "Rouge, have you...?"

"Yeah, plenty of times, after hunting for jewels. You can never take a break from places like this."

"Good....but...." Sonic sternly looked at Mario and the gang. "...these guys...."

"So? It seems to be just like our zones." Mario shrugged.

"Mario, I don't know about your zones, but ours take speed to get through them, and there are lot of Badniks swarming around it too!"

"Makes no difference. You forget I now have Fludd to help me."

"And me, Diddy, and Candy are good climbers. We can dish out what ever or who ever throws at us! Besides this is the only path to Cranky's place."

Feeling trapped in a corner, Sonic sighed in defeat. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

(Play Green Forest from SA2)

Without wasting any time, the gang slid down arched ledge while Knuckles and Rouge glided through the skies above them. Sonic jumped up high above the Kongs till he landed first on the path, and then dashed away. Mario then a button on his handles to activate the booster nozzle on FLUDD.

**__**

"Booster nozzle ready." Fludd said.

"LET ER' RIP!!!" 

With a large burst of water, Mario hovered above the dirt, matching Sonic's speed.

"WAIT FOR US!!!" Diddy shouted.

As the Kongs ran as fast as they can when they touched the path, Candy tied her hair to a pony tail, to prevent it from not blocking her view. (A/N: Picture her hair like from the cartoon, only with a small ponytail.)

The three Kongs jumped up on floating dirt platforms that led to a large rocky hill. But waiting for them was two Buzz Bombers that rocketed toward DK, charging their lasers. Donkey jumped with incredible might and crashed into one of them, and as he landed on the rocky hilltop, he crushed the bot beneath his feet.

"BANANA SLAMMA!!!" 

Mighty took the low road like Sonic and Mario. Though he was slower then most of the Mobians, he was fast enough to run on the loop. But after he past it, a couple of Crabmeat bots stood in his way, but they were demolished when Mighty ran past them, fists first.

Knuckles and Rouge flew over part of the trail that had tall palm trees. But then from the trees came flying bombs. The two gliders maneuvered from the bombs, but then Knuckles got nailed.

"KNUCKLES!!" Rouge cried.

Luckily for her, rings spread out from the smoke. Knuckles collected a few rings while he was gliding. Not even letting the cloud fade, Knuckles dived at the trees in his patented drill spin. He crashed the ground, causing dust to fly, like a bomb just hit. While dust was rising, a robot Badnik called Coconuts crawled out of the dust. Just as soon it stood up...

"ARRRRGH!!!"

Like a mad bull, Knuckles charged at the robot and thrust his fist hard, making it fly forty feet ahead.

"Wow! He never fought like that in out battle in the ARC." Rouge muttered.

Sonic and Mario revved through the zone, going through loops and loops, twist through twist. Mario was having a blast; the zone felt like those rides in amusement parks back home. Sonic Spin Dashed through a couple of Badniks that stood there way. Feeling that he didn't want to be bested by Sonic, Mario then fired a couple of fireballs at the incoming Buzz Bombers. As more came, both heroes jumped high up, using jump attacks and Homing attacks at the flying Badniks.

Just then as they were still airborne, Sonic and Mario saw a large canyon up ahead. They also saw a arched edge that may help them get through. After landing, pouring all their power of energy and water, the two jumped off the ramp and soared high over the canyon, where far below, they can see a jungle with a river cutting between it. 

"Uh.....this canyon is pretty far!" Mario shouted. "Look like we won't be making it to the other side."

He was right, cause even with their might, it wasn't enough to make it to the other ledge. The canyon was almost a mile long. It would appear that they would now fall to their doom, but then Sonic grinned when he saw a pack of Buzz Bombers heading their way.

"Not really, Plumber-man!"

Spinning with full power, Sonic dashed away in mid-air, performing his Homing Attack and crashing into one Badnik to the other. Mario still was soaring with his powered up Fludd, but he knew he wouldn't make it, and he was falling fast. But as if heaven was smiling down upon him, a survived Buzz Bomber emerged from the smoke. Mario grabbed its head and pushed himself on its back. The wasp robot shook uncontrollably, and Mario did his best to stay on.

**__**

"Mario!" Fludd cried.

Responding to her warning, Mario spotted two more Buzz Bombers heading his way. Mario jumped off the Buzz Bomber's back to soar high to stomp the other two. 

The Kongs finally made it through the path by swing on the vines, but there was a problem.

"Uh.....wasn't there a bridge here?" Diddy asked.

"Forget that! Wasn't our island smaller then this?" Candy asked.

"Hey how could barrels float in mid-air like that?" Mighty asked as he pointed down at a barrel floating in mid air, below near the canyon wall.

"A barrel cannon!" DK cheered as he jumped off the cliff. Once DK jumped inside, the barrel pointed toward the other side and launched DK far.

"Uh....wow?" Mighty muttered.

Soon, one by one, the others followed. The cannon only led to another cannon and another, which helped cross the canyon, and also pass Sonic, who was still crashing the Badniks like a pinball.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU PASS ME!!!" Sonic shouted. 

Mario on the other hand was out of Badniks to help get across, but since he was close to the ledge, he activated the booster to help fly to the cliff, while Sonic pumped up the power and Home Spinned the Badniks in twice the speed until the two finally made it to the other side, where the Kongs and Mighty awaited.

"See! Slow and steady does win the race!" Candy teased.

"Very funny!" Sonic snorted.

"Is there a end point? Cause sometimes in my zone, I have to slide down a flagpole, or go in this black area where I have to hit a random block." Mario said.

"Well there's always a marker at every zone. If we reach it and spin it to either whoever's picture, I think the zone will return to normal." 

"Well lets-a be off!" Mario shouted, rocketing away.

Sonic growled, dashing after Mario. "Not without me getting there first, Water-Boy!"

"I should've known their feud haven't ended." DK sighed.

Far on top of a larger cliff, Shadow and Wario sat on some rocks, watching the group brave through the new zone with binoculars. 

"Well, as I expected. The rivalry between Sonic and the plumber is still burning well." Shadow said before he took a sip of his root beer.

"What? We're still aiming to make those fools fight?" Wario asked, munching on his many snacks.

"Have you been watching their last fight? If you remembered, the plumber's twin brother faired against the two tailed child, the guardian triumphed over the gorilla, the Mushroom princess defeated the Mobian princess, but Sonic and the plumber's ended in a draw. The fight with the guardians' mates were also in a drawback. The two females will be continued later, but Sonic and the plumber is the pride and main event for the masters' little experiment."

"Though....I'm still wondering....~munch~....what's the point with making these guys fight?"

"Heh....if you had been listening, I'd given you a pinch of respect, but you're just gonna have to ask the masters."

"NO THANKS!.......Anywise, the score is: Mario duds: 2. Hedgehog dweebs: 1. Five bucks say my team wins."

"Deal, but you underestimate my beings."

Further away from the Kongs, Mario skidded on a small pond on the right side of the road to refuel the Fludd. Sonic ran on the dry side, collecting rings along the way. After Mario was out of range from the pond, he jumped forward on a spring, that launched him high on a another hill, which was actually another loop where Sonic ran through. 

Speaking of Sonic, he looked back at Mario, wondering why he was hanging back. Oh well, he was gonna win this one. Sonic was just about to reach to the marker, but then..... 

BOOM!!

An incredible force drifted Sonic far back to about a few feet. He stood up, wiping the dust off himself.

"What was.....?"

He saw in front of him a large tree, but the question is: What caused it to fall. Beneath his feet, the earth shook, one beat at a time. Experience showed that when something like this happens, there could be giant robot making way. And he was right cause emerging from the trees came a large yet familiar robot.

"Whoa! Long time no see!"

It was the same robot that wrecked havoc upon the Mushroom Hill zone back in Angel Island ages ago, only this time the robot is equipped with large legs and feet that looks as if it can crush a tank easily. But of course, it held a ax, larger then the old one.

Sonic returned to reality just in time to catch eye of the robot's large foot hurtling towards him, and allow Sonic to Spin Dash out of the way before the foot that gave a thundering pound sound crushed him.

"Bigger and badder, aye Axel?" Sonic said with a grin. He always figured that the bigger they are, the harder Sonic nails. Sonic launched forward with a Sonic Spin, but the armor deflected back the hedgehog. Sonic stood back up, rubbing the bump on his head. "Man, Eggman dressed ya with tougher armor, huh?"

The giant robot, or Axel, as Sonic calls it, rose its giant axe high to deliver a mighty swing, but then a barrel made way and exploded on 'Axel's' torso.

"Wha...?" Sonic swung his head over his shoulder to see Mario still on top of the loop, holding a barrel over his head. 

"I figured there was something waiting ahead, cause why would there be a TNT barrel here?" Mario said. "Experience taught me that!" 

"Show off!" Sonic muttered.

With that said, Mario tossed another barrel, this time in direct hit on the head.

"Aim for the head! The weak spot is always the head!" 

"Hey don't you think I know that?"

After Mario rolled his eyes, he gasp when he saw the robot's shoulder's open up to reveal a couple of missiles. The missiles fired, rocketing toward the plumber hero.

"Mama mia!" 

Mario jumped high up into the air, but the missiles' blast was enough to blast Mario into the trees.

"Aw crap!" Sonic gulped.

Axel slammed its foot, missing the speedy hedgehog. Sonic then ran circles around the giant robot as it tried to use its ax on the blue hero. Sonic then climbed on a tree till he then sprung from a branch and used his Homing Attack on the robot's head. After landing, Axel fired another missile that chased the hedgehog in a circle.

"Okay, you think I don't know how to get away from these bombers? Think again.....GAH!!!" 

However for some reason, the missiles already exploded, blowing Sonic off his feet. 

It would appear, coming from Axel's glowing red eyes, that it set the missiles to go off. Robotnik defiantly programmed axel to be smarter then it looks.

Sonic struggled to push himself up, but looking at the large shadow, he doesn't have to look above to notice Axel's large foot about to crush him. Time seem to freeze for Sonic as he just looked above, but then at the stroke of luck, a huge blast collided on Axel's head, destroying it for good.

After Sonic rolled out of the way, Knuckles and Rouge landed near.

"Did you guys do that?"

"Yeah. I Drill Spinned that hunk of junk when I saw you in trouble." Knuckles answered.

"Too bad it wasn't enough, Rad Red!" 

Axel, a headless one, still was functional, and it slammed its ax on the heroes, who at the last second jumped out of the way. 

"Okay, any suggestions?"

"I got one!" someone shouted.

Just then, a couple of bombs exploded on the large robot, but it didn't gave a scratch. Mario then flip jumped out of the trees with style, landing before the Mobians with rings in his hands.

"Nice entrance." Rouge said.

"Thanks."

"Okay, what's your plan, Plumber-man?" Sonic asked as he crossed his arms.

"I remembered Peach used these rings to use her Psych Bombs."

"So?" 

"So......" the rings in Mario's hands glowed in intense gold light, right before the power disappeared in his palms. Mario used the power to charge pure pyro energy. "SUPER FLAME!!!!"

Thrusting his hands, he fired large blasts of fire right at the torso of Axel. Mario poured all the power he had from the rings, blowing the fire like a dangerous fire breathing dragon. Sonic and the gang had to cover themselves from the intense heat. Finally, Mario stopped the attack just to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his face.

"Okay, all I see is Axel's body glowing red." Sonic said.

"Don't you go to school?" Mario asked as he aimed Fludd at Axel. "Fludd, full blast!"

Fludd fired a high pressured blast of water at the part Mario gave fire. Soon after Fludd was out of pressure, steam came out of Axel, and then its chest started to crack.

"Oh yeah! Throwing fire and then cooling it off weakens metal." Sonic said.

"What are you waiting for, kid? Wipe him out!"

Glaring at Mario, Sonic used his Homing Attack, busting through the cracked armor. When Sonic entered inside, the robot vibrated, which it was obvious Sonic was bouncing everywhere inside, right before Sonic escaped from the head of the robot. Right as Sonic landed, Axel's parts fell apart, like stack of toy blocks.

"Nice try, Axel!" Sonic shouted while doing his pose.

"Great idea, Mario!" Knuckles said as he shook his hand.

"Really smart thinking, Italian boy." Rouge seductively said, making Mario blush tomato red.

Sonic's face fell, feeling so ignored like he was a lump of meat loaf lying on the dirt.

"But I bust up that walking tree chopper!" he whined.

Just then, Sonic heard a familiar twinkle sound. Looking up on the sky, he saw a spinning marker hurtling down.

"Look, a zone marker! If we get that, maybe we can get the zone back to normal!" Knuckles said.

"I got it!" Sonic said, trying to catch the marker.

"No I got it!" Mario called.

The two heroes jumped up to the marker, like raging guard dogs you see in cartoons. Every time they touched the marker, it bounces back up. 

"Hey! I walked over that bot! I get to do the honors!" Sonic said as he tried to pin Mario down.

"But I came up with the plan!" 

The two tackled each other, like a pair of second graders fighting over a toy. But while all the fighting, they failed to notice a small figure touch the marker, and let it hit the dirt. Finally from their wresting positions, Mario being pinned by Sonic, they notice the marker forming a picture of a little female gorilla with a pink hat and blouse, and a long pony tail.

"Hi! Look it made a picture of me! ~giggle~" 

"Aw......Dixie." Mario sighed as he and Sonic sweatdropped.

Inside the giant, evil castle of Koopa, the king of Koopas, along with the mad scientist, Dr. Robotnik, observed the battle with Sonic, Mario, and the new improved Axel in Robotnik's new computer room.

"Well look at that. They crushed cans over your little toy." Bowser smirked.

"The Ax-Raider Badnik was of no use to me. It was just used to search for a Chaos Emerald in that area, which there was none. Right now, we should take this opportunity to comb areas that have the emeralds while those two waste their time on a piece of dirt." 

"And where is one?" 

"The nearest one is at a land next to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Tadpole Pond."

"Yes, and chosen for this assignment is someone that would prove most value." Robotnik said, pointing his eyes at a being in the shadows, which only its red eyes could be seen.

With the marker, the zone returned back to normal, and the group continued their journey over to Cranky's treehouse. They finally came up to the bridge that connects to the house, which was a large house with a monkey in front holding two bananas like pillars. The mouth was opened, showing like a door.

"You know, seeing all this weird stuff, I have to come up with some excuse for Bluster to skip work." Candy said.

"Oh you mean you're going to help us?" Rouge asked.

"Of course. Me and DK are too much involved as it is anyway."

Right as the group inched near the entrance, Mario stood far behind the gang.

"Alright, what's wrong....oh yeah, the beef with this old guy?" Sonic asked.

"I....don't want to talk about it."

"Hey its alright. Just wait out here, Mario." DK said before Mario nodded.

The gang then walked inside the house. Sonic and Mighty looked around the base, noticing all the vials and chemicals in every spot. From the looks of it, it would seem this old man had a thing for potions. Probably some kind of a witch wanna-be. Right at the center of the room was a egg-shaped vase on a small table.

"Man, Mighty, look at the smoking junk." Sonic whispered.

"Yeah. Does this guy make magic stuff, or liquor?"

"I heard that, ya weird yahoos!" 

Coming from another room, a short old gorilla with a large white beard, and a old cane slowly walked inside, pacing to the young group with a sour look.

"Bout time you bring your hairy ass here, Donkey. Ya big retard!" Cranky said, hitting DK on the head with his cane.

"OKAY! Geese, old man! What happen here?"

"You young fools. Always fantasizing of doing the crazy monkey and failing to listen to an old man's great wisdom! Why in my day..."

"I don't have time for a flashback! Just tell me!"

"Hrmph!" Cranky walked back, facing his back toward DK. "Well I'm sure Diddy told you, but K.Rool came here to steal the Crystal Coconut, like always. But this time his flunkies came with some new fangled contraption."

"Its called a mech, Cranky!" Diddy corrected.

"I don't give crap if it was a Thanksgiving parade balloon! Kids and their Japan cartoons. Why in my day we had real cartoons! Felix the Cat. That was a real cartoon! Not some stupid yellow rodent or a..."

"Damn it, old man! Enough with traveling in the past!" Sonic shouted.

Cranky glared his eyes at Sonic, and then walked toward him. He faced his eyes at Sonic before hitting his head hard with his cane.

"Who in god's name is this weird clown? Another one of these scraps from a trash can you call friends, DK?" Cranky asked.

"THE NAME IS SONIC, AND WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Cranky said, giving Sonic another whack. "Don't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Is he always like this?" Rouge asked Candy.

"Why do you think we call him Cranky?" 

Cranky walked toward the vase. He tapped the floor three times, and then the vase opened up to reveal a egg shaped crystal.

"Is that the Crystal Coconut?" Knuckles asked.

"No, its the Mono Lisa! OF COURSE ITS THE CRYSTAL COCONUT!!" Cranky shouted.

"You don't have to yell; I'm right here." 

"Anywise, I have one thing to ask you..." Cranky politely said. He sharply pointed at the coconut that showed a image of Mario. "WHY THE HELL YOU BROUGHT **HIM **HERE?" 

Gulping, Mario nervously popped his head near the door. He walked to the center of the door, inhaling a deep breath, as Cranky shot a poisonous glare at the plumber.

"You......!" Cranky growled.

Mario gulped, but tried to remain calm. "Hello there.....Donkey Kong." 

end of part 10..............

Max: Uh....is he talking to DK, or the old geezer? To find out the deal between the old guy and Mario, stay tuned for the next Sonic and Mario.

Me: Well like always, its time for a shout out to all those reviews.

Crow T Robot- Thanks for the review.

Unknown- Uh......okay?

Unknown2- Sure the music rocks, but I don't like the lyrics for either both versions. Yes, the music does rival Mario's though.

Azkaban- Go on. Take your time.

Unknown3- Just to plan more.

Unknown4- You too.

Masboy11- Sorry but I wrote this story before that game came out.

Unknown5- Legendary? Really?

Unknown6- Okay, I won't.

Unknown7- Calm down, you. Man so many unnamed reviews.

Crow T- I guess so.

Unknown8- Then there would be decent stories.

Darkeye- Thanks for the review.

Unknown9- Thanks for the review, too.

Azkaban- Sorry but I don't know much about that shooting game.

Gijinka Renamon- Ah my Digimon crossover fan. Thanks for the review.

Unknown10- I tried long ago. The story would take years for me to do.

Phantom 24- Questions answered.

1. No Sally never appeared in any of the games, expect a character in the bonus stages in Sonic Spinball, but that don't count.

2. Uh....why do you want to know?

3. Sorry, but.....

Terra: You're just too lazy to do it!

Me: Shut up!

Chiosu Arashi Blues- Thanks for the review.

Unknown11- Thanks for the review.

Unknown12- Ditto.

Unknown13- Yes they will, and I'm not sure about Tails helping out.

DoP- In do time, my friend.

Majin Buu- Uh....aren't you the guy that turns people to food?

Twins999- Yeah, I think he hangs around with Terriermon way too much.

Unknow14- Don't worry. The decision is made, and Conker will not be in this.

Christopher Harrison- Yes those two will be in it.

Final Cosmos the Ultra- Why? I think SatAM is great.

Yami no Yugi-Chan- Thanks for the review.

Unknown15- Yes yes yes yes yes yes, and no.

Sonicoman- Dark AnT: Heh heh. All of Mobius shall be destroyed! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

(Terra nails him on the head.)

Terra: Yamis.

Icemaster- Sorry, but I use reference from Sonic Underground, plus Sonic can't swim.

Kirby- Lets....ignore those eggs.

StormSpotter- Dark AnT: Come on. Everyone like a good lemon. Heh heh.

Terra: Don't make me use this! (Holds out her gun.)

Dark AnT: Eep!

Unknown16- I'll try.

Anthony Bault- Well sorry for doing that to Amy, but I did warn you.

Me: Well that's it for this chapter. The next may come a little bit later, but just be patient. Oh by the way, Dark AnT is my yami. No its not something from Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't have a Millennium item.

__

"That's a funny way to thank us." ~Sonic~ Sonic the Anime

__

"What was that? So bizarre." ~Sora ~ Kingdom Hearts


	11. Episode 11: Hell on the banana island

Me: Hey…guys…heh heh….LONG time no see, huh?

(Sonic taps his fingers on my desk, glaring at me.)

Sonic: Yeah…it has….WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DIGIMON TRAITOR?!!

(Sally, Amy, and Mina slap the hedgehog on the head.)

Amy: Watch your mouth, Sonikku!

Mina: Yeah, there are kids reading this, and it's not his fault.

Sally: Every writer goes through a writer's block, Sonic.

Sonic: Ow…

Terriermon: Man, the blue guy's got a freakin harem. Of all the luck….

Max: Damn straight! How come I ain't got a harem…huh, Ayame?

(The ladybug girl kicks the snail where the sun doesn't shine.)

Sonic: ~snicker~ crazy snail…always getting kicked there.

Me: Anywho, I got a great chapter here, so sit back and relax cause here's the long awaited chapter of Sonic and Mario.

Terriermon: Time out! Didn't the blue blur have more girls than this? Like that girl that was suppose to be in that canceled game…uh…

Me: Tiara from Sonic Extreme? Yeah…too bad Sega never thought of re-producing that game for Gamecube.

Terriermon: And that girl from the anime movie….uh…what was…?

Me: Sara?

Sonic: ~shudder~…please don't remind me of her.

Amy, Sally, Mina: Of who, Sonic?

Sonic: Uh…oh gee, look at the time! (Dashes away from the angry ladies.)

Amy, Sally, Mina: YOU GET BACK HERE, HEDGEHOG!!

Me: Crazy hedgehog…(LOL)    

                                               **Sonic and Mario**

The name's Mighty Armadillo. I maybe small, but watch out! I was just relaxing on the floating island until Eggman once again stole the Master Emerald. He used it to go to a new world, and all this stuff with plumbers, turtles and castles were there, like a freakin fairy tale. After all that chaos, I accidentally hitched a ride on a plane to DK's island. After finding out the island had zones from our world, we arrived at an old man's hut, who he had some beef with Mario. I don't know what's the deal, but it looks like I'm about to find out.  

The island of Congo Bongo: A resort place, mostly homed by gorillas called Kongs. This island goes around with a famed jewel called the Crystal Coconut. None know the true powers of the crystal, but it is known to whoever is destined to hold the jewel may rule Congo Bongo. That person is none other than Donkey Kong.

 Cranky's pad, the sacred place where the Crystal Coconut is kept, is intruded by couple of strange visitors. Though they do not interest Cranky, but one famed plumber does. Sonic and his friends watched, feebly, as the elderly gorilla stares with poisonous glares at the nervous plumber. Ever since coming to the island, Sonic was wondering about Mario's behavior about the island. It was like he tried to avoid it. He finally admitted that he did not want to meet the old man, but reasons why will now be revealed. 

Cranky looked as if he was facing the most hated man in the world. "So......it's been a while....hasn't it, Jumpman?"

Mario bit his lip, hoping this may go off a little easy. It was also funny that Cranky called him by his old nickname back on Earth. "Uh....yeah.....it has, Donkey Kong."

Now Mario calling Cranky this defiantly confused the Mobians. How could Cranky be Donkey Kong when Donkey Kong, the younger one, is standing right by them?

  "Yes....." the old man turned around and took a few steps away. 

Mario clenched his brows, wondering what happen to the yelling he was expecting from the old man. This is the guy he tangled with back at.....

  "WHAT IN SAM HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY ISLAND!!!!!!"

This scream from Cranky gave a distant echo that expanded miles ahead. If there were cars, he would sound hundreds of car alarms. The young group also startled from the sudden scream, scared out of their wits.

  "Whoa! Old man can scream." Sonic said before Mighty continued.

  "Yeah. I give it a 6.8 for timing, volume, and distance."

Cranky glared at the two Mobians, forcing them to be quite. He diverted his glare back to his old foe. DK slowly shook his head. Even through out these years, Cranky still held a grudge for his best friend. Of course, Cranky was bothered by the friendship between the two. 

  "Now....how dare you set foot on my domain, boy? What nerve do you have coming here?" Cranky growled, not letting his fury leave his eyes.

Mario gave a silent sigh. "Look...I'm just here to....maybe make up for my mistake."

  "Make up? No little thing from your cotton brain can make up for what you did, boy." he turned his attention over to Donkey Kong. "And you. What parasite ate your peanut brain to be friends with this insane clown?"

 "Man, Cranky! Just let it go! You know he...."

 "I don't give $%%!! Not that I care, soon before you know it, that so-called monkey will be selling your skin at some flea market for 20 bucks, which that price makes sense!" 

Mario angrily stomped his foot hard on the wooden floor. "That's your son, Donkey Kong! How dare you talk that way to him!!" 

  "Don't tell me how to give authority, you two-faced Jumpman!" Cranky then tapped his cane on the plumber's head. "Yeah, Mr. Big Shot Hero of Mushroom Town! Ha! You're really just a menace behind that ugly mask. That's what you are, boy."

Mario swatted away the cane. "That was a big mistake, Donkey, alright? I'm sorry that happened!"

  "HA! Trapping me in a cage till I rot was a big mistake! You're lucky I'm not as young as I was back then, otherwise your ex-girly would had another reason to walk out on ya, boy. Walk from roadkill!"

Now that raise thermometer of Mario's blood. The look almost reminded DK of what Mario was back then. 

  "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!!! PAULINE RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

  "Well forgive me that I was under that bum, Kamek's spell, Plumber."   

 Like any of the group wanted to hear that, which they didn't, the gang exited out of the hut and waited on the far distance on the bridge. 

  "Boy, I never wanted to listen to that." Knuckles said to DK, whom sat on the edge of the bridge.

 "Yeah, but it was bound to happen one of these days."

Sonic walked up to the two, with a demanding look on his face. "Alright banana-breath, what the heck was up with that? That whole mystery with Mario's problem with your old man is getting on my nerves!"

 Slowly, DK pushed back his hair, receiving a hesitant look across his face. "Well....I think it all happened eight years ago; right before Mario came to our world."

  "Mario is from another world too?" Knuckles asked.

  "Yeah, a planet called Earth."

  "Earth...?" the echidna rubbed his chin, focusing on that familiar name. _I heard about that name.....but where....?_

  "Anyway, Cranky used to be known as Donkey Kong. That name is always given to the rulers of Congo Bongo. But he was still old back then. One day he made a deal with one of the second evil cretins in the Mushroom World and the most powerful Koppa wizards in the world, Kamek. He said that he can make him young; but he duped him. Not only he was younger, he was under a spell, and Kamek banished him in Mario's world. Though I followed him, but I was so young; I had no idea what was going on, and I went along. He was controlled to go after and destroy the Mario Bros., and he did that by using Mario's ex-girlfriend as hostage named Pauline." 

DK paused for a while when Diddy passed him a banana soda. "..~gulp, gulp~....Ahhhh.....Cranky held her on top of a construction tower, and Mario risked his neck to save her. He jumped from tower to tower after Cranky, until finally, he disconnected some beams to have the tower collapses on the old man.....~burp~....excuse me....Mario thought it was all over when I think Kamek cranked up the magic and gave Cranky more power boost to once again kidnap Pauline."

  "Geese, was the old geezer that strong?" Sonic asked.

  "Back then, he was bigger then me and stronger than my cuz, Chunky." DK drank another sip then went on. "The whole chase took place around the world, and me....I helped Cranky out, cause I had no idea what was going on. I was young to understand."

Sonic and Knuckles kept their attentions up for more info. Then Sonic spoke. "Okay, so what happened to this Pauline?"    

DK sighed. Knuckles could read that whatever happened...can't be pretty.

  "Well....Cranky ate super mushrooms that somehow gotten into Earth. I guess it was thanks to Kamek. He grew to about a Godzilla size, but Mario kicked his butt anyway. Even though he saved Pauline, he didn't get a happy ending.....she knew Cranky was still out there, and she was scared that he might capture her again.....so with that....she left Mario. I don't know where, but she left him as brokenhearted man."

 "Dude that way past sucks..." Sonic sighed. Heartbreaks are one of the worse things in the world, especially one you love ends up hurting you. The blue hedgehog just hopes that never happens to him. He has no idea how broken hearts feel like, but he doesn't want to know.

  "What happened after that?" Knuckles asked.

DK bit his lip, pressuring to continue. "Well....Luigi told me that Mario spend his days in a bar, drinking himself silly; which was sad, cause he doesn't drink.....one day when Luigi tried to cheer up Mario, he was missing from his room. Luigi searched everywhere for him, but no luck.....what happened to him....? He went hunting down for Cranky. I guess he blamed him for Pauline running away."

 Sonic and Knuckles went in a stage of silence, and DK noticed this. "Um...as for me and Cranky, I realized what was going on and tried to get Cranky back to our world....but Mario found us, and trapped Cranky in a cage. The guy was nuts...he was bent on making the old man pay for his loss. I had to save him, but Mario had those chompers on my tail. You know, the one that ate the plane.....? But then later...Mario almost had me; I though I was gonna be a goner....until Luigi saved me. Mario was still a nutcase, so Luigi had to fight him to snap him out of it, but in the end, Mario realized what he done, and me and Cranky was free to return home; with Cranky back as an rusty old man."

DK breathed after finishing the story he never liked to remember. He looked ahead to the speechless Mobians. He guessed they never expected Mario to be like that. It's not easy to hear someone who's a nice guy was once a insane nut ball.

  "Um...okay....?" Sonic clocked his eyes, trying to let the story sink in, as well as Knuckles.

  "Oh uh, don't tell Mario that I told you this, okay?" the two nodded, still shocked from the story.

Right after DK stood up, Sonic began. "Um...how close is he and Peach.....and how did you two became best friends after Mario went loco?"

DK paused, trying to think back. "Gee...well....I guess it was back at the first Mario Kart race. I competed, just to get back at Mario. But when I almost fell off a track, Mario risked the Flower Cup race to save me. We became pals after that, but he never visited my island for....you know."

  "Oh yeah..." Knuckles muttered.

  "And the guy saved Peach numerous of times, but even after all that, those two still are just friends....why you ask?"

  "I'm beginning to see why Mario and Peach aren't official." Sonic said before Knuckles continued.

  "Yeah, he doesn't want the same thing to happen again."

  "I know. I keep telling him that Peach is tough, considering she finds being Bowser's hostage as a daily basis." DK said. "But does he listen? Noooo!"

  "I find it weird. When I rescued Amy just once, she's been drooling on my back till this day." the hedgehog groaned, feeling that annoying moment again.

At the corner of his eye, Knuckles spotted Mario coming up with a depressed look on his face.

  "Quite, guys. Mario's coming."    

The trio quickly dismissed the subject before Mario's ears was close enough to hear. The plumber cradled over to his team, walking with his arms hanging down.

  "Uh, you okay, Mario?" the gorilla asked with a sincere voice. "I know Cranky can be a total stubborn geezer, but just ignore him."

Mario stood before his friends, with the shade of his cap covering half his face. ".....The crystal seems safe, so where do we go from here?"

The kong hesitated as he wonder if he should let Mario stick around here. "Well I guess maybe we should hunt down K.Rool before he comes back with whatever he used to steal the coconut. Though let's pay a visit to my cousin, Chunky."

 Somewhere in the jungle, where Sonic and Mario fought one of Robotnik's zone Badniks, the giant robot known to Sonic as Axel laid in the middle of the green lush roadway like a dead giant rat, after its defeat by the blue hedgehog and the super plumber. None stood near this dead metallic beast except a pack of humanoid crocodiles. Yes, green skinny crocodiles with tools that sawed through the body parts of Robotnik's failed machine were the ones that crowded the destructive beast like ants.

 Outside from the crocs, a larger one, and fatter one with a military helmet impatiently waited from the pack inside an active truck.

  "Hurry up, there! You know the king don't like to be kept waiting!" 

Leading the team was a larger, muscular croc, with scales on his head that resembles a mo-hawk, and he also wore a v-jumpsuit. 

  "Duh...what? These Kremlings can't move the part thingys."

The fat Kremling slapped his forehead then slid it down his face. "Then help them you retarded lug-head!"

  "Uh....okay."  

The fat croc slapped his forehead in a look that pointed to the muscular croc with a 'you idiot' thought. Then, a sound of a cell phone rang for the fat croc to answer.

  "Hello?"

  **_"Klump, have you found any materials?"_**

  "Yes sir, we found a mother load of electric junk, lying around!" 

  **_"Excellent! I need them ASAP. Donkey Kong has returned, along with some allies!"_**

  "What?! What do we do now, sire?"

  **_"You are to do as you are told! I already sent a few Kremlings with the weapons over to steal the coconut! Now get back to work, or else!" _**

Grunting like an employee annoyed by his boss, he shut off his cell.

  "Uh…sir?" one of the Kremlings called from the truck window. 

  "What?"

  "Krusha's out cold."

  "HUH?!" Looking out the truck, Klump saw the large reptile completely unconscious on the dirt. "Aw no! How did that lug-head hit himself?"

  "Uh, he bumped his head hard when we were carrying one of those large arm things. We already loaded up the truck, so we don't need his help."

  "Well, if that's so, then just dump his carcass in with the junk, and let's go; the boss is getting impatient here!"****

****

****

We take you back to the land of the Mushroom Kingdom, where the people of Toad Town were hard at work repairing the damages from Bowser and Robotnik's attack. Sounds of hammers and electric screw drivers can be heard around the town. On the streets, a white, fancy carriage, pulled by strange, black long necked birds, trailed toward outside the town. The people who walked by it, bowed before it, knowing that their fair princess of the land was inside the cart. 

  "There's another one." Said the other princess, Sally Acorn, who looked out the window. "Nicole, number?"

  **_"Bowed citizen #26."_**

  "How can you get used to that, Peach?" the squirrel asked the blonde.

  "Oh I just do. I once put in a law saying that: 'No person will not bow before the princess when she walks the street.' The people thought I was joking and did the opposite of that law."

  "Heh, don't you hate when that happens? Oh, Daisy, had you talked to Amy?" 

Waking from her thoughts, the brunette princess eyed the Mobian princess. "Huh? Oh…she's alright, but she still vowed to chase 'her hedgehog'."

  "Well, Amy will always be Amy."     ****   

Outside of town, near an empty race way know as: Peach Raceway, Luigi and Tails spend their time in the raceway auto-shop, fixing both Tails' Torando, and Funky's Barrel-Plane.  The two tailed fox wore a face mask to protect himself from the wielding torch he was now using on the plane's dents, while Luigi, with goggles on his hat, studied hard on Funky's geared trunk.

  "How's the diagnostic on Funky's aircraft, Luigi?" Tails' shouted from the torching sound.

  "What?"

  "I said: 'How you doing on Funky's plane?'"

  "WHAT?"  

Pressing his lips hard, Tails turned off the torch. "How's Funky's plane?"

  "Oh…still trying to figure out what happened to his engine." Luigi pulled up a leaking pipe that looked completely chewed up. "Looks like something knawed it, big time."

 Tails grabbed a flashlight, and flew up to the plane. After flashing the light in the composite… "Uh…Luigi…can you give me a long stick?"

The plumber handed the fox a broom. Tails then stuck the stick inside the plane. When he pulled it up, there was a small croc with sharp teeth, clamped on to it.

  "A Chomper croc! I'd seen these things before!" Luigi said, giving a grim face Tails did not see. Something about it brought back horrible memories concerning about Mario and Donkey Kong Senior.      

 Tails shaky held the broom as the croc slowly ate his way to the bottom.  "Just great. Get me a box!" 

  "Forget that! Just dump it in that pipe over there!" 

Looking around, Tails saw a blue pipe on the corner of the room, and then tossed the croc in the hole.

  "That was close. Where did that pipe lead to?"

  "The Junk Zone, deep underground, that's connected to all of continent. It's the best place to find all the parts you need." Luigi answered as he wiped the oil off his hands.

  "Sounds great, cause Funky's engine is already a goner; irreparable to fix, and you know how much engines cost."

  "You know how to make an engine? I've been trying to learn how to make one, and I still can't get it right."

  "Of course." Tails looked ahead of the room to find a stack of small go-cart engines lying around. "I can use some of those go-cart engines, but the rest of the parts I'll have to get in this Junk Zone you speak of." With his fox ears, Tails heard some knocking from the door. "Come in!"    

From the opened door, Princess Sally and Peach entered.

  "Hey guys, how are the repairs going?" Sally asked.

  "Not so well with the Tornado and mega ditto on Funky's plane, Aunt Sally. Why, you found a Chaos Emerald?" 

  "Yes, but I need the Tornado to drop Vector, Espio, Mallow, and another over to the next land."

  "What other?" Luigi asked.

  "Uh…I'll get back to you on that."

  "Well it'll be a while. Eggman's robot did a number of damage since I landed this girl."

  "So it may take a while, huh Tails?" Sally asked nervously. She sadly sighed when he nodded.

  "I bet you need to go to Junk Zone to do your repairs, huh? Tails do need a guide." Peach continued.  

  "Yeah, I…guess you're right."

  "Did someone say Junk Zone?" from the door, Daisy skid inside in an excitable mood. However, she was carrying a blue bag, which she probably kept her high heel shoes and parts of her dress, because she was now wearing grey and light blue sneakers, and her gown skirt was reduced to a short skirt, showing her fine legs. You can imagine the on a certain green plumber.

  "Hello in there?" Peach said with an amused smile as she waved her hand around a trance plumber. "~sigh~ Here we go again...! Daisy, what's with the change of clothes?"

  "I didn't change my clothes, except for the shoes. My dress can unzip to a short skirt, incase I run into an adventure."

Peach rolled her eyes as she slowly shook her head. Course she knows her dress can do that too since the tennis tournament. "Well have fun, then."

  "We'll figure out another way to the next town, then." Sally said as she and Peach made their leave.

After the girls left, Tails led his curious eyes over to Daisy. "Why do you wanna come?" 

  "Oh… no reason. I just don't want to be coup up in that castle."

Fortunately, the fox caught her giving off a nervous smile as she clocked her eyes over to the frozen plumber. "Riiiight."

 Back on the island of Congo Bongo, the group already left the large jungle where the old gorilla lives, much as to Mario's relief. Trailing through a semi field, filled with banana trees, the crew was heading to one of DK's cousin's, Chunky. 

  "Mmm… sweat yellow galore!" DK sighed as he drooled over the fruits. "Can we stop for a quick bite?"

  "We can't stop for you to think with your stomach, banana brain!" Sonic snorted. Just then, his eye caught Diddy, up in a tree, grabbing some bananas for his bag. "Hey, kid! I said: No banana break!"

  "Trust me. DK will need these later on." Sonic growled from under his mouth. 

  "You gonna be okay, Mario?" Candy asked, remembering the fight he had with Cranky a while back.

  "Not to worry, Pizana. I'll be okay, just as long…" 

  "Oh great!" Candy snorted with her eyes looking far ahead.

  "What?" 

Candy directed everyone's attention with her finger. The Mobians, and Mario had no idea what the large factory, yards ahead was, but the local members do.

  "What about it?" Rouge asked.

  "That's where I work."

  "So?" 

  "Well I was hoping I can avoid my boss."

  "You can call it sick for…a week I suppose?"

  "Look alive, girls!" Knuckles shouted. "We got company from the skies!" 

Looking up at the blue skies, they saw five flying robots that looked like huge barrels, with robotic arms and legs that resembled the format of gorillas.

  "DK! Those are the things K.Rool used to steal the coconut!" Diddy warned with fright.

  "Man! K.Rool outdid himself this time…except for that Croc Island he built once." DK said with shock. Yes, K.Rool didn't have the capability to create robots like the ones they seen before. Although these things didn't compare to K.Rool's Kremling Island: A giant warship that the king tried to use to destroy Congo Bongo. The machine was still floating outside the island, because of DK and his friends destroyed the generator that made the machine move.

 However, the shocked look, and surprised expressions were not found on the Mobians. From the looks on their faces, they seem very disappointed.

  "That's it?!" Sonic shouted with a scowl. "Just a group of walking barrels? Man, I'm wasting my time!"  

  "What do you mean?" Dixie asked, as she felt a bit insulted.

  "Kid, I've been fighting robots all my life, and I can tell the craftsmanship your villain has with robots. Let me put it in one word…HE SUCKS!" 

  "That's two words."

Mario cleared his throat between their arguments. "Still, they must be heading for the coconut. We gotta stop them, cause I doubt they'll drop by here for a visit." 

Sonic waved a hand toward Mario.  "Fine, fine. Mighty, give me a boost." 

The armadillo grabbed Sonic's arm and swung him in a merry go round spin. With a mighty swing, Mighty tossed the hedgehog high into the air to meet the five barrel mechs.

  "Alright, croc dudes, say hello to my ol' SONIC SPIN!!"  

By using his trademark spin attack, he rocketed further up high, and clashed into the mech leader. 

  "GAH!! Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit!" the pilot cried in a panic.

  "I gotta hand it to you, scales: these things you call 'mechs' can take a punch!" Sonic sneered before dropping down.

  "What was that?!" one of the pilots asked, as he looked below at the falling hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog hurtled down to the earth, but with no fear. No fear alright, because then Donkey Kong caught the little guy.

  "Thanks…" he muttered as he hopped off his hands. "Okay, I give them props on the defense project, but at least I got their attention."

  "Good, that way they won't head for the coconut, cause here they come now!" Diddy warned. 

Right on his cue, the barrel mechs rocketed down toward the heroes, as they fired rounds of missiles.

  "Hmm…missiles moving in a curved direction…yep, heat seekers, property of Eggman's. Not bad." Sonic calmly said.

  "HEAT SEEKERS?! THAT'S A REALLY BAD…!!"

 Diddy was cut off from the sounds of Mario charging a fireball between his palms. He then tossed the fiery orb up, which caused the missiles to follow straight up and collided in a huge blast for the sky.

  "See…no worries." Mario said with a grin. 

  "Show off…" Sonic muttered.

Now all it calls was to get the mechs down to earth. Donkey Kong and Diddy made mocking faces at the Kremlings. 

  "Hey, they made weird faces at me!" one said.

  "So?"

  "~sniff~…it hurt my feelings!" 

  "Wuss…" 

Never the less, the Kremlings decided to teach the heroes a lesson as they dived downward.

  "That got them steamed, hah ha!" laughed Diddy.

Knuckles grinned wide as he cracked his knuckles while Sonic positioned in a football hike.

  "Alight, Knux…23…34….41…HIKE!!"

Sonic dashed towards the mechs with a quick Sonic Spin Dash. Sonic crashed and bounced through each of them like a pinball. As the mechs were stunned, like a vibrating couch, Knuckles came up to the nearest one and laid a combo of punches.

  "You're right; these shells are freakin hard to crack!" 

Two others hovered and circled around Mighty. Mighty switched his eyes to each of them, but he would not let them confuse him. 

  "Now you see me…now you don't! KYAA!!!" Mighty hammered his fist to the earth, forcing a shockwave to create a smoke gust on the mechs. 

  "Wha…I can't see!" shouted one of the Kremling pilots. 

Laughing under his breath, Mighty grabbed one of the mech's robotic leg and swung it in a spin cycle and then tossed it to the other mech. DK leaped over Mighty and thrust his fist through the mech wind shield to pull the pilots out in a non-gentle manner; he tossed them to a rock before the mechs exploded.

  "Jeez, letting them get caught in that explosion would be nicer." Mighty muttered.

Meanwhile, Candy and Rouge dodged the lasers from one of the mechs' arm cannons. But while the mech was aiming for Candy, Rouge hovered over the mech and dived down with her drill heel attack, which bounced off from its heavy armor.

  "Really cute…a robot painted like a barrel." Rouge growled. 

Unknown to the heroes, one of Robotnik's spy eyes watched the battle from the air. The transmissions lead all the way to Bowser's castle, in Robotnik's new computer room where he and Bowser watched.

  "So…why are we wasting time watching the mammals wear themselves out when we should be hunting down those jewels?"

  "Because, my reptile companion, we are to gather information from Sonic and the plumber in order to complete my latest weapon that will destroy them once and for all." 

  "And what would that be, some huge death ray of destruction?"

  "Peh…kids stuff. No, it's under the cloth behind you."

Bowser observed a figure under a cloth. It looked about to Sonic's height, but it was almost…humanoid. A number of wires connected to the thing, while pumping red glowing chemicals into the arms.

  "If this works, my new weapon will have most of the capability as Sonic and the plumber."

Bowser blinked at Robotnik. "You mean this thing can do Mario's annoying tricks?"

  "In a way, yes, but also most of Sonic's as well…but it's far different from any other creations I made. I had to read notes from a certain journal I found a while ago."

Bowser peaked under the cloth. "Hey…this thing isn't…"

  "Quite! They'll hear you!"

  "Who?"

  "Them."

  "Who's them?"   

Robotnik pointed to a certain direction. After Bowser looked at that direction, he grinned in a goofy manner at….us.

  "Oh…them…I forgot. But what about those Chaos Diamonds?" 

  "Chaos Emeralds, and I only have enough robotic minions to comb one area after all the lose of minions yesterday, and that area will be the one close to the Mushroom Kingdom."  

  Under the depths of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi, Tails, Daisy and Amy entered the caverns of the Junk Yard zone; a place where all the garbage goes. As they looked around, they can see mountains of garbage everywhere, and huge machines built to crush, burn, melt the trash and recycle them.

  "Ewww…why did I agree to come here? This place stinks!" Amy whined as she pinched her nose.

Tails did the same. "Well, you wanted to see Sonic, so you just have to let us take care of our mechanical problem first." 

Oh yeah, before they entered the Junk Zone, Amy barged in and demand that Tails should bring her to Congo Bongo. But the fox pointed out that the plane is in no shape, and that he needs to find some replacement parts first.

The group approached a crane machine that scoops up the trash. Controlling it was a mushroom man with a bushy gray beard, and brown, dirty overalls. 

  "Hey…Mac?" Luigi called.

The old toadstool stopped his machine and searched for the voice. "Huh…Luigi is that you?"

  "Hey Mac, how's it hanging?"

The old man jumped off the machine. He appears to be shorter than the group. "How's it hanging? What about you?" he asked in a southern accent. "Ah heard that y'all were fighting some aliens up there!" 

  "Yeah, but don't worry, we have some alien allies to help us. Mac, meet Tails and Amy from the planet Mobius." 

The old toadstool circled around the two kids. "Hmm…where's the green skin and antennas? These space rascals look like animals from outside this here continent."  

  "No, we really are from another world." Tails explained. 

  "Ah guess then it proves we aren't alone in this here black ball of gunk." Mac spat a spit before giving Tails and Amy a hard handshake. Amy switched to a mask of disgust as she tried to wipe away the smelly oil from her glove.

  "What do you mean?" Luigi asked. "I'm from another world too!"

  "So you are…" the mushroom's eyes snapped over to the tall lady. "Ah, and who's this lovely darling?" 

  "This is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

  "Sarasaland? Never heard of it."

Daisy smirked. It wasn't strange for the people of the Mushroom World to not know about her land.

  "Its just nothing but desert, and we once had trouble with this other alien. Mario saved my land and everything." She explained.

Mac wiped his hands and held on to Daisy's in a gentlemen way. "Never the less, it is a pleasure to meet such lovely youngster."

  "Uh…thanks…I think.

  _Oh sure, he wipes his hands for** her**. _Amy twisted her glove off of the stench.

Mac elbowed Luigi as he twitched his brow. "Bout time ya hooked up a cute one, rather than letting your brother get all the credit." 

Luigi and Daisy freaked with red shades down their cheeks. 

  "Hey come on…me and Daisy are just friends."

  "You kids and y'all crusty armor of denial. Why in mah day, when we find love, we grab like a hand full of tuna and hold it tight as y'all can go!" 

  "Eww, I hate tuna!" said Amy.

Tails cleared his throat. "Look, sir, we need a standard engine for a barrel bi-plane. You have one?"

  "Barrel plane? Them Kongs huh? Ah, I tell ya, they got bananas for brains; always breakin down engines. Why, Cranky still owes them ten coins for cryin out loud…!" 

  "Yeah, well we need to find one quick. The princess wants us to escort some people to the next land."

  "Well why not use them warp pipes?"

  "Someone closed them off; we can't get through." Luigi explained. 

  "Aw, y'alll don't need to worry. It just so happens ah found a warp pipe that leads to the Kero Sewers, and y'all know where them sewers always lead to, huh?"

Daisy snapped her fingers as she squealed. "Tadpole Pond! We don't need to fly there after all!" 

Tails activated his wrist communicator and contacted Sally to bring the others to the junk yard. They just now had a change of plans. 

Back in Congo Bongo, there were still three more mechs to deal with. The only person who can take them out easily was Mighty, but with the three bots lined up, blasting their lasers, it was hard for him to get through. 

  "Well now what are we gonna do? Their armor is tough to break through." Candy asked.

  "No prob! The hedgehog has cooked up a plan!" Sonic pulled out a ring from his bag. 

  "Sonic, I don't think increasing your speed, or using a Sonic Wind is gonna help much, unless you're gonna do that Light Speed attack." Knuckles said.

  "Ha! It just happens I was working on a new move, way past cooler than that last year attack. Stand back!"

Though the group was confused to what Sonic has in mind, they backed away to give the hedgehog some room. Sonic gripped both his hands on the ring. This move however is something he hasn't used much, nor have he perfected it. But right now, this needs to be done. 

The ring shined like the sun, blinding both the heroes and the Kremlings. After the light faded, Sonic charged up a Sonic Spin, but something to Knuckles was different about this one. Never before had he heard a whistle in Sonic's spin. Yes, right after Sonic dashed away, his spin made a saucer whistle.

  "That's no ordinary Sonic Spin." Knuckles said.

Sonic flew over the dirt and crashed into one mech and forced it to fly through another. Sonic was about to saw through the armor, but the Kremlings escaped their weapons before Sonic destroyed them.

  "Mayday! Mayday!" the last Kremling screamed in his radio. "We need back up! Back up!" but then he saw his life flashed before his eyes when the hedgehog cannonball was heading right at him. The croc closed his eyes and waited for his death…and waited…and waited….uh, where is the pain?

He slowly opened his eyes and found nothing on screen. The blue cannonball was gone.

  "Hey…I'm alive…SWEET HEAVENS I'M ALIVE!!!" but then, Mario punched through the window and threw the croc out of there before Sonic dropped from the sky and destroyed the mech in a powerful explosion. 

  "That kid is crazy, I tell you!" Mario muttered after when he jumped out of the way.

A smoke rose from the crater, but Sonic walked out of the smoke, unscathed. He spread his lips with cocky expressions and wiped his nose.

  "And that, ladies and germs was the new Sonic Cannonball! Thank you, thank you, and remember to not try that at home."

Mario glared at the arrogant hedgehog. "Show off."

  "That annoying hedgehog…!" Robotnik hammered his clenched fist to the control console. "…Always coming up with new ways to irritate me!" 

  "Guess we better use your new toy, huh?"

  "It is not complete yet. We need more information on the plumber."

Bowser snapped a growl on Robotnik. "Listen, I want that plumber destroyed, killed, un-alive right now! My patients are growing thin, as well as my tolerance for you!" 

With one snap of his fingers, two of Robotnik's E-100 series pointed their guns at the Koopa's head.

  "You realize that if I wanted to, I can plaster your head for my walls?"

Bowser cautiously eyed the bots without moving his head, but then after he whistled, two beams took apart the robots, thanks to Bowser's MagiKoopa duo. 

  "This is my house, Eggy, and my castle, MY RULES!!" 

Robotnik still haven't switched to a panic. Instead, with a slight whistle, the walls now had lasers aimed for Bowser, Caterkillers wrapping the two MagiKoopas, and more E-100 series aiming their weapons at the Koopas.

  "My many devices disagree with you, my friend."

But then, a shockwave of purple energy disabled and paralyzed all of Robotnik's weapons. Bowser chuckled as two of his main MagiKoopas showed from thin air, Kamek and his wife, Kammy. 

Robotnik growled. "You win this round…very well, impatient fool, I shall send in Metal Sonic to deal with them, and I believe you have a shadow version of the plumber; do you?"

  "Yeah, my kid has a wand to turn himself into a Shadow Mario. We were gonna use it to stir trouble in Isle Defino, but you guys interfered."

  "We do have one problem." Kammy stated.

Kamek then continued. "Both Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic have disappeared."

  "WHAT?!!" 

  "Okay…one robotic version of my blue adversary?"

  "Check."

  "One reptile child with the ability to turn into a shadow version of your adversary?"

  "~groan~..check."

  "One fighting arena in the middle of a dark limbo?"

  "Check."

  "Popcorn and soda to watch the brawl?"

  "Check!"

A dark void is the scene. A floating arena flies across the dark empty vass of space. An arena that looks similar between a soccer field and a hockey stadium. The stadium benches were made out of lined lasers, as well as the field. You can see the darkness through it. On the top, before a light stood Shadow the Hedgehog and Wario, about to watch another battle the set up.

 Down on the left side of the field stood a mini version of Bowser, with a purple paint brush in his hand, and on the other side stood a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog. The little Koopa paced around in fear, wondering where he is or how to get home, while the robot stood mindlessly, waiting to get this over with. 

  "Where am I? When my dad finds you guys, he'll make you all sorry!" 

Shadow stood from the bleachers. "I'm afraid your daddy won't find this place, so if you want to return to him soon, I suggest you follow our orders."

  "I wanna go home! You bring me home now!" 

  "It's not that easy little reptile. Now, our commands are for you to transform into your shadow form, and face your opponent." 

Bowser Jr. followed Shadow's finger to the robotic challenger standing on the other side, Metal Sonic.

  "Me fight that robot thing? No way!" the Koopa child then made a run for it to the side of the field. Remembering what his father told him about the brush, he can create portals to different areas, which he hopes he can use to get home.

  "This is why I hate kids: They got no respect for the elderly." Wario said as he wolfed down his popcorn.

Shadow pulled out what appears to be an orange emerald, which then he held it at kid Koopa. 

  "CHAOS SPEAR!!"

Lighting bolts from the skies strike on the little reptile, blasting him from escaping. Bowser Jr. clawed the floorless field and pushed himself up.

  "I'm afraid that escape is futile here, little one."

  "That is so old, spiny!" 

  "Shut up, mustache! Metal Sonic, show him how much patients you have."

What started from the floating robot were his red blood eyes shining bright. The rocket thruster on his back turned up the power, and pushed a number of dusts away, even though there appears to be no dirt on the field. 

  "Wait, I don't wanna fight! I just wanna go back to my daddy and save my mommy!" 

Metal dashed away, creating a wave of smoke, and rocketed toward the little Koopa. Bowser Jr. jumped away right at the last minute of Metal's sonic charge. Bowser Jr. shielded his eyes from the rushing dust. 

  "I wanna go home…"

The little turtle lost a little balance as he backed away. He hoped to climb up to the bleachers and maybe escape through one of the closed doors. Suddenly, his feet lost footing, and his weight shifted high by the pained clench of his neck. There was Metal Sonic, who appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed the little child by the neck.

  "Don't hurt me…I won't tell!"

Metal, much like his organic counterpart, waved a finger and with incredible power, he tossed the Koopa across the field like a football. 

Bowser Jr. flew high above, where his destination will be crashing through a large titantron and have his little body get roast by the electricity. 

  "Now you made me mad!" Bowser Jr. twirled like a twister, letting black gunk surround him. The tornado shrunk and shrunk, until it gained to the size of nothing.

Wario stood from his lazy chair and kneeled over the railing. "Hey, where did he go?"     

Metal scanned the field with his visor scanners. With all the numbers, and squares over lapping each other, all that advanced technology could not find little tike. 

Above the un-expecting robot, a gunky M was written in thin air. White eyes then lit from inside the oily letter and glared at the wondering robot.

BAM!! Something then smashed Metal straight on the head. Shadow and Wario snapped up to the smoke where Metal was attacked.  

From this, Shadow smiled wickedly. "Now he wised up."

A black blur hopped away when Metal Sonic span up in fury, fanning away the smoke. His red eyes glared at his new foe; a creature that resembles the famous plumber, Mario, but its entire figure is covered in rainbow black ooze. It held the paint brush Bowser Jr. once yield. 

  "Now the problem with these guys is…they can't talk." Explained Wario.

  "So…? At least this will be a quite match." Shadow took out a mirror he uses to find the stats of the fighter he and Wario captures.

Dark Double vs. Dark Double

  Two creatures created to look like and perform the talents of the heroes, thanks to the powers of technology, and magic. Bowser Jr., one of Bowser's kids, has a brush that not only leaves off magic gunk that can pollute an entire town, or travel through portals, but he also use it to take form of any inky shape and use its abilities, including our famed hero, Mario. Hence forth, he is known as Shadow Mario. This creature was known to frame Mario in Isle Defino, in the game: Super Mario Sunshine, but since this story never let this happened, too bad. 

 As for Metal Sonic, he is one of Robotnik's greatest creations. This robot was designed for not only to mimic most of Sonic's moves, but to also hold data of Sonic's thoughts, personality, etc. He started out in Sonic 2 as a silver one, but mostly took step in fame in the game, Sonic CD, where he kidnapped Amy Rose in the Little Planet, to use as bait for Sonic. 

  "In the words of a famous announcer…" Wario stated. "…Leeeets GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!"

Shadows grinned at his bizarre partner in crime. "You are an idiot."   

  **_"This project is going along well, wouldn't you say?"_**

**_  "Perhaps…though we are far from achieving our goal. Bringing the Chaos Emeralds to this world to force our subjects was a success, as well as forcing them to battle for our little 'experiment' is proceeding well, but the results of the heart of our project, subject Sonic Hedgehog, and subject Mario has not gone well with my taste. A draw was not promising. Their task must be continued, and with better results than the last."_**

**_  "Patients, my friend. We shall save the main course later. Perhaps it was childish to settle their fate too soon, but we will take that matter to a close. In a meantime, we need to start off the two steps in our project."_**

**_  "Yes, one of the subjects of the rouge gang of Angel Island, the armadillo. We must pit his strength against the Kong's larger cousin. But, with Shadow and Wario handling the task with Robotnik's creation and one of Koopa's children, we need our other minions to deal with it, immediately."_**

**_  "You are correct, but we can not have Waluigi handle that responsibility alone; his sense would not be worthy for it."_**

**_  "Yes, but from what I just gathered, one of our other subjects, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, is prepared to unleash a creation unlike any he ever built, and based on the journals he discovered around the events of the awakening of Shadow… although, it is not fully identical to Gerald's attempts. Little Robotnik could never abandon metal and wires."_**

**_  "Ahh…like a mere artist, I just been inspired…shall we unleash our own devils of life we found?"_**

**_  "I don't see why not."_**

A large hand could barely be seen though the shadows, but it pressed a button, letting light shine through large status tubes; tubes containing two beings in green bubbling liquid. Their height was about the same height as Sonic…as a matter of fact; their hair styles seem to be in same taste as his. 

  **_"I believe you two heard what is to be done from you, am I correct?"_** the two vanished from the tubes, and then re-materialized behind small pillars that held two emeralds. 

  **_"We must thank young Prower for showing the ways of creating counterfeit Chaos Emeralds."_**

**_  "Yes, such an intelligent child he is. But the second task is what giving me a migraine. Who should we pit the brash crocodile of Angel Island?"_**

The other master activated two halos of two beings; one was a gorilla with shades, known to us as Funky, they other is another crocodile, with a black leather vest with a skull symbol on the back.

  **_"What is the other reptile?"_**

**_  "I believe he is a being known as Krunch; a racer from the tournaments the young chimp and that trash talking squirrel pitted in. Speaking of whom, what about the furry…?"_**

**_  "Please, we do not want to paint the world the color of red…yet. He shall be left out. He is already wasting his time behind liquor after losing a love one."_**

**_  "Yes…we…what are you two standing around for? Bring the armadillo and the muscled gorilla to their fate, now!" _**

Like mindless drones, the two bowed respectively to their master. They then gripped the emeralds and focused in on the powers.

  "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

From there, they vanished once again.

  **_"It's so hard to find such good help these days."_**

  "Okay, unless you don't want to be used as luggage, tell us what we want to know!"

Back in the valley, the gang captured two of the Kremlings that attacked them, or at least they forced to attack them. With the crocs tied up by some vines, Sonic decide to persuade them in finding K.Rool, NYPD style.

  "Where were you on the night of August?" he asked, flashing a flashlight on their faces.

  "Uh…I don't know, I think I was at the bar…that is burning my eyes you…"

Mario bopped the blue teen on the head. "Will you quit fooling around, kid?"

  "Aw man…and I always wanted to do that."

Mario circled around the scared crocs as he kept intense eyes on them. "Okay, you two…where did you get these robots from?"

  "Uh…we had some Kremling scientists guy t-t-to build them."

Candy laid a fierce hand on their shoulders. "Yeah, but there is no way K.Rool can afford parts like those, or if any of those things exist in our world."

One of the crocs felt a cold stir in their stomachs when Candy gave him a frightening look.

  "Uh…we found those things from those robots that are running around the island, I swear."

  "So their boss is using parts from the Badniks." Knuckles concluded. "It's oblivious that this way, Donkey Kong won't stand much of a chance on the account that he's not experienced in handling robots."

  "But we are!" Sonic said as he smacked his fist to his palm. "So where does this K.Rool hang out?"

  "It used to be in a mine cave miles from here, but since he built this giant battleship, that's where he lives now." Diddy said. 

  "But how are we gonna stop him from using those robots of that egg guy's as parts for Kremling weapons?" Candy asked.

  "Well the best I can think of is to kick his butt so hard until he says uncle, but the most logical thing to do is figure out a way to return the zones back to my world."

Knuckles nodded at Sonic. "As much as I like the first suggestion, perhaps destroying his base is the most reasonable answer."

  "By the time K.Rool gather the resources he needs to create more weapons from the robots Sonic's villain created, this whole planet merging will be over with." Said Mario.  

  "Sonic's villain? It's Eggman, Plumber-Man!"

While the two rivals argue, Knuckles felt a cold chill down through his skin. Being the guardian of Angel Island's power source, he learned how to sense energy waves, and right now he feels some an energy level gaining closer to them.

  "Now, why are you looking all jumpy, Dreadylocks?" Rouge asked which snapped Knuckles out of his concentration.

Knuckles glared at the bat. "I just have a feeling that something is watching us."

Rouge tilted her head with a grin. "What, you afraid someone is gonna jump out of the sand and hurt your little head?" 

  "Cut it out, Bat-girl, I'm serious here. I can…"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, and engulfed the crew in a strong sandstorm. 

  "Where did this twister came from, DK?" Diddy shouted as he shielded his eyes from the sand.

  "Don't look at me; I don't watch the news!" 

  "So…you fought well, young grasshopper. Your powers are superb next to mine, but now this game will draw to a close." Teeth shined like clear crystals when the lips before them spread to a smile. A hand grips a tool that can vanquish his foes in one swipe. "Prepare to die, young Skywalker!!" 

Vector swipes two of his cards from the table and places a card with a picture of a white, shiny dragon on it. 

  "HA! Let's see your stupid powered Flame Swordsman take on this now, little dude!" 

Toad nearly laughed at Vector's move. This is what he had planned for Toad's Flame Swordsman with Salamandra? 

  "Blue Eyes? Oh please, if I had a coin for every person I played against who had this, I be one rich, motha…" 

  "Whatever, but see, I am the man of Yu-Gi-Oh! That's it, bro, game over, I won…"

  "You haven't seen my trap card." Toad flipped a card face up to reveal a redish card with a picture of women in cloaks.

  "God damn! Wabaku? I hate that stupid card!" 

  "Heh, my turn. I play this." Toad then placed a card that had a picture of a vase that spat fire from the top and led them to two glass cups. "The Black Illusion Ritual. I tribute my Flame Swordsman to play…" Toad laid out a blue card, with a picture of a leg less monster with a large eye and bulky clawed arms. "…my Relinquished!" 

  "WHAT?!" 

  "Since Blue Eyes is your only monster, I take his power wipe the rest of your life points...that's it, I won!" 

Vector collapsed his face to the table and cried, letting Toad praise himself in his victory. Then later, Sally and Peach tread through the hill and approached the two who played outside the castle, near the bridge.

  "I really should talk to Mario about bringing that game from their world; Toad's so addicted to it." 

Sally smiled as she rubbed her chin. "I'm amazed they have that game here too. Anyway, Vector I like for you to come with us; you have a mission with Espio and Mallow."  

  "YOU LITTLE PIZZA TOPPING! Boy bought the Pegasus pack, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" 

Sally pulled Vector out of his chair and tossed him near Peach. "Peach, can you bring Vector back to the shop? I gotta deal with something that just came up." 

Peach nodded and then pulled the whiny crocodile away. "Come on, you have work to do. Toad's too good, anyway." 

  "I WANT A REMATCH, KID!! I AIN'T GOING OUT LIKE THAT!!"

The toadstool laughed as he watched Peach drag Vector away. Sally shook her head at Vector's whiny attitude. Though Sally doesn't know Vector or the Chaotix well as the rest of her friends, she does have knowledge that Vector is more mouth than a fighter. 

  "Oh, uh…Toad is it…? I have something I need to ask you."

  "What is it, ma'am?"

The squirrel princess grinned wickedly with her lips. She reached in through her gloves and pulled out a deck of cards.

  "Wanna go?" 

Toad's mouth spread as wide as the Cheshire Cat. "You're on!" 

Flying platforms and brick slabs flies around the dark space, like the realm of the Special Zone. Then black ooze pelts the slabs like arrows, leaving its mess on the surface. A comet rockets upward, maneuvering around the blocks and the ink shots. This comet was none other than Metal Sonic. Left and then a right he made around the blocks and slime shots as he chased Shadow Mario who hopped on the slabs, like a superhuman frog. S.Mario tossed ooze balls with his brush every time he lands on a platform. 

  "Hey…I'm talking to you!" Shadow shouted, slapping Wario on the head, who watched the fight like watching wrestling.

  "What?" he said with frustration.

  "I just got word that the masters sent the ULF after the next targets." 

  "Whoopie doo. Just let me watch the fight, spiny…w-w-wait…the ULF? Did the masters fix that female's voice?" 

  "Yes, and I know what you mean. That voice…~shudder~ sounds like something from TV."

Metal chased Shadow Mario, who continued to hop on the platforms. But this time, Metal unleashed his own Homing Spin Attack, destroy as many slabs as he can, which ruined S.Mario's concentration. S.Mario quickly recovered, and side flipped away from all of Metal's rocket tackles.

  "An ingenious device, Eggman created…too bad he didn't make one of myself." 

Wario rolled his eyes from Shadow's arrogant gloats. _As much as I enjoy watching fools kicking each other's arses, I rather do my own against Mario. Oh yes, I ain't done with that wuzz yet."  _

  "We have to go through where?"

Inside the shop where Tails and Luigi were still working on the planes, Peach and they explained to Vector what she told Espio and Mallow who are now present.

  "The sewers? Gi…I mean your royal-ship, the Vec-man doesn't do sewers."

  "Funny, I thought crocodiles love to hang out in sewers?" Espio asked with an amused smile.

  "That's alligators, fo', and I ain't going!"

Espio smirked as he signaled Mallow to use the one thing that might help this small problem in a mature, calm way: 

Electrocute his butt.

  "YAAAA!!!" Mallow used his thunder-bolt powers to zap Vector until he flew into the pipe.

  "Alright, guys, a man name Mac will show the pipe to Kero Sewers. Good luck to you…" 

  _"NOOOOOOOOOooooooo…….!!!"_ But then a call heard by ears from afar interrupted the princess.

  "What was that?" Mallow asked.

Peach smiled with satisfaction. "That could only mean that Toad has lost a Duel Monster game for the first time in a while."

  _"OH YEAH!_ JUST CALL ME THE DUEL MONSTER QUEEN!"__

"And Sally celebrating against the impossible." Daisy continued.

  "Okay…who in the heck are these guys?"

Back in the land of bananas; Congo Bongo, the group, Mario, Sonic, Knuckles, DK, Candy, Rouge, Mighty, Diddy and Dixie withstood the wind as they glared at two new strangers in brown cloaks. Their appearance could not be made out by the gang, but only their feet can. The one on the left wore orange sneakers while the right wore black high heel boots that hugged her legs.

  "Hmm…reading from those shoes…they're just kids of Sonic's age." Mario stated. 

Sonic, on the other hand had funny vibes about these two. He can't quite put his finger on it, but what he could figure is that entrance they made. It felt almost like the Chaos Control.

  "Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Knuckles demand.

The cloak with the orange sneakers motioned to approach the group, but his partner held a arm before him to stop him. The female cloak then grabbed her hood and pulled the cloak off her body, as her partner followed.

Removing her cloak, her appearance was defiantly Sonic's species; a hedgehog. She had pink quills and fluffy hair. Her skin was in a darker shade of pink. She wore a tight red jumpsuit with a white collar, and a black skirt that is strapped with a gold belt. Over her arms were long black gloves that hugged her arms

  Her partner was another hedgehog with the color of green, but his hair was spiky and wild. He wore a red vest and white gloves with metal spiked wrists.

Mario kept his eyes on the two, studying their features. "Hmm…shark-hedgehogs. Obviously from your world, kid."

  "Shark-hedgehogs? Dude, it's just plain hedgehogs, period!" 

  "Come on, look at them and yourself! Your quills look like freakin shark fins, they might as…" 

Knuckles pushed Sonic and Mario's shoulders. "Now is not the time to debate this."

Anyways, the two new strangers stood like intense bouncers, glaring at the gang with no emotions. Both Diddy and Dixie couldn't help the cold shiver crawl through their bodies from the tension the two hedgehogs give out. 

  "Who-are-you two?" Rouge shouted, irritated by their silent treatments. Rouge had enough; it was time for her to get a closer statement by going up to them, but then…. "Gck…huh…?" she was frozen in her place.

  "Bat-g…er, Rouge?" 

  "I…can't…move…!"

Diddy noticed a pink glow emitting from the pink hedgehog's eyes. "Hey…that girl must have…brain power!"

  "It's called telekinesis, Diddy." Candy corrected.

The girl's eyes shine brighter as Rouge's body hovered from the dirt, still as stiff as a statue. With a twitch of her eyes, Rouge rocketed back, crashed into Knuckles, and dragged through the dirt.

  "Ow…thanks for the soft landing, echidna." 

  "I…hate you."

Mario was about to take his turn, until Fludd called. **_"I believe a direct attack would only let you share the same fate as the female bat."_**

  "Okay, then you take the lead." Mario fired a gush of water at the pink hedgehog. She tired to use her telekinetic powers to cancel the water, but it would seem that she doesn't know how to control water, and that mistake led to a splash in the face. "Get her, now, guys!" 

Quickly, Candy dashed for the girl, and flew forward for a hard kick, but then the girl mentally stopped her right on time; Candy's knee was about two inches to her face. 

  "Let go of her!" DK shouted as he ran to his girlfriend's rescue. 

Being a gentlemen he is, he has a strict policy of hitting women, no matter how evil. So he clawed his hands as he was ready to grab the girl, but he too was caught in the hedgehog's mind web. 

  "This is…not cool!" 

Clever as always, Mario just came with a suggestion. "I don't think that kid can hold a bunch of people. Sonic will rush when she has a mind full of us to even concentrate."

Mighty pointed out the green hedgehog. "But what about that green guy; he hasn't done anything yet? Look at him; he's just standing there, and you know he's gonna do something good."

Rouge, Knuckles, and Mario ran up to the girl, waving out like they just wanna die, but then…

  "Kiiiieeee….YA!!!!"         

The green hedgehog lashed a fierce punch to earth, creating a powerful shockwave that also waved a large gust of dirt to engulf and throw off the three fighters.

  "See…" Mighty gloat to Sonic. 

  "Alright…the chick's got psycho power…" Sonic said while Mario weakly corrected him: 'psychic'. "…and the dude's got muscle."

Hearing that word he knows so well, Mighty chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "A fellow muscle man, aye? Stand back; he's mine."

Mighty engaged in combat with the green hedgehog, starting with an old fashion grip-lock.   

Sonic shook his head at his old friend. "He hasn't changed a bit." 

Yes, before his adventure in the Little Planet, Sonic teamed up with Mighty and Ray to foil another of Robotnik's schemes. But enough of that, what about these two hedgehogs? We have two hedgehogs with brain and brawn power, and now that he thought of this, he heard about something of brains, brawn, and speed; but where is the one with speed, besides Sonic? And most importantly, why do these two give Sonic a…connection, like he recognizes them?

  "Aw, less talk, more action. I'm gonna knock your spines out, and make you two gone!"

  "This is an interesting turn of events. First some ignorant fool dares to foil with my technology, but now we have two rodents fighting our pests, including their own kind."

Bowser gazed over the screen. "Yeah…do you think they're with that black hedgehog and Wario that tried to steal our emerald?"

  "It must be…there must be a secret power somewhere, lurking in my affairs." Robotnik approached the weapon he hid under a white blanket. "But, when I unleash this glorious creation, they will pale to its power! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

  "GHAHAHAHAHA...OW!!" Bowser held his arm, where Robotnik shocked him with an electric teaser. 

  "This is my glory to laugh! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

  "You are such a freak…Kammy, have you found my son?"

The turtle witch appeared like magic. "No, sire. I can not even sense Bowser Jr. around the area. It's like he vanished from this realm."

Bowser snarled and then trashed his fists through the stone wall, busting a hole through it. Whoever kidnapped his son will dearly pay. 

End of part 11……….           

Max: Who are these two hedgehogs, what is K.Rool planning, and what the heck is Eggman's cooking under that curtain…ow, my head…stay tuned for another chapter of Sonic and Mario….HOPEFULLY coming SOON.

Me: What?

Mario: Well, delaying the chapters and making the youngans wait isn't really gonna do well for your rep.

Me: Come on, I have a writer's block with this chapter, and besides, I know how it's like; I'm still waiting on Stoney's story!

Oh, by the way, expect to see Cream the Rabbit appearing in this, along with Banjo and Kazooie. Also, I'm debating of putting Julie-Su in this fic, due to the fact that an e-mail wishes for me to do so. I need your vote.

Max: Vote? You might ignore it…

Me: Liar! 

Shadamy Fanatic- Great, first someone who wants Julie-Su with Knuckles, now this. I don't know, I wasn't planning on leaving Amy with Shadow, but…I'll see what I can do.

Storm Spotter- Ah, it's been a while, reviewer. Thanks for the review.

Crow T Robot- Like I said: I'll see what I can do…I think that word is Chinese, and you should too for going paranoid about that fic.      

Terriermon: Yeah, Momentai.

Sonic: I'll show you Momentai!

Terriermon: Uh…the girls' are still….

Sonic: Wha…aw nuts! (Still escaping from the chasing girls.)

TPOC- Okay, calm down….it's a power mad kind of thing.

Max: You should know…heh heh.

Me: Isn't Terra's job to annoy me like this?

Max: Yeah, but she's working in her shop; I'm filling in for the girl.

Me: Goodie… 

Ryu the Weredragon- Do not fear; Cream the Rabbit is near….so many people with different pairing suggestions.

Terriermon: And I the Digimon site was bad.

Pokemon-35055- Yay, another Digimon reviewer! Whoopie!

DoP- Yeah, I checked it…I ain't surprised. Anything can happen in the fanfiction universe. By the way, there are the E-100 series in this, but if it's Gamma you want, you got it! Chaos may appear soon, and as for Julie-Su…that's a problem.

Unknown- Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review.

Queen of Blades- Jumpman…thanks for the idea.  

Cybertoy00- Sorry, I ain't gonna but in Mario cartoon references.

Dr.Howard Vine Howard- No Kirby…this is Sonic and Mario. And when the heck are you gonna continue YOUR STORY?!! Oh…**note to ALL: If you love Sonic…of course you do…but if you love Digimon, read Dr.Howard's Digimon/Sonic crossover! You won't be disappointed!**

Nightvixen- K.Rool won't have anything to do with Bowser…lets just say they have issues with each other.     

Kaji Yotoei- I beat it too. 

Ninetalesuk- Ninetalesuk…WASSUP!!! You asked for Sonia and Manic, you got it…but….well, but it this way, I did something like this for the Tamers in Mon Wars, didn't I…well not yet.

The Time Traveler- Ah, another old reviewer. Hi!

FirceDeity666- Yummy…uh, thanks for the review.

Anthony Bault- Max: Hey it's the other DigiDe…

Me: Quite you! He meant another writer, but enough of that. I don't know how to say this for Amy, but I'm sorry.

(Amy stops her chase.)

Amy: I forgot…YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!

Me: Come on, I like messing with ya, just like Rika.

Terriermon: Tell me about it. 

Me: By the way, Anth…have ya played Zelda Wind Waker? Man, Zelda is like a freaking master of disguise.      

Gijinka Renamon- Ooo, another Digimon reviewer of mine. HERE'S MORE…uh…wait, you just finished it.

Sonicmon- Well Mighty's will be Chunky, the others I don't know, and Cranky will not participate. 

Oh yeah,…**note: ****I need help on who should Vector fight. Either Krunch the Kremling from Diddy Kong Racing, or Funky Kong. You vote.**

Maniac Mosli- Gee…thanks.

Me: Well, perhaps this time the next chapter MIGHT be sooner than expected. Hopefully I'll get more ideas when the new Sonic and Mario games come out. Yay, double kart on the new Mario Kart, and Sonic Adventure DX. When is the next adventure game, I mean, my…

Max: Dude, the show's over. Let me go on the web now.

Me: Oh fine…

_ "I won't let Sonic down…I won't give up!" _~ Tails~ Sonic Adventure 2__

_"Just wait, I'll make that Sonic respect me…and by that time, it'll be too late!" ~_Amy Rose~ Sonic Adventure

 _"I found you…Faker!"_ ~Sonic~ Sonic Adventure 2.

 _"I'll show you fake, Sonic Hedgehog!" _~Sally Acorn~ Sonic SatAM

    **** 

****  


	12. Episode 12: Power to the hedgehogs

Yeah, yeah, I know. About time. So sue me…anywise, I do not own Sonic or Mario characters or nothing, but enough about that. Let me say something pointless.

Throughout the late 90s to now, there had been a number of Sonic shows. AoStH was the first, but didn't get much popularity as SatAM. However, barely any of these shows shown respect to the video game elements, well maybe AoStH a little, until when the torch was passed to the Sonic the Movie…until now.

Yes, my friends, Sonic X has truly mirrored the Sonic Adventure games in their own way, and not because of using real SegaSonic characters, I'm talking the storyline in season 2 where it will be a Sonic Adventure adaptation and maybe later on one for SA2. Trust me, I've seen the season 2 episodes like most of you did. 

Sonic: Yep. About time television made a show completely like my games. 

Yeah, yeah. Too bad I'm not a Sonic/Amy fan, as the show seems to be going for.

Amy: Humph (Looks away.)

Sonic: Hey, what do you mean by that?

I've seen the season 2 ending credits, pal. Don't toy with me. 

Sonic: (blushes.) Hey, can't fight the business, now can I?

No…anywise, on to the subject in the fic. For those voting for Julie-Su to be in this…it's a tough call. Normally I was aiming for SatAM, as to Sally being in this, but…yeah I know I have to give what the people want, but I don't know how to incorporate it when I made strong Knuckles/Rouge hints. I mean, I already have Julie-Su's bio planned out…it'll just make things hard for me because of the strong Knuckles/Rouge hints, since that if Julie-Su appears in this fic, she'll HAVE TO be paired with Knuckles, no arguments about that.

Sides, who'll she'll be with, Vector? HA! 

Tails: But wouldn't the people's answer be to pair Rouge up with Shadow.

Yeah, but it's not as easy as you think. Character emotions, people. 

Terra: You're talking mindless junk again. 

Yeah, yeah…hopefully thought I'll in add in Sonic Heroes and Mario Kart Double Dash elements. Now on with the story.

                                                       **Sonic & Mario**

My name is $^%#$...you may call me Geno of my doll form. Two years it has been since Smithy plagued the world, and now an unbalanced being known from another realm as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, has allied with my old ally, Bowser Koopa, to bring chaos in this fare earth. It is by the thanks of the seven stars that we have allies of our own. But directing to the present, from what the stars inform me, the princesses have gathered a group to comb Mallow's previous home, Tadpole Pond. Not only that, noble Mario and his wild counterpart, Sonic the Hedgehog are experiencing troubles of their own; danger from another power hiding in the darkness; trouble that somehow relates to young Sonic. That power also has chosen another pointless and unnecessary battle, which we will now behold.

*******

In the barren ink dark space, where planets forever float, the starlight realm has been polluted with chunks of stone. Then, a black blur passes by floating rectangular stones, which where reduced to rubble by a blue saw chasing the black blur. 

  "He, heh, hahaha! Come on, let's see some blood!" 

  "Wario, I'm afraid that only Shadow Mario is organic."

  "Did I ask you, porcupine?" 

As for Shadow and Wario, they were watching the fight on the top stadium bleachers where they can see the hologram field the two fighters played. The two combatants, Shadow Mario and Metal Sonic, were hard to follow in the field, considering that they were hoping around and on the asteroids at fantastic speed. Sludge flying everywhere, rocky asteroids scratched deeply by a light speed force, two fighters colliding, creating sparking shockwaves from their attacks.

  "Woo hoo! Better than pro wrestling!" the yellow plumber cheered, spreading popcorn everywhere.

  "I see that you have no life of your own, Wario."

  "Don't make me break you."

**_ "I say the battle between the dark copies is going along quite nicely; wouldn't you say?"_**

**_ "Indeed it is, my friend, however we should focus now on matters needed to be concluded. What of the battle with the female ape and the bat? The guardians interfered their battle before we could obtain some results."_**

**_  "I doubt we should worry about that event right now. Their matter is not to be concerned of. However, I believe I've decided on two experiments. I have chosen who the croc should engage in combat."_**

Appearing in the darkness was two monitors. One was a pic of a crocodile with pale green scales, a black, leather vest with a skull symbol on the back, a metal ankle bracelet on his right ankle, and a silver ring. He was sitting in a bar, drinking a glass.  

The other shown a pic of a young, frightened rabbit traveling in a dark jungle. Her fur had the color of caramel, with eyes as the same color. She wore a red dress with a blue bow-tie, and red and yellow shoes. She held tightly onto a little Chao that wore a red bow-tie.

 **_ "Hmm…what of this girl?"_**

**_  "She is or will be one of the hedgehog's acquaintances, but she also is considered very special in abilities."_**

**_  "Yes, I see; and the croc?"_**

**_  "He is a former member of the Kremlings, but was rejected after K.Rool discovered that he aided their enemies in a racing tournament to defeat an alien being called the Wizpig."_**

**_  "Such a humoristic name… Ah the readings here say that the girl is on Congo Bongo. How convenient. Perhaps this will make our task easy for us. But it appears that the reptile is in the lands outside the kingdom and beyond."_**

**_  "Not to worry; I have already ordered a free agent to fetch our next warrior to battle with the brash reptile."_**

**_  "Hmm….good."_**

Far from the main lands; far from Congo Bongo where gray clouds blankets and rains upon a depressing land, a soda can snap open by green clawed hands. Drinking the carbon dioxide beverage was a scaly creature, not like the lovable Vector, but of the same species. His eye glance to his right when he spotted a messy squirrel with a blue jacket and a large crown accidentally bumping into the croc and almost spilling most of his soda.  

  "Oh…" the squirrel looked up to the snarling beast. "Sorry about that ol' chap."

The croc decided to level his temper for now, but then he saw the furry mammal drop to his knees. 

  "A little too much to drink?" for what he knew in his lifetime, those who mostly drinks past for the pleasure of it means that he or she had one rough day.

  "Ugh…." The fuzz-ball looked really down in the weather. His eyes seem red and his face looked so tired. "I don't wanna talk about it…I just had a lousy week."

The croc shrugged as he sipped his drink. "Whatever." He then crushed the can and tossed it on the squirrel's head as he walked off.

His temper kicked in when he felt insulted by the can to the head. "You know…if I wasn't so messed up I outha pop you in the jaw with a frying pan."

Stopping on the muddy soil, the croc sneered as he turned to the rodent. "Really…? Not a lot of people say that to Krunch."

  "Krunch…? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" the squirrel muttered as he looked at his reflection on a puddle. "Aw never mind…" slowly, the furry crowned animal stood up, but he almost lost his balance; like tilting on one leg.

  "Heh…I'm gonna feel sorry for beating on a drunken weakling." Krunch chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. But as he took a step more on the mud, his red eyes caught three pairs of glowing eyes that lit in the darkness behind the crippled rodent. "So the walking duster can't fight for itself?"

  "No, we're on our own business, Kremling." The figure said who now stepped out of the dark. The stranger practically towered both Krunch and the squirrel, except the two robots behind him. He has a look of Luigi mixed with Wario, a purple shirt under a dark blue over all, and a purple hat with an upside-down L. His body figure was like a stick, especially with his legs. 

  "I have no involvement with those pathetic cowards anymore. Sides, their pay sucks."

  "Whatever, but I really don't care of your stats. I would be a person to explain to you of a proposition, then you would refuse and I would have to send these two robots to kick your scaly can, but I have weak patients, so let's get down to the chase. Men." 

Suddenly, the two Swat-Bot/GUN robots mixed robots marched toward the harsh looking croc, but then the furry king picked the wrong time to walk his drunken body between the feuds and face to the tall robots.

  "Hey, hey….now I was here first, so…you ~hicup~….stay in line and…." POW! The flying squirrel then crashed into a stack of barrels. He popped out of the broken pile with a dizzy look. "Oh…wuzzing out, are we?" before he passed out. 

Soon the robots marched to Krunch who slid back. But would this former Kremling member cower away from two futuristic and armed machines? Well maybe back in his day, but after being fired and then traveling around the world, fighting any foe that would stand in his way for the fun of it, gaining confidents for his rash and aggressive behavior to avoid cowering thoughts and gain anger for his rejection by the mighty K.Rool…

I think not.

From his vest, Krunch pulled out a primitive looking steal gun. "Goodie, a warm up."   

The gun fired rocketing fireballs that burst in a huge smoke cloud from impact on the robots. But despite the sparks and severe dents on their chest, the robots continued to on and respond with their optic blasts. (A/N: Beams shooting from their eyes for those who never read or watch X-Men.)

Krunch rolled to the side from the beams, countering with fireballs that stunned the bots from their fire. The crocodile used this free time to charge forth and plow through one of the robots like a battering ram, crashing through the window of a bar. 

The bar tenant mindlessly clean some glass while letting Krunch crush the bot through a bunch of tables and making a heap of a mess.

  "~sigh~…this happens every Sunday."

The green reptile jumps up to his feet and then rapidly crushed the robot like a soda can. 

  "Ha! How you like that? How's…THIS for mud-hole stomping?"

A laser nearly hits his head, before Krunch turned around to find the second robot emerging from the hole and firing its blaster. 

A snarl came from his long mouth as he pulled out another gun, but this one was blue. The blue laser took a hit on the robot's arm, but it didn't stop there. Small particles orbit around the robot like flies over a street lamp, causing the android's body parts to break apart on the floor.

Storming angrily through the doors, the disfigured Luigi-look-alike came with two more robots accompanying him.

  "Fools, get that croc or I'll donate you all to a recycling center!" 

Krunch fired his guns right when the robots pointed forward their weapons, but this time the beams were intercepted by yellow energy walls, protecting the robots.

The frightening plumber cackled at Krunch's failed efforts.  "As slow as they are, the SG3s learn from their mistakes. Surrender is far easy to accomplish at this time my friend."

Refusing to show panic, Krunch only presented a fang-smile. "Just a bunch of wussies is what I think of these toys." 

Suddenly, a glass crash was heard followed by a frying pan already jabbed through the back of one of the SG3's head. Then bullets rapidly pierced all around the other's body and destroyed it. 

A small figure, who was coated within a smoke cloud, jump in a window. Krunch cocked a brow when it was none other than Conker, who ventured out of the cloud with twin machine guns. 

  "Hey if any of you wants to this croc's neck, wait until I'm through!" with that, Conker fired his guns at the tall plumber who leaped away.

  "Geese, bout time, Conker." Krunch said, while shooting away at the running plumber.

  "You remember me? What was with the silent act, then?"

  "I just didn't give a…" but then something that crashed through the bar ceiling interrupted Krunch. "Aw what now?"

The figure couldn't be determined; It zig-zagged in a blur past light and shadow. Conker's fired guns couldn't catch the stranger, and neither could Krunch's.

  "Stop…moving around ya friggin bloke!" the squirrel shouted, sounding his machine guns. 

But after another dark spot, Krunch and Conker madly fired their weapons. It didn't seem to have exited out of the shaded area as they continuous fired, determined to waste the creature once and for all. Their weapons gave when the ammo ran out, but no furniture crashes caused by the blur was heard. It appeared to be finished.

  "Whoa…that was quite a ruckus, huh scaly?" Conker asked as he breathed hard.

  "Freak that. I still haven't wasted the scarecrow plumber."

POW!! Krunch's heart stiffed when he witnessed Conker launch back to a row of tables. His guard still wasn't up when Krunch turned forward and was received with a massive blow to his jaw and slammed his head hard on the concrete floor.

  "You… cheap…punk…" the Kremling then fainted.

The tall plumber nervously raised his head from behind the bar tending table, with the bar tender just wiping the glass like nothing happened.

  "Whew…well I showed them." The plumber arrogantly replied.

  "Yeah, Waluigi, and I'm sweet and charming." The shaded figure spat with a male voice. Finally, the stranger's shape was identified. It appeared short as a Mobian, but had dreadlocks.

  "You're not my partner. Where's my real one?"

  "Forget that piece of s***; he's busy with the bosses." The figure said, scooping up Krunch over his shoulder. "Let's roll out. Leave the fur-ball here to rot." 

With that, Waluigi, the mystery foe, and the scraped SG3s vanished in thin-air. 

The bar tender sighed, still cleaning glasses. "Cats are always in a ruckus after a drink."

  "Just how long till this fight goes on?" Wario whined, obliviously feeling bored.  

  "As long as they can go on, I suppose." Answered Shadow, leaning on the door rail. 

High above the blue-blackness of space, both Metal Sonic and Shadow Mario floated far away from each other, not even moving their bodies as they shot deadly glares at each other. Steel dented, black skin scraped, electricity sparks off, black gunk shed off from their never ending battle for conquest. But this time…this time this attack will end it. 

Suddenly Metal Sonic focuses so much energy around his body, flaring up like being incased in fire. Shadow Mario slashed his paint brush around before raising it high to generate rainbowish energy around him. Harnessing raw power, both dark doppelgangers aims their deadly eyes at each other, aiming for their foe with the final blow. 

Like light, Metal Sonic shoots away with an energy charged Spin Dash while Shadow Mario flies ahead, aiming his paint brush like a lance. Both fighters cuts through the air, not letting any thought or whatever halt their goal. Both evil warriors increase their speed, hurtling and hurtling like a fiery rocket till….

BLAM! A shockwave of light blasted from their clash, blinding even Wario and Shadow. When it died away, the fighters flew away in opposite directions and landed on asteroids. 

Time traveled by, without even a sight, as Metal Sonic and Shadow Mario stood tall and silent, with their back facing each other. The hums of the asteroids speed played, and Shadow and Wario leaned over the edges of their seat, trying to judge the outcome. The dark copies slowly looked over their shoulder, gazing eyes of appreciation, and smiling…even though Metal Sonic doesn't have a mouth. It was an excellent battle, but it had to end. Soon, Metal Sonic's legs wiggled, as if their bolts were gonna pop out. The robot's crimson eyes blinked on and off, and his body slouched down, about to meet the floor. At this sight, Shadow Mario's grin increased, smelling victory inching away….

…and Shadow Mario passes out, face first with an echoing thud. 

**_*Battle over…Metal Sonic wins.*_**   

Sensing that his victory has come, Metal Sonic rested, shutting down and fell apart on the rock. 

  "You lost the bet. Pay up, Wario."

  "NUTS!!" 

We return to where a blue saw cuts through a dirt field, and rolling toward a pink hedgehog girl. She gasped under her breath before flying upward and letting Rouge, Donkey Kong, and Candy Kong (no relation…I think.) drop painfully to the floor. 

  "Ow…I don't think I'll get rid of this feeling tomorrow." Candy said, rubbing her behind.

  "At least not for your head." Her boyfriend groaned.

Sonic skidded backwards to stop as he glared at the girl who lowered back to earth with a witchy grin. 

  "So what side of Mobius you and your slow boyfriend crawled out of?" Sonic said.

The girl gave a disgusted look. "EW! Like, he's my brother, and where we come from is none of your business."

  "Whatever. I doubt you work for Eggman, so you're from these 'Masters' Shadow mentioned?"

  "Not as dumb as you look, speedy."

  "The name is Sonic, missy." The blue hedgehog launched at the female, who barely hovered to the side. "You have a name, or do I have to call you missy all the time?"

  "Heh, the name's Sonia. My baka brother over there is Manic." 

Sonic looked over to where Mighty was now fearlessly battled the green hedgehog, slamming his fist on Manic's and causing a shockwave that blew a gust of dirt.

  "I don't have time for my schedule to play with you…so..." Pointing at Sonic with two twin fingers, something that parted the dirt came way to Sonic. It appeared to be something not visible, but it was wavey like heat weaves. Sonic leaped away, just in time to see what would happen to him. The invisible beam plowed through a couple of banana trees with such strength. 

  "Ooo…so way past uncool." Sonic said, shuddering to think of him as those trees.

  "I'll say!" Sonic found DK towering on his legs with a raged face. "Such a deed to defenseless banana trees is SO a sin!" 

Demonstrating a gorilla's mood when one's food's been tampered with, DK charged at Sonia with both paws clawing on the dirt. But with a wave of her hand, Donkey Kong was blown away with her telekinetic powers, and flown right on Candy. 

She barely then created a psy-shield to keep back Sonic's charge. With the strength and speed of Sonic's charge caused a strain on Sonia's head. Sonic tread his feet as fast as he could, but it was like fighting a tidal wave. Never the less, Sonic poured all the energy that was necessary.     

Followed by a roaring crash, a wall of dust closed in on the two, engulfing Sonic and Sonia in an earthy blast. Mario witnessed the event, but shielded his from the dust flying by. 

  "Mama mia!"  

Suddenly in the heart of the dust blast, a pink tornado blew away the cloud of dust. The twister slowed down, revealing to be Sonia who then dropped down. Standing next to a kneeled Sonic, Sonia angrily glared left and right by the cause at the dust walls: Mighty and Manic.  

  "Uh…opps?" Manic gulped with a nervous smile to his enraged sister. 

Still with a smug aimed at her brother, Sonia pulled a dart out of her hair and tossed it straight at the unexpected Mighty, forcing him to fall into unconscious. 

  "I'll deal with you later, little brother." She growled while dragging Mighty's body to her arms with her powers. "Now let's retreat!" 

Manic rolled his eyes as Sonia dashed by. "Two minutes older than me. Big whoop!" 

 "Do you know how much that is in girls' years?"

Just after shrugging, Manic's eyes directed to a shadow above him, which Mario was leaping up at the blue skies, or at least about fifthteen feet.

  "Cooool!"

Landing, Mario launched twin fireballs that blew geysers near Sonia. Right after another leap to the running female, Sonia turned back and threw another psy-wave that knocked Mario off the skies. 

  "Another time, mister!" she said as she gripped on her Chaos Emerald. A black portal appeared behind the girl. 

Mario quickly planted his palms on the dirt to push himself up. "Stay right there, kid!" he quickly leaped high to the air, but not when Manic ran as fast as he could past the plumber. 

  "Naw, you, pops!" he thrust his fist hard on the earth, creating a towering dirt geyser that rose on Mario, forcing him to plummet and roll on the floor. 

Manic touched the portal with his arm but not without looking back at Mario. "So long, pops! Be smelling ya!" With that, he and Sonia disappeared through the portal with Mighty, just before it closed.

Mario pounded the dirt, realizing their defeat. "Shoot, rotten kids-a…and I'm not-a that old!" 

But then, a mild sandstorm kicked in, and the sound of a helicopter also played. The gang looked above to find a helicopter made out of barrels slowly landing near where they laid. 

Candy clenched her face as she groaned. "Oh…no…" 

The copter already touched the floor and waited for the engines to cool down and stop. Stepping out of the copter was another gorilla, but this one seemed to be well groomed. He even wore a white collar from some kind of a suit, and a tiny black tie. 

  "So this is where you decide to waste your minimum wage hours, hmm Candy?" 

Candy could only rub the front of her face. "Oh great…should've let that pink girl choke me to death."

  "Hmmm…intriguing."

Back in Robotnik's new lab, inside one of Bowser's chambers, the large mad scientists was amazed at his studies about his competition's powerful lackeys. It reminded him about his partnership with Shadow, before the black cretin fooled him; however there was something equivalent about these beings. They were able to use the Chaos Control, just like Sonic and Shadow. Although it's understandable how Shadow was able to do it, considering that he was his insane grandfather's creations, but Robotnik was still puzzled on how Sonic was able to do it back at the ARK. 

_  What is their connection with Sonic…why does it seem that Sonic is somehow connected with these two juveniles? _  

  "Those porcupines-sharkys or whatever…they're popping up everywhere." Robotnik's thoughts got cut off before twisting his chair over to Bowser who'd just witness the battle on the computer. 

  "It may seem we have remarkable foes, thanks to our mysterious competition. By the way, where in the world have you been?"

  "To find my son, which I did. I found him lying in his bed all battered!" with instant anger, Bowser kicked his chair to a wall, nearly hitting Robotnik's equipment. 

  "Be careful, you fool! This is delicate instruments here! I still need them to complete my latest weapon!"

  "I thought you said you're finished."

The egg-shaped man leaned on his chair. "I may need to acquire one last element from Sonic. These new annoying pests are able to wield the Chaos Control."

  "So what are you gonna do about it, take it?"

  "In a way…I don't know how, but I'll think of something." With that said, Robotnik worked hard on his computer, drinking his eggnog. 

  "It better be a walking-mayhem crushing machine! Those cowardly fools will pay for harming my son!" and with that, Bowser stormed out of the lab, blowing intense fire that nearly fired some Koopas.

  "Hmm…makes me glad I never had a chance with females back at my youth." He shrugged, slurping his eggnog.       

  "Could you hurry it up, Sally?"

Elsewhere, Sally and Peach seemed to be in a beautiful green valley, filled with trees, pipes, and a river cutting through the land. Sally was busy with her computer, Nicole, calculating her next strategy; planning to avoid any mistake with mathematic rules science could muster.

  "Quite, Peach; this is delicate work. One mistake can be crucial for me." Sally waved her fingers around, calculating the gravity and force of the wind.  "Okay, here's one for Knothole Kingdom."

Sally approached to a spot, grabbing her weapon. She points it downward, eying her target. Her nerves stiffed like steel, and her heart pumped madly. But she will not let her concentration be in ruins.   

  "Heeee…YA!!!" 

She sliced the grass with all her might. She cupped above her eyes with her hands (or paws) watching her shot soar over to her target. It gained speed as it plummets down to earth….and…..dives right into a warp pipe where it lead the ball out to another one, right on the other side of the river and far from the hole.

  "NUTS!!" with anger, Sally swings her club due to the fact that she failed to get her golf ball close to the hole than Peach. "Nuts and acorns, I must of miscalculated the pull of the earth's orbit."   

Peach can only laugh at her friend's hilarious act. "All that computers and math isn't any good in this game…sides, you're just too nervous and stiff."

  "I am not nervous. I just handled the situation with total relaxed behavior. I just made a slight mistake, that's all."

Suddenly, Peach already made her shot right when Sally was talking. The squirrel princess watched the ball soar straight over and directly hit the flagpole and stop close to the hole.

  "Yeah! Chip in!" Peach cried, doing her victory dance. "Mushroom Kingdom: 1. Knothole Kingdom: 0!"

Sally turned her back and crossed her arms like a disappointed and irritated child. "Hrmph…show off!"

Just then, a phone ring was heard from Sally's glove. She grabbed her computer from it and opened the monitor. 

  ~**_"Subject: Sonic Hedgehog on line 1."~_**

  "Put him in."

Sonic's face then appeared on screen. **_"Yo, Sal._****_ We've got a bit of trouble. Two hedgehogs from Mobius kidnapped Mighty."\_**

****"Hedgehogs from Mobius? How?"**__**

**_  "Well remember what I said about Shadow? Well they work for the same creep, and I'm not talking about Eggman."_**__

  "So we really do have another evil force to worry about. Well, Sonic, without any leads about these mysterious groups, I can't find Mighty. He doesn't have a communicator." 

  **_"Well…what about the Chaos Emeralds?_****_ I saw those jerks with two of them."_**

  "What? But that's impossible; I just located five of them a while ago. They're spread out throughout the Mushroom land." ****                  

  **_"Well they have two of them. How you explain that?"_**

  "Hang on…Nicole, log on Omochao satellite to emerald global locator."

  ~**_"Accessing."_****_~ _**

A hologram map of the Mushroom World appeared before Sally. The lands connected each other in a shape of a mushroom. Five dots appeared on each land, except for the upper east on and the north one.

  "I've checked the locator map, and the emeralds are still safe in wherever they're hidden. Only five are found. The sixth one we have, and the other one is nowhere to be seen in this world, but I expect it's somewhere in the area where, as Peach said, Bowser's keep is. But the scanners won't pick up its energy signals, perhaps because of the interference from a fog bank that's hiding the castle."

  **_"So then what were those emeralds I saw those sib losers use? Unless…look, Sal, we'll finish up here with more hedgehog pace; no sweat. Over." _** 

  "Wait, Sonic…what were…" too late. A static sound came in, meaning that Sonic hanged up. "~sigh~…he never bothers to say what's on his mind to me. Still, this is indeed an intense situation. Course as princess of Knothole Island, I will not let any distraction detour me from my honorable duties to find a noble comrade." The rodent then made a dramatic pose with waves crashing together in the background.

  "Sally, hurry up. We have to get to our golf balls."

  "Oh…coming!" ^-^

  "Fake-a emeralds?"

Sonic scratched his nose after explaining to Mario about what he thought those emeralds really were.

  "Yeah. A couple of days ago, we were trying to stop Eggman using a deadly space station to destroy our planet. Tails made a do-it-yourself Chaos Emerald to bust up that joint."

  "You mean-a that fox kid made a piece of powerful rock? Whoa! That's like making your own-a Power Star! Jeez!" 

  "I know; Tails' always amaze me. But, it's not as powerful as the real ones."

  "So you think these mysterious bad guys-a somehow stole your friend's knowledge to make false emeralds?"

  "Do I run as slow as those freakin turtle dudes?"

  "You don't-a have to put it rudely, kid."

Just then, Donkey Kong came up to the two. "Hey, aren't we gonna find your friend or what?"

  "Yes, DK, but we don't have any leads to where he is." Mario answered, getting up from the rock he sat on.

  "Well we should hustle. I also found this lying around before that Kremling bolted out of here."

Sonic took the paper for a look. As Mario looked over his shoulder, he and Sonic studied the paper, which was a blue print to some kind of bio-mech robot with Robotnik's name on it.

  "It's defiantly Eggman's. I remember Sal showing me on of these she got from downloading them from Eggman's computers."

  "Right before you fell-a asleep on her conversation and she slapped-a you hard-a, kid?"

Sonic snapped a snarling face on the plumber. "Watch it, plumber man!" 

Donkey dropped on a rock to scratch his head. "How did K.Rool get his hands on these in the first place?"

  "Hey, don't look at me. I leave all the techno thinking to Tails, Sally, and Rotor."

Mario, however, was defiantly a thinker, especially since he's also a doctor. He laid a leg on his lap and crossed his arms, closing his eyes to think.

  "Well K.Rool is collecting parts-a from those robots we saw around this island. Maybe he-a used their parts to log on to er…_Eggman's_ computers. I say, not-a that I'm complaining, he really should get a better firewall on his computers."

  "Please…those barrel tanks were up to scale on the 'lame' category. I doubt this Scales-king can copy Eggman's toys. Look, let's just search for Mighty, and then we kick the tar on DK's so-called bad guy."

  "We can't-a take that chance. I don't know K.Rool that-a much, but those guys did say he has scientists to do the tech work-a for him." The plumber explained, holding up the blueprints. "I suggest that we split-a up so that, not only can we stop K.Rool in record time, but we can get back to finding the emeralds before Bowser can do…whatever he's cooking up."

  "Do you always have to talk by saying 'a' all the time?"

  "It's my accent-a! I can't help it!"

  "~sigh~…oh alright! DK, you and Knuckles take the girls to find that K…whatever. You kids come with me and Mario so you can show us around the isle!"

DK shrugged. "Alright, but first let's get rid of Bluster."

  "Who?"

When Sonic faced to where Candy is, he then remembered the snotty gorilla that came from a helicopter a few minutes ago. From what he gathered, this Bluster is Candy's boss to some factor place called…'Barrelcorp' or whatever, and he's about as annoying than Antoine.  

  "Now, Candy, when I scheduled you for a day off, I didn't mean for you to add another day! You hear me, hmm?"

The female gorilla though faced her body in an opposite direction from her boss, crossing her arms and wishing Bluster would play with the Chompers or something that'll make him leave her alone.

  "Well you're gonna have to put me in another day. I'm busy with something that means death to us all if I don't help, Bluster!" 

  "Oh really? Oh goodness me, how rude of me. If it that means much to you, like frolicking with Donkey, then I'll sign you up for, say, a _permanent _vacation…with no pay of course."  

  "What?"

  "Yo, fuzz-face!" just then, Sonic calmly walked up to Bluster, placing an elbow on his shoulder. "Look, pal, maybe you paying her minimum wage and her lining up your pockets is important and all, but couldn't ya at least give her week's off?"

  "Hmm…let me think about it…" his answer, with a narrow face aiming at Sonic… "No!" 

Little did Bluster know, Sonic doesn't take 'no' for an answer. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him close.

  "Are you sure…do you really want the apocalypse to be raining down your hairy head?"  

  "What do you mean?"

  "Well, down across the sea is this big fat guy with a crazed thing for robots. We're talking about walking, blood seeking robots. Robots that walks on 2 ton boots that can squish ya like a bug, sharp piercing spider legs that can cut your skull as easy as I can cut a hot dog with my teeth…" 

Bluster carefully listened, with eyes froze and cold.

  "…or packed with killer heat with the capability to blast every part of your body to kibbles and bits, or fry you like a sizzling burnt banana, and you'll have to show up in your frat parties looking like Freddy Kogger."

A loud gulp sounded from Bluster's throat.

  "…oh…" Sonic, with an evil smile, waved his finger for Bluster to come closer. He then whispered in his ear: "And that's only the nice stuff he does."

  "~gulp~…what?" Bluster said with a squeaky voice.   

  "It gets worse…if he catches ya, he'll stuff ya in a cold machine, trapped under glass. All his minions watches ya, laughing at you like freakin jackals. Once he pulls a lever, your body will get zapped, fried, screaming in pain worse than any dentist can ever give ya!" 

Sonic could feel Bluster's body shake as bad as a blender.

  "And once it's all done…you come out…but you lose all your groomed fur, eyes and everything you worked so hard to be done."

  "Uhh…h..h..huh?"

  "And you'll come out as…" 

As Sonic paused, Bluster nervously waited for him to finish. But then he saw Sonic gesturing his eyes like something was behind him. Bluster looked over his shoulder, only to find Candy shrugging at him. Then when he turned around, he found…

  **"A ROBOT MONSTER!!!!!"**

A horrible robotic face, with red-like blood-eyes. A bug…no, like a demon bee from hell; like some mutant metal freak. It had red fang – to suck blood – and demonic pupils that stared at you with cold fear. 

  "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" 

Like a light, or like all the devils from hell was on his tail, Bluster dashed to his helicopter and quickly flew off. 

Mario curiously approached the laughing Sonic, who was holding a robot head in his hands. "Hey…where did you get-a that robot head?"

  "GAHAHHA..Haha…eh…I found lying around the dirt, like all the food I cook."

  "Huh?"

  "Eh, I was just being sarcastic about the food part. Man, that guy's too easy; easier than Ant! GAHAHAHA!!" 

A sweatdrop came down on Mario's head and then he shook his head; sighing at the young hedgehog's immaturity. 

  "Ew…sewers…I hate sewers! It freakin smells here, dude! Yuck, I don't wanna know what I stepped in! God damn!"

  "Will you shut up, Vector? Sheesh!" 

For some time now, Vector, Espio, and Mallow trailed through the Kero Sewers in order to get to the Tadpole Ponds to find the next emerald. Yes, the sewers; trailing in dirty water that carries…stuff your stomachs don't wanna know. At least for Espio and Vector that Mallow knows the sewers like the make of his cloud hand, but Vector didn't take joy in walking on dirty water, filled with trash and mushy stuff in a dark, blue light tunnel.

  "Ew man…I'll never get the smell off these shoes now. Dude, why did the squirrel girl made me come here anywise?"

  "Maybe cause crocs do well in sewers." Said Mallow as he kept the lead.

  "That's alligators, puff-in-buff! ACK! Look at that rat!" 

Espio scanned the area. "What rat?"

  "Look at that rat!" 

The chameleon shrugged and walked off. "Ahh…quit acting like a baby!"

  "Huh…wha you called me?" he chased after him, but leaned closer to the wall from the 'rat'. 

Finally the trio made it to the end of the tunnel, where the water falls in to large ditch, in a giant river tunnel. Perched before them on the river was some kind of a motor raft. You know, one of those things with an engine that looks like a huge fan.

  "Well isn't that convenient." Mallow muttered as he moved closer to observe the raft. "Guess someone else is here."

  "Leave it alone. It wouldn't be right to take it without the owner's permission." Said Espio.    

Vector thought about it for a few seconds as Espio and Mallow continued through the river ledge. Finally, it hit him like a brick.

  "You mean we have to keep on walking…in the smelly…disgusting…piles of crap?" 

  "That's the plan." Espio's voice echoed through the tunnel.

  "YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN SICKOS!! YOU HEAR ME?" 

  "Complaining isn't gonna get you anywhere."

  "Well smelling like mushroom crap isn't gonna get me anywhere with the ladies, you dig, dudes?" but no sound was made as the chameleon and the cloud man walked through the dark, blue light trail. "HEY! YOU DIG?!" 

And still they ignored.

  "Humph…Thought so." 

But as he was about to pursue his comrades, he felt a deep moan echoing in the tunnel. The noise sounded like a man in pain, but the echo gave cold chill through his green reptilian skin. 

And now the noise sound more like laughter; a laughter that signaled Vector's nerves as something evil coming forth. 

  "U…u…uh….E…E..Espio…c-c-cloud-boy?"

His mind screamed for Vector to run away, but his body was frozen with so much fear, he couldn't do it. Not a lot of people know this, except the Chaotix, but Vector is mostly afraid of closed in places, and once he's in a small place, just about anything can make Vector jumpy. 

  "Okay, Vec-man…maybe it's just…the stupid rats."

With that self-talk mellowing his nerves, he gained enough control to turn around and catch up with the others...

Except to brace himself for a huge beastly face that had a long jaw hanging down to gape its razor teeth upon Vector.

  "GAAAAAAHHH!!!" Vector screamed in a high pitched voice as he skids backwards trips off his feet.

  "Hey, did you hear a girl screaming?" Mallow asked as he and Espio traveled the tunnel.

Espio shrugged with rolling eyes.  "Yeah…just ignore. It probably was Vector stepping on another rat." 

  "Hmm…hey, is that a motor?" 

Espio perked his ears, if he had any, and concentrated his hearing towards the sound of a mechanical humming. 

  "What the…?" a light was seen behind the two in the darkness of the tunnel, which then gained closer. The light shown the rest of itself as the motor raft they found a minute ago, expect now Vector is driving it. "That stupid little…!" 

Espio saved his anger for Vector, at least until he gets on the boat. With that, he grabbed Mallow's arm and jumped in the raft when it nearly passed them by. 

  "Vector, you retarded walking suitcase! Turn this boat around, now! You don't know who this…!" 

  "IT WAS BIG…IT HAD TEETH…BIG…JAWS…SO BIG!!" the frightened croc screamed, interrupting Espio.

  "What's big?"

  "IT WAS…HUGE…TEETH…BIG!!" 

**WHAP!**

Vector rubbed the bruise he received from Espio slap. "Thanks."

  "Now…calmly; what was it you saw back…?"

  "HUGE…LIKE…GHOST! GHOST I TELL YA!!" 

The purple lizard groaned while hiding his face before his palm. "Not this ghost thing again. I should drop kick you and give you the Last Ride for your paranoid spasms. How many times do I have to tell ya; there are no such thing as ghost?" 

  "Tell that to the big teethed ghost back there, Fred!"

  "Flintstone Fred?"

  "No, Scooby-Doo Fred!" 

  "Oh…that movie wasn't I expected to be though…which was a good thing."

After freeing himself from between the seats, Mallow came up to the two Mobians. "Oh that. You must've seen a Boo."

  "A what?"

  "A Boo. You know a ghost. There're a lot of them here in Kero Sewers. They like to scare people, but they're very shy when you face them." 

The croc clenched his teeth in confusion and fright. "That was _shy_?

  "Well some of them aren't."

Espio sighed as he relaxed on his seat. "So there are such things as ghosts in this world…goodie...bring them on I say. I can tear em up."

  "Hello?" The purple chameleon blinked and turned to his right to find a cute little white face staring at him. "Hi!"

  "Um…hello….GAAAHH!!" without thinking, Espio took over the wheel and bolted the boat out of there…till they fell thorugh the Midas falls.

Right as the Boo laughed in amusement, another Boo with a red bow appeared. "What happened to my boat?"

  "Uh…well Mistress Bow…some living beings uh…stole it…"

  "AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?"

  "Well….uh…I did scare them right in the waterfall."

The female Boo hung her jaw all the way to the river. "You…I'll deal…with you…" then she grew, making a frightening face. "**LATER!!!!!" **and fade away. 

  "Um…yes madam…"  

  "I can't feeeeel, the way I did before! Don't turn your back on me! I won't-be ignored! Time won't heeeeeal…!"

  "Can't you sing a little bit SOFTER!?" 

In a lush and large jungle, near to the field where they left the heroes, Sonia and Manic explored through the land, with an unconscious armadillo on Manic's shoulders. Sonia practically grew another vein on her head while listening to her brother's loud singing on his discman. 

  "I say what you never wanna say but I had a doubt…huh?" His eyes snapped back in reality right at his headphones which know belonged to Sonia.

  "I think the world will be better off if you just shut up until we find this overgrown monkey." 

Frowning, Manic snatched his headphones and placed it in his vest. "Fine…couldn't we at least teleport to the fur-ball's house? It makes no sense hurting our soles."

  "Well I didn't have the accurate coordinates. Besides, we're still nearby where this monkey lives." 

Soon, the two made to the end of the path, but they found themselves on a cliff nearby a waterfall. From that view they can see a treehouse built very close to the ground, and hidden behind some palm tree branches. At the front, the hedgehogs spotted a large gorilla with a goofy hat, white t-shirt and a blue vest. This ape's appearance was very large and muscular, more than Donkey Kong, but its look also shown lack of intelligence, which may be accurate. 

  "Is that him?" Manic asked his sister.

  "Hmm…" the female check the mirror device, showing a hologram picture of the gorilla. "Yep, that's him: Chunky Kong. His strength is at least five times greater than the guardian of this island." 

  "Please…" the green hedgehog sneered as he cracked his knuckles. "Just give me two minutes and I'll grind that banana brain!" 

  "Manic, his challenge is for the armadillo! Duh!" 

  "I know…say I wonder if this guy got anything good in his house."

  "I doubt it. Usually I don't care what house you mugged from since we're part of the dark side, but you think a dump like that would hold even a nice stereo system?"

  "You got a point."

  "Don't I always?" 

  "You don't always have that voice."

  "Don't…remind me!" she growled, still upset about her employees changing her voice without her permission. Opening her hand, a dark orb appeared hovering above her palm. "Ah, the Dark Boo orb is ready."

  "Cool, those things don't come cheap, you know. So you ready to slap it in this sucker?"

  "He has to be awake first."

  "Nuts." Manic dumped the body off his shoulders and twisted Mighty around on his back. "Come on, shell-head, wake up!" he gave a few slaps in the face, but no success in waking him. "Jeez, sis, can't ya tune in his head and give him a nightmare or stuff?"

  "I'm a telekinetic, not a telepathic. Look he should wake up; I forced down some of that mushroom medicine in him."

  "Well he ain't waking up. How do you explain that Ms. Know-it-all?" 

  "~sigh~…oh come on! You boys always play sleeping jokes on people; just watch the pro." Sonia bent down and then pinched Mighty's nose tight.      

  "GAAHHH…CAN'T BREATH!!!" the member of the Chaotix bounced up to his feet and desperately catch his breath.  

  "Good morning, sunshine." Manic said with an evil grin. 

His head was a little woozy, but everything was coming back to him. He was fighting some green hedgehog, and…something pricked him on the shoulder and…wait…there's the green hedgehog now.

  "YOU?" Mighty took a leap back and readied his fist for battle. "Alright, come on! You're not gonna sneak one on me, lady!" 

Smirking, Sonia rested her hands on her hips. "You're right, I'm not…Manic?"

Without hesitation, Manic tossed a black orb at Mighty, trapping him in black energy that orbited his body and parallelized it.

  "Okay, better set him with the right person." Sonia warned, ready to use her telekinesis. "The first person he'll see will be his prime target."  

  "No prob…" without warning, Manic tossed Mighty right off the cliff, landing by Chunky. 

  "That wasn't necessary, Manic." His sister warned. 

  "Feh…"

The large gorilla that was just resting under the sun by a lake, decorated with a beautiful waterfall until he heard a thud. Directing to the sound, the first thing he saw was sand rising in the air. He then found a red and black person laying his face on the sand. 

  "Uh hey…are you okay, buddy?" he asked. Since no answer was made, Chunky jumped off his hemlock and investigated the body. "Hello?"  

He tapped his head, knocking his hard shell. But once he laid another tap, the body's hand swiftly grabs his wrist and twisted it a little.

  "OW…THAT HURT CHUNKY!!" but then he found himself pulled away from the sand and was sent flying upside down…flying and flying till he hit his back hard on the sand. "Ooo…that wasn't nice…what Chunky do?" 

The first thing that moved was an arm, using the hand to push the body up…then the body stood on its knees, hiding the face…until in a chilling move…

It raises is crimson glowing eyes up.

  **_"Ooo…lookie here…play time!" _**

~Strong man vs. Strong man.~

We all know compared to the main hero, Sonic and Mario, Knuckles and Donkey Kong are mostly identified to be very strong…but in their team, they have a member ten times stronger than them. That's where Mighty the Armadillo and Chunky Kong comes in. It is said that Mighty is strong as Sonic is fast, and perhaps Chunky Kong's strength is Donkey Kongs, multiplied perhaps ten times. 

  "Man…this is just my lucky day. We get ambushed by some wanna-be hedgehogs and they take my main man, Mighty. Meaning I gotta walk through this moist jungle…WALKING! I could comb all this jungle less than five minutes if I…"

  "Will you STOP-a narrating your life-a?" 

  "…didn't have mustacheio and these kids following me!" 

  "Oh you still on-a that Fludd thing?"

We join now with Mario and Sonic treading slowly, as Sonic complained, on the soil path through a wet jungle blanketed in a mild fog while following their guides, Diddy and Dixie.

  "Well…now that I remember, that stinking duck-face you're wearing is giving me the creeps. I swear, it's staring at me funny." 

  "~sigh~…don't be paranoid. Fludd is just-a turned off or something."

  **_"I am in stand by mode and my vision sensors were deactivated at the moment to even visually detect the blue alien's presence."_**

Sonic's quills cringed and shook like a rattlesnake's tail. With his experiences with robots and his hatred for water, Sonic doesn't trust this device. "I'm keeping my eye on you, super soaker freak."

  **_"Does not compute programming from porcupine creature."_**

  "Porcupine…? PORCUPINE…?!" Sonic dashed up to Fludd and choked its neck while shaking it violently that even dragged Mario with it. "WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE WATER PUMP, I'M A HEDGEHOG…GAAAAHHH!!"**__**

**_  "Danger! Danger! System suffers error! Diagnostic confirm: attacked by stupid woodland creature."_**

****"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"**** 

  "S-S-S-S-Soooo-n-n-n-niiiic! Sssst-t-t-tooooop-p-p iiiii-t-t-t!" 

SPLUSH! Soon, Sonic's back was shoved into a bush by Fludd's water blast. It took no time for Sonic to pounce on Mario who jumped out of the way, and now the two were back to were they were back at the castle; fighting like immature kids.

  "So it's agreed; we don't know them." Diddy discussed to Dixie.

  "Easy, we don't know them that much anyway." 

A large fist flew over to the armadillo creature which Mighty grabbed it with his hands and prevented from being plowed as his feet dragged back through the soil. He charged like a bull, slamming his fist onto Chunky's gut with his powerful force. But the large gorilla had skin of steel, so his bones weren't broken like a normal person would under Mighty's power. The armadillo then leaped away from Chunky's hammering fist. 

(A/N: I was just thinking, since there's a lot of fighting in this fic, think of it as like a Sonic Battle or Super Smash Bros. adaptation…I don't know, just saying.)

  "What's more fun than watching a kick ass fight is watching a kick ass fight while scarfing down some grub!" Manic said, chowing down some junk food while watching the fight on top of a small cliff.

Sonia rolled her eyes. "You men are such slobs, I swear." 

With a hammer fist, Mighty cracked the earth beneath, almost trapping Chunky in the hole. The flying gorilla soared to the armadillo and sends him crashing on a tree with a flying kick; though lucky for him, Mighty has a hard shell on his back. But right after the Mobian stood up; he pulled out the tree from its roots and used it to bat away the mammal.

Chunky flew like a spinning top, slamming into the sand with a dirt rising thud. But his might won't let be bested over a smack from a tree. Chunky still fought on.

  "But Chunky don't wanna fight you. What did Chunky do to get you mad?"

  **_"Simple…"_** snarling, Mighty rose the tree over his head. **_"You were just there." _**And he hammers it away.

  "THERE! We've found them!" 

From another part of the jungle, Sonic and Mario dramatically leaped out, landing meters away from the battle. From their hiding place, Sonia and Manic spotted the two heroes. 

  "Aw shoot, they found us already!" Manic cried.

  "Don't worry…we just need to hold them off till we have results from the fight." Snapping her fingers, Sonia summoned a group of SG3s to blockade the heroes' path. 

  "Ah shoot; these lug-heads from the castle again!" Sonic exclaimed, sliding back into battle pose.   

Grinning, Mario crouched down in his battle stance.  "What-a do you say Sonic?"

  "Let's get em!" 

Mario launched into the air and landed his feet on the robots' heads, crushing their necks while Sonic busted holes on their chest with a Spin Dash. The SG3s fired their lasers, missing the warriors who either zip-zagged around the shots, or maneuvered them with some side jumps and summersaults. Mario blasted some fireballs, stunning the bots to halt the lasers, leaving Sonic to shred their heads off. 

  "Too easy!" Sonic bragged, slapping five to Mario. 

Soon, the two raced off to the rescue for Mighty and Chunky, but out of nowhere, Sonia and Manic teleported on their path, accompanied with another group of SG3s. 

  "Don't you even dare, you two." Sonia warned, with the SG3s aiming their arm blasters at the heroes. "We're already appointed to finish off a mission and I won't have you two idiots mess it up for our Masters to yell our heads off. Believe me; you don't want to piss them off." 

  "What? Let our buds rip out their skins till they die?" Sonic angrily growled.

The wild pink hedgehog shrugged. "Hey, death isn't our concern." 

  "I don't know-a why your…'Masters' are forcing us to fight each other like it's a game…" Mario said, rolling up his sleeves. "…but you can tell them-a to bugger off, cause we are not gonna let them-a succeed!"

  "Your dream, pasta-man." Manic said, cracking his knuckles.

  "Fine…" Sonic shouted. "We'll just bust our way through you losers; and usually I don't hit ladies…but you ain't no lady, sister!" 

Manic was heard saying: 'Uh oh' as Sonia boiled red, crunching her face as angry as a hungry lion. "You question my perfect womanhood…? OH you are so dead! SG3s…ice them up good!" 

And every single one of the robots aims their charged weapons at the armless heroes.

  "Mama…mia." 

  "There it is, guys: Kremling Island." 

Reaching the beach, Donkey Kong, Knuckles, Candy, and Rouge spotted the giant tower that floated far in the sea. It was hard to describe due to it being hidden as a shadow, but the warship was as tall as a skyscraper, and the top of it looked like the shape of a crocodile head. 

  "Hmm…doesn't look much. So how do we get there? We can't swim for it." Knuckles asked.

  "Yeah…well we used to, but now it's too far away for us to swim." DK took a minute to stand back and rub his chin to think. 

Rouge rested her arms on her head. "Well I'm not getting paid to stand around here, feeling like an idiot, boys."

  "You're not getting paid, anywise." 

  "God, Knuckles, can't you at least take a joke?" 

  "Around you, Bat-girl? Yeah right!" 

  "Okay, then just shut it."

  "Look who's talking, Miss Spy-girl!" 

Candy groaned, forced to listen to the Mobians squabble. She approached DK who sat on the sand, and dropped right next to him. "Any ideas?"

  "Nope…nada…unless we could go back to Funky's and…"

  "Forget it; I'm not walking back to the other side of the island." 

  "Fine…" DK then dropped his head on the sand. "We'll just lay right here till we think of something."  

Candy shrugged, following her boyfriend's move and lay next to him. She sighed, letting the song of Knuckles and Rouge's fighting flowing in the air. "And listen to those guys shout their lungs out?" 

He took a deep breath, eavesdropping on the Mobians shouts. "Yup…sucks to be us right now, huh?"

  "Yup…defiantly." 

Back in that warship, K.Rool watched the monitor from his spy cam, where he found his arch-nemesis: Donkey Kong laying on the beach far front of his fortress, with that attractive female gorilla that he captured a few times and was distracted for Funky to lay the big guns on him. There were also two other creatures he'd never seen before.   

  "They're just standing there, your lord-ship." Klump exclaimed. 

  "Brilliant deduction, Klump." K.Rool sarcastically said before slammed his fist on Klump's nose. "There's no way they can get here, for now, but we don't have much time. I haven't even thought up a plan to snatch the Crystal Coconut, yet. Such a shame." 

The fat croc struggled himself up, already with an ice pack on his nose.  "But what do we do now?" 

  "We'll just send in some barrel drones and…"

  "Your scale-ness…sir?" just then, a Kremling rushed in the control room. "It's…it's Krusha…you won't believe what he's doing in the Machine garage room…!" 

  "WHAT? That imbecile lump of scales…" the large king marched over out the room, without even letting the Kremling finish. 

  "B…But sir…wait…!" 

That chunk of fleshy trash. He couldn't even conclude what two plus two is. All Krusha's good points were his strength, but even his power weren't a match to Donkey Kong's. Course having Krusha's IQ increased was proven annoying and dangerous when Krusha became smart and his schemes toppled over most of K.Rool's. Still, if Krusha ruined anything in the lab he'll…

Soon K.Rool broke the doors open, stomping over to the lab. "Krusha, I better not see anything damaged, or I'll….GAH!!!" 

Nobody couldn't believe it, not even the big croc man himself. The entire room was surged in pink electric energy. All this power was coming from Krusha who wore some kind of robotic hands, and he was using them to magically move around robotic pieces that were collected. Before the muscular croc was something that was being put together, like building a Lego sculpture from thin-air.

  "Ahh…so good of you to join, ol cap. Have you heard about my brilliant work being completed as we speak?" Krusha, intelligently said?    

The fat king seemed to have trouble even opening his lips. "K…K…Krusha? What…how are you…?"

  "Oh it's nothing special. I just assemble magnetic gloves so to increases the speed of work to work on some projects I've discovered by hacking into these robots' true creator's data."

Surprisingly, Klump put the two pieces together. Being hit on the head again…just brought out… "Oh no…Smarty-Krusha's back?"

A razor snarl appeared on his face as the pink light coated himself. "Indeed, my friend, but I would like to be referred to as: Professor Krusha…until I can conclude with something more superior." 

This isn't happening. Again this nightmare has come true. Last time he appeared, K.Rool felt like his lackeys. But Prof. Krusha is back, and smarter than ever. 

  "I am ashamed that you have no idea the power lies within these marvelous tools, K.Rool." Krusha said, continuing to assemble whatever he's building. "These parts you gathered are alien technology, more advanced than any we can create. However it takes an advanced mind, such as myself, to truly handle these devices." 

Klump's attention was brought on something that was huge, standing by a wall. "Whoa, Nelly…you built this?"

  "Just a little something to kill my ten minutes of time. I've used the data on the robotic parts to lock in to their source, and ta-da, I've discovered their creator's, Dr. Robotnik, many blueprints of these weapons. Course I'm sure all these are just toys compared to his most superior art."

K.Rool seemed to have finally let the surprise sink in. "And just what do you plan, if you think you're the big genius?"

  "Elementary, my dear K.Rool…once I've master this technology and steal the Crystal Coconut, I'll construct a new power to crush over this Robotnik, and rule the world; simple as that…only the guardian of Congo Bongo is the first obstacle."

  "HA! Last time, your so-called calculated plan failed to even capture the Crystal Coconut."

  "A minor setback. My brain power was undeveloped back then. We must not drivel the past, and instead improve our future. And I can see my future will be ever so pleasing, indeed." 

  "YOUR future? Don't you mean, _mine_? Don't you forget, Krusha, your services are with me and any success you made are MINE!" 

The muscle croc's head lowered in the darkness, created by the pink light. Yes…K.Rool did have a point. He works for him, and is his servant….

BANG!! Suddenly, K.Rool was shoved into a wall, wrapped around metal objects that were coated in the pink energy, thanks to Krusha's magnetic gloves. 

  "Think of it this way…the Kremling services are under new management. Think of it this way, old boy…either submit to me as my servant…or be chucked in the sea of sharks…your choice." 

Klump gulped in fear. "Well…since you put it that way…" 

  "Where the hell you going?" 

Bowser was tending to his poor little son, until when he spotted Robotnik leading a pack of robots through the halls. When he followed them to the back, Robotnik's Egg Carrier was already hovering by the bridge dock bay, roaring its engines. 

  "To pay a visit over to where the hedgehog is located. My plan to acquire his Chaos Control power may need some transportation. Plus, I have a business to show to those who steals my genius!" with that, the doctor travels on the large bridge to his giant airship. 

  "Congo Bongo, aye…hmm…" carefully planning on the possibilities on this mission, Bowser made a conclusion. "Kamek…!" and the chief MagiKoopa appeared. "…hurry and gather some of my men and board them on the Egg Carrier."

  "Yes, sir!" and he disappeared.

  _Oh, K.Rool…guess who's coming back to Christmas…heh, heh._    

End of part 12……….

Max: Uh oh, looks like someone is pissed off about this plagiarism. Will Sonic and Mario save Mighty…will DK and Knuckles stop K.Roo…I mean Krusha in time? Will the next chapter be up sooner? Find out next time.

HEY…don't make me ban you from my fridge, Max!

Max: Sorry.

Well it's that time again to shout out to the reviews, so here we go!

Terra: What, no witty remarks from you, AnT? No, crazy guest crashing in?

No….

Terra: OKAY! (Goes back to read a book.)

Sometimes I don't understand you, Terra.

Ud the imp- Hey I try my best, alright…

Terra: Yeah when you feel like it.

Quiet!

Kennedy2- Um…nah, don't wanna make a remake.

Pauru- Look, it's a tough call if I wanna put Julie-Su or not. Its tempting though, really. 

Megawing- One: I know Mario and Luigi are from the Mushroom Kingdom, but do they know that? Two: I know about Robotnik's three stooges, but who were Bowser's three stooges, besides Mouser, which in the game he's Wart's stooge. Three: Hey, Eggman could've rebuilded him to Metal Sonic. Four: What Black Jewel?

Gijinka Renamon- Hopefully very soon. 

One Winged Kuja- Ah my early reviewer. Welcome back. To who the Masters are…sorry, not today. 

Ryu the Weredragon- Don't worry, Cream will be in this, and the poor bunny will have an opponent as well. I hate to do this to her and she's so cute too.

D.K.N: Jeez!

Psychotix- Gee thanks.

Magician of Black Chaos- I know; I never expected to be so many Julie-Su fans. It's not because of a bio; I have her bio down already…it's just because it'll hurt the strong hints of Rouge/Knuckles. Hey, the cartoon Mario reference I can put down…it's just that Robo-Bowser. Come on, he's gotta have powerful things or magic than that…unless Eggman has something to do with it. Muhahahahaha! As for the Junk Yard Zone; yeah, I made that up.

Alex Warlorn- Oh god…Alex Warlorn…THE Alex Warlorn….? AW MAN, THE HONOR!!! 

Terra: What?

Don't you know what this means? He'll be judging the fic in every detail! God damn it! 

~SLAP~

Terra: Simmer down!

Okay… -_-,

Classified- Uh…I don't know. Sonia and Manic are in this…as part of the dark side that is…uh oh.

(Runs off while being chased by Sonia and Manic)

Negatron- Like what, Mouser? He's from Super Mario 2. Sides, I got my muses to back me up.

Terra: That's funny right there.

Terra…you're meeeeeaaaan!

Megawing 3000- You're the same Megawing, right…? Anywise, I doubt his Robo-Koopa can do the job.

Shadow: No low robot can ever triumph over the Ultimate!

Ye…yeah. And second: I didn't know that for Super Mario Land 2; it's been a long time. Sides, I'm trying to incorporate the Brooklyn history of Mario. I don't know how to add in that info. 

Yoshi fan- I've got plans for Yoshi. You'll see, and there's already gonna be a Mario character with them, plus another Sonic character to complete the Chaotix side of the Sonic Heroes reference. Guess who!

Miguel Craig- Max: Yes! Give the man a cookie!

MAX!

Nighvixen- Yes…I know. Muhhahahah! Uh oh… (Again runs away from an angry Sonia and Manic)

Crow T Robot- Actually its pro Archie-Sonic fans. Anywise, it's a tough call against my decision. I liked to, but I don't know how.

Michael Thomas- Uh…okay, one, sure Amy would be good IF she matures for god sakes. I mean she's freaking perky! Two, hey I like a Sonic/Sally pairing. You can't take that from me…unless Sega makes another love interest for Sonic like they did with Knuckles. And three….uh…that's it. 

The Time Traveler- Max: Give the boy a cookie!

MAX!

Mimic12455, and Negawing- Thanks for the review.

Storm Spotter- Thanks for the review

Rumorgirl411- Tiara's Sonic's cousin…? I…did not know that. And there was an anime on it? WHY DID I NOT KNOW THIS? WHY?!!!! YOU, female stink beast, I COMMAND YOU TO WRITE A NOVALIZED FIC! I DEMAND! OBEY THE IRON FIST!!!

~SLAP~

Ow…thanks Terra.

Terra: Don't mention it.

Maniac Swordbreaker- Um…writing Digimon crossovers? (Trash tossed on me by the readers.) SORRY! No, the Master Hands are not the Masters, as Wario said. 

Holy Dragon- Won't win against the competition, aye…?

FierceDeity666- That much? That's it? 

E-100 Alpha- It's a possibility that Julie-Su will be in it. 

Anthony Bault- I don't suppose you could hold off those two, right…? Right? And you might as well hold down one more when the next chapters kicks in, cause she'll not like it. 

Sonicmon- Already decided for Vector thanks to the votes. 

Pokemon35055- Thanks

Nintalesuk- I'll say it again…WASSUP?!! 

Dr. Howard Vine Howard- Yes, you won that vote. 

Icemaster- Well he got a small cameo. As For Dixie…no she's not gonna fight Espio. I'll give you a hint; this person is in the same species as Bunnie. 

Finally I…

Max: THE ANT HAS COME **BACK….to the Game…Crossovers!**

Yes…thank you Max the Rock…that's all I have. I'm gonna try to play those new Sonic and Mario games soon…as I get away from these two. SEE YA!! (And I run off, escaping Sonia and Manic who wield chainsaws.)

Terriermon: Yes the Rika anime chainsaws, fits right in your pocket and saves a pack of energy. Just right to cut up blood. Only $49.99. Buy now and you'll get free Pocket hammers.

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: What?

_  "You'd like this place too if you weren't such a party pooper, Knuckles." _~ Sonic the Hedgehog~ Sonic X 

**** 


	13. Episode 13: Darkness on the prowl!

Me: Lets get to the needed info first. Sonic and all related characters are owned and copyrighted by Sega and Archie/ Dic (For Sally, Sonia, Manic, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts I mean.) Mario and all related characters are owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. Yes I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, a video game counterpart to Bugs Bunny, and Super Mario, a video game counterpart to Mickey Mouse.

Chiller: Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse?

Hey it makes sense if you think about it.

Now that's taken care of, let's get to the fun info. Yes, I've played Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga. Great game, as usual. Using that game, I might bring in some elements from it in future chapters. 

Second, you all realize that there are a few characters that still haven't bruised their knuckles yet, right? Like say Yoshi, Geno, Amy, Daisy, Espio, Vector, Mallow, etc. There are some characters that I already have mapped out on who should battle who. But there is one critter I'm having doubts on his opponent.

Yoshi. 

What Sega character should he battle? Some one from Sega, Archie, anywhere. 

Terra: AnT...according to this script...

I have a script?

Terra: (Struggles to contain her anger.) ACCORDING to this script, you already have someone for the frog-dino.

Yes, but I'm trying to avoid using SatAM characters so much, but there isn't much SegaSonic characters when they stand alone.

Terra: Well why not Espio? He uses some tongue attack too, and he's a reptile.

Yeah, but he's not considered as transportation. Sides, it won't look right if their tongues got stuck together. That probably would be Espio's first kiss then. But speaking of him, I don't have anyone else suitable for him....sort of. 

**Note: **Cast your vote for these characters on which they should battle.

Yoshi

Espio

Mallow

Oh, and I also kept a score on the previous battles. Check this.

_Clash of the Dark Doubles- _Shadow Mario vs. Metal Sonic: **Metal Sonic **(This idea was given by DoP)

_Clash of the Guardians' mate- _Candy Kong vs. Rouge the Bat: _Undecided_ (Interrupted by Knuckles and DK.)

_Clash of the Princesses- _Princess Sally Acorn vs. Princess Peach Toadstool: **Princess Peach Toadstool**

_Clash of the Guardians- _Donkey Kong vs. Knuckles the Echidna: **Knuckles the Echidna**

_Clash of the Sidekicks- _Luigi Mario vs. Miles 'Tails' Prower: **Luigi Mario**

_Clash of the Main Villains- _Bowser Koopa vs. Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik: _Undecided_ (Tie.)

_Clash of the Heroes- _Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog: _Undecided_ (Tie.) 

So basically Team Sonic and Team Mario are tied by two points. Unless you count that Toad vs. Omochao, cause so far, that don't count. 

_Clash of the Winged Bears- _Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite vs. Banjo the Bear and Kazzoie the Crested Breegull

Okay this one, I'm having little second thoughts cause I'm thinking of letting Bean fight Conker, if I let that crazy squirrel in this story. HEY, if I do, maybe I can have Sally (A **squirrel**...well half of one, at least.) and Big the **Cat **meet Greg the Grim Reaper (Who hates squirrels and **especially** cats!). I'll pity them.    

Mallory: Anthony...there are some fans who like Sally, you know, like you for instants.

Terra: Big, I'm not so sure. 

Max: I say feed him to Greg! FEED HIM!!!

~sigh~...well that wraps that up. Let's get back to the story, plus the fight that'll break the tie breaker, for now: _Clash of the Strong Man- _Chunky Kong vs. Mighty the Armadillo!

                                                                                          **Sonic and Mario**

(**Play Amy's theme: Sweet Passion)**

My name's Amy Rose; I'm cute and full of energy. Oooo that Sonic! How dare he leaves me behind while he goes off and have fun on some island! Not only that, I'm stuck here with her royal hairiness and that human princess in the yellow dress! Now I'm reading from the script here (A/N: There's a script?) so here goes. Two hedgehogs working with some creepy people other than Eggman captured Mighty and forced him to fight some gorilla, Knuckles and DK can't get to the bad guys' lair, Vector and Espio are searching for the next emerald in another land, and I'm bored out of my mind watching Tails fix the stupid planes! AARRRGH!!! Jeez, Tails, hurry up and fix those planes so I can help my Sonniku!

**(End song)**

(A/N: Being tempted, for now on, just like my other fics, this fic will be ordered in time slots.)

************

**Mushroom Kingdom: 4:04 PM**

The kingdom of toadstool citizens, covered with the air of peace. Noble little creatures that are now continuing with the repairs of Toad Town, while others like constructions toadstools pace around the field of the castle, planning out on how to make a new race course for then Mario Kart Double Dash tournament coming up.

Speaking of the castle, sitting on the stone bridge of the majestic castle is Princess Daisy of Sarsaland, who is now peacefully watching the blue skies. Sure a huge crisis with the power and dark magic of Bowser and the cunning and evil technology of this... _Eggman_ was pressuring the poor folks of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Daisy welcomes this adventure. There's nothing she loves more than teaming up with noble friends to bring justice into the hearts of evildoers, and they shall overcome all obstacles with teamwork and determination.  

  "THAT'S ENOUGH, AMY! END OF DISCUSSION!!" 

If some people learn to get along, that is. 

Missing the peace and quite already, Daisy lifted her body off the ledge of the bridge and looked behind to see Amy and Sally walk out of the castle as they, once again, were in their arguments. 

  "Come on, Sally! Please let me go with Tails! Please, pretty please?" 

Sally fought to control her steam.  "Amy, we already have a full roster in Congo Bongo, and Tails is only going to return DK's friend's plane and come back. That's it!" 

  "But I really wanna help! You gotta let me go there!"

  "I know you're worried about Sonic, but you know that he can take care of himself, so just relax." 

  "But I can't relax! I know my Sonniku is in trouble!" 

That…name! She hates it when Amy calls him that. It makes her…sort of angry and a little…jealous. Now she can't just help but...counter it. "Will you give it up? Sonic just can't return the same feelings that you have for him!" 

Ooo if there's one thing that she hates, its people questioning her love for Sonic, especially from this…stuck up tramp. "I know that he loves me, deep down inside. He would've discovered it earlier if YOU hadn't come and stole his heart from me!"

  "_I_ stole his heart? How could I steal Sonic from you when he never belonged to you in the first place?" 

_  Uh oh. _Daisy can already feel the tension in the air, and by looking at the guards at the front door, so can them.

  "Why you dirty hairy hag!" 

  "How dare you call me a hag, you child!"

  "Child?! I'm not a child, you stuck up witch!" 

  "I am not a stuck up witch, you brat!" 

  "Old fart!" 

  "Spoiled prick!"

  "Smelly furball!" 

  "Good for nothing magget!"

And the cat fight began as each of the girls pounced on each other and fought within a fight cloud. Sounds of cat howls and fists, kicks, glass breaks, etc played as they went at each other like wild lions. The two toadstool guards came up and held the raging girls by the arms and pulled them away. But little did they knew, one must never get involved in a cat fight, and life proved it once again when the girls tossed the guards in the river. 

Daisy quickly looked over to see if the guards were alright and then saw the fight continued. 

  "Sonic was mine, first! Go date someone your own species, your royal furriness!"

  "Tell Knuckles and Rouge that and you should go find someone your own age, kid!" 

Daisy knew that if she tried anything now, she'll suffer a fate worse than those guards. So what can she do?

  "SLEEPY TIME!!!"

Suddenly, after sounds of sheep cries were heard, a rain of light spots with the appearance of sheep fell upon the girls who were in an eternal death dance. The fight slowed down, halting their hair pulling, ear biting, and face scratches. Soon, the girls' eyes felt as if weight held them down, and the later their cheeks met and were used to support their weight from falling as they fell to sleep. 

That's typical. Just leave it to Daisy's sergeant cousin to solve a chaotic sight; sometimes with a little white mage magic. Hmm...now she wonders if she can do stuff like that. "Been wondering when you'll show up." 

With a grim look, Peach lowered her arms as her jewel on her chest dimmed its light. The blonde princess then approached from the door to the girls. "What are we gonna do with these two? This is the second time they fought." 

  "Well we all know that they're suffering a case of the blue porcupine virus ~giggle~…" she felt a bit concerned for the sleeping furries. "We gotta do something, or some evil creep will use their jealously to their advantage." 

Peach and Daisy carefully carried the little critters over their shoulders. Its bad enough they had to see violence caused by their enemies, but by the hands of their own friends? They're not having any of it. Besides, Sally is the brains, so Peach needs her full cooperation and ease to help save the Mushroom World, which means she'll have to get along with Amy…somehow.  

  "Hey, Peach, maybe I should give Amy a tour of Mushroom City…you know, to keep her mind off of the blue guy." 

  "That'll help. I'll see what I can do with Sally. Have fun." With that, Peach headed back inside the castle with Sally on tow.

_  Fun…? Hopefully for this kid's sake._  

**Congo Bongo-Damp Jungle: 4:05 PM**

Well here we are in a wet rain forest that yields damp environments and sometimes fogs. The setting is an opening in the middle of the jungle; a large field in front of a delicate lake with a large waterfall. The characters: The fastest critter on Mobius, Sonic, and the heroic plumber of the Mushroom World, Mario are up their necks against a group of humanoid robots packed with a verity of weaponry, and are leaded by two hedgehogs with a fashion style of rockers. 

The soil suffered the burning pain of the bullets and lasers, so it was covered with a number of black shot marks. Sonic and Mario took a breather after dodging the enemy fire. 

Sonic was one to keep things lightening, like so, he flicked his pinky and thumb like a phone and pretended he was calling someone.  "Uh huh...oh...okay, I'll tell them that....yo, hedgey-wanna-bees...the retro 80s called; they want their fashion style back."

Mario rolled his eyes. _Great, kid; make them madder._

Indeed they are; their colors of green and wild pink just morphed into the color of red, and their teeth looked as if they sharpened it from the time being. 

Sonia's teeth chattered. "Why...WHY YOU....! SG3s...FIRE!!!"

And fire their lasers, they did. ****

Sonic chuckled under his mouth as he ran away from the shots while Mario kept jumping away as much as he could. The plumber couldn't believe, from his altitude, how much fun Sonic seems to be having. It's like he's treating this like a game. 

_  Why did I have to be paired up with a crazy rodent?_ Mario shot some fireballs from the air, stunning some of the robots enough to stop their fire. 

This left Sonic to strike, busting through the bots with a Homing Attack as if they were thin layers of wood. Sonic skid on the dirt when he landed, instantly ducking under laser shots. He bravely zig zagged around the shots, keeping the SG3s busy, as he thought as he saw Mario soaring over to the bots and smashing their heads under the bottom of his feet.

  "Yo, Plumber-man, you keep the bots busy, I'll save Mighty!"     

  "Me? Why do I have to-a fight these things?"

  "Cause someone has to put up with these fakers!" he shouted, pointing to Sonia and Manic. He zoomed away, racing to stop the violent battle, until he felt grabbing him and dropping him roughly on the ground.

Sonia rested her telekinetic powers after she stopped Sonic. "Fakers? Do you see us imitating you by running around like an idiot?" 

  "Well I do, every time you try to slice me in pieces with an axe, sis..."

  "MANIC...! Alright, I had it up to here with your BIG mouth, blue boy."

Proudly, Sonic stood, rubbing his nose. "What can I say? I have charm."

Sonia narrowed her raging eyes that were emitting pink flames. "Wise guy, huh...? Care to say it again after...THIS?!!" She acted out with a powerful psybeam, the kind where you can't see the beam, but you can see it parting away the dust in its path, giving Sonic warning to zip away from it, letting the beam crash through some trees. 

  "That doesn't bold well for mother nature, sister!" Sonic shot away with a Spin Dash attack, but Sonia hovered away and used her psychic powers to slow down the buzz-saw, letting Manic to come forth and hammer the hedgehog away with both fist. 

Sonic forced himself to live from the pain and hooked the soil with his fingers to halt his flight. He leaped away, racing back to field, avoiding a ground wave caused by Manic's fist. Sonic charged at the green hedgehog like a mad bull and shoved him with his body to about ten feet away. Manic shoved back, keeping himself from going any further, and then lifted his feet off the soil, in a whirl ride, and then Manic tossed his foe away with a mighty throw like around more than forty yards away.  

There was no surprise within him as his blue body flew over the field, no, for he sighed and enjoyed the ride before kicking his brain to automatic so that he'll instantly land on his feet like so and slide through the dust for a stop. 

Snobby, Sonic lifted his face and rubbed his nose like this fight was mere child's play. "Are you guys done playing around? This is soooo boring, I rather be watching PBS...no offense to all you PBS viewers." he said through the forth wall.

How infuriating for the renegade hedgehogs. With their skill, and their blue adversary is acting like they didn't even touch him. 

But we can all guess what's really going on in Sonic's mind.

  _GAAHHHH!! My head! God damn it hurts! That stupid green hedgehog! When I get that green wanna-be, I'll....GAAAAHHHH!!!" _

Sonic sneered. "Care to continue this dance, ladies?"      

The head of the green hedgehog morphed to a boiling shade of red. "Did he just say that, Sonia...? Tell me he did not say that!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Yes, Booker T. Now get in there and show him how mad you are!"

  "GLADLY!!!" 

Trees tumbled off their roots, smoke rise over the standing trees, and the birds evacuated from their homes. The muscle brutes of the world, Mighty the Armadillo and Chunky Kong threw thundering fists about that did more damage to the trees than an axe could. 

Mighty leaped back and landed his fist on the soil for another quake claw that ripped through the earth. The large gorilla leaped over the shockwave and countered with a hammering shockwave of his own. Amazingly, the armadillo dashed through the wave and surprised the prime ape with a hard jab that could break any skull. 

But after Chunky's ride through the surface of the floor ended, he proved that his skull was as hard as steel. As he got up, he saw the armadillo pulling a poor tree from its roots and then he charged at him with it. With a loud cry, Mighty swung the large, thirty foot tall tree, down at the gorilla.

SMASH!! Before he knew it, Chunky uppercut the tree to bits. Pieces of wood flew around in every direction. Chunky grabbed an end and swung the tree over his head, which Mighty still had a grip on the other end. WHAM!! Chunky hammered Mighty hard on the floor, forcing the dust near the Mobian to rise. 

When the smoke cleared, no Mighty was not standing unscathed like some DBZ fighter, for he was lying motionless. The young but large Kong slowly approached him, ready for if he attacked. 

  "Hey...buddy...Chunky didn't hurt ya...did Chunky?" 

A low rumble was heard...must be his tummy again...now it's getting louder...Where is it coming from...?

While face first on the floor, Mighty shook his hands and sunk them through the surface of the earth. Cracks traveled from his fingers, ripping bits of the floor, making earthy crack sounds. He grinded his teeth as he slowly raised up with his hands gripped to the floor.

  **_"Naw...you didn't...YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF!!" _**with a thundering cry, he suddenly ripped a giant chunk of the earth, right to about the size of a Toyota truck, and held it high above the head. He was now about to slam the rock right on the stupid ape's head with a force of god.

**_  "EAT THIIIIIISSSSSS!!!" _**

BLAM!!! A giant earth geyser even towered the trees after a thundering roar was made. 

Meanwhile, Sonic circled around Manic, confusing him enough to the point of angering him even more than he already was. As he did, Sonic collected some rings that a few moments ago appeared. Strange, even those hedgehogs were collecting them in this battle. That means this will make things a little difficult. 

  **_"EAT THIIIIISSSSSS!!!!" _**

Sonic paled when he saw the unthinkable. His old, easy going friend smashing a giant rock on a poor guy. That...that just wasn't right. Sure Mighty did had a bit of a temper, but he was basically a gentle dude. Who would've thought that whatever these creeps did to him could succeed in doing that to Mighty?

  "Mighty...no!" Sonic flew in to stop the horrible fight, but then felt something reeling him away from it. He able to look behind him to conclude that he was pulled back by Sonia's telekinetic powers...

POW!!! and hammered by Manic's fist like a baseball to a bat. Sonic then bounced hard on the floor like a ball, losing his collected rings in the process. 

Good thing he had some rings. He didn't feel that punch or the fall...well a little. It still hurt. Sonic grabbed two rings before they sunk into the zone, and glared back at the renegade hedgehogs. 

  "I'm through playing Mr. Nice Sonic. It's Sonic-Hardball time, ladies and...ladies."

Manic could probably pass out from being so vexed from Sonic's insults. With fury, Manic dashed for the blue big mouth.

Just as Sonic planned.

Sonic dashed like light to Manic, and maneuvered around him, surrounding the green hedgehog with images of Sonic. Yes, Manic was too much in anger to concentrate on not being fooled by the fakes as he punched every one of them. The images made his anger grow, especially that they all stuck their tongues at him. 

Manic grew tired, leaving Sonic the perfect opportunity. Punches, kicks, punches, and more kicks was laid by Sonic, bruising the green rodent. Sonic swept Manic away with a fierce axel kick, throwing him further away and scratching the floor as he flew.

Now it was time to put out this faker. Sonic launched after the green hedgehog...as if someone fell on him, Sonic slammed to the floor. "Ugh...what the...?" Wait...that wild pink hedgehog's doing...he should've known. 

That fall wasn't enough to force the rings out of him, but still it hurt. Now his body hovered high, then...BLAM!! Sonic crashed into a tree and dented it in cracks. That hit from Manic was enough to lose his rings. It hurt, but not to the point of seriously injured, thanks to the rings, but if he don't retrieve at least one, the next hit will extremely hurt. Fighting the wooziness in his sight, Sonic reached for a ring near him...but then his hand felt so heavy, and it was pinned to the dirt. 

  "I could easily crush your thick skull with just a thought..." said Sonia as she approached Sonic with her powers active. "...but I'm sure dear brother wants first dibs, am I right?"

Making a deep footprint on the ground, Manic madly cracked his knuckles. "YES!!!" 

Mario hopped robot head after robot head, breaking the necks out of the SG3s. Soaring in mid-air, Mario shot some fireballs on the bots that were about to shot him in the sky. He then met the ground with style by missile kicking a bot's chest to its back. 

_  Mama-mia...they certainly carry thick-a armor. Hate to say it, but at least the kid packs more of a punch-a than I do with that saw thing._

Speak of the devil; Mario then saw Sonic getting thrown by a deadly punch straight into a tree. 

  _Aw, but the kid ain't gonna last long alone. Wish I can get-a these wind-up toys off my back._

  "BOMBS AWAY!!" suddenly, a barrel crashes into a SG3 that was trying to sneak attack Mario. 

He was wondering when Diddy and Dixie would show up. The two young apes leaped out of the tiny cliff like action heroes, with a horde of barrels rolling the slope.

  _Don't you just wish that life had good timing as this? _Mario asked the forth wall. 

Diddy cried a 'Woo hoo' as he activated barrel rockets on his back and took the air with his little girlfriend who fluttered with a long pony tail as a propeller. From out of nowhere, Diddy drew twin wooden pistols and shot a number of peanuts. It stunned the SG3s a bit as the bots tripped over the rolling barrels. 

Dixie dropped a group of exploding melons, blasting chunks of the robot's body parts out. When her pony tail gave in, she dropped to the floor; But she was not done. She used her pony tail that somehow had the ability to lift up straight on its own, grabbing a barrel. She flung it like a catapult, smashing a bot with the projectile. 

  "We'll handle these tin soldiers..." Diddy warned, shooting away. "...you help out your partner." 

  "Uh...you guys? You sure you could hold out on your own, Pizanos?"   

  "Don't talk pizza talk on us..." said Dixie, whipping a bot with her pony tail. "Just go!" 

Mario hesitantly headed for Sonic's aid, but he felt so guilty just leaving the kids there...._They're just...children after all...then again, so is that fox kid and the pink hedgehog...or all these alien Pizanos to be exact. _

Manic held Sonic by the neck with one hand, and had the other cracking its fingers, moving it around. "Now should I crack each of your ribs for calling me a girl, crush your skull like a soda can for doing that illusion thingy, or just rip you like a wish bone for insulting my bad ass fashion style, and hope my wish comes true?"

  "Would you make it quick, numb-skull...?" Sonia shouted, looking at her watch. "I'm missing Friends."

Manic tapped his finger on his chin...and then he got an idea. "I'll let you decide, blue boy. What will it be?"

From this death defying situation, Sonic bravely grinned. "How about my main man squirt your psycho sister with that creepy water shooter, I elbow you right in the face, sweep you off your feet, and I don't romantically, and then walk over your pudgy gut?"

  "Hmm...? Interesting suggestion...but not in my category! Freak it! I'll try them all!" 

Suddenly, Sonia suffered a full blast of H20 in the face that knocked her on the ground. Sonic then elbowed Manic when he was off guard and swung his legs to sweep Manic off the floor and nail him down, hard. 

  "Try to warn ya, bud." And he step over Manic's stomach after that. 

Mario grinned at the approaching Sonic. "Molto bono display, kid…and did you call me your main man?"

The teen cringed at the thought. "I was punch drunk…you heard nothing!"  

Sonia's anger was up to the point where the water on her boiled to steam. "You know…I just had my silky furred skin washed in a good bubble bath before this, done my clothes to clean perfection, and already fixed my nails…and you ruined them! RUINED!"

Mario narrowed his eyes at her with a sweat drop. "You should've thought about that before trying to mess-a with us, kid."

  "And suffer the wrath of my Masters…? ~shudder~ no thanks!" 

Kids…oy…anywise, Mario handed Sonic a mushroom to heal some of his wounds. "Alright, speedy, you handle the green boy; I'll take care of the girl."

Sonic finished munching on the mushroom, feeling most of his muscles relaxed and his energy partly replenished. "Good, going easy on that girl was killing me. I don't like to hurt the ladies…even psychos like her. You had this with girls before?"

  "Well two. Some crazy witch-a named Valentina…" Mario then frowned after thinking about that battle he was forced on in the Super Smash Bros. Melee against…Peach. "I don't wanna talk about the second time."

  "Never mind then. Let's just nail these fakers!" 

Sonic charged ahead with a Spin Dash while Mario leaped ahead. The plumber shot towards Sonia, which she then froze him in the air with her telekinesis. But Mario quickly fired the Fludd, taking direct hit on Sonia's face.  

Sonic shot quick punches and kicks at Manic while he zipped around him and away from his attacks. This time, Manic countered Sonic's attempts by punching the earth to shake it, and knock Sonic off his feet. The blue hero's reflexes were quick enough to avoid Manic's hammering fist by rolling away, and then he leaped up to his feet when he got a safe distance from his opponent. 

  "Not bad, pal; not bad…let's see what you'll when I go full force!" and Sonic charged with a Figure-Eight Dash, closing in on Manic real fast, and then…

BAM!!!

A powerful sucker punch sends Chunky's back to slam against a large rock, imprinting a silhouette crater. 

After Mighty hammered a chunk of the earth hard on Chunky, a while back, the armadillo gained the upper hand while the gorilla was seeing stars. However, Chunky proved the contender he is and did not give the Mobian a free ride. But he was still in worse shape than Mighty now.

  **_"I was expecting something a little extra. Guess I shouldn't bring my hopes up when it comes to you smelly apes." _**

Chunky pealed off of the rock and dropped to the floor. 

  **_"I swear what good it is of being just strong when you don't have the speed and skills to cover it. Now just look at yourself, dweeb; I'm just kicking your furry can straight downtown."_**  

The gorilla's right arm was pumping from its veins, shaking violently. 

  **_"Now watch as the Armadillo comes in and gives a little smackity smack straight across your candy-ass, and then the Armadillo will twist your spine so bad until the Armadillo hears you sing Jingle Bells…" _**Mighty charged forth, holding up his to deliver and fierce punch to the face. **_"If you smeeelllll…what the Armadillo…is…coo…!"  _** 

POW!!! And then Mighty shot out like a rocket car, cutting Acers of trees from their roots till he crashed into a rocky hill. 

That…was Chunky's Primeape Punch; the same move he was given from one of Cranky's potions. The move he taught to DK once before he was taken to a Super Smash Bros. tournament. That powerful punch was enough to send even the strongest of opponents unconscious.

Except that Armadillo. Deep in the forest, Chunky can see a sandstorm rushing through and some bloody screaming. That creature wasn't going down without a fight.

There's only one hope.

In the DK 64 adventure, Chunky, along with Diddy, Tiny, and Lanky Kong somehow developed a slight bond with the Crystal Coconut. It wasn't as strong as its guardian's, no, but their bond was enough to give them special abilities. Tiny could shrink herself to small size, Lanky can inflate his body, and Chunky…well his is the opposite of Tiny's.

Trees rocketed out of the forest like an explosion took place. An ever so enraged and very, very pissed Mighty the Armadillo marched out of the dust-storm, covered in dust, bruises, blood as so on. 

  **_"You think you're so cute, huh? HUH? I'll tell you something about cute...they always die...!! Huh?"_**

Chunky was flexing his muscles, grunting and grunting as a white aura flowed from him like steam. For a minute there, Mighty though he was trying to do some DBZ crap. Now he wished he did and failed at it because as that famous growing sound you hear from those Mario games was heard, the gorilla grew in gigantic size. The kong was now twenty-five feet tall, making the Mobian feel like a ant. 

  "Chunky don't want to hurt you, but you do, so Chunky must!" 

Mighty slowly stepped back, shooting his dilated eyes at the giant ape. **_"At least I know who King Kong is...whoa nelly!" _**

Every leap Manic made, hewould always punch the earth, creating shockwave that ripped through it, and Sonic would always zip away from the ground waves. He knew Manic was only doing this to keep Sonic at bay, but unless he had a hefty amount of stemena like yours truly, he'll tire himself out soon. 

And just like Sonic guessed, Manic was getting tired; his prowless is slowing down, making it easier for Sonic to cut through and deliver a rushing tackle that then slammed Manic into a tree. 

It was like trying to get through an invisible wall, or invisible waves of the sea. No matter how hard Mario tries to close in on her, Sonia would always use her telekinetic powers to push Mario back. But Mario already knew her weakness: She's not experienced with handling water. What is it with hedgehog's luck with water, he wondered. 

Mario fired Fludd's nozzle cannon, blasting Sonia soaked and wet. Now when she was off guard, allowing Mario to blast her with fireballs...or at least blast the ground near her and hope the force would knock her out. 

But the wild pink hedgehog used her telekinetic powers to hover over the dirt and avoid the bouncing fireballs. She then answered back with a telekinetic-psybeam, but once again, Mario side flipped away from the beam, letting it break a tree from its roots. 

  "You know, you kids just-a don't listen to your elders, do ya?" asked Mario, still on his guard.

  "Yeah...why should we, pops...? Not when we can do THIS!" After Sonia removed the pendant shewore around her neck, it shined with white light within her hand. It suddenly sprout into a electric keyboard guitar, which Sonia held it like a two arm gun and a guitar. 

Mario nearly cracked a laugh. "Don't tell me you're gonna play-a rock n roll for me to death." Whoa, let's be careful here, he thought. Mario lived in the Mushroom World for years, and if there's one thing he learned, is to expect the unexpected.

  "In a word...YES! MELODY DESTROYER!!" Mario expected it to shoot lasers or something...he was barely half right. The thing fired a powerful beam with the force of a tidal wave, and now it it just burned through the plumber. But it didn't stop there. The beam continued to cut through, rocketing toward the robot fight where Diddy and Dixie were. 

  "DIDDY, LOOK!!" Dixie cried as she saw a chaotic beam coming forth. 

Quickly, Diddy held onto Dixie's waist. "Hang on!" And Diddy lifted off with his rocket pack, blasting over the incoming wave of death that burned all the SG3s to ashes.     

The beam extended through achers of the land, leaving a large smoke screen in its trail. But it finally died down, with only but the echoing roars of the beam fading away. 

Sonia breathed hard after being thrown back from unleashing that godly blast. At least she took care of one measly plumber.

  "Hey...ragazza piccola*...!" (Translation: _Little girl _in Italian.) 

She felt pale when she heard that familiar voice she thought was dead. Cringing, she looked up and found the plumber soaring up in the air. It would appear that Mario jumped up so fast, he left a image of himself that fooled Sonia to think he was caught in the blast.

  "How long till that thing recharges?"

Normally she wouldn't tell, but she was too much in shock to care. "Uh...thirty minutes?"

Grinning, Mario drew two power rings he collected a while back. (Yes, Mario with power rings...now we've seen it all.) With the power of the rings, he was coated in fire aura as a blue image of spades appeared behind him. "Should've made that shot count. SUPER FLAME!!"  

From the air, Mario fired a barrage of giant fireballs like meteors. The shots didn't take direct hit of the female hedgehog, but it did harmfully blow holes on the ground near her, powerful enough to blow her hard like a strong punch. Her body bounced on the ground to a good distance till she finally dropped to a stop. The weapon she held also landed near her and shrunk back into a crystal pendant

  "Ow...you're...too...mean..." and with that, Sonia passed out. 

At the same time, Sonic waited for Manic to peel himself out of the tree. When Manic did, he drew his own pendant and summoned a set of drums that made Sonic rolled of laughter. However, that was Sonic's downfall; when Manic jammed his drumsticks on the drum; he created a number of sonic boom blasts that also caused chaotic damage to the earth. (Poor Mother Earth.). This blew Sonic away like he was as light as a feather.

  _Okay...didn't see that coming...but if he thinks I'm gonna let myself be dragged around in this freak storm...think again! _

Sonic drew a ring and harnessed the energies into his body. The hedgehog was now hidden behind a bright display of light that even blinded Manic. The light then faded, but what surprised the green hedgehog was Sonic was cutting through mighty drum waves with some kind of a super Sonic Spin that made an annoying whistle sound. 

BLAM!! The Sonic Cannonball plowed the drum set along with Manic with a powerful attack that was as fierce as a bullet train. Along the ride, Manic was shoved through the dirt, making a long ditch behind their trail. 

The attacked ended, and Sonic breathed easy before he prepared to carry Manic's unconscious body. 

  "I see you finished as well; Took you long enough, though."

Sonic grimed when he noticed Mario approaching with a passed out Sonia in his arms. "Heh, well hearing you make those high pitch sounds was enough to make me wanna kill myself."

  "Hey, I can't help it that my voice gets squeaky when I'm excited!"

Suddenly, explosion sounds took Sonic and Mario by the notice. They looked ahead to find a giant gorilla plummeting the earth with his fist.

  "I'm not sure if they can't help making mince meat of each other, either!" said Sonic before dashing in to the rescue. 

Again, Mighty got blasted into a rock. Even when he leaps away from Giant Chunky's hammering fist, the force was enough to knock the wind out of him.

  **_"You've gotten a few blows. I'll give you that…" _**Evil Mighty grunted as he peeled himself out of the rock's face. **_"But you know what they say: The bigger they are…the harder I make em fall!" _**

Mighty launched high, and soared over to Chunky's face…

  "BULRP!!!!" But Mighty felt like a truck hit him and he slammed hard through the trees like a bullet. Yes, the armadillo has gotten a hard taste of Chunky's Sonic Belch. 

  "Wait! Stop the fight! Stop!" 

Chunky then saw some chubby big nose guy in overalls and some blue pointy thing running up to him, waving their arms like they were trying to say hi. 

  "Sonic…!" Mario called as he ran by the blue hedgehog. (Sonic was running at average human speed, alright?). "You get-a your friend; I'll talk to…GAH!!" 

Out of nowhere, a blockade of SG3s warped in their way, aiming their wrist blasters at the interferers. 

  "Man, these guys are serious about these fights, are they?" asked Sonic.

While the robots fired their lasers like Star Wars frenzy, Chunky saw this and figured that poor critters are in trouble.

  "**_NO MORE!!!!" _**

Suddenly, a flying tree slammed the gorilla in the face. In the tree patch, the trees collapsed down within the smoke screen, and then more trees shot out, taking hit at the gorilla.

  **_"GRRRAAAAAHHHH!!!"_****Mighty launched like a rocket from the smoke covered forest and charged through the floor like a madman. He took another leap to the air and span like the Tasmanian devil, winding up for a blow to the floor, which he did now.**

**_  "GRRRRAAAAA!!!" _**a hammer to the earth created the mother of all ground waves, catching   Giant Chunky within the wave. 

  **_"DIE NOOOWWW!!"_****Mighty soared through the sand storm, and then used all his might to deliver a powerful, earth shattering punch to the face. The punch even shoved Chunky's back right on the floor, shaking the earth from impact. **

But Chunky's mind doesn't know the meaning of the word 'give up' as his arms struggle their muscles to pull himself up. He may have taken a devastating blow that could break every bone in his body, but Chunky is tough. Not even an army of Kremlings can keep him down. No armadillo will ever…   

And Chunky passed out hard on his back, shrinking back to his normal size with the famous Mario shrinking sound.

***_Battle over…Mighty the Armadillo wins*_**

As soon as it was called, the robots were fighting with Sonic and Mario warped away.

  "Hey…where did that voice come from? It sounded like that guy from those Mortal Combat games." asked Sonic.

(A/N: Before you ask; no, the Masters ain't one of the characters from Mortal Combat. This is only for Sonic and Mario characters.) 

Mario took a gander around the area to find out. "No clue…but take a look at your friend."

Sonic felt like he could cry right now. His old friend who helped infiltrate Robotnik's Eggman-Land was battered, bruised, covered in blood, wet and dry, dirty, breathing deeply for air, etc. and he still seems that he wants to fight. He already taken out the brutish kong, and now his next course is Sonic and Mario. 

  **_"Heh…heh….heh….what…? What are you staring at…? You wanna go? HUH? Come on, then…come on!" _**

Sonic cringed in shock, shaking his head. "Mighty…snap out of it…don't you remember me?"

  **_"COME ON! I asked you to fight me! Now fight, you retards!" _**he pumped his feet through the floor, taking a charge at the duo. 

  "Brace yourself, kid!" warned Mario as he took a stance.

But then the armadillo's pace slowed down. His breath weakened and his arms shook violently. With one last breath, Mighty dropped to the floor, parting the dust from his fall. 

  "MIGHTY!!" Sonic zipped quickly to Mighty's body, but then he startled back when he saw some purple ghost thing leaving the armadillo's body.

  "That must have been what possessed him." Said Mario as he ran up to the two with a suitcase in hand.

  "Hey, where did you get the suitcase from?"

  "Why don't-a you ask-a that pink hedgehog friend of yours about the hammer?"

  "Never mind then."

Mario pulled out two green spotted mushrooms and gave one to Sonic. "These are 1-UP Mushrooms. They'll revive your friend as long as he still has-a pulse."

Sonic took the time to check a pulse on Mighty. "Yeah, he still has one."

  "Good, feed-a this to him. Crush it, juice it, I don't care-a how you do it. Just feed it to the kid. I'll tend to Chunky." 

  "Fine!" 

  "Really…? They do work wonders, wouldn't you say?"

Sonic shot to his legs and startled when he saw both Sonia and Manic back in conscious, but not enough for a fight. He grinded his teeth when he saw a familiar face; a small black imp creature with a jet pack on his back and a green bag worn around his shoulder. This creature was juggling some 1-UP mushrooms like a circus clown.

  "Bokkun?!? What are you doing here? These guys are part of Eggman's competition! Why did you help them?"

The imp sneered. "Cause I quit that egg-ass' job a while after your run-in back in Knothole Island. (A/N: Spoiler for my up-coming fic: Sonic Adventure 1.5) The Masters are my new bosses, and they praise me a lot more than Egg-butt did." 

Before he knew it, Sonic grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor. "Who are they? Tell me before I clog up that little neck of yours!" 

Fighting the pain, Bokkun held up a little nicely wrapped package. "Gck…this…will tell you." 

Dropping him, Sonic held on to the present and pull the ribbon…BOOM!! I'm pretty sure you know what happened.

Sonic boiled his little ashy head in fury. "I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!!"

Bokkun flew towards the awakening hedgehogs as he laughed like a hyena. "Man you little jokers can't even handle one Speedy Gonzales wanna-be? Man, I'd been kicking his butt all the time back before you were even found."

  "Hit and run does not count as a victory, pip-squeak!" Sonic shouted.

  "Eh, whatever." 

Behind Sonic, Mario already fed the mushrooms to Mighty and Chunky, and they did their usual successful job in replenishing half of their energies, but they were still woozy to get up. Mario left them be and joined with Sonic, taking a glance at the black imp.

  "Who's that?"

  "Bokkun…some little yellow clown who gives me messages from Eggman…then blowing them up in my face. Guess he works for these so-called Masters now."

Suddenly, a body landed between the two, all bruised and dirty. It was a little monkey with a red cap and shirt. 

  "Diddy!" Mario rushed up to the poor mammal that was starting to wake up. "You okay?"

Diddy massaged his head like he had a migraine, but he appeared to be fine. "Yeah…Dixie…DIXIE!!" 

**(Play Shadow's theme-Instrumental version.)**

Sonia and Manic parted away for a two dark figures, like subjects for the king. One figure was large, fat, and wearing yellow overalls and cap, and a maroon shirt underneath. The other figure was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, and he had Dixie unconscious and over his shoulder. 

  "Shadow!" 

  "Wario!" 

The two tag team of darkness grinned with wickedness. 

  "You…leave her alone, you creep!" Diddy cried in anger.

Shadow smirked, gripping Dixie tighter. "I'm afraid I have to decline your demand, little boy. You see, your little girlfriend is next of our experiment. I'm just here to keep it well in business, plus to have a word with these foolish fakers." 

Sonia and Manic hung their heads in shame.

  "She has nothing to do with this!" said Mario. "This is a battle between us, Wario!" 

  "As much as I love to drag your puny carcass around the curve, orders are orders and I'm one to keep a word. Vedali piu successivamente, perdente!" (Translation: _See you later, loser.)_

Sonic and Mario charged in for the attack, until Shadow, Sonia, and Manic revealed their fake emeralds and Wario and Bokkun held on to them.

  "CHAOS CONTROL!!" Sonic pounced on them a little too late as he plowed to the dirt. They already warped away. 

  "Dammit!" Sonic pound the ground with frustration. 

This was a nightmare. Yeah, that's to explain this. Diddy felt cold, as if a part of him harshly left him. The monkey ran around the corners of the damaged field, hoping he could find his beloved girlfriend.

  "Dixie…Dixie…Dixie…?" Diddy went into a nervous reek. Soon he came to Sonic and shook him by the shoulders. "Where is she?! Where did they take her?" 

Sonic could feel the worry in his eyes. He doesn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than it already is, but there's no way he can make up a confident answer. "I…don't…know."   

That was it…there's no hope. Diddy choked in tears and dropped to his knees.   

  "DIXIE!!!!!!!" 

His cry echoed across the land. Even miles away from the large smoke cloud, two beings on a cliff heard the heart shattering cry. One hidden under a cloth that appeared through a dark worm-hole, and a large, bulky robot with the appearance of a gorilla.

  "Ah, it appears Shadow already went in the next subjects. It makes me feel that the Masters are playing favorites."

The robot shined its crimson eyes. **_"#Partner- subject- scanned.# Where were you?"_**

****"Waluigi's partner was being lazy, to my view. I had to save his skinny butt. But I can ask the same for you. We must continue with the next subject with the crocs."

  **_"#Negative…!# You screw yourself with the reptiles for all I care. I've got an old score to settle with Donkey Kong." _**The robot marched away from his partner, shaking the earth a bit with his steps.

  "KAOS!! Your business is to fulfill your orders; not with personal affairs…! KAOS!!"  

But the gorilla-shaped robot ignored and went ahead with his personal programming: Destroy Donkey Kong.  ****

****

****

******????: ?:??**

_…so much colors all around…_

_..so beautiful…_

_…yet so empty…_

_…so alone…_

_…I can't be here…_

_…I need to fulfill my promise to her…_

_…please let me leave this place…_

_  "I am sorry…it is too soon for that."_

_He twisted around, floating in the rainbowish space. The echidna woman lowered down by him, like a goddess from heaven. Flying near her was a watery creature with emerald eyes. _

_  "But why…? Tell me, Tikal!"_

_She closed her eyes; pouting her lips in a frown. "The darkness that has taken control of your body is too strong. Any action to obtain it may destroy your spiritual aura, Shadow."   _

_He hung his head, watching his fist shake with rage. He's helpless now…and the darkness is making a mockery in his body. What now?_

_  "All we can do is hope that Sonic and his counterpart succeeds in weakening it. We can only wait." _

_Wait…that's not really his strong point…but his patients is better than the blue hedgehog's._

_  "You better save my body in one piece Sonic…you better." _

**Marsh Land-Midas Falls: 4:01 PM**

Within the Mushroom lands lie eight lands that were shown around Mario's RPG adventure. Each of these lands is the main lands of the world and connects to one another, forming a shape of a mushroom, hence the name Mushroom World. 

Marsh Land, the greenest land of all the Mushroom Land. Half of this land is made up of a lush jungle, and the rest a lively forest. In the jungle, over between Marsh Land and the Mushroom Kingdom lies the biggest waterfall in the world; the Midas Falls. If one person was brave enough, he could ride the falls to collect coins that hides within. Although to of the Chaotix and Mallow of Nimbus Land never had chance to find that out. 

At the foot of a spring, a boat lies in ruins around shore; smashed parts decorated the beach. Not only was that, bodies also part of the ruins. 

  "Uhhh...~kaff, kaff~...." Vector was the first to wake up, cough up a fish from his mouth. "I hate seafood!" He stood up, still woozy from his unconsciousness. "Hey...Espio...? Yo! You around, dude?" 

  "OW! Here...!" the purple chameleon tossed Vector off his feet and made himself visible. "Jeez, you stepped on my freakin back!" 

  "Well how was I supposed to know you were there? Man, if you weren't in ghost mode..." 

  "I can't help it if I camouflage when I'm asleep...by the way, what happened?"

  "Well...I think after you went psycho on the boat, we fell into some huge waterfall...and I slid down some tunnels, checking out some show ride those crazy monsters make...and I don't know...I think I hit my head on a rock along the way."

  "Well that's just perfect, and this boat you stole is busted...oh well, maybe the owner won't know." 

  "True that...wait, I remember collecting some mollas along the way! Where are they?" he scanned around the green, tropical area till he found the gold dics hidden under the waters behind him. "Hello new car!"

Before he knew it, a purple blur soared over him and plummeted in the shallow ends with big splash. The horned chameleon surfaced roughly out of the waters, happily gripping on the coins. 

  "Shiiiinnyyyy!"

  "Yo, Espio, I had them first! Give em up!" and he dived in the water, wrestling Espio over the coins.

  "Finders keepers, losers' weepers!"

  "Weepers my scaly butt! I found them myself! Get your own!" 

  "Hey, share of the financials, Vec!"

  "Freak that!" 

And fighting in the water for money they did. 

Just then from a path behind some bushes, Mallow appeared, running out. He stopped, spotting the two Mobians fighting like second graders in the shallow water. 

  "I picked them with my own two hands, so they're mine! You can keep the green ones!" 

Mallow blinked after Vector screamed. "Uh...actually those green Frog Coins are worth more than...."

  "GIVE UP THE GREENS, HORN HEAD!!" 

And their fighting got worse, making large splashes about. 

  "Guys...stop fighting...we don't have time for this..." Mallow hated to do this, but he's not much of the voice of authority. "THUNDERBOLT!!" 

After a flash was seen over the jungle, we pan down to the group, seeing Espio and Vector cringe their sparking bodies that floated on the water. 

  "Sorry to do that, guys, but I do need your help to find that emerald thing..."

Abruptly, Vector merges out of the water. "YOU CRAZY PUFF-BALL?!! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!!!" 

Espio also stood out of the water with an angry scowl. "YEAH!!!" 

Mallow's face was beginning to break down. "Uh...I'm sorry...I-I-I thought that...you guys wouldn't..." 

  "Well next time watch how you shoot those bolts! This isn't a freakin anime cartoon; we could've been DEAD!" Espio warned. 

Mallow thought the possibilities of his foolish attempts, and yes, shocking them in water was deadly. As he poured guilt in himself, it has caused the most common thing he done in his past time.

He cried.

  "I'm SORRRRRYYYY!!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  

What happened was unexpected for the Mobians. What was a clear blue sky was covered behind a blanket of gray clouds. As if life didn't think they were wet enough, it started to rain. 

  "You know…?" Espio asked, annoyed by the cold drops. "I'm beginning to see a pattern."

  "Yup." 

From behind some bushes, a green frog in a blue scarf and hat hopped towards the trio. He stopped and gazed at two of the strange wet creatures, but his jaw dropped when he saw the crying figure.

  "Well I'll be! If it isn't Mallow!" 

Hearing that voice calmed the Nimbus boy down, and when he did, the rain stopped, and the sun shined once again.

Espio blinked in confusion. "Yup…that proved that pattern."

  "Damn straight, dude." 

Mallow happily ran towards the frog. "Frogo! Hey, it's great to see you again!" 

(A/N: For those of you who remember Super Mario RPG, this frog is the one who sells yor stuff for Frog Coins. I forgot his name though, or if he has one that is.)

Frogo nodded, patting the boy on the head. "Hey, how's the prince of Nimbus Land doing?" 

  "Great…I was until when…"

  "…Until Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom with an alien ally. I know, Frogfucius knows."

  "I was expecting Grampa would know about it. After all, he is Frogfucius."  

Both Espio and Vector shot surprised looks at each other.

  "Wait…back up, dudes. Frogfucius…as in a 'frog'?"

Frogo nodded. "Mallow was adopted by our elder before he found his parents and discovered his duties as a prince. While then, he believed he was a tadpole." 

Soon the calm before the storm played as both Mobians froze in silence. Frogo and Mallow became clueless as they watched the blank faces on the alien duo. 

  "Um…hello?" Mallow said, snapping his fingers.

  "My, such odd fellows you have here, Mallow."

It was a relief that their faces were starting to move, but what next would anger Mallow.

  "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" both Vector and Espio were drowned in laughter; falling on the muddy soil as they laughed. 

We don't have to go up close to the characters as the camera here shoots above the jungle.

  "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!"

KLASH!! And a powerful lighting bolt suddenly stopped the laughing. 

  "Sheesh, I knew I should've brought my fist-aid kit." Muttered Frogo.

**Congo Bongo South Side Beach: 4:12 PM**

The waves of the mighty sea roars upon the sandy soils of Congo Bongo, seagulls soar over the shore, searching for food, and DK and Candy lie on the sand, forced to listen to Knuckles and Rouge's tired argument. Yes, tired, I mean as in they were feeling exhausted of breath and lack of words, so they sat on the sand. But one of them blunts a name every minute or two.

  "Cave-dweller." Knuckles muttered, still sitting the sand with his elbow rested on his knee and his face on his palm.

Rouge glared at him as she massaged her wings. "Banana nose."

A long pause came between the two as Knuckles traveled his eyes on the area and Rouge massaged her wings. Knuckles has been watching her treat her wings for the past ten minutes, with no care. But seeing this for so long was starting to make him curious.

  "Why are you massaging your wings?" he asked still with a 'Like-I-care' tone.

She shot a quick narrow look at him before going back to her wings. "If you must know, you know how I glide like you?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Actually, I'm supposed to fly."

A tiny pint of surprise popped within the echidna, but Knuckles still felt angry at her.  "Then how come you don't?"

  "Well hey, after time of being an agent, going on painful mission and crap, it but a bad strain on my wings. I can't fly anymore, and every time I try to spread my wings to the fullest, that cramp comes back and it hurts."

  "Hmm…" Interesting…though Knuckles couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her…like he would show it, of course. "Why don't you use those mushrooms in this world?"

  "The princess said that it doesn't work on those…kind of cases." The bat then groaned. "And we bats aren't supposed to get these problems at this early of an age!" 

  "Really…how old are you?"

Suddenly, the bat shot a deadly look. "You don't get out of your island that much; do you? Addressing a lady's age? Shame on you!" 

  "I'm not addressing, I'm just asking."

Rouge turned away, raising her up her chin. "I'll never tell ant-breath." 

  "Alright, I understand that you're afraid to tell that you're what, forty? Fifty?"  

With a swift motion, Rouge pinned Knuckles down on the floor and her face was an inch closer to his. "I'M TWENTY FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU JERK!!" 

A wave of embarrassment flowed through Rouge for the fact that she blabbed her age, and that she's so close to Knuckles. Slowly, she sat up straight, trying to ignore her heated face. An awkward silence kicked in again, where both where too afraid to say a word or hoping no one will bring up that…position. 

  "Eighteen." Until Knuckles finally broke the peace; admitting his age. 

None of them knew why, but they smiled at each other, followed by soft laughter. 

  "_AHOY!"_

The crew heard the wave of a call from afar. They arose with their legs supporting them up, gazing down at the right side of the beach. Sailing along the waves appeared to be someone riding some tube thing dragging along a tail of more tube thingies. 

  "Hey, who's that?" Candy muttered out loud, running closer to the water. 

A large came crashing down, shoving the tubes quickly to shore. Knuckles and Rouge nearly got plowed by the tubes, if they haven't leaped over them. Soon, DK came to intercept and pushed the tubes to a complete stop. 

  "Aw, gee! Thanks pal." 

DK blinked down at the person he saved from crashing into the rocky wall behind him. It was a little turtle with large eyes, and orange fingerless gloves. 

  "Hey, you're DK, aren't you?"

  "Um…yeah…do I know you?"

  "You're Diddy's uncle, right?"

  "Well I'm not exactly his uncle, but yeah. You know Diddy?" 

The turtle hopped out of the tube thing, which by the Rouge and Candy's observation, they were motorized hover-pods. "My name's Tiptup the Turtle. I'm Diddy's old friend from Timber Island way back. I also helped him beat Wizpig too." 

Suddenly, DK's mind opened up. He remembered Diddy once talking about some old friends in his old home in Timber Island. He also mentioned them in his battle against the alien pig, Wizpig. 

  "Oh yeah! Diddy talked about you…"

  "Wizpig?!" 

The natives turned to the Mobians who froze in surprise. It didn't take long for them to drop to the sand and laugh.

  "W-What…hahahah…kind of a name is that?" Rouge laughed, barely containing herself. 

  "Wizpig…hahahah….wha…ahhaha…does he have the power…ahahha…to use the bathroom…every five minutes…hahahhahah!!" 

Tiptup sheepishly laughed. "Yeah…I don't blame you."

Ignoring them, DK went back to his nephew's old friend. "Well any friend of Diddy's is a friend of mine." He cautiously shook Tiptup's little hands with his large paws. "You know me as Donkey Kong. This is my girlfriend, Candy…" the appealing gorilla waved. "…and the laughing hyenas over there are Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat."    

Tiptup sweat drop as he still witnessed the two laughing their brains off in the sand. "I'll…say hi to them later." 

  "So what are you doing here, anywise, Tiptup?" asked Candy. "And what's with the hover-tubes?"

  "Me, Diddy, Timber, and Pipsy are going on a little race for kicks. I was lucky I had time to schedule my family's choir some other time to do so." Pausing, the laughter of the Mobians was starting to scare him since they're still laughing. _Wizpig's__ name isn't that funny._ "So…you guys resting in the beach? It doesn't seem to be the best place since you have to see THAT!" the turtle pointed at K.Rool's battleship: the Blast o' Matic, with fear. 

DK shook his head. "We're trying to think of a way to get in there."

  "Why?"

As Knuckles and Rouge recovered and stood up, Candy continued. "We have to stop K.Rool from making anymore deadly robots he's making from robot parts sent by an alien." 

_Alien…? _Tiptup cringed in his knees and then ducked in his shell. Wizpig might be back. After the Diddy Kong Racing, most of the natives in Timber Island fled due to the fear that Wizpig might be back. "Y-Y-you don't mean…W-W-Wizpig, right?"

This caused Knuckles and Rouge to collapse back on the sand and laugh. 

  "Nope, but this guy is far worse." Said DK. 

  "Oh that makes me so much better." Tiptup sarcastically muttered in his shell.

Now that she thought about as Candy eyed the four hover-tubes, Tiptup came at a better time. Maybe if she asked nicely… "Say Tiptup…" 

  "Ye~ah?" he slowly withdrew from his shell.

  "Since we're trying to save the day and all, and that we can't get to K.Rool's ship without taking a chance of being eaten by sharks…can we…?"

He already saw it coming. "Wait a minute! Those pods don't come cheap, you know!"

He maybe a pro at a swamp orchestra and a hero for defeating Wizpig, well at least helping Diddy defeat Wizpig, but there's one thing he's not experienced dealing with…

…and that's the exotic charm of a woman. 

  "Pleaaase?" she asked, kneeling close to him with the sexiest and cutest look she could muster. 

And from there, Tiptup fainted on his back. "U-u-uhhh….okay!" 

Candy sheepishly laughed when she saw DK's jealous face. "Hey, you gotta play dirty to get the things you want." 

  "Yeah…but did you have to do that?"

  "Why?" she playfully poked hid nose. "Feeling pale before a turtle? Did I ever tell you I find the Ninja Turtles very hunky?"

  "WHAT?!!!" 

Candy giggled as she stretched his lips. "Just kidding." 

Minutes later, the gang took a tube, disconnected them from the chains and wires, and began to shove them towards the water. But now looking at the floating tower, miles ahead, and his beloved girlfriend, the one he knew all his life (Along with Funky Kong), the one that went from best friend to something more, the one he asked to go steady years later and answered with a deep kiss he'll never forget, he started to realize that this will be incredibly dangerous for her. This kind of mission might end her life.

It was pretty scary back in the Mushroom Kingdom when he heard that this Doctor...Roton...Robon...er...? Eggman, yeah, turns his captives into robots, and Candy was one of them. But instead, she was under a dark control, which was at least better than seeing her as a robot. He guessed after all this pressure, he forgotten the safety of Candy's. What if once they close in on K.Rool's tower, she get blown to bits by a missile, or what if...

  "Donkey Kong! Is anyone home in there?" Candy finished from knocking his head. "What's wrong?"     

The gorilla pressed his lips; facing down at the hover tube. "Candy...you sure you wanna do this with us?"

  "Huh?"

  "I mean...I never thought about this before...but I don't know what I'll do if you got hurt...I don't think...maybe you shouldn't...I mean you don't go onto these adventures a lot..."

He didn't expect it...actually he expected her to slap him for thinking of her so low. But Candy silenced the ape by pressing her lips onto his.  

  "Like I said: I'm already involved in this too much. So don't ask to stop me, got it, Donkey?" 

  "I…got it." He answered back with a kiss of his own.

Knuckles cringed away in disgust. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick."    

**???: 4:42**** PM**

_  Uh…that was one of the worse naps ever…_

_  The floor feels shaky…why does it feels like…I'm in a car or something?_

She felt herself pushing up through the gravity, but then she hit on something like a bar connecting some cloth. 

  _Ow__! That hurt…hey why is it so hard to stand…huh?_

She looked at her left and saw from an opening, trees passing by. Below her was a brown haired woman on some driver's seat…in a small car she's standing on.

  "Daisy?"

Just like she guessed, as the woman turned around, it was the flower girl princess. "You're awake; finally." 

  "What happened? Where am I? Where're you taking me?"

  "Whoa, chill, girl." She said, keeping her eyes on the road. "You and the squirrel were ripping each other to shreds, so Peach put a sleep spell on ya." 

Oh now she remembered; Sally starting a fight once again. Damn that witch. "So…where are we going?"

Daisy gave a sly smile. "My friend; we're gonna do some ladies' shopping."

Yes, she just said Amy's secret word. "Shopping? But this place doesn't look like a place to do some…huh?" 

What passed by was something Amy never thought she'll see in this world: Some kind of a sporty maroon van from…Mazda or something. She doesn't know about cars, but she did come to a conclusion that this place is stuck in medieval times.

  "Was that a…?"

Daisy chuckled. "What? You thought we'd be in some land of wizards and knights and all that crap?"

  "Well…yeah."

  "Oh come on! Didn't the go-carts and TVs in the castle tip you off?"

  "There were TVs?" 

The human rolled her eyes. "Look, the point is: we're going to Mushroom City. Trust me; it'll be like that Station Square you talked about…oh, Amy, can you hang on to that bar in front of you?"

Hesitantly, Amy gripped the bar. After Daisy pressed the button, the clothed roof above Amy moved back like a convertible roof. Her eyes spread, realizing that that she could get blown off, so she held on to the bar for dear life. 

Amy found herself traveling in some dirt path in a forest, riding on some mini-kart shaped like a yellow buggy or something. It looked like one of those old 40s type cars, decorated in flowers. The woman sure loves flowers like Amy does, she concluded. 

  "This is my new Bloom Coach!" Daisy shouted through the wind. "This is going to be my kart for the Mario Kart: Double Dash tournament. Hang on; we're heading to the exit to Toad Turnpike." 

Amy felt herself nearly beginning to get thrown of as Daisy drove the kart in turns like crazy before finally making a sharp right to a ramp that lead to a highway, and joined a trail of cars. 

  "Jeez, Daisy, you drive like a wild grandmother." Amy shouted, trying to gather her nerves. 

The princess sheepishly grinned. "Well hey, its my first time driving a kart since a few weeks ago, and the first time in a Mario Kart race."

  "Mario Kart? Is every sport named after him?"

  "Well he _is_ the hero of the kingdom, and all. Though I feel sorry for Luigi." 

  "Huh?" she rather not asks that. It's none of her business. Anywise, further down the road, as Daisy maneuvers around the cars and trucks, she can see a city, miles ahead. 

  "There it is: Mushroom City! What do you think, huh?"

  "Hmm...Looks smaller than Sapphire City, but almost the same size as Station Square though."

Daisy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. _You just can't win them all._

After trailing miles of road, the girls rode on a bridge that connected to the city, which they're very close. But what got Amy's attention was a large cruise ship far down on right the in some docks. A beautiful resort ship, just the thing Amy always dreamed of going with the one she loved. Soon as the kart reached to the right spot, Amy can see a familiar picture on the boat side.

  "~gasp~...Hey! Your face is on that boat!" 

Daisy looked over at the right. "Oh look at that....heh, yeah, that's actually my boat. How else you think I got here?"

Amy raised a brow at her. "I don't even know where you...LOOK OUT!!!" 

Daisy witnessed the cause of her death, or at least an expensive bill when she was about to drive into the rear of a car. Madly, she twisted the wheel to the left and made a nasty sharp turn that almost tossed Amy away. 

Soon they made the clear, safe and sound, and Daisy breathed easy.

  "Are you stupid? Watch where you're freakin going!!" Amy screamed. "You could've killed us!"

  "Well I'm sorry, but you were going all 'Oh-my-god' on my boat!"

  "Hey, you're the one who was driving; not me!"

Daisy growled, focusing on the road. "If you don't like my driving then why don't you take the wheel?" 

  "Gladly."

  "Ha! Like I'm gonna let a thirteen year old drive my baby!"

Amy felt the fury of hell within her, but she forced herself to be reminded that Daisy's driving, and she'll save her fury when she'll get out of the car. 

  "Speaking of my boat, let's stop there, so we can hitch to another ride for style."

Amy temporary sided away her anger. "What do you mean?"

The girl turned to Amy for a quick second with a grin. "Limo, baby!" 

Pop goes her anger. "LIMO!?! ~girly squeal~!"  Amy could just see it now: Sonic and she riding in a majestic limo through the city in a beautiful night, with lights shining like Christmas lights. Holding up a glass of wine, low in alcohol, of course, they would stare into each of their green eyes, moving their lips closer and closer…

  "AMY!!" 

Awakening from her dream, she found her arm being clenched under Daisy's hand. 

  "What were you doing? You almost fell off!" 

Amy swiped her arm away. "Well if you people would bother putting in a back seat…"

  "That's because it'll be easier for the back seater to use items, and look who's talking on watching what you're doing!" 

The pink hedgehog snorted while pointing her face away.

  _This is going to be a loooong day._

And so, Daisy drove her Bloom Coach though the alleys of the docks, without anymore trouble. But little did Daisy or Amy knew that high on top of the Mushroom Bridge further ahead, two figures watched the ladies with binoculars. One was a very tall elf-like being, the other was short, hidden under a worn out brown cloak.

  "So…you're good at reading lips. What's the word on those brats?" asked the tall plumber like creature.

  "No words you need to hear, Waluigi, unless you're hoping to know that they're saying that you're cute." 

From his red face, Waluigi grinned wide. "The yellow princess, right? She's cute."

  "I was only kidding, old fart. Jeez." And back the cloaked figure was with the watching.

  "Hrmph! By the way; where were you at the bar? I had to be saved by that old fool, even though I could've wiped the floor off of that croc and squirrel." 

  "Little business with the Masters. Anywise, it appears those girls are starting to get on each other's nerves. Let's keep a close watch on them." Soon, the figure juggled a dark, foggy orb on his palm. "We'll strike when the time is right."

**Marsh Land-Tadpole Pond: 4:22 PM**

  "How much longer, dudes?"

  "Just a bit further." 

Back in the damp jungle of Marsh Land, Mallow and Frogo lead Espio and Vector through the path of the jungle to the home of the frogs and tadpoles: Tadpole Pond. They've only been walking for over fifthteen minutes, but Vector was starting to get restless. 

  "Why me? Why did the squirrel princess have to make me come to frog-central?"

  "Because we do well in swamps and forests?" Espio answered as he continued his pace. 

  "Well…at least I'll have my tunes to keep…" as he placed his hands on his waist to turn on his walkman… "Uh…hey…where's my tunes…" Vector searched around him for his tune-set in panic. "Where is it? Where's my baby?" 

Mallow and Frogo looked over at the timid croc. "What's wrong?"

Espio shrugged. "Ah he's missing his headphones and tune-set he always wears. You know, I didn't notice they were missing until now."

  "DON'T SAY SUCH CRUEL THINGS ABOUT MY BABY!!" 

Suddenly, Vector's eyes looked as if he witnessed a love one dead when Mallow pulled out a demolished piece of electronics with wires and microchips hanging out. 

  "I was wondering what this thing was. I found it lying in the bushes after we fell off of Midas Falls." 

Like light, Vector swiped the smashed walkman away. With a shuddered breath, Vector studied the state of his beloved device. Wires were hanging out and cut in half. Circuit boards were either scratched or chip to pieces. The headphones were cracked open like crackers. His beloved entertainment set, his weapon, his only love…gone….gone….

...gone...

A little tea cup sailed through the waters like a boat. It rose above, which appears to be carried by a wet, black pad that had a tadpole tail. 

  "Ah, thank you, young one." An old-man voice said as a green hand grabs the tea cup. What sipped the cup was an old frog with a thick white beard, and some purple crown-like hat. 

  "Do you think Mallow will be here soon, elder-frog, sir?" the tadpole in the water asked. 

  "Now, now. I do believe he and his new friends shall be here…"

  _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" _a cry screamed in the distance of the jungle that scared some birds out of the trees, and most of the tadpoles out of the water.

  "…very shortly." 

Minutes from now, the old frog can see four shaded figures coming from the path on the other side of the pond. Two figures he recognized: A frog creature named Frogo, and a Nimbus being named Mallow. Plus two he never had seen before: Some kind of a purple dinosaur dragging a croc…could be a Kremling. He must be cautious with that one.  

  "Here come our visitors… Lakatu?" 

  "Why…? Why…? Why…? Why…?" 

  "Vector, will you let it go? It's just a stupid walkman!" Espio said, dragging the crying reptile by the tail.

  "But…it was my baby…my soul child...~sniff~…couldn't we stop to give her a proper burial?"

  "No!" 

  "Heartless punk!" 

Soon, Frogo stopped, making the others respond to a stop as well, before the shore of a large pond. "Well, here we are." 

Espio checked the surroundings. It was just a large pond with little black tadpoles leaping out of the water and back like fishes, and a tiny island at the middle of the pond. "Where? It's just a pond." 

  **_"What you see is not what it appears!" _**

Everyone jumped to their feet, except Vector, who was still mopping and crying for his dead walkman. 

  "What the hell was that?" Espio shouted in surprise. 

Fortunately, Mallow rolled his eyes like he been through this all his life. "Aw, grandpa, will you just…?"

  **_"Still your tongue, child!_****_ Thou has not given you permission to speak!" _**a godly voice howled from nowhere. It was like his voice came from every direction. **_"This pond is the gift from the heavens. The carrier of all questions of the world. I am the keeper of Tadpole Pond. The collector of all information of the world. Thy know all and see all."_**

Due to being caught off guard, Espio was shaking in his ruined shoes. _This is Mallow's grandpa? Damn!_ "Um…well…we have a…question…"   

  **_"Do not quiver, young alien. Thy watcher, Frogfucius, is but a gentle creature. Speak among with ease, and thou shall answer with all thy knowledge of the world that thou, Frogfucius, wield." _**

Vector was too much in grief for the smashed walkman in his hands to be intimidated by the voice. However, he did see some feet behind some bushes at his left. Curious, Vector came over and removed the leaves, discovering an old frog with some radio equipment. 

  **_"Frogfucius is a reliable, trustworthy being. I cast thee permission to…" _** The old frog realized that he was found out and felt two pairs of Mobian eyes glaring at him with such weight of irritation. "**_~ahem~… please do not mind the old bean over the bushes. He is just there as a radio person to give off my godly voice…er, opps…" _**

Espio then zipped over to Frogfucious and shot his raged face at him. "What the hell you trying to pull with this Wizard of Oz crap, old man? Huh?"

Mallow quickly pulled the chameleon back. "Don't take it personally. Grandpa just likes to act like one of those powerful wise mans."  

The elder frog stepped out of the bushes with his cane to support him. "Yes…I was only being cautious…I feared that this croc was a Kremling. Gladly, I'm wrong. He does not have the right appearance to be a Kremling." 

A snort came from the Mobian croc. "Man, first that cloud-drunk gorilla now you? I don't know who these Kremlings are, but they seem to be giving crocs a bad name!" 

  "Indeed…" the elder took a glance at the familiar travelers. "Ah, Frogo. It's been a while. How has your journey for knowledge faired?"

  "Excellent, elder. I'm hoping to learn more for am I to be the next Frogfucius." 

This brought the Nimbus-boy's attention. "Next Frogfucius? What does he mean about that, grandpa?" 

The old frog closed his eyes with a frown. "This is not the place to discuss your question, travelers. Let us talk on my small island down the pond." 

Suddenly, Frogfucius' feet lifted off the floor as dust parted from him. Espio and Vector's jaws dropped as they watched the old frog hover to the winds. Yeah, Mallow says he pretends to be an all powerful wise man, or some sorts, but this looks pretty convincing. 

  "Aie! Hey, hey!" But now, Frogucius was dancing around, as if something was bothering him. Soon the two became very disappointed when they saw some creature hidden behind a cloud above the frog carrying him with a fishing pole. 

_  ~sigh~…he never changes. _Mallow covered his face in embarrassment. 

Soon the Lakatu carried Frogfucius over to the island. "Look alive, tadpoles! Form a bridge for Mallow and his friends!" 

The amphibians obeyed and form a line from the shore to Frogfucius' island. Mallow and Frogo crossed the tadpole bridge along with Espio, but Vector was once again in so much grief over the broken walkman in his hands that he fell into the water. The island just had a small table with tea appliances, a wooden cabinet, and a mirror.

  "I was expecting you alien travelers to come to my humble abode." Frogfucius said which he was already behind his table, drinking a spot of Koopa tea. 

When Espio reached the island, he dumped his ruined gloved hands in the water and fished the depressed croc out of the water. "Suck it up, wuss!" he kicked the croc and walked towards the old man. "Hey, just how in the world you knew that we were aliens?" 

  "As you know, water is one of the four elements of the world. The waters of this land carry information throughout the world. I am a being who have mastered the technique to read news from the waters of the world, which requires years of world knowledge that Frogo here is studying."

Espio rubbed his chin. "Wow, sounds pretty hot." 

  "It is not just 'hot'…." With the strength of Mario, Frogfucius leaped high into the air shook the earth when he landed on the steel table, which was painted like wood. "**It is inferno!!!!" **

Espio bewildered back. "Er…y-eah!"

The old frog hopped off the table. "From what I gathered, you and your friends came from a planet in a far galaxy, and came here from the means of your arch-nemesis that have the technology to turn beings into robots."

  "Yeah, that's right." 

  "He teamed up with the king of Koopas and is out to search for seven emeralds that have scattered into the lands from your world. So you are on a quest to find these powerful items. It has seemed you have stumbled on another adventure, young prince." Frogfucius said to Mallow.  

  "Yeah, it's great to help Mario, once again!" 

Espio cleared his throat out loud. "Yeah, that's great and all, but important things first. If you can read info from water, then can you tell us what's Eggman is up to?" 

Frowning, Frogfucius shook his head. "I am sorry. Bowser's head MagiKoopas, Kamek and Kammy are aware of my power, so the fog barrier that is now protecting the castle also keeps any info from the castle from spreading." 

  "Well that's terrific." Espio muttered.

  "But I'm sure it has something to do with the power he shot in the Star Road."

  "Yeah, our Master Emerald."

  "The energies of the item are forcing your world and mine to merge into one. It will only be a matter of time before the two worlds completely merges. I'm afraid that it might rip the two planets apart. Let's pray that it doesn't happen."

Frogo's eyes widened. "Unbelievable; and Koopa doesn't have the capabilities to cause such a thing alone, other wise we'd all be dead."

  "Just tell us where the next Chaos Emerald is, and we'll make sure it won't happen, gramps." Said Espio. 

Frogfucius narrowed his eyes with cautious looks. "Troubled, are we?"

  "Am not."

  "Very well then…" pausing, the old man faced his back at the group, watching the far mountains behind the trees. "I believe the emerald has fallen into the Forest Maze- Rose Forest."

  "Great! We'll…" 

  "I must caution you that Bowser and his partner's forces are on the trail, as we speak; There maybe other dark beings hunting for it as well."

The purple Mobian shrugged. "Please, tell us something new. Alright, we're out of here. Thanks for the info, pops, but next time, lay off the Wizard of Oz crap."       

Soon, Espio walked across the tadpole bridge, dragging sad Vector by the tail again, even if the croc had taken the water, head first. 

  "Troubled child, he is." Frogfucius sighed. His eyes then caught the worried look of his adopted grandson. "What troubles you, young one?" 

  "Grandpa…what do you mean of Frogo being the next Frogfucius." 

A long pause came from the old man as he kept his grim face at the pond scene. "My boy…I may not have much time left in this world. I have seen all in this world throughout my long life. I feel that the heavens have finally agreed my passing may come soon." 

Mallow's eyes softened enough for tears to shed. "No…don't say that! You can't leave, Grandpa! You just can't." 

  "I'm afraid I must. I am in a need for a _long_ rest for being the info gatherer of the world."

Mallow choked in tears; stuffed in sorrow. "B-But…you're always a bag of energy…it's not fair…"

Gently, Frogfucius placed a webbed hand on Mallow's head. "Now, now…Frogo still has much to learn, and I still have time left to help you in your journey."

With a loud sniff, Mallow nodded.

  "Right now is not the time to discuss this. Your comrades need you to lead them through Marsh Land. Go now." 

But Mallow stayed and held on to his grandfather like his life line. "Grandpa...~sniff~..."

Launching like a rocket again, and slammed onto the table, the force blew Mallow away the way back to shore. **"GO NOW!!"**

Hey, even the crybaby prince had to have some tough love back in his Tadpole Pond days. He stood up and turned to go, but like a tamed animal being sent to the wild on his own, Mallow looked back at his grandfather, pouring out tears. Sure it's nice that he's with his real family, but he grew up with Frogfucius most of his life, and is truly considered his real family. Knowing that he may leave this world...leave him...well...it just wasn't fair.

_  Fare thee well…grandson._ A tear dropped from his eye. This maybe the last Frogfucius may see of his Nimbus grandson. 

Unknown anyone, not even the mighty Frogfucius, they were being watched by a techno-eye in the darkness.     

**Mushroom skies-Egg Carrier: 5:12 PM**

Bowser didn't really understand.

  "Computer: distance report!" called Robotnik from his captain's chair.

  **_~Calculated time to destination: one hour~_**

  "Good." 

Egg boy say that gathering these Chaos…Gems were very important. But isn't teaching K.Rool a lesson a little…out of the way? 

  "Shouldn't we focus on this gem hunt? I'm more than willing to place my Koopa foot on K.Rool, but still…" Bowser said who was standing next to Robotnik, watching the scene out in the wind shield. 

Of course the Chaos Emeralds are vital, but when he was working on his weapon, his computer discovered a hacker in his system stealing his masterpieces. This hacker was clever, hiding any addressed info in his server system, but it was nothing that Robotnik's super computer: A.D.A.M couldn't pick up. 

Last time he remembered Sonic's location, it was at the island of apes. But wouldn't you know it, the hacker was at that place, and it wasn't hard to know who was the culprit since he saw that another native terrorists used robotics that were incredibly crude and just plain…what's the word Sonic uses…? Oh yeah…they just suck! But for some reason, the parts that were used looked very…familiar…and he now knew why. 

This K.Rool was using parts from the Badniks…

ROBOTNIK'S precious Badniks!  

  "Listen, reptile: I'm aware of the Chaos Emeralds, and I already had some of my crew hunting the next one as we speak, but do understand how precious one's genius is? Do you know how it feels when someone use your own brilliant work you constructed long and hard with your own two hands for their dirty ways and calling it their own? Do you?"

That didn't take long to answer. "Better believe it, Egg boy."

  "Exactly! No one shall plagiaries the great Dr. Robotnik's work! NO ONE!!" 

  "Uh, I thought you're name is Eggman?"

Robotnik cringed for a minute…but he relaxed with a smile. "Whatever you wish to call me. I just sometimes go with that name so Sonic and his smelly friends can't use it as an insult…besides, Eggman was my old high school nickname, honoring my genius." 

  "**#_But according to the journal files, that name was a common insult before the humans hanged you in a flagpole#"_**

BAM!! And Robotnik crushed a chubby, silver robot with a hammer like a soda can. 

Oh yes, one of Robotnik's new robots to handle the Egg Carrier bridge: Bocoe. Along with him is his taller brother, Decoe, who for similar reasons reminds Robotnik of Scratch and Grounder. He should've programmed these new bots some tact. 

  "Learn to still your voice box, Bocoe." 

The bot shakily pulled to up right. "**_#Pardon, Master Robotnik, but I come to inform you that we have a waited transmission from the SSSSS Squad.#"_**

  "Very well. On screen!" 

Overlapping the wind screen, a fuzzy picture of the robotic rooster, Scratch came in. The background appeared to be in some jungle.

  "What is it you have to report? Did you find the Chaos Emerald?"

The rooster lifted his chin proudly and began to speak, but then he was tackled by some green drill robot and a red monkey with a lightbulb on his head.

  **_"Let me talk to him! I heard the news first!"_**

**_  "No me! Come on, this is my only chance to get out of toilet cleaning!" _**

**_  "No, I'm the oldest! I tell him!"_**

**_  "I was built first, chicken-boy!"_**

**_  "I get to tell Dr. Robotnik, Coconuts! I'm his favorite!"_**

**_  "No I am!"_**

**_  "I am, me: Scratch!"_**

Hold it together…just hold…who's he kidding? This is the dumb-bots he's dealing with. "DUMB-BOTS!!!" 

Soon as the three froze in fear, they were all shoved away by a crab robot named Crabmeat.

  **_"Sorry about that, doctor. We've discovered that the next Chaos Emerald is in a forest reign, but a couple of the Freedom Fighters are on the trail as we speak."_**

  "Identification?"   

  **_"Memory files search…two of the Chaotix: Vector and Espio."_**

  "Hmm…ah, those dunder fools who accompanied the echidna when I had Chaos, huh?" (A/N: My fic: Sonic Adventure DX: The Reign of Chaos) "Very well then…use the weapon I ordered you to bring, and then…I will also send in another robot to aid you."

  **_"Sire, the weapon we have may be more than enough."_**

****"Don't question my decisions, Crabmeat! This robot will only be used to hunt the emerald easy…_that is if I can decide which one to use…_Resume the mission!"**__**

**_  "Yes sir. Crabmeat over and…GAK!!" _**a quick glimpse of him being tackled by Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts was seen before the screen blacked out.

Just then, another robot similar to Bocoe, but gold, taller and slimmer came in with a tray holding a deck of cards. **_"#Your cards, sir.#"_**

Robotnik swiped the cards and looked through the deck. The cards contained pictures of a number of robots; robots robotized from Koopa baddies that…'volunteered' to do so, and combined with Badnik superstructure.

  "Hm…oh, I can't choose." 

Bowser grinned. "Decisions, decisions, aye egg-boy?"

  "Quiet…!" the doctor slotted the cards in some containment in the arm of his chair. Pulling a lever, the main screen became like some slot machine and juggled a number of pictures…until all three rows stopped at a pic of a nasty looking purple caterpillar robot. 

  "Ah, Wigga-Killer…perfect!" 

The hatch on the top dock bay opened. Red eyes lit like the fires of hell in the darkness. Rockets fire up, one by one. Just like a missile, the robot shot away from the ship hatch, soaring into the clouds. 

  "Wait till those fools in the swamps gets a load of what's heading for them! Bwahahaha!"     

Robotnik clicked a few buttons to show a screen of a humanoid being covered in cloth and held onto some steel bed like Frankenstein. 

  "And you, my pretty, you have already gathered data from Sonic and his plumber friend. All I need to obtain is the most important life data from Sonic…then… you will be complete, my perfect weapon; the ultimate killing machine that towers over the so-called Ultimate-Life Form! When you awaken, and meet up with Sonic and that pudgy plumber…" The mysterious weapon shined a crimson eye that can be seen through the cloth as if it was ready to destroy. "…**Kill them! **HAHAHAHAHA!!"  **** 

Now felt a little left out as he rolled his eyes. _Jeez, he's such a freak._

(A/N: Incase you're wondering; that's not Metal Sonic or some combined robot of Metal and some Metal Mario…hell no! You would be surprised, though.)

Back in the jungle, Crabmeat freed himself from the three Dumbots and headed out to the hover ship they came with. He tapped one of the E-100 bots by the legs.

  "Robotnik's orders. Release the weapon." 

Soon, the front hatch of the ship dropped to the ground, releasing hot steam from the bay. What walked out of the ship was a robotic creature with spike claws and long hair that were like flat fins. This robot answered its call with glowing green eyes.

  "Ah…Metal Knuckles…I have a job for you."

Shining its green eyes brighter, Metal Knuckles listened on.

**????: ?:?? **

  "…heh…~pant~…~pant~…"

  "…~pant~…~pant~…my stomach hurts…" 

  "Ow…my head feels broken…hey, Sonia, can you see if I have any fractures or something?"

  "Hang on…just need to deal with the agony in my ribs."

The two hedgehogs stood in the dark empty zone, trying to contain their sore bodies. But then, despite the pain they feel when they move, a loud humming sound startled them.

  **"Sonia the Hedgehog…Manic the Hedgehog…you disappoint me/us."  ** 

With fear in her body, Sonia looked up to the sky, even though the voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Masters…please forgive us. We've done our jobs successfully to acquire data from subject: Strong Man."

  **"Silence!** I/we have not given you permission to speak…I/we speak of you two of trying to destroy the important course in the project. Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario-Mario are vital to our goal. They must be remained alive!" ****

  "…"

  **"Speak now!!" **

The girl seemed to want to cry. She bowed to her will.  "I…forgive us! They gave us no choice."

  **"Your excuses are pitiful! You know our mission." **Surrounding the hedgehogs, foggy creatures of Boos came. But these do not have the cute looks of a Boo. Their faces drive with madness and have razor sharp teeth that can suck fear from the heart. **"The Dark Boos are hungry; hungry for anger; hungry for violence; hungry for darkness. They thrill on the thirst for battle. They drive the darkness and anger to their will. They must be satisfied to achieve their full power."**

"Yes…we understand."

**  "And you better. You and your brother will return to your stasis tubes for recovery until your next mission. I/we expect that you won't make the same mistake again."**

  "Yes…" her voice shuddered. "…we will succeed without mistake."

  **"Good! Leave now!"  **  

With that, the two warped out. The dark figure or figures within the dark clouds then shined their yellow eyes.

  **_"It's so hard to find good help these days." _**

**_  "Indeed…I do not see the reason why we must speak simultaneously to our minions."_**

**_  "You saw the fear in the girl's eyes. That is the reason. Fear is what drives life to total loyalty."_**

**_  "Yes, you speak the truth. Now, on to business. I've gotten word from one of our agents that KAOS is disobeying orders."_**

**_  "Yes, his personal past will be his undoing. Let him learn his mistake…"_**

Soon a cloudy image of a frightened rabbit girl appeared where the hedgehogs once stood. 

  **_"For now we must focus on our next little subjects."_**

****  

**Congo Bongo-Misty Forest: 5:23 PM**

There is another part of the Congo forest that is always covered in thick fog, barely possible for the naked eyes to see through. Yes, this pale blue fog coats the forest so bad, no one knows what it really looks like anymore. The trees appear as if it carries no leaves, and it's all painted in the shade of black.

  "Hello...? Hello...? Mother...? Mommy?"

A lone and frightened girl wanders the eerie forest, shuddering with fear as she gripped dearly to a blue plush toy thing....that actually moved.

  "Chao, Chao!" 

The little long eared girl held onto the Chao, tightly, feeling the intimidation of the forest overwhelm her. "I know, Cheese...let's...keep moving. I'm sure we can find mother." 

But sometimes she just wants to drop down and cry. The sights of the red eyes glaring at her, strange looking ghosts appearing in sight with their frightening sight was weakening her will ever so. But she just has to be strong. She just has to find her mother. 

  "No...! Stay away! You can't make me do it!" 

That certainly scared her, but it didn't sound like a ghost...it was a girl; maybe lost like her. But...she sounded like she was in trouble. 

Soon, she spotted a girl ahead, alright. She was a monkey, with a very long blonde ponytail. She had a pink hat and a pink V top with pink knee pads added as well. She was out of breath, and she looked scared just like her. Well at least they can be scared together. 

  "Hello...? Who are you?" the girl asked with worry.

  "Um...I'm Cream the Rabbit."    

  "You're…Cream…?" the girl gripped her fingers by her lips. "Oh no…"

  "Is there something wrong?"

  "Stay away from me! Run! Please run!" 

  "Why? What's wrong?" 

But then, something purple hit the monkey girl in the back and knocked her on the ground. Cream's legs froze to the floor in fear. She knew she had to help her, but she's too scared. 

  "Are you alright…? Please…?" 

  "In a way…she is." 

Something evil and scary just then appeared behind the girl, from a tree. A creepy dwarf fat man in a yellow hat and a person that looks like Sonic, only black appeared, standing behind the poor girl with evil smiles. 

  "Today's your lucky day, little girl." Cackled Wario. "You get to prove how tough you are. Don't you want to be like say Sailor Moon, little girl? Well here's your chance."

Shadow nodded. "Yes…Now, Dark Boo; Arise and look in front of you at your new challenger."

The girl shot a deadly, violent gaze at Cream, shooting fear into her heart with burning purple eyes like fire. Cream felt so cold through her spine, holding onto her Chao for dear life. 

  "Well then…" Shadow smirked as he left with Wario to a safe area. "Have fun." 

The girl's teeth drooled, as if it showed that she was hungry…hungry for blood.

  **"Kill….KILLL!!!!" **

Now a wave of coldness hit Cream. She could only do one thing… 

Scream to the top of her lungs. "HEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!!!" 

  "Huh?" with his ears, Sonic heard a faint cry with the words he heard more times than he can count. 

Sonic tread through the Banana Plains with maximum speed with Diddy on tow. Trailing him was Mario, rocketing close to Sonic's speed with the help of Fludd's water jet boosters.

  "Did you hear that?" he asked with a shout.

  "Yeah…that's the cry of trouble…I think it's coming from that cloudy forest." 

Diddy looked ahead at the forest a mile away. "Misty Forest? We never go there! Never! Who knows what ghosts and…"

  "Nuts to that, kid! If you want your girlfriend back, then we're going in!!" Sonic kicked in the pace and tread towards the foggy jungle. One can hope that they arrive in time before doom approaches. 

End of part 13…….

Max: You guessed it; Cream vs. Dixie…but is it a one-sided battle? At least she has Cheese on her side. Find out what happens on the next Sonic & Mario.

Alright, first let me make some corrections:

In the chapter when DK talks about the feud between Mario and Cranky, I made some mistakes about DK Jr.'s appearance since I wanted to involve the GBC version. So it'll only involve the original...with addition to the Godzilla part from the last level of the GBC version. And on a side note, most of you may believe, but time in the Mushroom World flows slower than the real world. Just saying. 

Just for fun, since Knuckles and Rouge admitted their age, at least my version of age, let's list the age of the characters. 

Sonic: 17

Mario: 33

Tails: 11

Luigi: 33 (five minutes younger than Mario)

Knuckles: 18

Donkey Kong: 20

Sally: 17

Peach: 30

Amy: 13

Daisy: 29

Bowser: 36

Eggman: 44

Rouge: 20

Candy: 20

Shadow: Immortal (17 by appearance)

Wario: 36

Charmy: 13

Diddy: 12

Cream: 10

Dixie: 12

Vector: 19

Krunch: 24

Mighty: 17

Chunky:  15 (believe it or not.)

Now then, to answer your future questions:

1) Mushroom City is part of the courses from Mario Kart: Double Dash. So is Daisy's Cruiser. Toad's Turnpike is from Mario Kart 64

**_2) _**KAOS is a boss from Donkey Kong Country 3. I thought of putting him up, new and improved, plus with a bio past. He's got the brain of someone who has a grudge over Donkey Kong. The question is: Who?**__**

**_3) _**Characters from Sonic X are not here for the same reason of the show. Remember, characters from say SatAM have AU stories. Expect more Sonic X characters to show soon.     ****

Now it's on to the reviews.

Megawing- I don't remember Tyclyde. But man, you people must love the Robo-Koopa so badly, huh? Fine, I'll give you Robo-Koopa soon. I may also bring in something maybe like: Kamek vs. Snivley. 

Rumorgirl411- Terra: Wow, thanks for the iron glove…hee, hee, oh Maxy! ^-^

Oy vay…

Steeldramon21- Didn't expect you to show. For Julie-Su, I got plans for her, but not really for this fic. 

Crow T Robot- It's alright. More challenge for me anywise. That's the life of an artiest. To correction: No, that's not Nack, got it? 

Magician of Black Chaos- I think Eggman answered why he's taking care of things in Congo Bongo. It's an ego thing. Go fig. 

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou: What does that name mean?

Other thanks: The Time Traveler, Metal Dragon1, Ud the Imp, Nitpick nerd, icemaster, RichaCo, Anthony Bault, Sonicmon, pokemon-35055, Ninetalesuk.

Well that's it for me, and like the Sonic comic says: Let the need for speed be with you.

Terra: AnT…quit while you're ahead.

Critic…

  _"Sonic…you gotta stay out of the water." _~ Sonic~ Sonic X

  _"I hate swamps…they're full of bugs and junk!" _~ Sonic ~ SatAM

  _"How come everything I don't like is good for you and everything I do like isn't?" _~ Mario ~ Super Mario World 

Who knows, Mario…who knows.

****

****

_  ****_

     


	14. Episode 14: Masters' game

I do not own Sonic or Mario characters (All right reserved for Sega and Nintendo.). That's what I have to say…er…Sally, would you stop growling? It was expected to happen in #134.

Sally: Leave me alone.

And any case, you're a different version, it didn't happen to you.

Sally: So…? 

~sigh~…for those of you who haven't read Archie Sonic #134, check what happens between Sonic and Sally. Let's just say that it may bring another chance for you Sonic/Mina fans…but I seriously doubt it. 

Sally: Thank you…(Goes back into burying her head.)

Women…Now then…some of you may notice the rate changed to PG-13. Well since this story seems to be all about fighting, I placed it PG-13 and for what's about to happen for this next fight. I mean two sweet little girls in a death match…? That's just not right. 

Also, I believe I may have the solution for Yoshi's fight.

Emerl

Yes, that sentinel from Sonic Heroes, who seems to be like a pet of Sonic's…okay that didn't sound right. So hey, why not…? But couldn't you believe this: my original plan was going to be…

_Yoshi vs. Dulcy – Clash of the Carrier Reptiles_

If the Emerl doesn't work out, Dulcy will be a last resort. Why…? Well Emerl has a huge story from the game, and putting him in may result too much of a plot. But hey, this story is about trying to incorporate most Sonic and Mario games, all of the Sonic media shows and comics, and a little of the Mario cartoon. This Emerl thing sounds but a challenge for me: Anthony E Yepes.

Amy: What's does the E stand for?

None of your business!

(A wall breaks open; thanks to a Hunimal rabbit in a black outfit that's a mixture of a punker and a witch.) 

?? : Anthony, you foolish ape…**The day has come for you to DIE!!! You shall pay for strapping me in that rocket!**

Aw, jeez, not now, Rebella. 

Amy: Who's she…?

She's one of my Hunimal creations. I'm surprised you don't remember her. She appeared in my early days in Fanfiction.net, but later on she somehow became…

Rebella: **MAD…?!?!?! **I had suffered pain and rejection just like someone in this room, and you say about my madness as **SOMEHOW….?!?!?** (Grabs me right by the neck and lifts me up.) **I have seen hell because of YOU!!!!**

Daisy: Hey…! That's Ryoga's line…and once was Ukyo's.

Sally: Hey…I order you to release him right now!

Rebella: And what are gonna do to make, huh…**SEGA REJECT?!?!**

Sally: Why you…! (Leaps up at the Hunimal, but Rebella used her mystical power to create a laser cage around the Mobian.)

Rebella: Little rodent…we are kindred spirits, you and I…join me, and together we shall dispose of those who abandoned us…this pathetic artiest…**and Sega**! 

Sally: Please…you know the answer…nooooo!

Rebella: **You shall die then, rodent!**

Sonic: Man, you got as much insanity as Eggman, girl!

Rebella: (Gasps as she accidentally drops Sally and I.) Eggman…**WHERE, WHERE, WHERE?? **He's my hero! YAY, YAY, YAY!! 

Sonic: Uh…? Never mind…You're up, Ames!

Amy: Gladly…! (Leaps up as she twirls around with her hammer for the wind up…)

Rebella: Oh poo…

(BAM …!! And blasts her off again!)

Rebella: **I'LL BE BAAAAAAAACK!!! **OOOO, THAT GUY DOWN THERE LOOKS DREAMY!! EEEEEEEEEEeeeeee….!!!

Amy: I have to say, she's the weirdest person you ever created, AnT.

Funny, I thought Max and Terra were.

Max and Terra: HEY…!!

Amy: And what does she mean by Sega reject?

Sally: ~sigh~…I used to be one of those animals you have to save in Sonic 1 through 2…I think through 3. They never gave me a break. If you remember the Endgame saga in the comics, they rewritten the story to have me, or the other me, survive because Sega said that they might put me in Sonic Adventure…then they switched to you.

Amy: Really…? Wow…that sure makes me pro… (Notices Sally glaring at her.)…sorry, Sally.

Sally: I'll get over it. 

For those of you, who don't believe it; go to Sonic HQ in editorials. Oh yeah, you were also in the early issues of the Fleetway…and you sure looked…um…fat.

Sally: (Vein popping out while Amy and Sonic laughed.) What…?

Uh…let's go on to the story before I lose my only life. Get ready for a dramatic chapter.

. 

.

.

~**Sonic and Mario~**

.

**.**

**.**

**(Play _World 1- Birabuto_**** from Super Mario Land) **

I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. I'm not your average prissy princess here, people. But even a girl that's just trying to get her beauty rest can't even escape the wrath of Blue boy's suitors. Yup, the Squirrel Princess and the Spiky Pink Wonder were at it again, so I decided to give Pinko a tour of the Mushroom City. Meanwhile, Mallow, the croc, and the purple dino or whatever got word from some old aged frog that the next...er...Havoc...oh, Chaos Diamond (Amy: Chaos Emerald!) right, Chaos Emerald is at the Forest Maze, but Bowser and the mad scientist's flunkies weren't too far behind. Elsewhere Mario and Blue Boy took a brawl against more hedgehogs with bad 80s hairdos, and then Wario and the black hedgehog kidnapped poor Dixie, and now those jack-asses are forcing her to fight some poor rabbit kid. Seriously...forcing a poor girl to hurt another? Those JERKS! Give them trouble, Mario! 

**(End music)**

********

**Rose Way: 5:01 PM**

"This sure beats the ol swamp we have back at Angel Island, huh, Espio?"

"Not really…I don't even go to your turf, remember?" 

"Afraid of getting a little dirty in your clean self, dude? The swamps got juicy buggies…"

"…You know; I hate it when you never tell me these things sooner, Vector." 

Here we find the two members of the Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile, and Espio the Chameleon wandering through the damp jungle-swamp of Rose Way, following the former citizen of Tadpole Pond: Mallow who still knows his way around the land like the back of his cloudy hands. It was still getting through, especially with fighting a few of Mushroom World's monsters, but it was nothing that the trio could handle, and their destination still goes on to Rose Town.

However there was one thing Vector couldn't do even for a millisecond…his music.

"~groan~…I feel naked without my tunes." 

The purple reptile shook his head. "Would you stop whining about it? You're just gonna have to deal with it."

"DEAL WITH IT?!?! Deal that I don't have that's been life…? DEAL WITH IT?!?" 

Espio held out his hands, defensively. "You don't have to yell, you know! Jeez…!"

"Do you guys always argue about things like a music box thing?" asked Mallow.

"Music box…? What is this, the medieval ages, kid?" asked Vector. "We're talking about my beloved walkman; the kind of things Espio here don't appreciate."

"I like music; I just don't act like it's the end of the world when I lose a walkman!" 

"You saying I act like that?"

"Well if…!" his voice trailed away as it looked like he heard something vital. "What was that…?" 

"What…? I don't hear anything." 

"But I do…wait here." And with that, Espio faded out of sight. 

"I hate it when he does that." Vector muttered. 

The nimbus walked up to the reptile. "Anything wrong…?"

"Nuh, dude…horn-head must have been hearing thing again…surprising he has better hearing than the rest of us for someone who doesn't have ears." 

"So I take you guys argue a lot back at your world."

"Well…sometimes, but trust me, lil dude; this is nothing compared to his arguments with Mighty…woo…!" 

**_"Thieves….!" _**

An eerie and echoing voice caused their hearts to skip a beat.

"W-W-What was that?" Mallow said as his arms rattled. 

"Great…I t-t-think Espio's problem is contagious to the point…"

**_"Thieves…!" _**

As their hearts increased pressure of that terrifying voice, Vector and Mallow desperately scanned the lush forest for the culprit. 

"Alright, dude…who's there?" Vector shouted, getting rather annoyed than scared. 

**_"Your doom, thief…" _**

The feelings from the sewers he had were starting to come back, but he fought it in order to not panic. "T-t-thief…dude…girl or whatever, I ain't thieved nothin!" 

**_"Revenge…revenge…re-venge…" _**

Mallow was still shaking by his short legs. "I-I-I think I know…it m-m-must be about the boat we wrecked."

"Oh…so that boat belongs to whomever's makin the ghost-voice thing…ain't that right, YA COWARD?!! COME ON OUT!!!" 

**_"As you wish, Kremling." _**

"For the hundredth time…I…AM…NOT…A…!!" 

**"GRAARARAAAA!!" **Vector was blown from his feet, along with his heart jumping hard, when a giant horrific face with a giant mouth and razor teeth suddenly appeared before him. 

Mallow froze still with pale skins as Vector's head slammed down near him. "T-That's a….B-B-Big Boo!!" 

Now the croc's color was white again. "You…m-m-mean…a giant ghost…?" and it was proven again when he saw the spirit beast towering over him. 

The creature was a Boo indeed, but as large as an elephant and with a face with a mixture between a gruff large person with a wide mouth and the face of a demon snarled at the Nimbus child.

**"Fool…! A mere Boo I am not! I am the queen of all ghosts! The soul mistress of fear! I am what mere mortals should bow before, like you foolish thieves for example! Tremble before my terror!" **

Mallow never felt so numb and small before in his life as he already turned white, even his clothes turned that color. "I'm trembling! I'm t-t-trembling!"

Vector, who seems to have a huge fear of ghosts, couldn't get up as it seems all the fear was weighting down on him.

** "Ignorant creatures… Enjoy the last of your life, juvenile trash! You shall pay, miserably, mere commoner filth!" **

"WHAT…?!?!" 

This is Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Chaotix and all around laid-back, happy-go-lucky kind of a guy with a love for music, but perhaps has a fear of ghosts. However, to remind you, his walkman has been destroyed in the fall of Midas Falls, and when you take away something that means dear to him, lock all your doors, protect your children, cause Vector will make even the mighty Godzilla look like a mere baby lizard. 

"OH, NOW I'M REALLY MAD!! THAT'S IT, GHOSTY…KISS YO' DEAD BUTT GOODBYE!!" 

Vector charged for the monster like an angry bull, which pretty much describes how he is now. The Boo monster, which we will for now call her Queen-Boo, roars like a lion, which its force was as powerful as a windy storm. The croc fought the wind as anything that wasn't stamped to the earth, like leaves, broken trees or even Shyguys were blown passed the Mobian. 

Finally the monster halted her scream as fatigue caught up to her, and this gave Vector the moment to strike. The croc quickly rose straight, and launched at the ghost to deliver a mighty blow of god…or in our case: a swift punch. 

And yes it connected…only to the air. Yes, the croc's spirit foe performed a disappearing trick before punch came close. 

"HEY!! Quit fronting like that! Why don't you fight me like a dead…?"

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!

He didn't know from what, but Vector suddenly got slapped hard on his nose. A mixture of pain and anger fueled him as he held his poor nose. It felt like he got slapped hard by some…fan. 

"DAMN…that was cheap!"

.

"Great…nice display of fighting there, Vec…" 

A barely visible silhouette of Espio hid from the depth of a tree, studying the fight. According to his eyes, he now watched Vector turning around to find the giant ghost behind him. The reptile again charged at it and threw another punch, but the ghost disappeared again. What happened next interested the chameleon. The ghost quickly appeared again, slapping Vector in the face, but only in a very small shape. 

"Strange…why does that ghost attack in a smaller form…? Vector's not gonna last much long like this." Though it was impossible to see the detail, a shape of some kind of four point ninja star appeared between Espio's fingers. "Guess I'll have to join in the fray."

.

"This is between me and your butt-less hide, ghosty, so quit with the warp thingy!"

But like we expected, Queen Boo again warped away from Vector's swinging fist, and again a smaller version of her quickly appeared and multiply slapped his face with a fan. 

"GAH!" the little ghost went as it almost got skewered by darting ninja stars that then stuck on a tree. "Huh…?" 

It would seem the Boo noticed an unseen figure that at least gave off a wiggling form through the air. It dived from the trees and tread through the grass smoothly, like it never touched the floor. As soon as Vector opened his eyes, he could've sworn that he saw a little ghost disappearing.

"I see you have little cheep friends to back you up, ghosty." The ghost then appeared in sight, looking like it escaped some windy force that slashed like a blade. Vector studied closely, almost seeing an unseen but very familiar figure. "Espio?!" 

The Boo sensed the invisible man leap to hang in the air, and shot a trio of ninja stars, harmlessly hitting the earth that looked like they swiftly teleported there rather than travel. 

"Ghostly imposter…Begone! I'm collecting fee!" the female ghost faded from sight, and suddenly Queen Boo reappeared, performing her roar attack that once again blew Vector away. 

After the back of his head traveled through the dirt, Vector lifted it up, tending the burning sensation of it. "God man…lucky I have scales otherwise this would be a real…" 

"Uuugh…" 

He heard Espio's voice next to him, but something was different about him as Vector looked at him. No longer had he worn the green and black sneakers and the simple white gloves. This lizard had attire that made him look intimidating. His wrist and ankles all had black bands with gold beads orbiting around them, he wore purple shoes with a black stripe over it, his gloves had some kind of a Japanese wooden plate over his forearm, and the sock part of his shoes looked like some kind of a bandade roll. 

"Espio…? Since when did you change duds…wait…was that you throwing those ninja thingies?"

Lifting his head and dropping it in defeat, it looked as if he had a secret that was finally found out. _Aw crap…_

Soon the giant ghost towered over the heroes, flashing its horrific face upon them, as if its chow time was seconds away.

**"You are fools for testing your mere power against me! Now witness as I…"**

A lightening bolt pierced the earth between the ghost and the two Chaotix, freezing the ghost's movement. 

"Hey you…!" 

Queen Boo turned to the voice, which was the Nimbus child that was with the two reptilians. **"You wish to join their fate, Nimbian?" **

"No…I only wish for you to stop or else…" what he pulled out was ALL ghosts' nightmares in the Mushroom World. "…I'll be forced to use THIS!" Yes…a bottle of what Mallow and his RPG friends used on their journey…Pure Water. 

**"AHHH!! NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" **And just like that, the Boo seemed to give as she shrunk back into that ghost with the double Hispanic bows on each of her side. "You win…I'll stop." 

Wide eyes of the croc shot a bee line at the ghost. "Hey…you're the same ghost with the stupid fan!" 

"No duh, thief! But how else was I to exact my revenge? Oh well, that form put up quite a headache." 

The purple chameleon stood to his feet. "You certainly got quite a way to let out you anger, lady. But we destroying your boat gave you no right to kill us!"

"Who said I was going to kill you, peasant? My goal was to only scar you for life."

"Doesn't matter…! That still gave you no right!"

The ghost zipped close to Espio's face. "Do I care?! You destroyed my precious and expensive boat, and I will not stand and let you get away with it until I make you pay!" 

Vector snorted, crossing his arms away from the ghost. "And whatchu gonna do about it, ghosty?"

Whatever she was planning, they knew a crafty and evil plan was in her head as she gave a sinister and wide smile. 

.

.

**Mushroom City: 5:34**

Daylight stands strong in the mysterious metropolis city smack down in the middle of a medieval-like world. This city is Mushroom City; a place where the world population come for vacations and sight seeing. Mushroom, Bean, and Flower people walk among the urban streets, and hybrid animals explore around the area. 

However, one hybrid, yet alien furry is interested in the Sarasaland cruiser that is Daisy's. 

Amy Rose walks alone in the majestic boat, exploring the wonders of the resort ship. Yes it's what she dreamed of from seeing such ships on TV or in magazines. Sparkling pools, excellent decor, high delicate snacks, and gorgeous men marching around the deck...well most of these people are plant people, but there are a decent amount of animal folks. But that doesn't matter cause the most important hybrid animal of her life is on board...

...Sonic the Hedgehog.

That's right; the blue speed demon flowed around the crowd, nearly blending in. But to her sight, he stands out like the sun through the night. Her body felt like she was standing in an oven as her heart raced rapidly; as fast as Sonic could run. She breathed heavenly, as if she was about to near a heart attack, which she practically is. Her nerves flowed harder and harder as the blue hedgehog was gaining closer. 

Nervous she is, she does have one weapon that'll help her trap Sonic's attention, and she's wearing it right now. 

_Okay...here goes..._with the courage she has, she marched up to the hedgehog. 

Sonic doubled take when he saw a familiar figure approaching him. Yes, she gotten his attention...and now he looked like he grown stiff as he saw her...at first she feared that he, as usual, gasped at her sight like she was the most horrible thing ever...but...his face didn't show that this time; no...He was awing at her new sight; speechless of what to say.

"Amy…? Wha…is that you?" It was down to his surprised face that Sonic loved the new sexy look… 

…and grinning with her chin up, Amy was enjoying this. "Hmm…surprised Sonic? I thought you might." Yes she was milking this for all its worth by just strutting passed him and letting him drool all over. "Oh this is just something I picked up; no big." 

She giggled to herself, with her face painted in different shades of red. At last, she was finally getting her dream hedgehog's attention. Now…how to use it to lead to her goal? 

"~giggle~ why be so alone, Sonniku…I'm only a couple of blocks away." Maybe that was a little too much…but who cares? Sonic was actually noticing her the way she wanted him to.

Soon she stood at the edge of the boat, watching the beautiful full moon (?!?). Her body felt so much heat, and her heart beat faster than normal. But did she really have Sonic's attention? Did she really…? 

What's this…? She felt some kind of warm arms softly wrapping around over her shoulders, and they has a pair of familiar white gloves wrapped around the hands. Amy felt like she could melt when she felt the gentle breath of her love just inches away from her red cheeks. 

_Oh my…_she couldn't believe that her dream was becoming real…but now that it was in her grasp…she was too stiff to move. 

"S-S-Sonic…? I….you…mmph!" without a word or permission, Sonic pressed his lips on hers. _Oh my god…this…is too good to be true! ~Helga sigh~…oh my darling Sonniku._

As if they had minds of their own, her arms wrapped around her lover, as she kissed with all the passion she wanted to give him for years. And with this, she hoped this could last for…

Swiftly and roughly, Sonic pulled the girl away, giving her a scowl that brought fear upon her. And with this, he screamed:

"Amy…Amy…? YO…AMY…!!!"

BANG, her head went on a low ceiling, and down she went on a car chair. "Owwww…"

"Sorry, kid…hate to interrupt with you session with the pillow." Said Daisy who held on the pillow Amy kissed. "Need any ice?"

Amy grinded her teeth from the pain, also spitting out the feathers. _Why…why did it have to be a dream? And it was such a good one too. Damn…er, I mean **darn**__ you, Daisy! _ "No thanks…what do you want?"

"I meant to say is…we're here!" 

By that sound, Amy's face brightens up with a wide open smile. The two girls leaped out of Daisy's yellow limo, which Daisy had to drive to her cruiser to pick up, because to where they're going, Daisy's Bloom Coach would not be enough to carry all their bought valuables. Yes, my friends, their destination that they arrived now are a place that is earths, or any world's greatest contribution to high culture…

"THE SHOPPING MALL!!!" they stated with a cheer, as if they were praising the large complex. 

Um…yes…thank you. 

That's right, even in a world that's easily mistaken for a medieval land, has a large, futuristic design, where part of the large structure is glass and concrete design that is too hard to describe (Use your imaginations, people.) that is a shopping mall. 

With their excited faces still worn, Daisy and Amy looked up at the sign that says: Mushroom City Mall, on the front of the upper platform that leads above the main entrance called. Yes by the size of this building, Amy is in heaven. 

As they entered to the mall, like children in an amusement park, they are clueless to know what lurks on the top of the building. Like a dark agent of the underworld, or Death himself, which we know that Greg is the Grim Reaper, a mysterious and shadow being hidden under a cloak that flowed along the wind gazes down on the girls like a vulture just waiting for its prey to drop dead.

"Hmm…the mall…it just HAD to be the mall…oy, I'm gonna die of age by the time they're finished." 

. 

. 

**Congo Bongo- Misty Forest: 5:34 PM**

.

.

Run….

.

.

Run….

.

.

There was nothing she could do but run. 

.

.

Run she did, through the darkness. Run she did, through the fog. Run she did, through the eerie forest. Run she did…run!

"~pant~…~pant~…~huff~…somebody…? Mommy…? Help me!" 

The little furry girl ran as fast as her dear legs can carry her, through the foggy woods. With such fear in her eyes, she looked behind her as she ran. A shadow blur zipped all around the trees like a creepy monkey. As a matter a fact, she is chased by a monkey who turned creepy thanks to some elf man and an evil Sonic. 

"Please…~puff, puff~…leave me alone!"

"Chao, chao!" 

Suddenly, Cream's head was slammed from the back, making her tumble on the dirt like a barrel and crash her back on a tree. Cream was woozy as her body was stood upside down. Her eyes saw nothing but black and gray blurs, and one of the blurry shapes moved, walking towards her and glowing its red eyes.

**_"Kiiiiiillllll....." _**

"How disappointing...running like a scared rabbit that you are."

As if appearing from nothingness, Shadow and Wario came behind possessed monkey that was breathing like an angry bull. 

"Aww...what's wrong? Lil baby gonna cry? Come on, cry for your mommy; cry!" Wario mocked with a baby voice. 

"Little Cream...if I were you, I would dispose of subject: Dixie Kong if I wanted to live."

After she rolled herself upright, Cream shot with a terrified face. "Y-Y-You mean...fight her, Evil Sonic-san? I...d-d-don't like to fight…"

"Chao, chao..." 

It took all of Shadow's patients from blowing his lid off as Wario laughed under his breath. "Evil Sonic...?! You dare compare myself to that faker...? I should burn you to ashes under hell's fires if I didn't have to obey my masters' orders..." snapping his fingers, Dixie snapped her body straight. "...Kong...annihilate this brat anyway you like..."

"Yeah, and we wanna some ass-kicking and bones cracking, so chop chop." 

However, the possessed gorilla shot her rapid mask, showing her razor teeth she must have gotten with the Dark Boo spirit that is foam madly. 

"Hey, don't you make slap you inside-out!" Wario warned, but Dixie still continued.

"She won't listen to you; nimrod...the Dark Boos has no amount of loyalty in their eco-plasma hides."

"No fair, then why were you barking an order if that's true, hoggy?" 

Shadow only turned away with a proud look. "It makes me feel superior." 

"Wise-ass...." Wario muttered.

.

Dixie wasted no time as she dived right at Cream like a lion, but smashed her face on a tree when Cream rolled out of the way.

"Please...uh...Monkey-san...I don't want to fight!" she cried, grasping her hands in a prayer way. 

**_"RrrRRAAAHH!!" _**Cream barely ducked away from Dixie's pony tail as it made a scratch on the bark behind the rabbit. 

Holding onto Cheese by her chest, Cream hurried away from the dark Kong, but Dixie pursued her, racing with her four paws like a true monkey. Cream couldn't see through all the thick fog, but fear flooded her heart and blinded her eyes so much that she didn't care where she'll turn. All she wants was to escape the poor controlled monkey and avoiding…f-f-fighting. 

.

"Man…just how on Mobius are we suppose to get through all this musty fog?" 

Somewhere in Misty Forest, Sonic, Mario, and Diddy were up in a predicament. Since a scream led them to this forest, they assume Shadow and Wario weren't too far behind with their captive, Dixie Kong. The real problem is that all this fog is making their search very difficult. 

"Well, they don't call Misty Forest for nothing, Mr…uh…?" 

Sonic grinned at the monkey. "Hedgehog…Sonic…the Hedgehog..." 

Mario irritably stared at the rodent. "Well then-a, Double-07, had ya figured out a way to find Wario…hmm…?" 

"Hey, don't rush me, Plumber-man. These things take time…whoa; I can't believe I just said that." 

Mario shook his head, not believing he has to deal with this…kid. His eyes then locked onto his new water device that's strapped on him like a backpack: Fludd. "Hey…Fludd, do you have some kind-a of a tracking gizmo?"

**_#"Negative…however I am programmed with optic red-scanners, capable of scanning filth in dark or foggy terrains."# _**

"Great…we should be able to find Dixie, then…from the map I have, Misty Forest isn't quite so big, so…"

"Wait…you have a map…?" Sonic asked, blinking surprisingly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST USE IT FOR THIS PLACE?" 

"Whoa…easy, Pizano…unfortunately, whoever made this never got to map-a out this place-a for…well look at this place." 

Commence with the hedgehog sweat dropping, as Sonic did.

But Diddy was of no mood to hear these two argue again; all he wants is to save his sweet girlfriend, Dixie Kong. Praying to the gods…he hopes that she's alright. He can't seem to contain himself from shaking without her.

_"Diddy…?"_

Diddy's eyes flashed brightly, gasping at that familiar voice. He desperately scanned the foggy land, but it was impossible to see through these thick walls of fog.

_"Diddy…help me…" _

"Dixie…?" 

That stopped the hedgehog's and the plumber's argument as they looked at the young Kong.

"What's wrong, Diddy?" asked Mario. However, the little monkey gave no answer expect disappearing in fog, crying out Dixie's name. "Hey, little Pizano…!" 

"What the heck is that little ape doing? He's gonna get lost in Fog-ville here!" 

"I don't know, kid, but I think that he must be on-a to something. We better follow him."

"Cool…alright then let's blast through…"

"Hold on…! You think you can zip through this place? You can barely see where you're going, and I think you have the nose to prove it."

Sonic rubbed his hurt nose, painfully remembering that he barely crashed into a tree. "Don't remind me. What's you're point, Plumber-man?"

"We have to follow Diddy's lead…and you know what that means." 

Sonic could hear the shrieking music from Psycho as his eyes became pale. "You mean…we have…to move…slow…**again…**? NOOOOOOO…!" 

.

. 

**Rose Way: 5:53 PM**

It's been like, what…a mile…maybe two, since the battle with their self-invited companion: Mistress Bow, a female Boo perhaps once and still from a deceased rich society. She has a female complexion, but she also has red bows on each of her ears, if she has any, with yellow cloths hanging from each of them, as if they were from the Mexican culture. Yes, she has volunteered to join the two Chaotix and Nimbus prince in their quest for the next Chaos Emerald…okay, actually… 

"I'm not letting any of you animals out of my sight until you pay me back for my broken boat!"

"Boat…? Crimeny, dudette…what would a ghost need a stinking boat for? You're dead, aren't you?" Vector shouted, feeling like he was the main victim in Bow's nagging. 

"I just like to do a little sewer sailing, plus that boat has been in the family for generations, and you clods stole it and ruined it!" 

"Well if your little ghosties didn't scare the scaly crap out of me, which I wasn't, then maybe I wouldn't…" 

"Would you two, for the love of god, SHUT…UP!?!!" 

And stiffing silent, Vector and Bow did under the mighty force of Espio's echoing scream. 

"And as for you…" said Vector, quickly coming to. "…since when can you do all that…ninjitsu stuff, huh? Why didn't you tell me?"

Espio only turned away, watching the road. "The less you know the better." 

Vector rolled his eyes in yet another of Espio's mystery puzzles. Throughout the time he and the rest of the Chaotix knew him, Espio never opened himself up, nor did he like to talk about himself. He's just a walking enigma. 

Soon, Espio's dark eyes gazed up ahead. "Is that the place, Mallow?" 

Mallow blinked at Espio's direction. "Yup, there it is…Rose Town!" 

Yes indeed, as the gang approaches the wooden gates, we see a humble little village with red roof houses and a giant beanstalk that touched the clouds called Rose Town; a quite little village within the lush land of Marsh Land, and between the jungle and the Forest Maze. 

"About time we got here…" said Espio as he and the group stepped foot into the land. "At least here we can gather up some more supplies."

Vector nodded. "Oh yeah, you got the loot, Espio?"

Espio simply held the bag of coins they gathered from the waterfall. But then his hand automatically held it away from the blur of Bow. "Hold on, ghost…we need this money for supplies!"

"Well you clowns need to pay up for the damages…and how much is in there?" the ghost phased through the bag for a peek. "That's it…? Come on, my boat is worth more than your lives!"

If Bow wasn't already dead, Espio would've slapped her for that. "Are you always this rude, ghosty?" 

"Unless any of my fair property has been obliterated, no! Besides, a girl's stuff is her own treasure." And with that, she wiped out her furry fan and laughed like someone from Slayers or Ranma. (Three guesses who.)

Vector felt like his ears were gonna burst. _Oh god, make her stop!_

And so, the gang traveled along through the peaceful town, scanning the area for any place useful, till they found themselves near an item shop and went inside. Further back from the shop, near a small little inn, a young little mushroom kid with a red striped mushroom head plays by his lonesome with little action figures of Mushroom World's favorite hero and villain (If you don't know who…play some of the games why don't you.).

But suddenly, a spot of the earth began to crumble with its crunchy sound and caused the young child fear. 

"Uh…m-m-mom?" 

Bouncing the child off the ground, a strange pink flower rises from the earth. Strange this flower was, for it looked a bit robotic, but it's not. Then POP…the flower blasted sparkles as well as a little insect creature with a pilot helmet, a brown vest with a bumble-bee patch on the right-front, and orange sneakers. 

"Boy, that was weird…I still gotta practice doing that flower warp." It said, shaking its head. The fluttering bee checked its new surround before his eyes ended up at a frightened toad. "Oh hello there… Can you please tell…?" 

"MOM…MOM…!!" 

Suddenly, a mushroom lady hurried out the door for the child's call. "Gaz…what is it?" 

"Mom, look, a wasp monster!" 

The woman gasped in shock and swept her son away from the hovering insect. 

"Wait-wait-wait…! Don't be afraid, I'm not a wasp…I'm just a little honey bee!" 

The woman's frightened face slowly decreased as she took a good look at the innocent little bee. "You…don't look like a Wasper." (A/N: Or whatever those little wasp things are called.) Pressing her lips, the woman then felt a little bad for misjudging such a little thing. "Oh, forgive me…we do get a bit of a wasp problem around here, Mr…?" 

The little bee laughed as he shyly rubbed his head. "Aw, don't worry about it, and the name is Charmy the Bee, part of the Chaotix Detectives."

The little toad leaped out of his mother's arm out of excitement. "Wow, you're a detective?! Cool! Do you go around chasing bad guys and start shooting them?" he then, joyfully, made little gun noises like he was shooting people.

"Gaz…!" his mother warned. "What did I tell you about those things?"

Gaz shamefully hung his head. "Sorry, mother…" 

The woman then bowed in a Japanese manner to Charmy. "Oh please forgive me. I'm the Inn keeper of Rose Town. You look a little young to be renting a room for the night, but I'm sure I can deal with that. Are your parents around?"

"Uh, no, and I'm not here for a room. I'm looking for some friends of mine. Have you seen a croc with headphones or a purple lizard with a horn on his forehead, or puffy cloud man?" 

The Inn keeper shook her head. "No sorry." 

Charmy pouted and was about to inform his leave when…

"Hey…MOM…!!" 

The mushroom woman took a deep breath to contain her outburst. "What…?"

"I know who this is!" he cried, holding up a newspaper.

"You do…?" Charmy and the Inn keeper asked. 

"Yeah…! Look mom, look!" he gave the paper to his mother for a look. "He's one of those alien guys who saved the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario!" 

Although it was hard to tell, the woman can see a picture of Charmy in the far corner fighting a bunch of Koopas and robots in black and white. "An alien…? Oh come now, Gaz…there's no such things as aliens." She then looked at Charmy. "But are you really a friend of Mario?"

Charmy nodded. "Yup, and I really do come from another world."

This caused the woman to freeze and look at him like he was crazy…before she burst of laughter. "Hahahah…oh you're such a funny child." 

The bee sweat dropped. "Uh…"

"Wow, if you're a friend of Mario, then let's play!" Gaz cheered. 

"Huh…?"

His mother giggled. "Oh, sorry... You see, Gaz doesn't have many friends since there aren't many kids living here and it would be a miracle if someone would play with him." 

"Oh that's so sad…" with his face shining like a light, Charmy flipped his bag over him and dug inside of it. "…tell you what. I'm not much in a hurry, so I'll play with Gaz for a while." 

(A/N: Oh, just to interrupt, I changed his age to 10, since in Sonic Heroes; Charmy is the same age as Cream.) 

"You will…? Oh thank you so much, Charmy." Said the Inn keeper with delight. "You play nice with the polite young man, you hear me Gaz, or no ice cream for you."

"Yes mom…"

With that, the woman walked back to the inn. "I'll be back with some cookies. How would you like them, Charmy?"

"Chewy if you can, please." 

Soon as the woman went inside, Gaz dumped a load of toys from his box. By Charmy's sight, they were action figures of Mario and most of his enemies and friends.

"Let's play 'Save the world'! You can be the bad guy, Koopa, and I'll be the hero, Mario!" 

"Um…actually, I thought I'll use my own toys."

"You have toys of your own?"

Nodding, Charmy pulled out a box and dumped in. They were action figures of Sonic and most of his friends and enemies. "Yup, I just collect action figures…my grandpa makes toys, so I had him make some action figures of my friends. I'll play as the heroes in my world, Sonic the Hedgehog!" 

"Who…?" Charmy then gave Gaz a quick info of the hero of Mobius and all that other stuff, putting Gaz up to speed. "Oh…I say Mario is better."

"He's cool, but next to Knuckles, Sonic is better."

"No, Mario is!"

"No…Sonic..."

"Mario…" 

"Sonic…"

"Mario…"

"Sonic…" 

"Mario…!"

"Sonic…!" 

As the kids proceed in their little argument of popularity, the mother stirs a bowl of cookie dough, watching the two from the kitchen window. 

"Oh, such bliss. It's nice for children to get along." 

. 

. 

**Congo Bongo-Misty Forest: 5:58 PM**

"Please stop the madness, monkey-san! I don't want to fight you!" 

"Chao, chao…!" 

Back in the very foggy forest that is Misty Forest, Cream ran and ran and ran for her life and pacifist beliefs from the dark controlled monkey that is Dixie. But doing such things was impossible for her because Dixie is as agile as a monkey that she is, and she used the hidden trees as higher routes to outrun the rabbit, and, for some odd reason, there are barrel hidden in the trees, and Dixie used those wooden objects as projectiles. 

The little rabbit maneuvered around the rolling and bouncing barrels with every yelp and scream on every turn, praying that she won't get crushed. 

"Chao…chao…!" the blue creature tugged her dress, as if it was trying to tell her something. 

"I'm not gonna fight, Cheese…she doesn't realize what she's…"

**BOOM!! **And a surprise attack from a bomb tossed the poor bunny high and slammed her side of her body hard on the ground. 

She whimpered, feeling the pain on her arm pounding her with so much torture. She prayed that and wished this nightmare will end right now, but as the frightening girl monkey dropped to the floor, eying the rabbit with angry and purple energy eyes…she…she couldn't think, she was so cold with fear. 

"This is irritating us, little rabbit." Shadow stated matter-a-factly as he and Wario watched the fight from the other side of bush line. 

"You know, I knew I should've split the dark orb into two like I did back in the castle. I mean, we just had to get stuck with a bratty pacifist; it just sucks!" 

"I agree, Wario…" Shadow observed and studied the subjects, trying to ponder on a way to make Cream fight. But then…his eyes got rather interested in what Cream was holding as she stood up. "Hmm…" 

Like a flash, Shadow zipped passed Cream, and the next thing you see is Cream…without Cheese.

"~gasp~…no Cheese!" Cream cried, but rubbed her right arm when she felt the bruise. 

Shadow chuckled, wickedly, juggling the blue creature. "Oh, so this is yours, huh…? Wario, check and see if this thing has her name on it."

Cheese felt like the monkey in the middle as she tried to jump up and catch the Chao, which she failed.

Wario caught it and looked around the poor creature. "Mmm…nope, nadda…heheh, no name, meaning this is ours, kid." Wario then licked his lips. "I wonder how this thing tastes like under fondue. Mmm, mmm!" 

Cream gasped, biting her fingers. 

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law, child." stated Shadow. "Now…if you want to see your pet again, I suggest you fight Kong here…" pointing to Dixie, the monkey looked extremely anxious like a rapid dog to get back to the fight. "…and I must tell you; you don't want to disappoint Dixie here." 

The rabbit was trapped in a corner. The only choice to ensure the safety of her friend was to fight…but she can't fight without Cheese…however there is one thing she can do, but she'll hate herself for this.

"Cheese, bite him!" 

CHOOMP!! And Wario ran around in frenzy, screaming at the top of his lungs as hand was under the fangs of Cheese. 

"GAAAH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GAAAAHHHH!!!" 

POW!! Wario ran his gut right into Shadow's fist, popping Cheese off his hand. Wario quickly ate a mushroom before the loss of blood became an issue, and he then breathed easy.

Shadow's blood eyes then lay at Cream who recovered Cheese to her arms. "Well that was very cute, little girl…however…"

"YOU ARE SERIOUSLY DEAD!!" Wario screamed to the top of his lungs as he charged towards her, but then Dixie snapped at him like a dog. "GAAH! WHY YOU…!!" 

"Now, now, Wario…" Shadow said. "You know better to touch the Kong's food." Although, as Shadow knows, they do have little control over the Dark Boos since they are helping them, but that don't mean they have to be very patient. "Now then, child, the possession of your little pet is still mine unless…" 

"Well...talk about being stubborn and full of surprises..." calmly, Shadow and Wario tuned to that voice of the blue hedgehog as they found him, along with Mario and Diddy standing in a clearing of the foggy woods. "...I never thought you would stoop so low into picking on little girls, Black-Sheep." 

A bright smile was brought on Cream's face. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" but then Wario held her back from running to his side. 

"Persistent, are you, hedgehog? I thought it would take you even longer to find me through this misty forest." 

Sonic proudly smirked. "Heh...well I see you didn't check my resume... 'Under five seconds, or your money back.' That's what it says." 

Mario sweat-dropped as he raised a brow... _Kill me now, please!_ "Okay, you puppets…release those girls right now."

"Puppets…? Moi…?" Shadow humbly asked. "Controlled I'm not. I'm just doing this for my freedom and rightful possession of this body." 

"Fat chance, Faker…! It belongs to the real Shadow…so make like a loser and leave!" 

"Sonic, that's 'make like a tree and leave'." Mario said.

"Too 1970s…" 

Shadow sighed and shook his head as he raised his hand for a snap…until Wario grabbed his wrist. "The SG3s…? Hell with that! I say we battered these goody-goods ourselves."

"The Masters' wishes are for them to remain alive."

"I didn't say anything about killing them…heheh…they ain't getting off that easy." 

Shadow pondered at the possibilities of Wario's suggestion. _Hmm…numerous punishments for the hedgehog…Intriguing... _"Hmm…works for me." 

Sonic and Mario snapped into positions the second they saw Shadow and Wario glare nothing but hungry looks at their counterparts. Mario, however, pushed a button to shrink Fludd into portable mode, which looks like some kind of a yellow mine. He knew that she won't do any good right now. 

"You the plan-man, Plumber-man…what's the plan…?" 

"Simple; we fight; Diddy saves girls, end of story…clear?"

"Crystal…"

With that, Sonic, Mario, Shadow, and Wario charges at each other like armies at war. For this is 

Round 2. 

.

. 

**Congo Bongo Seas: 4:48 PM**

Well as we last remembered, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, and Donkey and Candy Kong (no relation) were up in a pickle as they had no way to K. Rool's floating fortress, also known as the Blast o Matic. Lady Luck called when Diddy's old friend from the Diddy Kong Races, Tiptup the Turtle came with a number of hovercrafts. With them, they can journey over to the fortress...

"LOOK OUT!!!!!" 

…If they can survive the raining bombs that is.

**** Vehicle music (Sonic X, _Sonic's Battle_****) ****

Yes readers, the crew on the four hovercrafts dearly tried to maneuver the bombs that blew large geysers in the water, but doing so was easier said then done, and they can barely avoid their doom.

But fear not, for it seems that they are in some zone area where rings and balloons from the Diddy Kong races lies, thanks to the power of the Master Emerald, and Eggman who shot its energies at Star Haven for some reason that they are trying to find out.

But defeat K.Rool they must!

"I could kiss Lady Luck right now! We'd be dead if these rings weren't around!" said Knuckles, grabbing the rings as he passed by. Because that Knuckles isn't familiar of the arts of water driving, except for the Sonic Drift races, and for the fact of insurance of the crafts, Tiptup drove it for Knuckles. 

"Um…w-w-what do these rings….DO!!!!?!!" screaming with bloody tone, a bomb slams and blast them in a watery burst, with rings flown about. But after the geyser ended, the two and the craft were left intact…sort of.

Knuckles rubbed his temples like he had a headache. "Owww…it keeps us alive! Now MOVE!!" 

Yelping from his shout, Tiptup pressed a button which activated zoom thrusters from the blue balloon he ran into, and gave the craft a quick dash from the next bomb blast. 

They caught up to rest of the gang as they drove for dear life, escaping the blasts that tore the waters. They didn't knew how to dodge them, but they just drove as fast as they can, praying that they will not get caught in the bombs, despite of the protection of the rings. 

"Its times like these that makes wished you'd stayed home!" Rouge muttered, desperately driving fast, she did. 

.

"Ah, how careless are they to barge right through my forces." Watching the madness rage about in the waters, Prof. Krusha did, rubbing his jaw above his fingers. "But my curiosities of the rings that lie above the waters were right on the money. They provide these fools limited protection from instant death… Luckily I had my men gather some for testing." 

Behind the croc who lied on a chair in the computer room, K.Rool and Klump stood by, against their will, had to wait for his commands. 

"Oh, how brilliant of you, ol emperor of evil!" said K.Rool, sarcastically, rolling his eyes around. "And just how are you gonna use those little jewelry to your advantage?" 

"Oh very simple, my dear lackey…" Krusha towered up from the chair, showing that even with high IQ; he still has the brawn to rule with an iron fist. "…these marvelous rings will prove useful to power up my latest weapon. I was gonna use this to face the might of Donkey Kong and claim the Crystal Coconut, but he made it so easy and foolish into coming here."

"You claim the coconut…? That honor was suppose to be mine, and not for my lackeys, Krusha!"

"That's Professor Krusha to you, and you forget who know holds title by brains and power alone." Proving that, he still wore his magnetic gloves he used to create his weapons in record time, holding up his electro fist near the sweating king. "But don't fret…I will still leave the defeat and death of Donkey Kong over to you, if it makes you feel happy." 

With that deal, K.Rool popped one eye wide. "Hmm…well with an offer like that, how can I refuse…? Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll surrender my will to serve you." 

"Pish posh, K.Rool…who said you had a choice? You lost your title and the idiotic brawn you once knew is gone forever and the true Krusha shall not return under that embarrassing prison." smirking at the king, he then walked away. "Use the weapon to destroy him, as you like. It's the large mech; you can't miss it." 

Watching the muscle man leave, K.Rool growled at him with reptilian rage. _That arrogant cretin…who does he thinks he is? I'll show him…I'll show who the brainless simpleton still is._ "Klump…?" 

The fat croc with the army helmet saluted in response. "Yes sir…?"

"Now then…I want you to…" grinning evilly, K.Rool whispered his instructions to his lackey. "…do I need to repeat that?" he asked with a threatening manner.

"No sir…! I'll get it right away!" with that, Klump hurried down the hall. 

_We'll see whose superior, Krusha…but at least now I'll get a fair bonus in the destruction of Donkey Kong…muahaha…Congo Bongo and its Crystal Coconut will still be within my deserving grasp! _

.

Missiles flew away, blasting floating cannons to bits. It was all thanks to the racers' hovercrafts and the red balloons they are now running through that gave them the ammo to do so. Rouge aimed her craft towards the incoming cannons and shot a rocket, blasting it out of sight. 

"Oh look at that; I busted another one…oh silly me." She grinned evilly, proceeding to the fortress. 

Finally after they survived through the gun fire, the gang drove over a ramp that helped them up to the foot of the fortress, on a platform, and came to a stop.

"Alright, Donkey…do you remember your way around this place?" asked Candy.

The bulky gorilla scratched his head, trying to remember the last time he was here. "Uhh…if I remember, there should be an elevator leading to the entrance…I don't know, you know I have a bad memory." 

"As if I was hoping for you to remember…" Candy muttered. 

"Guys…?" Tiptup called, still in his hovercraft. "Do I really have to…stay here?" he gulped. 

"We might need a ride back, you know." said Knuckles. "Unless you leave the other three carts here…" 

"And risk having them damaged…?" just when the worrying turtle was about to finish….

…There came a squad of Kremlings, dropping down from the elevator.

"Oh how kind…" Knuckles chucked, cracking his knuckles (Snicker.). "…the welcome committee." Wasting no time, he dashed ahead for the attack, with Donkey Kong not too far behind. 

Sounds of punches, bone cracking, etc can be heard off camera as we can see Candy and Rouge wincing away. Soon flying Kremlings soared over the girls, plummeting in the water. And the area was all clear as Knuckles and Donkey Kong stood a stance for any more challengers.

"Tiptup, we have no time to debate about this." said Knuckles. "Either you stay or risk being captured as a prime subject for their torture or leave…your choice." 

"Uh…" 

Not letting him respond, the girls followed the boys over to the elevator, activating it to proceed to the upper level. 

"Uh…I knew I should've brought my cables…oy…"

**(Music fades) **

.

"You know, treasure hunter, you should've saved some for me."

"Rouge, not now…" 

Soon, after arriving in the large floating tower, with the head shaped like K.Rool's, Knuckles slammed the doors open allowing his group to enter forward in the dark room where another door was seen ahead. 

"So…how are we gonna do this?" Candy asked.

As if already knew, Donkey vibrated his fist. "Well I say we put the Banana Slamma on K.Rool's scaly ass, big time!" 

"Not a bad idea, ape…" said Rouge, stepping ahead of the gang. "You and the echidna (Knuckles: (muttering) I do have a name, Bat-girl.) can make like idiots and fly your fists on the bad guys, that way; we girls, like true intelligent females, can make it into the armory…" out of her glove, she waved around a timer with Robotnik's mug printed on the upper frame. "…and we'll set this timer, that way, we'll blow up the whole fortress and scrape any piece of Eggman's technology that they collected…unless they still have some in that old lair you say they once hid."

Candy shook her head. "No, they completely abandoned the mines since they prefer this place." 

Knuckles nodded. "Alright then let's get to work right…" surging with confidents, the echidna punched the second doors open… "…uh…now…?" 

…and ended up in a room filled with lava, with ropes connected to propellers that hung over the lava. 

"Ooo…did I mentioned about the room of lava, guys?" DK sheepishly informed, deserving deadly glares from his friends. 

*******

****FAQ music (Sonic Heroes, _Bingo Highway_****) ****

Nicole: ~**_Character FAQ time. Opening Nintendo and Sega files….begin bio report~_**__

.

** -Sonic Team-**

.

**Metal Knuckles**

Age: Unknown

Species: Bioroid echidna

Birthplace: Robotropolis/Land of Darkness

Weight: 300 pounds

Height: 4.40

Bio: If creating a replica of Sonic was good, why not create a robotic clone of Angel Island's guardian, Eggman thought. That is what happened before the creation of this brute cyborg was created. Metal Knuckles is made with the same technology as Metal Sonic, meaning he can mimic, virtually, all of Knuckles moves, but stronger. He was created just in time before the Sonic R started. 

Personality: Perhaps the same as Knuckles, without any speech. 

Original appearance: Sonic R

Attacks: Most of Knuckles abilities, Force Field

Company ownership: Sega

.

**Vector the Crocodile**

Age: 19

Species: Crocodile

Birthplace: Resides in Station Square

Weight: 201 

Height: 5.03

Likes: Music, women

Dislikes: Being disrupted from his music

Bio: He leads a team called the Chaotix, who first banded together with Knuckles when Eggman invaded an amusement park built in Angel Island. Though they still keep in touch with Knuckles and help guard the Master Emerald, they made a living as a detective agency in Station Square, which Vector still leads. Vector would do any job under the mighty name of a dollar, provided if it's legal. 

(Note: For those who read my fic: The Reign of Chaos, forget it, cause I'm changing some of the story around, so Knuckles will meet the Chaotix when he officially met them; IE: Knuckles Chaotix.)

Personality: A croc who knows how to relax, especially under music. Happy-go-lucky that he is, he tends to goof off from his responsibilities, and is sometimes egotistical, mostly when it comes to women. 

Original appearance: Knuckles Chaotix 

Ability: Posses quite a deal of strength, but heavenly pales to Mighty's. He's also a good swimmer, and he can blast sonic waves from his headphones somehow. 

Attacks: Croc Hammer, Roar, Fire Breath, Gum Blast, Chomp, Music Jam

Company ownership: Sega

.

**.**

** -Mario Team-**

.

**Prince Mallow Nimbus**

Age: 15

Species: Nimbian

Birthplace: Nimbus Land

Weight: 98

Height: 2.56

Likes: his family, crying

Dislikes: crying, feeling helpless 

Bio: Accidentally separated from his parents from a corrupt advisor, but adopted by Frogfucious of Tadpole Pond as his grandson. In the RPG saga, he joined Mario on his quest, and in the process he reunited with his parents, the royal family of Nimbus Land. 

Personality: He tends to be very emotional, which includes crying that can cause a rain storm. He's fun loving, and brave in the inside, which he does not hesitate to use his Naturomancy abilities (Control the weather). 

Original appearance: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars

Ability: Natromancy. 

Attacks: Thunderbolt, HP Rain, Psychopath, Shocker, Snowy, Star Rain 

Company ownership: Nintendo

.

**Mistress Bow**

Age: Unknown before she passed away as a Boo.

Species: Boo (Perhaps formally Mushroomer.)

Birthplace: Resides in Boo Mansion

Weight: None

Height: 1.08

Likes: Scaring, sewer sailing

Dislikes: Anyone damaging her valuables, people not fearing her

Bio: Before her afterlife, Bow was part of a rich socialist family until her unknown death perhaps 100 years ago. Now she and her Boo family eternally stay in their proud home, scaring the wits out of their neighbor, Tubba Bubba. That is until Bowser Koopa used the power of the Star Rod to make Tubba Bubba invincible and allowed him to eat Bow's family. With the help of Mario, he and Bow exploited his weakness, and freed the Boos. 

Personality: Sometimes a bit snobby when it comes to dealing with 'commoners', but she's not afraid to step in the face of danger even if it means taking away her life…again. 

Original appearance: Paper Mario

Ability: Shift shape to change her appearance, and invisibility and un-solid ability. 

Attacks: Slap, Outta Sight, Spook, Fan Slap, Mega Scream (new made up move) 

Company ownership: Nintendo

.

Nicole: **_~End program…return to present story. ~_**

**(End music)**

***********

.

**Rose Town: 6:15 PM**

"Well…I think that's everything." 

Meanwhile back in the village of Marsh Land, Espio and Bow excited out of the town's item shop, with a bag of first-aid stuff for their continuing journey. 

Espio sat on the grass and checked the bag. "Let's see…mushrooms…super mushrooms…1-UP mushrooms…jeez, does this whole place involves with mushrooms?"

"They don't call it the Mushroom World for nothing." 

"Hmm…does that mean you were a mushroom person when you were alive?"

Bow cocked her brows up. "Huh…of course I was…a rich and beautiful mushroomer at that…you thought I was human?"

"Well…the princesses sort of tipped me off…now how much we have left?" Espio pulled out another bag full of coins, where he counted quite a few gold coins. "That's weird…I don't remember spending all those green….VECTOR!!!!" 

.

"And then I went: Listen broad…if you don't like it about how I busted up your musty little boat, then you take your dead skanky ass out of my face, and deal wit your own money, cause you have the molas, so buy yourself a freakin new boat…" 

Espio and Bow barged in on some store that looked very unique from the other houses. Instead of red roofs, this store looked like some store you see in those beach towns. There they found Vector talking with the store clerk with Mallow inside the store, where it looks like it sells stereos, styling clothes, etc for the teenaged need. 

"…'but you broke my precious boat, and that that means you must pay'…**No**, I said. You had your little playmates try to scare one up on me, broad, meaning it's your fault. So you can buy yourself a new boat…"

~ahem~

"What…?" once again, that small feeling came back to the croc when a giant ugly but VERY scary face appeared snarling down on him. ****

** "CARE TO REPEAT THAT, REPTILE?!!!!!" **

And Vector dropped backwards like he had a heartattack. 

Espio sighed as he pulled the croc up and Mallow and the clerk drew out of their hiding spots, and Bow reverted to normal. 

"Vec…what happened with the green…where did you get the threads?" 

Regaining his senses, Vector's cocky self kicked in as he stood up to show off his new look. Now Vector look was more street style than it was skater style. His new gloves had puffy black wrists with gold buckles on them, his black shiny sneakers had a white square stripe on the top, he also wore gold chains around his neck, and most importantly, he now bought new phones, which were not connected to a walkman. They were perhaps radio phones or maybe wireless connection for an MP3 player. Who knows? 

"Like the new look, dude…? Check this…thought I go for a street-wise look…you know; to intimidate the criminal-bums, ya know what I'm saying, cuz?" 

It's been a few seconds that Espio just stood there, dully, and sweat dropped…before he pulled Vector's chain to face him up to his point of view.

"You would waste our first-aid money…ON SOME JUNK?!!" 

"Espio…" Vector said, keeping his cool. "Relax…I only used the greens since they say the gold ones are used more…plus I got the snazzy new phones for free since I'm a Mobian."

"Dammit, Vector, you're not…wait…; you got them for free because you're a Mobian?!?! When did this happen?" 

"Since the owner of this turf is a Mobian too. He gave these on the house 'cause he was happy to see a Mobian here." 

Strangely enough, he was correct. Standing behind the counter was actually a raccoon Mobian. 

"You…really are a Mobian…! How did…?" 

The clerk answered. "I don't know…the minute I woke up…here I am in this mushroom land…but it's nothing. It's just a dream and sooner of later, I'll wake up and all the brats will come knocking on my door, asking me for a discount on their video games…" and he chuckled…nervously I might add. 

Espio put Vector in a headlock, but only for a whisper. "Vec…this is what Princess Acorn was talking about…Mobius and this world is merging. Sooner or later, the entire world will collide with this one."

"Well on the bright side, Espio, at least we're going home…very slowly I might add." 

Espio growled at the croc. "Get serious, Vector…I don't think the Mobian eco-system or whatever will be able to take whatever this world has that could do serious damage to our world. We may be going home, but we'll be taking all these people with us, _including_ their enemies." 

Vector then broke free of Espio's grip, massaging his neck. "Not to worry, Espio, dude. Once we find this next Chaos Emerald, we'll be one step closer into bringing everything back to normal."

"~sigh~…I hope you're…" 

_ "AAAaaahhhhh!!" _

The duo snaps their eyes towards the door, not wasting any time with words as they bolted outside to find the cause of the bloody scream. 

.

"Oh no, it's the nasty and evil King Bowser Koopa! Somebody please save me!" cried Peach, trapped behind the large spiked turtle. 

"Ha, ha! Little princess…you are in my clutches once again, and this time, there is no one to save you now!" 

"Guess again, Koopa!" from out of nowhere, the chubby but heroic plumber of them all, Super Mario arrives at the scene. "Let her go, Bowser Koopa!" 

"Never…! My Koopa Troopas will lay waste on you, Mario! Attack him my troops!" But as they charged forward, they swept away like nothing thanks to Mario's might. "Hah, hah! You think you that were my only plan, Mario? Think again!"

"What do you mean?" 

"I have joined forces with another evil foe…Behold!" 

Like a cheep sci-fi flick, a fat man in a hover-pod dropped in, hanged by a string. "I am Dr. Eggman; the world's greatest genius. I am more powerful than you are, plumber, and my robots shall prove that! Surround him!" 

And under a second, Mario was surrounded by E-100 series. He tried to jump and kick and all that, but their armor was too much. 

"Oh no, they're very strong, but I'll still save the princess!"

"Not quite, plumber…!" stated Eggman. "You much choose! Save the princess…or save the princess of Mobius and a cute little pink girl!" 

Dropping from above, Princess Sally and Amy Rose were tied together and hanged from the sky.

"Help us, oh help us!" 

"You fiend…! Now I can't choose!" 

"It's over, plumber!" the two tyrants said as they laughed. "Hahhahaha!"

"Guess again, losers!" Over to the side, the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog has arrived, zipping in the scene at the speed of sound. "I found you, Egg-butt!"

"Sonic, you annoying fool!" 

"Sonic, my hero is here!" Amy happily cheered.

"Hey, he's my hero!" Sally stated.

"No, he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Hold it!!" 

The show toy paused as Charmy laid his Sonic toys down and confusedly looked at his playmate. "What's wrong, Gaz?"

"Does this Sonic guy really have two girlfriends?" 

"Well…kind of…"

"I have to say…Speeeeuuuuu!" (A/N: Trying to sound like Skippy from Anamanics.) "Okay, now maybe after they save their girlfriends, the two heroes have a cool fight to see…"

"Hey, why do they have to fight? They're on the same side."

"Uh…I don't know; maybe Sonic gets jealous over Mario? Who cares? It's cool!"

"No it's not. It doesn't make sense for them to fight. They already did for real anywise."

"Really…did Mario win?"

"Neither…but that's not right." 

"Doesn't have to be, cause it's cool! Besides, you're just saying that cause Mario will win."

"No, it's just very bad for them to fight…again, and Sonic will win anywise."

"No…Mario…"

"Sonic…"

"Mario…"

"Sonic!"

"Mario!" 

"Sonic!"

"Mario!"

"SONIC!" 

"MARIO!" 

Strange…Charmy has yet to continue the childish chain of the argument arts, as he came to silence. Gaz grinned, feeling that victory was his. 

"Hah…thought so that…"

"Shh…!" 

"What…?" 

Charmy had a stern and nervous face staring somewhere away from Gaz. "That guy over there…"

The pink striped mushroomer scanned towards the town gate, noticing a mysterious stranger hidden under a ragged brown cloak entering the town. "Wow, I never seen anyone like that before…maybe it's a baddie!" 

"Maybe…he looks pretty bad to me too." 

The cloaked figure stopped near the flower shaped sign, directing its attention over to the two kids. 

"Uh-oh…he's…looking at us." Gaz gulped, nervously scooping up his toys. 

Charmy, keeping in mind of his past experiences, that he must remain cool when under the presence of a dangerous looking being, for that there are a lot of innocents here that needs protection.

_ Okay, Mr. Bad guy…who are under that dirty blanket…I'm not afraid of you, dark-boy!_

The hood of the cloak fluttered by the wind, revealing long red dreadlocks that brightened Charmy's eyes.

The bee gasped in relief. "Knuckles…oh man, you had me going there. I thought you were some kind of…!" 

But then, long metallic twin claws ripped the cloak when they were extended out. They ripped the rest of the cloak, revealing the body of a killing droid. This robot looked like Knuckles, but it was as sinister as Metal Sonic. Within its dark visors were green pupils, most of its body seemed a polygonal version of Knuckles' but its claws were not hand shaped; only sort of shovel shaped with razor sharp twin claws on each of them. 

This shocking appearance made their hearts skip a beat hard. 

"A-A-A-A…ROBOT!!!" 

Charmy's spine felt a chilling wave rushing through by the sight of this robotic creature. "I-I-I…think…it's a…Metal Knuckles!" 

Brandishing its shiny claws around, the murderous droid launched like a bullet and smashed its claws hard on the ground between the kids, blasting a hole within it. Gaz and Charmy pulled up to their feet after that attack blew them away. 

"That's a…scary robot…i-i-it's trying to kill us." Gaz stated, already feeling pale…but then… "……COOL!!" 

Charmy coughed a little before shooting a wide look at Gaz. "You think it's cool?!! A Badnik robot is here only to kill me and my friends, along with everything that moves, and you think it's cool?!!" 

"Um…..yeah…?"

"…..ME TOO…!!!" ^-^

Metal Knuckles finally pulled its claws free from the earth before going back to his hunt with the kids. But with just the rotten taste of timing, guess who bolted out the Inn door.

"What's all the ruckuses…are you playing with Ba-Bombs again, Gaz…?! ~gasp~"

Gasp, indeed, cause what stood on her front yard, Metal Knuckles spotted her behind him. If you look deep in his green eyes, lots of computer board lines, and math stuff rapidly flashed within them.

**_ID: Mushroomer _**

**_Target file- Unknown subject. Expendible. _**

**_Objective: Continue mission __**

Metal Knuckles ignored the mushroom woman and activated its rocket thrusters on its back to quickly launch after the two kids. Charmy flew out of the way from the in-coming robot, but when it seems it was aiming directly at frightened Gaz, his mother caught sight of this.

"AAAAaaaahhh….GAZ…!!!!"

Gaz saw his doom and closed his eyes. But at the last second, Charmy rammed into Metal Knuckles' face and shielded its eyes to knock it of course. 

"GAZ…!" Charmy screamed, trying to hang on to the robot. "GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Hesitantly, Gaz hurried right back to his house, where his frightened mother was there to welcome him in open arms.

"My, baby, my baby…! Oh my god…" 

Charmy was then swatted off like the bug he is, landing hard on the grass. As the people of Rose Town scampered away whilst screaming, Metal Knuckles calmly approached the fallen bee, attracting his claws, Wolverine style. (Which looks so hot!)

**_ID: Mobian bee…Charmy Bee of Chaotix._**

**_Target file: Primary target. _**

**_Objective:Destroy as ordered.__**

(A/N: As you can see, I suck at that robot, military crap.)

Brusied from the fall, Charmy stood to his feet and then hovered up high, staring strong at the Knuckles clone. "It's just you and me, Knuckles-wannabe! Catch me if you can!" 

**_Engage combat mode__**

Charmy zipped forward, bravely circling around the cybrog robot. Metal Knuckles failed to catch the agile bee with his claws, but then later decided to leap away from the insect. 

**_Visual status: Target's speed unable to comply with combat claw speed. Switch to alternate strategy._** **_Activate Pyro Orb Cannons__**

Metal Knuckles' right claws retracted in its hand, and attracted out some kind of cannon caps which then emitted orange energy.

**_Weapon activated and ready… Engage…fire__** ****

Fire it did, shooting a number of fireballs from his cannons. Charmy felt like avoiding an entire crowd of Station Square pedestrians or going through an animal stampede as he barely maneuvered the fireballs. However, he lost control of his flight when the explosions knocked him around like getting punched multiple times. Withstanding the punishment no more, Charmy was blown away, tumbling back like a stuffed doll. 

Metal Knuckles halted his weapon and withdrew it back to claws. **_Target stunned. Commence target's termination__**

Indeed he was stunned; burned around his body because of the intense heat waves of the fireballs and his head was throbbing from the fall. Right now, he can see three blurry Metal Knuckles standing high before him, extending their claws back for the deadly strike.

**_Target locked…prepare…__**

KLANG, KLANG, KLANG….the robot felt three sharp objects jabbing his metallic left arm.

**_Visual status: left arm assaulted…_**

**_Weapon source: Shruiken; Japanese style weapon_**

**_Damage status: Minimum-5% damage _**

**_…scan for unknown attacker__**

"Man, I gotta work on my star toss." He heard someone say. 

Metal Knuckles' green eyes scanned over his left shoulder, finding three more figures glaring their battle ready eyes at him, meters away from him. A purple chameleon with ninja equipment, a croc with street attire, and a cloud man with blue and white pants. 

**_ID: Mobian chameleon…Espio the Chameleon of the Chaotix._**

**_ Mobian crocodile….Vector the Crocodile of the Chaotix._**

**_ Nimbian…Prince Mallow Nimbus. _**

**_Target file: Primary targets. Destroy as ordered__**

"Indeed you do, Esp…looks like they were splinters to this Knux-wannabe." Vector said to the lizard. 

**_Recommended actions: destroy target Charmy_ _**

And there, Metal Knuckles ignored the trio and twisted around to being the kill towards the bee…too bad Charmy wasn't in front of him anymore.

**_Visual status: Target not sighted. Scan for target__**

The first place he thought was obvious to look is where the Chaotix stood…and he was right. The weakened bee was carefully lowered to the ground by a small ghost creature. 

"Charmy, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Vector, puzzled. 

"Uh…" the little bee could only lift his back up. "…I was bored and I wanted to help." 

The purple lizard rubbed his temples. "God, Charmy…one minute you act more mature than the rest of us, the next you act like the kid you are." 

Meanwhile, the echidna robot was getting his visuals. 

**_ID: Boo spirit. _**

**_Target file: Unknown…appears allied with targets._**

**_Objective: All allies must be eradicated_ _** ****

The minute Metal Knuckles motioned arms apart, the gang switched to guard mode, even Charmy, fully healed thanks to the magic of a super mushroom.

"Guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson for being so ugly, posing as our main bud, and hurting lil Charmy!" Vector growled. "Chaotix…let's bust him up!" 

****

**Boss target:** Metal Knuckles

**Boss stage:** Rose Town

**Primary Characters**: Team Chaotix

**Allies:** Mallow, Mistress Bow

**Stage Music:** Sonic Heroes, Team Chaotix 

****

Espio felt like she just seen a quick flash of light happened, cause the next thing he seen in the abandoned town was rings all around from the grass, to roofs of houses. "Nice…a warp zone just took place. This must be the work of Tikal."

"And what a gal, she is. Now let's tear this recycled trash heap!" Vector roared, charging at the robotic foe. 

The battle began, and Metal Knuckles noticed the cue. He fired his Pyro Cannons, forcing the team of five to split away. As the fireballs caused flames to eat away the grass, and a tree, Mallow used his HP Rain ability to cause the clouds grow gray and bring a comforting rain fall to put out the flames.

"Woo, this rain feels good…nice pressure." Vector commented, welcoming the drops. "GAH!!!" but he was caught off guard with M. Knuckles' razor claws, shredding a long cut on Vector's arm. "You cut my arm! You cut my arm you little…!" but then he was caught in surprise when the stinging cut shrunk and shrunk within his skin, till it was gone. "THE HELL…?!" 

"This is what the rain does…!" Mallow shouted from a distance. "…it heals!" 

Vector loved the sound of that. "Oh hell yeah…! I'm starting to like you even more, kid!"

Metal Knuckles used his rocket thrusters on his shoes, and skid across the grass as if it were ice; this allowed to easily dodged Espio's star shots. Espio seized with the star strategy and just dashed at the robot with the quickest of his agility. 

**_Fire Pyro Cannons__**

Metal Knuckles used his cannons to blast a wall of fire to barricade against the lizard. He then wasted no timed to unsheik his claws and rocket through the flames and stab his foe, which he touched nothing on the other side. 

**_Target vanished. Scan…__**

Suddenly, the robot felt as if the air was delivering a number of kicks and punches. When it stopped, the droid searched for the unseen fighter, but three tiny shrukens shot on his head like darts. 

**_Target unseen. Switch to infra-red scanner_ _**

Soon Metal Knuckles' vision was all red, with white data stuff on the corner, and with that, he saw Espio zipping left and right around him.**__**

**_Target found…__**

Launching as fast as a lion, Metal Knuckles swung his claws around at the empty air, at least to other eyes, but in his vision, he was fighting the invisible Espio who was maneuvering around the attacks. 

Clouds roared as grew darker over at the battle-plagued town, blanketing the place from the warm sun. Like a music conductor, Mallow controlled the clouds with his hands, with electricity surging out of his eyes like a certain Marvel heroine we all know and love.

"Get ready…" At the eye of the cloud bank, veins of light sparked within. "…SHOCKER!!!" 

Like the space ship from the Independence Day movie, it fired a sparking beam of electricity, catching Metal Knuckles in a powerful explosion that blew a hole in the ground. Espio flew back from the mighty power, but thanks to his quick reflexes, he flipped his front towards a house and landed gracefully on the wall. 

"Yeah…! I DID IT, I…GAH?!" 

Like some cheep DBZ episode, when the smoke cleared away from the crater, Metal Knuckles still remain intact, standing intimidating within a green energy field. 

"No fair, he's got some shield!" Mallow whined. 

Espio pealed his hands and knees off the wall and flipped to the grass. "It's useless to waste your great power now, Mallow. You go somewhere and prepare another blast while we weaken him for you!" 

"Right…!" 

As Mallow ran off, Charmy and Vector charged pass him, screaming war cries as they stampede towards the echidna robot. Charmy quickly shot ahead and once again circled around the robot as Metal Knuckles tried to slash the speedy insect. 

"RRAAAA!!" With hammering force, Vector swung his clasped hands, horizontally, smashing the bot hard in the skull plate. Metal Knuckles planted his feet, stopping the momentum of his toss before Vector wasted no time and threw a hard punch that the robot easily shielded with his gauntlet part. Connecting the dance, Metal Knuckles tossed his fist through Vector's jaw in an uppercut.

Extending his fist back while the croc was still staggered, the droid then shot it with a force that can break more than two inches of steel. The aim for Vector's head was perfect…but when it was bound to connect, the punch felt like it his thin air. 

**_Target undamaged…Attack lock-on 100%. Target avoids…does not compute__**

The punch also dragged Metal Knuckles further away from Vector, so he looked over his shoulder, discovering Vector reappearing from thin-air with Bow on his head. 

"Wake up, reptile! I can't do this forever!"

Shaking off the wooziness, Vector instantly spotted Metal Knuckles charging for him with his claws aiming for his head. The croc swayed away from the blades, with Bow thrown off his head. Metal Knuckles twisted towards Vector, but not until Bow materlized before his head with a fan held. 

"Take this, garbage-scrub!" And the ghost repeatedly slapped the robot's face, but all it did was make clang sounds, no damage, and break her fan. Noticing her best attack faired nothing, Bow spread a nervous smile. "Oh poo…" 

BLAM!! And M.Knuckles let his fist lead the ghost to a stack of crates. 

"Why you metallic chew toy…!" the robot's attention was brought to a pissed croc, holding a pair of glowing rings. "…I wanted to do that!!" With the power of the rings, Vector blew a stream of fire like Bowser can.. 

However, as he can see, nothing, not even a tiny mount of melted metal, happened to Metal Knuckles. 

"Yo…Espio…!" Vector cried.

"I'm on it" 

When Espio materilized above the robot, he emitted a power tornado that carried the fire with it, turning it into a pyro tornado. Charmy swooped in, grabbing Espio before he fell into the fire. 

With rings in possession, and a couple packs of gum chewed in Vector's mouth, the croc aimed his eyes towards the bot. 

"Blast away!" And Vector, with the power of the rings, fired a barrage of bubbled gums, which exploded in the fire. The number of explosions in the fire tornado, it resulted it to burst in a large blast. "Whoa!" Vector dived away, like an action hero escaping a blast. 

"Alright! That showed him, huh guys?" Charmy cheered, still towing Espio.

The chameleon grimed at the large bon fire. "I seriously doubt it, Charmy." 

If only he was wrong, because, even though he was slightly damaged with ripped armor and all, M. Knuckles continued on and leapt out of the fire, stalking madly towards the reptile.

"AW JEEZ!!" 

Too afraid to even shield himself, he watched the bot slash his claws but run through his body when something white clinged on his back. Metal Knuckles failed to process that unexpected event and slid his face on the grass. 

"Huh?" Vector turned around, just in time to see Bow hover away from the robot, and receive a slap in the face.

"You wanted to do WHAT on me?" 

Vector massaged his cheek. "I didn't say anything, ghosty." Lifting his eyes up, he observed the clouds grow even darker. "Look alive, dudes, it's almost a high chance for heavy pain."

Metal Knuckles took to the air and lifted his robotic dreadlocks that then blew some kind of high pressured air that kept him gliding in the air. While taking an aerial assault, the robot launched his Pyro Cannons once again, making Vector dive away in panic from the earthy geysers the fireballs made. 

"Lookie there, Espio! He can glide like Knuckles can!" 

Espio rolled his eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Charmy. How you on that ring attack?"

"…A little better."

"Good, then let's use it." 

Charmy, carrying Espio hand to hand (Getcha minds outta that gutta!) advanced for the gliding robot. But M.Knuckles' green eye caught the sight of the boogies. 

**_Target sighted; attacking mode, target's objective._**

**_Objective: Switch attack mode for aerial targets__**

Rotating his gliding body around, the bioroid aimed his fist and fired a barrage of fireballs at the flyers. Charmy twisted and shifted in different routes, keeping himself away from the intense flames; though Espio cringed in fright as fireballs nearly burned his skin. Charmy then flew over the bot, keeping a couple of rings handy. 

"Here we go!" the insect gave Espio a twirl ride, as the rings in his hand glowed with intensity. From the magical item, electric curtains flowed around Espio's body as if he was an electrical wire. "THUNDER SHOOT!!"

With a mighty toss, Espio rolled like a wheel in the sky, surrounded by reeling electricity. His heel connected hard on the robot's head, but made no damage. But it did caught the electricity that is now paralyzing his body and forcing him to drop to the grass.

"We got him…!" Espio cried as he gracefully touched the grass.

Vector nodded. "Cool…kid- NOW!" 

On top of a house, the god of thunder…at least a wannabe, Mallow Nimbus, like a conductor, commanded the clouds with the authority of god. His eyes surged with electricity in all its fury. 

"Here it comes…**SHOCKER!!**"

**(Music ends)**

BLAM! A powerful lightening bolt from the heavens with a force to rock the village slammed into Metal Knuckles, spreading a shockwave that washed over the town, creating a roaring thunder as loud as a rock concert…it's just freakin powerful!!!

The smoke rose to the heavens, the Chaotix lifted their bodies from the grass, Bow caught Mallow's foot before he passed out off the roof, and Metal Knuckles still approached out of the smoke…with his sparking body an inch away to fall apart. 

**_Damge #%## BzzT…erg to 0001100 $#$$...trip00110010…#$%$%& to @#@#RobotnikEggman..._**

And with that, Metal Knuckles exploded with no warning. 

**** Victory music (SA1, 2, Sonic Heroes, _Victory theme._****) ****

"Alright!" Espio cheered.

"Yeah, we did it!" cheered Charmy.

"Way to rip it, Team Chaotix!" Vector commented.

**(Music ends)**

Bow hovered with a sleeping Nimbian in tow, joining the Chaotix as they watch the bon fire of the robot and the smoke rising from the large crater that was stamped in the middle of village.

"So…who's cleaning this up?"

"Not me!!!" the Chaotix cried. 

.

.

**Congo Bongo- Misty Forest: 6:16 PM**

"HERE WE GOOOOO…!!" 

"TERIAAAAAA…!!!" 

**** Battle Music (Sonic X, _Battle Theme_****) ****

(A/N: Go to _Shadow of a Hedgehog _for it, as well as other Sonic X themes.) 

Like a soap opera, we go back to when the combatants were about to collide from a flying charge in a cliché dramatic manner. Of course, the idiots threw straight punches across their faces, which disturbed their flight and flung hard on the ground. 

Sonic and Mario stood up to their knees, trying to soove the pain they felt on their cheeks. Wario had less control of his anger which was aimed at his counterpart. 

"If anything happens to my pretty face, puny-man, you are…"

Mario interrupted with an automatic laugh. "Hahah…pretty face…? That's a good one, Wario! Hahahaha…!" 

Suddenly, Wario kicked off dust behind him when he launched for his foe with fury fueling him. But like lightening, Mario reached up high over Wario dynamic charge that then broke a tree in half, like a popsicle stick. 

"Why you…Be a good twit and hold still!!" he shouted, dashing back to his foe.

Wario's hammering punches failed to connect his counterpart. Mario kept jumping and hopping away from them, like he was as agile as a frog. As Mario soared back, he tossed a couple of fireballs, which Wario swatted them away with an energized hand, tennis style. 

"Come on, short man…" Wario taunted, following by the familiar finger flex when he held it forward. "Just…bring it!" 

Mario could laugh at him for trying to imitate a WWE superstar…but not right now. "Paper, or body bag?" and he dashed for the large plumber. 

Grinning wickedly, Wario replaced his hat for a dragon hat that then blew a powerful stream of fire that rocketed for the plumber. "Burn away, shorty! Hahaha!" 

But Wario choked on his laughter when he saw Mario using his spin to cut through the fire… "What the hell is up…?" BLAM, Mario reached closer, batting Wario to the air, which he landed to the floor, pretty hard. 

"I suppose you were up, friend!" Mario said as his cape flowed along the wind. Yeah, that's right: Cape Mario. Speaking of whom, he motioned around, scanning the field that had no Wario. "Huh…where did-a he…?" 

"AH HA!!" Wario dived away from the fog, taking Mario by surprise then brought him to the air with him. "Say good night, shorty!" 

BLAM!! And Wario ended Mario with a screw-piledriver that would do Zangief from Street Fighter proud. (A/N: ZANGIEF, WE SALUTE YOU…just stop biting people. That can't be healthy.). Normally this would break Mario's spine in two, but his cape form protected him, but not enough from unconsciousness.

"As my favorite fighter would say…" Wario said as Mario just laid there. Wario raised his hands. "DAH…SUCKA!!!" 

.

Sonic and Shadow zipped around with great speed, unsuccessfully landing a punch at one another. They zipped a far distance from each other before charging up for a Spin Dash attack, and fire away they went, crashing at one another that blew the dirt and fog away. Soon as the dirt was completely swayed away, the two hedgehogs were already on their feet, staring at each other with intense glares. 

Sonic again was stuck trying to catch Shadow, but he kept dashing away, like he was teleporting. Shadow crept behind the blue rodent, twisted him towards him, and delivered a combo of kicks and punches before hopping up and somehow generating dark energy from his hands that blasted Sonic hard like nothing.

Luckily, Sonic had some rings in possession, but it didn't save him from his skidding land on the earth. "Owww…" the hedgehog slowly rose up, feeling his head all scratched and burned. "…I see you got some new moves, black sheep." He nearly got caught in surprise by an energy blast from Shadow that blew a hole in where Sonic once stood. 

With a confident grin, Sonic halted his speed. "But guess what…" and he made a sharp turn towards Shadow with a Sonic Spin. "…so do I, bud!"

The black hedgehog kept his guard as he waited for the blue saw to near; the same attack he's totally familiar with and knows how to deal with. 

What's this…? Sonic's spin stopped on a dime, but he somehow kicked of a powerful wave of dirt, and it caught the Ultimate Lifeform off guard and shoved him with it, like the ocean's waves. 

Shadow clawed the dirt to halt his toss, grinding his teeth tightly. So he indeed has a new attack as well, but it's not good enough. He leaped backwards, catching the wall of a tree by his soles and pushing himself up high over Sonic as he held a large energy ball over his head. 

But Sonic did not fear. Meeting Shadow's mad mug with a cocky grin, Sonic dashed up to a ring he lost and tossed it near the airborne hedgehog. 

_Is he serious…? _"ACK!!!" without warning, Sonic rammed him swiftly and quick as a bullet, completely defying physics. Not only that, when Sonic squished the ring between him and Shadow, it exploded with a golden blast, shoving Shadow within his energy ball. 

As Sonic met the floor again, he watched Shadow's energy ball backfire and lit through the fog, with Shadow with it. "…heh…no brain-AAAACK!!"

He felt his body burning in intense heat. It was as if someone washed him with burning energy. Indeed he was right, because it was none other than Shadow who somehow warped away before the energy blast took affect, and materialized before Sonic, bring an dark energy field with him. 

"Mostly entertaining, your new moves were…but not as good as MINE!!"

BLAM, and the energy field burst, blasting Sonic away with smoke coating him. Shadow breathed heavenly, wiping the dirt from his body and looking over Sonic's fallen body.

"As I thought…faker." 

.

**_ "I'm getting very vivid here, rabbit. Fight me, or else I'll forget about being reasonable with you."_**

Again, Evil Dixie swiped the air with her pony tail, and again Cream barely dodged back, but this time she tumbled on the floor when she did. No matter how much she tried, fear weakened her body enough from getting up.

"P-P-Please, Monkey-san…Please don't do this!" she pleaded. 

Either her voice didn't reach her or Dixie just ignored. The Kong jogged towards the fallen rabbit and dived in like a hostile jungle cat that's about to claw for its food. 

But from out of nowhere, a monkey in a rocket pack tackled Dixie, and held her by her waist.

"Dixie…Snap out of it! Come on!"

The girl, however, tried to struggle desperately from Diddy's grasp. **_"Release me, stupid…er…boy, or suffer the pain of my wrath!!" _**

Hearing her talk like this nearly scared Diddy enough to drop her, but after that happened, in a swift motion, Dixie grabbed Diddy and catapulted him hard into a tree. 

Foam drooled from her mouth as she watched her boyfriend slide down on the bark. **_"I warned you, imbecile…now you forced yourself to be the first to get die!" _**Proving her point, she drew out a mango grenade. **_"Have some nutritious death bombs, you…ACK!!" _**But suddenly, something light blue rammed her in the gut and flung her bomb far from her paw, which then blew a chunk of the earth. 

Diddy came to, but he was unsure of way Dixie held her stomach like she got sucker punched. 

"Don't you dare do that, monkey-san!" he heard the girl rabbit cry.

"Chao…Chao!" 

From what he gathered, that girl bunny saved him. Right now her face was wearing a stern, yet frightened look. Her eyes…her jaw…they shiver. 

**_"Ah so now you fight, huh, little baby?" _**

Cream shook her head, hard. "I don't like to fight! I don't!" 

**_"Too bad, wuzzy…you're my target, and I'll maul you to pieces no matter what. But first…!" _**suddenly, Dixie catapulted another bomb with her pony tail that she hid it in, which its powerful blast shoved Diddy and Cream hard off their feet. 

After her rolling trip on the dirt, Cream fought her wooziness to stand to on her feet. "Ooooww…boy monkey-san…are you…? ~gasp~"

The frightening sight of Diddy body barely lying lifeless made Cream grow cold in fear. 

"Monkey-san!" Cream barely had any courage to approach his dead body…or it could be resulted as dead if it weren't for noticing Diddy twitching. "Oh my…" 

And from there, she saw the evil girl monkey who just stood afar, snarling…growling…drooling…like a scary monster. It just doesn't make sense…when she met her, she seemed so nice…but Cream guessed that whatever that Sonic look-alike gave her made her into this…scary thing that does nothing but kill. 

"Chao…!" suddenly, Cheese fluttered by her, waving his arms as if he was warning her. "Chao, Chao…!"

Oh but Cream understood him well. He wants her to fight. He knows that this girl monkey is getting out of hand, and she needs to be stopped before she kills her or anyone else. But she doesn't want to fight…she couldn't bring herself to…but none of her pleas was getting through the monkey; she won't listen. Now this itching urge to fight was crawling on her spine. She wants to ignore it, as she did before…but as tears shed from her eyes, she prayed to the gods to forgive her for what she must do. 

"Cheese, we must stop the girl monkey-san! She's too crazy now…and I want to live to see mother!" 

"Chao, Chao!" 

Hearing this brought an evil grin down on Dixie. **_"Oh goodie!" _**

.

Sweetheart vs. sweetheart:

The sweetest female youngsters of Nintendo and Sega. Within their cute, charming exteriors, they are fighting machines with a heart of gold. Cream, as you saw, is a pacifist, but she fights when it must be done. Her ears are long than any normal Mobian rabbit, which she uses these abnormal parts, like Tails, to fly. Her biggest weakness, besides her extremely pacifist ways and her naïve personal, is that she uses her pet, Cheese, to fight. 

Dixie made her biggest début on Donkey Kong Country 2, making her long pony tail an extremely reliable tool. She uses it to twirl and glide around places and uses it as a weapon, plus her seems to be connected to her nerves, which she can grab things with it. She's less of a pacifist than Cream, meaning she won't hesitate to fight, which gives her a thirst for adventure. 

.

Without waiting for the bell, even though there is none, Dixie charged her legs, advancing to the rabbit like a hungry cat. But like a bird flapping its wings down for a large reach to the sky, Cream used her wings to soar over Dixie's attack. 

**_"Ooo…cheater!" _**with her ponytail in a rapid twirl, Dixie took to the air like a helicopter and met her opponent. **_"Well I can fly, too, wuzzy!" _**Making her next move, Dixie span like a top and traveled it to the rabbit.

"Cheese, go!" suddenly, Cream's Chao also span, but was surrounded in a blue tornado that sucked Dixie in it, and bounced her hard to the floor.

Ignoring her throbbing pain, Dixie growled at the flying rabbit and chased after her, collecting some rings that appeared when the battle began. **_"Stop running away, you chicken!"_**

Soaring in the air, along with Cheese, Cream also collected some floating rings. "Mommy said that these rings won't let you get hurt. I'll be safe, now."

"Chao, Chao!" 

But Cream then gasped when she saw Dixie leap high with such speed, into the trees. And with that, the ape kicked the barrels that hid on the trees (Hey, this is DK Island.), forcing the little flying rabbit to dodge the raining barrels. 

"This is madness, monkey-san! Please do not…ACK!!" and a barrel smashed her out of the sky. Thanks to the rings, it didn't hurt, but the fall did; hitting the back of her head on the earth. 

"Chao!" the blue creature cried, but plowed away, he was by the flying Kong. 

The hele-monkey swooped towards the rabbit, batting her hard with her ponytail. After Cream took a hurtful plummet, she couldn't believe that getting hit by a soft patch of hair like the monkey's actually hurt. It felt like a baseball bat. 

And experiencing that painful moment, Cream's sudden confidents was washed away, and was back to square one- fear. Her head felt so bad, perhaps bruised, and she can't see clearly as Dixie marched for the poor rabbit. 

The corrupt ape grabbed onto Cream's ears very tightly, and pulled her up to her eyes without concern for the girl's pain. **_"I have to say…you're too weak." _**

Cream felt so cold…she couldn't move again…she was so scared…

**_"Now go on, wuzzy…let's hear you cry for your mommy. Come on, scream for mommy!" _**

_Wha…mother…?_ Images playing with her mother, going shopping with her in the Knothole Market, picking flowers with her…she still wants that…she doesn't want let that go away…she still wants to see her mother…

SMACK!

Cream then countered with another punch…but Dixie barely felt that…her punches felt like pillows. And Cream still cried in tears.

**_ "Was that suppose to hurt? Come on, baby…hit me again."_**

Cream cried harder…she just wants this to end…she just wants this to end…she doesn't want to die…she wants her mother… _Mommy…help me…_

Dark Dixie chuckled…her opponent looked so stupid with her face soaked in tears…and she also looks so mad…how cute. What? She's gonna throw another wuzzy swing? Come on…try…

"CHEESE!!" 

That blue tornado appeared again, throwing Dixie away from the floor. Now the blue tornado chased after the monkey, coated in a blue aura, and rammed her hard to make her fly further. 

It looked like she had gotten rid of her…but still Cream cried. She never liked to do anything like that…hurt someone…it just…

Wait…Cream sees something descending from the fog. _Huh…another flying barrel…that says TNT?_

_What does that…?_

**BOOM!!!**

Everything went blurry. She felt herself fly back and hit her head hard on the floor. She felt her body burned…maybe from fire…her head aches so badly…and…she thinks she can feel blood on her. 

Dark Dixie touched the floor before Cream's body. With her sinister and monstrous face, she saw Cream unable to move, and her little pet motionless by her. Cream still seems conscious, but she was shivering…twitching…shuddering in tears.

Showing that she doesn't know the meaning of the word: mercy, she pulled Cream's battered body by the ears. She held it right, keeping her steady so she can aim her fist to her face. 

And Cream's eyes flooded in tears.

"Please…please don't…~sob~…I just want to see mommy…~sob~…"

The darkness in Dixie somehow was held back. It tried to fight and continue on the beating, but whatever it was…it was stopping it from hurting Cream any more.

**_"No…let me go…need to fuel on fear…she will die…_** No…please…don't make me do this…**_SHUT UP!!" _**

Before it continued, Dixie just gave a fierce toss and just threw her hard to the floor. Cream…she couldn't move now…but she didn't want to now…she doesn't want to continue this.

_No more…don't, monkey-san…_and her eyes slid shut. 

**_*Battle over. Dixie Kong wins.*_**

On cue, the Dark Boo that possessed Dixie abandoned her body and left her to wake up and witness the fruit of her crime. 

Clap, clap, clap…

"Bravo, Kong. Bravo…" 

Shadow, applauding, and Wario approached the girl, simply marveling the fight. Dixie, however, was still too wrapped up letting the whole thing sink in, that she didn't bother to face the doppelgangers. 

"That was the most interesting fight I seen all day." Said Shadow with dark evil eyes. 

Wario cackled. "Hahaha….never knew you had it in you, lollipops." 

The monkey, with open and eyes of anxiety gazed at the battered body of the rabbit, pondering if this was by her hands.

"Looking over your deed, I see…" Shadow grinned with a soulless jester. "…looking over at the pain you have given this girl. I'm afraid that it is you who have bloodily beaten her." 

"No…" the girl shook her head. "…I didn't…"

"Deny as much as you want, but we won't waste our time. Our work here is done, Wario." And with that, the hedgehog of darkness walked in a direction where a dark portal opened up like a zipper.

"Hey, you ain't leaving me here, Shady!" and Wario made a nosedive to the portal before it closed up from reality. 

The dark spectacle of the poor girl just lying there…why did it had to happen to her…why this girl…why did Dixie had to hurt her? Sure she knew something token over her…but she still hurt her. And oh my god, she doesn't look like she's breathing.

"No!" the monkey kneeled down and gingerly lifted Cream's head. "Come on, don't go! Please don't! I'm sorry!" 

She knew that if she truly dies, a 1-UP mushroom isn't gonna help. However, Candy did teach Dixie how to check for pulses. With her two fingers (toes?) she checked around the bunny's body, praying that she has one…there was still nothing…

"Oh god…come on, you have to be alive!" 

…nothing…

"Please don't…I'm sorry for hurting you!" 

…nothing on her arms…

"No, no, no, come on! PLEASE!" 

With one last hope, she hesitantly placed her fingers on Cream's neck…

…and found a pulse…

So much weight was lifted from Dixie. She was glad that she didn't have to live with that burden of murder. But still…just look at the poor girl…it's just too horrible… 

_What have I done…? It's my fault!_

. 

.

**Mushroom Shopping Mall: 6:45 PM**

Earth's greatest contribution to high cultures…the mall; although here in the Mushroom World, it's the same as Earth. Large amounts of mushroomers, along with hybrid animals from the outer regions scatter around the three story building, where any store you can think of is there…well almost any store for those of you sick minded people. 

However a mall could not be a mall without the most important thing for the satisfactory for the people…the food court. 

Yes, the food court, an area only dedicated to fill the stomachs of the building's shoppers. The food court, where places like food carts to expensive restaurants are served. The food court, where our two favorite heroines, Amy Rose and Princess Daisy were there for a snack break after their journey for the best and attractive attire their eyes can seek.

A poor mushroom butler sat with the girls, drinking lots of Gatorade as if he done a heck of a work out. Well, if we tell you that by the girls was a wagon holding a tower of shopping bags, boxes, etc that's as tall as Shaq…well guess who had to pull it. 

Amy though had her attention on an orange oval shaped jewel that fitted on the palm of her hand. It had thin golden rims, slightly shaped like flower petals. "Pretty jewel…so you say that this was given to you at birth?"

The princess nodded, drinking her soda. "Mmm hmm…they say that it's supposed to do something for me, but I still haven't figured out what it is, but they say it has some magic."

Amy blinked. "Magic?"

And Daisy nodded. "Yeah…and it was given from my parents…" her face lowered to a depressing pout, muttering. "…if I knew who they were." 

An empathic look played on the hedgehog, feeling pity before the depressed girl. "Oh…I'm sorry…" she would like to do something about it, but she knew there was nothing in her power to help ease this…expect maybe change the subject. "Boy this was a fun day…Thank you so much, Daisy. I don't know how I'll pay you back, but…" 

"Oh no, no, no…" Daisy warned; sipping her king sized slushy. "I told you, this is my treat."

That brought so much warmth into Amy's heart. She almost felt like crying. "Oh…Daisy…oh…I'm sorry for treating you terribly."

Daisy opened one eye as her teeth clomped on a double quarter pounder. "Treating me what…?" she muffed from the burger

Amy eyes kept pointing towards the table. "Well…you know, with the arguing and stuff…and after all that you still treat me to…all this."

Soon the girl's face then softened. "Aw, I should be the one to apologize…well actually I think this counts as an apology…I mean, I'm the one who started it with making fun of your leadership, dissing your crush on the blue boy…"

"Oh yeah…" Amy interrupted. "Well…apology accepted, but you didn't have to do all this." 

Daisy just took a bite on some fries and spoke with her mouth full. "Welth, I hafth duth…" blushing sheepishly, Daisy swallowed. "Sorry…well I had to…just for you and the squirrel girl to mellow out." 

Amy scowled at that name, that furry girl taking away her man…wait…speaking of that, there was something that was really bugging her. 

"Um…Daisy…?"

Again, Daisy responded with her mouth full. "Yeth…?" swallow again. "Sorry…yes…?"

"Um…do you really think I don't have a chance with Sonic?" 

She swallowed hard as Daisy mildly paled. "Uh…well…"

The hedgehog's eyes narrowed. "You don't…I thought so." 

"Hey, before we argue again, no offense but the blue guy seems to be taken by Sally…and if they are, then you really have to back off…" 

"Actually…" Amy interrupted again. "…they're not really together…sort of."

Losing the control of her fingers, Daisy dropped her fries. "Huh…? Uh…you sure…?"

"Hey I know you saw them holding each other when they came back from fighting Shadow, but did you see them do anything else after that?"

Daisy pondered hard to remember if she seen Sonic and Sally go all mushy around with each other. "Uh…no…"

"Exactly…they don't have a real relation…in fact its darn right confusing. One minute they kiss when they're fighting Eggman's bots, the next they act like their make-out thing never happened. They're afraid to commit, especially Sonic. To him, it's always: 'Oh but if I had a girlfriend, what'll happen to my way past cool image? It'll cut my time to have adventures, thrills, and zipping along the road. The road is my only passion'. Peh…whatever, Sonic…" 

Daisy blinked, trying to comprehend this. "So let me get this straight…those kids kiss, but are too afraid to admit it, even to themselves, and the blue boy rather run around like an idiot rather than be with someone to care for him and love him?"

"Mmm…hmm." Amy nodded with a smile.

Daisy chuckled with a smirk. "No offense, but that child is gonna grow as an old lonely rodent." 

"Hey…he's just shy…why else you think he always run away from me?" 

"Cause I thought he's already taken, but now that you told me of their whacked out relation…I don't know." 

Pausing, as Amy took a sip of soda, a thought came into mind. Smirking, she placed her cup on her side of the table. "Maybe…if Sonic and Sally are afraid to have a real commitment…" then hearts bubbled around her as her eyes sparkled. "…then that means it's not meant to be…and I still have a chance with my Sonniku!!" ^-^

Daisy looked at the lovesick girl with a 'is she serious?' look. "I know all is fair in war and love, but…" 

The sounds of cardboard object tumbling interrupted the flower girl; Amy and Daisy snapped their faces, gasping at the horror that could happen to any female shopper: their paid clothes tumbling like a card sculptor and creating a mess on the dirty floor.

"MY CLOTHES!!!" they screamed in horror. 

Daisy vibrated like she was gonna go in a frenzy. The thing she did was snap her snarling face towards the mushroom servant.

"I swear your highness…"the mushroomer stuttered in fear. "…I had nothing to do with this!"

"I know well you would never do this, **but whom**?!!!" 

"Try looking this way, stupid." A new voice said. 

Indeed the angry women did as they spotted a figure hidden under a dark cloak from behind the pile of clothes. The whole commotion even earned some of the shoppers' attention as they watched the whole event. 

"You did this…?!!" Amy growled before drawing out her hammer. "That's REAL mature of you, jerk!"

"Who are you?!" 

The stranger responded, not. All he did was staring at them while standing like a typical agent of darkness, which his dark cloak gave that feeling of darkness. 

"I said…WHO ARE YOU??" Daisy screamed, frightening most of the shoppers. 

The only response they got before the next one was a soft but sinister chuckle, as if the stranger was laughing at their misery. 

"Catch me if you can." With that, the cloaked man took off like a freakin coward, shoving some innocent citizens out of his way.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Daisy roared, pursuing the childish stranger with a scream that towered over the voices of the mall.

Amy joined in as she and the brown haired princess raced in fury after the cowardly being. They zipped around the crowd, nearly colliding throughout their chase. Daisy was able to accidentally knock down a mushroomer who dropped boxes from his fall. 

The cloak man rushed down an escalator, running through the folks on board. Daisy rushed through, striving to get through the people in a polite manner, but quick never the less. Although after seeing Amy zooms past her when she grinded black rail belt to the bottom floor, she wished she done that…if she knew how. 

The front doors opened hard, squishing mushroomers into a wall. The cloaked escapee hurried across the busy street just before Amy and Daisy ventured out of the mall, and the doors closed to let the mushroomers peel off of the wall. 

"If any of my clothes has a tear or a stain of dust, YOU'RE DEAD!!" Amy flinched on her jog from the rage she witnessed on Daisy. __

_ They're just clothes, Daisy._

Daisy raced through the street, nearly getting hit by cars that stopped at the last minute. Ignoring the mad horns of the drivers, Daisy kept an eye on her prey that ran in an alley. 

"What for me, Daisy! Hold up!" Amy hopped on the cars that stood in her path. 

The brown haired princess was lead into a dark alley, with the sunlight giving at least half light. She came to a stop, scanning the filthy area as her lungs pumped hard for loss air. The creep couldn't have gotten so far because this alley is a dead end, and now he's gone. Perhaps he ducked into these garbage cans or piles of boxes, garbage bags, and such. 

"You know, I'm not afraid to dig into all this junk to find you, boy!" she shouted, hoping her words will reach him. "…unless these bags have manure in them, cause this place reeks with it. Ewww…" 

**_"Which is why I'm not hiding under them." _**An echoing voice said with an icy tone. 

This surprise brought Daisy to nervously turning every corner. "The heck…whoa, how did you do that dark voice thingy?"

**_"A megaphone voice manipulator."_**

"Cool, I gotta buy me one of those and…" remembering what she's here for, she rapidly shook her head. "…uh, I mean, there's no where left for you to run, boy…I think." 

**_"Not big on words, are you?"_**

Just as Amy caught up, breathing heavenly, Daisy smirked. "You're mistaking for Peach, pal. You have noooo idea what type of vocab I have."

**_"You know, I'm intrigued to learn your knowledge of them, but I have a job to do, and now that your pink friend is here, its time for action!" _**

"IT'S WARM UP TIME!!" another, but elf-villainous voice shouted that brought the girls eyes upward to a tall skinny man on a rooftop of the ally. 

"Waluigi?!" Daisy cried. 

Not having the chance to recompose herself, a group of SG3s materialized and surrounded the girls in the middle. 

Amy Rose wasted no time to pull out her Pico-Pico Hammer. "Look, it's those robots from the castle." 

Yes, once again it's those robots that looked like a cross between the GUN robots and the Swatbots (Which doesn't exist in this AU Sonic world.), and with no command or anything, they aimed their wrist blasters, simultaneously, at the duo. 

"Oh well that's rude." Daisy muttered. 

"Daisy, brace yourself." 

"Huh?" 

Suddenly, Amy had a couple of glowing power rings in her hands, as Daisy just noticed, but without her response, Daisy's feet was carried to the air within a pink tornado. She heard lasers shooting away, and even saw a few darting by her. Frightened by this, she slowly looked below, finding Amy twirling with her hammer like a spinning top, which appeared to be causing this tornado. She was also incased in a gold aura, perhaps by the rings, and from the looks of it, the energy, followed by her spin was reflecting the laser beams. With this, it flung the shots back to damage the robots. 

_Aw jeez…why can't I have some kind of energy attack? _Daisy frowned and pouted like a spoiled girl, crossing her arms as she hovered. _Mario and Luigi can shoot fireballs, Peach can heal, the blue porcupine moves like a wacky pinball, and the kid and the acorn princess can summon hearts and leaves out of nowhere…man I'm terrible with names. _

"Stupid contraptions!" she heard Waluigi scream. "Aim you fools! AIM!!" 

"Aim you say?" she then heard Amy say. 

All of a sudden, the girl seized her tornado, and allowed herself to launch upward like she was light as a feather. As she did, she pointed her right arm ahead, sporting some kind of wings from her wrist…_ wait, that's a crossbow!_

Amy shot the first arrow, jamming it through a SG3's face. She reloaded and fired with such reflex and speed, and smooth motion. All seem to happened very slowly, that Daisy forgotten that she was about to fall.

"Opps…" but luckily, she caught herself by her feet, as did Amy, landing between the army of dysfunction and sparking robots. "Okay…since when did you get that crossbow?"

"At the mall…you should see score board in the arcades in my world. I'm the top player in shooting games, and I always beat Sonic…he's such a lousy shot. They don't call me Ames for nothing."

As they wasted their time on talking, Waluigi nervously bit his fingers. "Waahh…they destroyed those brainless robots already? This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Soon the same person hidden under a black rune approached next to the tall plumber. "The girl's power is strong with the power rings, and the masters won't be able to incase a Dark Boo in an orb for some time now." 

"Well we can't let that ragazza del hedgehog, and my babe dello zucchero out of sight, genius! Let's bring out more…" 

"Wait…" Following a short pause, the cloaked being chuckled. "I already had the princess riled up. Why waste more precious robots…? Get the wheels." 

.

"Well now that these walking bean cans are dealt with…" Daisy said straightening up her hair. "Let's get those…!" but when she looked up at the rooftop… "Hey where did they go?" 

"Uh, well…" 

Cutting off Amy's voice, a roaring kart suddenly soared from the rooftop, like a bird. The girls froze in surprise, but they nearly focused their nerves to leap away from the kart's landing. Breathing with shocked breaths, Daisy and Amy turned their eyes, finding the kart bouncing a couple of meters from its land before making a complete stop.

"Dear god, Waluigi! You must tell me where you get the spring wheels!" 

"Eh, around, cloak boy!" 

Indeed it was a cart, but a kart that looked like it was designed for the Double Dash tournament, due to the cloak villain riding on the back. It was a sleek, purple kart with sharp designs, as if it mostly a devil-feature. 

"Well, ladies, how do you like my Waluigi Racer? Pretty slick, huh?" 

But the princess frowned. "It stinks, stick boy!" 

"Aww, too bad. And I was gonna ask you for a little…_ride._"

"Ewwww!!" 

When the cloaked man bashed Waluigi on the head, Amy attention was directed towards him. "Just who are you, anywise?" 

The mystery individual shined an evil yellow eye from his dark hood. Not only that, Amy could've sworn she saw a red jewel above that cliché eye, as if it was planted on his forehead. "Sorry, babe…right now isn't the most dramatic time to reveal my suave face."

"Ugh, god I hate conceded men!" 

"Then how do you explain the hedgehog?"

The girl was taken back. "Uh…he's different…he's…caring!" 

"Humph…I tried, but it seems you're too thick headed to even bother." 

"What?" 

Before a word, Waluigi roared the engines of his cart. The cloak foe snapped his fingers. "Drive, elf boy, drive!" 

"I'm not an elf, Jewel-head!" and with that, the two maniacs revved away from the alley, leaving a patch of smoke to clog the girls' throats.

"~kaff~…~kaff~…dammit!" Daisy coughed, with anger still in her chest. "…chicken-wads! They're not gonna get away!" 

As Amy coughed, she was about to disagree, but looking at her outfit… "Aw noooo…smoke stains! You dang skippy they aren't! But how are we…?" 

A loud whistle from the princess forced Amy to shield her ears. And in a matter of seconds, Daisy's Bloom Coach arrived in the alley, sweeping the smoke away with its sliding stop that halted on a dime. 

"Wow…I gotta get me one of those, Daisy." 

.

.

**Blast-o-Matic: 5:31 PM**

**_ "Intruders at sector 5! Intercept at all cost! Intercept at all cost!" _**

The sound of the intercom had the pack of terrorist crocs storm the hallways of the fortress, searching heavenly for the intruders. But since there was heavy activity on sector, their attention was focused on that, and not at the girls that hid on the dark ceiling skeletons. 

**** Music theme (Sonic X, _Mysterious and Sexy Thief, Rouge) _********

The female bat chuckled as she watched the Kremlings march through the halls from above. "That's right, boys; just run to the muscle heads. Let the little wittle girls blow up your base."

Her gorilla companion could not wipe the concerned mask off her face. "Aren't you a little worried about your friend? I SERIOUSLY am with DK." 

"Oh I'm mostly certainly sure the echidna can handle himself, and maybe your boyfriend can." Ending that, Rouge scaled the steel rail.

Candy followed, as if the narrow rail was wide as a highway to her. "But…well you may not be worried, but I am. There are times when DK goes on an extremely dangerous adventure, without me, I live out all worried."

"Well that's too bad for you, girl…but I'm just not worried about the stupid treasure hunter…he's not really my friend anywise."

She was a little shocked at this, as Candy and Rouge crawled through an air duct at the end of the rail. "You two had an argument back at the party, huh?"

She wouldn't show it, but her face was bothered by that guess. "Look…maybe I do have a slight crush on that fool, but like I said, he's too wrapped up on that stupid emerald…which will be mine soon." 

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

Something then popped up in the monkey's head as she and the spy bat traveled through the narrow air-duct. "Wait…you told me that you once worked with that…um…Egg-guy as an undercover job for the government."

"So…?"

"And you also told me that you tried to steal Knuckles' emerald."

"So…?"

"Are you really lying that you like him just so you can steal his emerald?" 

With that sudden stop from the bat, Candy believed that she hit the money. 

"Can we not talk about this? We have a base to blow up." And Rouge continued on through the narrow hall.

_I can't believe her…_ her mind shook to reality when she heard the sound of a lid opening. Candy observed Rouge suddenly jumping out of the duct from the hole. "Rouge…?" 

Candy looked over, finding the bat kicking the day lights out of a Kremling in a room that looked like a security room. The ape dropped to the room, taking a gaze of the stack of monitors from her right.

"That should help ease things up here." Rouge said, shoving the body of the unconscious croc on the floor.

"Next time, warn me about these things before leaving me in the dust."

"I don't do the team thing… Right now I'll disable the monitors and…hello…" Rouge made a bee line to a wall, where a large blue print of the fortress was hung. "How convenient..."

"The plans for the fortress…" Candy pointed out. "…what does this mean?" 

"Easy planning, sister…" Rouge studied the map, receiving a crafty grin when something came up. "Hmm…the core…it looks like it's connected to some kind of super cannon from the top of the fortress."

"Mmm hmm…that there almost destroyed our home. A weasel named Snide was the one who built this place, but K.Rool double crossed him. Without him helping DK, we wouldn't be walking on Congo Bongo."

"We've could've contacted him before snooping into this dump." She said, regretting that they should've planned thoroughly.

Candy shook her head. "No can do…he disappeared after we stopped K.Rool. The cannon is useless anywise. K.Rool or any of his engineers don't know how to fix it without Snide's help."

Rouge sighed. "Oh well, at least we have this. Now then, you see the control core here?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well it's connected to four energy generators…and the generators are surged throughout the base, as if they were the source of power here. Since we're close by from the armory…"

Candy gave a wild grin. "We'll take out the core!"

"You might make a decent agent." 

**(Stop music)**

.

**** Level Music (SA2, _Iron Gate_****) ****

"THERE'RE THE INTURDERS!! DONKEY KONG IS HERE!! SHOOT HIM DOWN!!" 

The army of crocs was tossed overhead, as if Donkey Kong and Knuckles act like lawn mowers, mowing away the pesky weeds. With bullet-speeding fists from the echidna and whirling arms from the gorilla, the Kremlings went down in 1, 2, and 3. 

"Just how many of these guys are there?" Knuckles asked, throwing his fists at the incoming crocs.

DK swung his arms around, plowing their heads in fury. "I don't know…I lost count after forty!" 

An uppercut was delivered by Knuckles-Hut. "Well we can't keep this up forever! I wanna save my strength for the big cheese!"

DK smashed two croc-skulls together. "Well, I took out the last two…I think that's all…uh-oh."

More Kremling came, packing heat. The guardians decided to fall back, but more waited behind them. They were surrounded.

"Spoke too soon, DK." 

Soon the guardian were back to back, feeling closed in by the walls of baddies.

"One chance, DK…let us call forth the powers of our sacred items; the ones we sworn to protect with our lives." 

DK arched his brow. "Dude…I ain't that attached to the coconut like it's my lover, and…"

"JUST DO IT! I SEEN YOU DO IT BEFORE!!" 

Though DK cringed from his shout, he did comprehend that Knuckles meant about their fight when they met. 

As the crocs slowly made way to the duo, Knuckles the Echidna and Donkey Kong prayed. 

_ Master Emerald…Heed my call. Bring forth your awesome power…_

_ Okay Crystal Coconut...we don't see eye to eye, but you helped me once…twice…I lost count…_

_ …Let forth your energies, wherever you may be…_

_ …come on, you…help me out…at least for the sake of my friends…pretty please…?_

_ …let my ancestors be the deliverers of your might. Let you and I, together, vanquish those who stand before us!_

_ …you know them…Diddy, Dixie, Candy, Funky, Lanky, Chunky, Tiny, Wrinkly-mommy- god bless her soul…yes even Cranky…they all think you're piece of god…especially the old man!_

The Kremlings, from all sides, jumped back at the shining auras of green and white that coated the guardians heavenly.

_ Master Emerald…my eternal gratitude for you!_

_ I owe you big time, coconut! Maybe later though! _

"KNUCKLE FURY!!"

"PRIMEAPE WAVE!!" 

With rapid fury, Knuckles hammered the steel floor, not without making deep cracks on it. As he did this exercise, sparks of fireballs shot out, exploding upon the Kremlings. Whilst this, Donkey Kong hammered his paws as hard as a garbage crusher you see smashing cars, creating an earth shattering shockwave of white light that ripped through wall, to ceiling, to floors of the hall, sweeping the crocs off their feet. 

.

Rouge and Candy nearly held their balance on another hall of the fortress, feeling an earthquake cripple their legs. As it died down, they also heard explosions echoing throughout the techno fortress.

"Sounds like Donkey and your friend are putting WAY too much effort on the distraction thing."

"Yeah…at this rate, they'll do our mission for us."

.

On one side of the hall, which roared in alarms, it had a bunch of holes with heated sides on, almost like Swiss cheese. On the other part of the hall, all four sides where ripped like paper. But all the halls had bodies of the Kremlings just lying there with injuries. 

"Whew…" Knuckles sighed, breathing heavenly. "That was pretty rough." 

Et tu on DK. "Yeah man…I say I settle for some bananas now." And he did, taking a banana from no where and gulp it. 

"Where…did you get that from?"

"Mind your business, and no one gets hurt."

.

"How engaging…Donkey Kong's link with the Crystal Coconut has increased by a petite status." Back on the control room, Prof. Krusha monitored the scene on his personal big screen…that is until it now went out in static. "…and I predict that they are not alone."

"Captain…!" a Kremling pilot called. "…an unidentified object has been spotted on radar." 

The muscled genus shoved the croc out of the way and studied the circular green screen, showing a light green shape of some kind of a ship heading towards his position. 

"Zinger bot camera at signal's coordinates." He ordered. Sure enough, one of the monitors showed the ship on screen; a large red ship completely packed with high advanced weaponry that Krusha has not yet mastered. "Hmm…the technology's true developer, I see. Perhaps my hacking skills aren't as stealthy as I thought it would be …Have the main cannon warmed and charged."

The Kremling pilot blinked with wide eyes. "But sir…the main cannon haven't been working since Donkey Kong and his friends destroyed it."

"Pish posh, minion…I took the time to fix that simple design. It was child's play, really…and let us see how well that ship is defenses is when the Blast o Matic's power is well and improved by the artifacts I found."

.

"Should we try this room?"

"It's the only room we haven't looked, Knuckle-head."

"Only…?! We haven't combed this giant junk pile of a castle!"

And with a mighty punch, the steel doors collapsed to the floor. Knuckles and DK ventured forth to what appeared to be a giant room, filled with a punch of those barrel mechs they faced before, and even those barrel saucers DK faced once. 

"~whistle~…dude, place is huge!" 

The echidna shook his head. "Great, wrong room…looks like the hanger...let's just get out…"

"No, my dear boy…you're mostly in the right room…for your doom!"

Right at the end of the room, at the darkest part of it, the can see shiny golden parts that looked like the shape of a gut and a crown reflecting the light. 

"There you are, K.Rool! Hiding in the dark ain't gonna save you from a Banana Slamma!" the gorilla said, cracking his knuckles. 

THE Knuckles narrowed his eyes to get a look at the foe. From what it looked like, he seemed to be tall to the max, like fifthteen feet, but it was like he's standing on something. "Something's wrong, Donkey…I may not know this fool, but he obviously has something up his sleeve."

Pearly whites of the king's teeth shined from the light. "How observant of you, rat. Since you're curious to what I have in store, here it is!" 

With the lights shining, there it is, indeed, a large green mech with a face nearly shaped like a sleek crocodile head, but where the eyes should be was the cockpit where K.Rool stood. The arms' fingers were three fingered claws with its forearms designed like it has a number of weapons. Its feet was about twice as large as an elephant, almost garbage pan shaped, and with a flat squared toe on the front, another on the right, and one on the left. With a big head, this mech barely had a body. It was like those walking heads with arms, legs…and maybe a flat torso.

"Come on, Donkey…let's see you take on me now! This time, I shall win our never-ending epic fight for triumph of the island!"

Marching forth, each of its steps shook the room, and each of its steps brought intimidating pressure upon the guardians.

There was only one thing to say in this situation…

"Aw nuts…"

.

.

**Congo Bongo, Misty Forest: 7:05 PM**

It has been a short time, but the heroes just woken up and fed themselves some Super Mushrooms to rejuvenate their energies after their defeat by Wario and Shadow. ****

"Hey…kid…how ya feeling?" Mario asked, lending a hand for Sonic to get up.

Sonic rubbed the pain on her shoulder. "How am I feeling…? I got pounded by some new moves of Shaodw's, and dragged to the curve, but after that I'm feeling quite dandy, Plumber-man." 

"Funny…" And Mario towed the hedgehog up to his feet. 

"It'll be funny when I kick that faker's face the next time. So what happened to the girls?"

"Diddy's tending to the rabbit, but-a Dixie…~sigh~ well she's kicking herself over what happened."

Sonic frowned, knowing how she feels. Being possessed by something to do bad things…well you do tend to blame yourself if it was done by your hands, even if you were controlled. 

"Well, let's go see them, Mustachio."

"When will you ever stop calling me those names?"

"When you stop calling me kid..." 

"And that will accomplish…?"

"…Nothing." 

.

A great weight held down the young ape's soul. Darkness surrounded her as she hung her sweaty face straight at the dirt. Most of her furry face was soaked in sweat, but half of it was tears of guilt. Her throat was choked under the tears and mostly mucus as she kept on crying and blaming herself for her crime.

Cream awoken from her nap, thanks to Diddy and a 1-UP mushroom. She was introduced to Diddy from Diddy, but it was quick because his concern was aimed for Dixie. Yes the girl that Cream was forced to fight with; the girl that seemed too had been trapped in all that evil. And she's crying. Cream was glad that Dixie seems to be free, but maybe that the monkey felt really bad of what she done to her. 

Sonic and Mario watched the scene of Cream approaching the little Kong and tried to talk to her, but she ignored; still wanting to punish herself with guilt. 

Just look at them…ever since they got here, this whole adventure seems to be nothing but about friend vs. friend; being forced of your will to fight another to the death. 

Cream insured Dixie that it wasn't her fault, that she was controlled by evil. But Dixie still wouldn't believe it, that she still hurt her with her own hands.

There was so much fear after these dark battles…so much guilt. Sure, it didn't seem like it, but most of their friends that were caught in these fights choked themselves in guilt. Mighty was still back there, sitting by a lake, as he was trying to wash away that nightmare he saw. Sally sometimes lost control of her arms for every time she thought about that darkness. Rouge and Candy weren't too bothered, for the strong devils they were…well, actually at least they think so. And now…these poor girls…they were just kids.

Being stubborn, Cream threw herself and hugged Dixie from behind, and Diddy joined in and hugged his girlfriend. With this, Dixie burst in a wave of tears and sobs. The darkness of whatever took over her perhaps scared her for life.

What was happening here? Never before had they experienced this kind of evil that frightened things like these fragile souls. Throwing bloody matches…for what; their amusement? Their joy? Even Robotnik had more passion than this! Even Bowser had more kindness than this, and his kids prove it. These crimes…had the Masters written all over it. And these crimes showed that they had no soul or mercy living in their organisms. Picking on two innocent girls that had nothing to do with this…they can't be human…they can't be alive…they're monsters! 

"OKAY…that's about IT!!" Sonic screamed to the heavens.

The three children froze before their frightening act. They were worried that Sonic and Mario seemed to have lost their insanity. 

"This has gone-a far enough!" Mario shouted, as if he was looking at god. "I know you can hear me! If you so-called masters believe to be all powerful, then come down here and fight us, man, hedgehog to cowards!" 

"Yeah! You're not gonna make anymore of our friends fight, creepos! Come on, butt-wipes…bring it!" 

Their taunts seemed to have fallen to deaf ears. Nothing was happening in the foggy forest. The kids sometimes felt that they were acting pretty weird. 

"Whachu doing, heroes; Talking to yourselves? Ha! Guess the masters finally gotten to ya!" 

Oh how Sonic knew that voice. He motioned his angry eyes to his left, where Bokkun was hanging on a tree, laughing at them. "What're you doing here…oh wait! If I remember your old job with Eggman, you're here to give me a message." 

"Well if I could, I would come down there and make you all lick my feet…(Sonic: Whatever!) But yeah, since you're so eager to meet my bosses, here they are." 

"What?" Mario cried. 

Removing his backpack, Bokkun pulled out some kind of an eye gizmo that sort of looked like a mine. "Heh, no TV this time." He gave the device a toss to the floor, and after it gripped the dirt, the eye piece blasted a ray of light that reach high. 

Sonic and Mario took a few steps back…Diddy, Dixie, Cream and Cheese froze on their spot. The appearance in these holograms just gave off pure evil. These figures stood at least ten feet tall, but the disappointing thing about them was that they were nothing but unstable shadows. 

**"Greetings, heroes…Mario of the Mushroom World…Sonic of the planet: Mobius…it is an honor to meet you."**

Just looking at these guys, Sonic already hated them. "What's wrong, pals…can't bring yourselves out of the curtains?" 

Mario nodded with a frowned face. "Yeah…what's-a with the shadow disguise?"

** "Sorry to disappoint you, heroes, but the time to reveal our/my true forms is not now. I/we expected that you noticed your friends engaged in a forced combat, have you not?" **just to remind them, windows floated before the Masters, showing clips of their friends' fights. 

Mario raised an angry fist at them. "It wasn't hard to miss, striscia*! We wanna know why!" (A/N: Means creeps in Italian.) 

"Yeah and how come we didn't get the same treatment? What, you scared to mess with us?" Sonic asked with a proud grin. 

**"Don't flatter yourself, hedgehog. We're/I'm afraid we/I didn't need to corrupt your souls to do so. Remember…? Agent Shadow's framing of you, hedgehog, was all necessary to complete your battle." **

"And he isn't the real Shadow! Where is he?"

**"What Shadow told you is true. The virtuous soul of him has been vanquished." **

He nearly spat out 'Never' but such dramatic crap like that isn't like Sonic, plus if knew Shadow, he's mostly like him, and Sonic, as he said to Shadow once, dies hard. "Whatever…" 

"You haven't answered-a my question…why?" 

**"Why? Oh you foolish mortal…giving our/my plans is beneath us/me before they are carried out. However, we/I can tell you about our/my experiment." **

"Experiment…?" Sonic echoed. "What, we ginnie-pigs to some science fair project of yours?" 

**"In a way…You see our/my powers are enough to even scan the depths of space and time, like the Internet. And we/I needed information to carry out plans that involved the Dark Boos."**

"Dark Boos…I never heard of them." Mario said.

**"Intriguing creatures; dark energy formed as Boos that take over the evils of living forms and us them to fight and kill. Oh, how they need a body to feed on negative energy_._**** Centuries ago when the era of the Mushroom were still in its fancy, magical warriors imprisoned and banished these creatures in the far depths of the Dark Land, where even King Bowser Koopa, or even his father, Morton Koopa Sr. dared to enter."**

Mario heard about Bowser's father, thanks to Mushroom historians. Why even one of Bower's kids was named after him. Morton was one of the ruthless overlords on this planet, and even started wars. But what happened to him, he never got around. And the Dark Land…Bowser used to live there, but he moved to the Vista Hill, outside the Dark Land. 

**"However, as you can tell, we/I acquired them** **and help satisfy their need in order to earn the ultimate power."**

"And what's that…"

**"We're/I'm not telling you!" **the Masters cut off Sonic. **"Back to the space and time subject, we/I stumbled upon an interesting world, similar to the plumber's former world, only in this realm; you all are nothing but fictional creations." **

"Fictional what…?"

"Get out of here!" 

** "Yes…creations for the television media; interactive gaming entertainment." **

Sonic stumbled in a stump, trying to comprehend that.

"They mean-a video games, Sonic." 

"Oh…cool." ****

** "The two of you are the huge in the video game industry, revolutionizing the way of gaming, leading two console companies to glory, and receiving great worship upon its viewers." **

If he could, Sonic's ego could explode from this. "Really…? So I'm like a god there, huh? Hmm…guess even in other worlds, I rock." 

Mario groaned at this, not wanting to deal with Sonic's inflated ego. 

**"Too bad for you, hedgehog, that, in one cause, your company, Sega, fell through financial troubles, that swept them from a big console company to a third party for even Mario's company, Nintendo." **

And his ego popped like a balloon. "Whaaa…?!" 

"Whew…thank you so much-a." Mario said.

**"Don't mention it. Before that, the two companies were bitter rivals in the great gaming console war, throwing project out of project. Spiritually, it was like Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Super Mario; a fight that those in that world dreamed of seeing." **

"Hey, what do we look like, WWE wrestlers?" Sonic shouted. 

**"Those brainless mortals? Bah. As for the Chaos Emeralds, oh we'll/I'll draw our/my attention on them later on, but they were the perfect bait to lure you here."**

"Hold up…you clowns were the ones who put them here?"

**"…."**

"I'll take that as a big yes." 

Gathering all those data, Mario put them together into a conclusion. "Wait a minute, now I get it. You brought him and his friends here to see whose better?" 

**"And to think, we/I thought we/I had to tell you that. Thank you, dear friend, for making this easy." **

"That's-a about as low as I can think of, even involving these kids…my friends, my brother…my…er…and Peach! There is no better, you conniving freaks!"

"Yeah, what he said…even though I can kick Plumber-man to the curb."

"Sonic!" 

"What…? By the way, what was the other reason my team fell through?"

"I can't believe you, Sonic!"

The shadow beings chuckled at this humorous sight. **"To some simple minds, they say it was their other rival giant, Sony's Playstation. It's funny…it is like you are Sega, hedgehog, you are Nintendo, plumber, and we're/I'm Sony, are striving from survival, and you two are under the suffering of our/my mighty hand, just like Sega and Nintendo are to Sony."**

(A/N: No offense, Playstation fans…OH the Masters are **NOT** from any of the Sony worlds…if they had any of their own...besides Parappa.)

"And we're gonna take that hand and give it the ol Sonic Spin on it! We refuse to be freakin chumps for your video game! You're not gonna take any more of our friends…and we still wanna know who you are!"

(Readers' note: …SO DO WE!!)

Mario then glared at the shadows, adjusting his hat."You know…I been through something like this, before. I bet Wario lied, and maybe you are the Hands…isn't that right…_Hands_?"

"Hands…? What PBS show had you been watching?" Sonic asked.

"Tell you later." 

The chuckle of the Masters grew louder. **"Hahahha…so humorous you are, plumber. How can we/I be those pitiful Hands that started the Smash Bros tournament…?"**

BLAM!! From out of nowhere, something big hammered the earth, blasting Sonic, Mario, and the kids hard and far away. 

**"…when they're already under our/my power?" **

Mario instantly rose up, with shock and bewilderment as his source of air. He didn't want to believe it, but it was happening. Right before the holograms with giant white gloves, with the left one was twiddling madly. "No…the…the…Hands!" 

As Sonic stood up, we arched a brow at them. "_These_ are the Hands…just a pair of humongous magician gloves…? Please…and someone should tell lefty to lay off the caffeine." 

Without any response, even from the Masters, the Hands curled in a fist and launched away with rocketing speed. 

"LOOK OUT!!" Mario cried, diving away from their charge, along with Sonic. 

"What are we to do, now?" Cream asked, nervously, gripping dearly on Cheese. 

Already, Diddy and Dixie headed for safer ground. "What else…? Run away!" and with that, Cream took pursuit.

And it was a good thing, Sonic and Mario thought, because they wouldn't stand a chance, and they'll just get in the way. Speaking of them, the two heroes slid backwards, side by side, to a safe distance, enough to plan on their next attack. 

"Impatient bums…"

"You can relate."

"Damn proud of it, Mustachio, but you know these guys. What's the plan?" 

""Just like I did before…kick their nail-filed butts!" 

"Glad I thought of that."

And simply, they charge like soldiers of a war, ready to deliver serious fists to the giant hands. 

** "We/I have no time for this…Finish them."**

Lifting their fingers up, the Hands reveal an intense amount of raw energies, something that Mario never expected or ever seen them do before. 

"This…" Sonic chirped.

"…Could…" Mario continued.

"…Hurt…"

"…Very…"

"…VERY..." 

"…Much." 

**_"GALAXIA FINISHER!!" _**

And all they saw was a bright light…of death. But this light also emitted a fierce force that blown them INCREDIBLY hard, they were flying at incredible speed through the forest. Luckily they each held a ring; otherwise that blast would've knocked out more than their winds. But their travel through branches, sharp thorns, razor sharp edges of trees was involved without any of them with rings. From outside the edge of the Misty Forest, foggy smoke burst out like a cannon, shooting out the two heroes. They slammed to the floor, but did not end there, as they were treated like a bouncy ball, bouncing across the semi-dry land. They could feel their bones crushed on impact, maybe their arms broken. Finally, at least a nearly a mile away from the forest, they slid through the earth to a stop, dried out of their energies. 

Both Sonic and Mario tried to move their bodies, but they were exhausted…they couldn't move even their arms, like perhaps they were broken. Oh well…nothing that a good Ultra Mushroom won't fix. Even protected with rings from that blast, they could not save them from their travel; they hit the ground so hard and those trees…god their bodies are covered in cuts, shedding blood from it. 

High above them, as they lay on the field's floor, the Hands hung their fingers towards them, cackling wickedly. Soon, double shadows with pairs of yellow eyes appeared between them, as if they were their source of movement. 

**"Well that was mostly compelling, heroes...Bravo. We/I believe that you have gotten your wish of meeting our/my glorious presence, and you all have suffered your payment. We/I bid thee adieu…and remember…stay alive." **

And with that, the Masters, and the Hands faded away.

They couldn't let them get away with this…they don't care if they did warped away; they'll find them. But Sonic and Mario were too exhausted, and their bodies are too hurt to move. But just once…they had to move…to see if the kids are alright…to find the Chaos Emeralds before Bowser and Robotnik do…to protect their friends from the Masters…to…

Again, their bodies failed them as they dropped their chests back to the floor. 

It was too much…they were caught off guard, that they let their energies get depleted like that, so easily. Next time, they'll be ready…they'll find those Masters and make them pay…but right now…so tried…just need to rest…right here…then they'll…

Nothing but silence, the grass, the rocks, the dirt, and the vultures surrounded their motionless bodies. From there, they rest…rest they will, at least until someone comes to aid them with some mushrooms…anyone…

.

.

End of part 14…. 

. 

.

Max: Jeez…those Masters pack a punch. But will these mugs wake up to kick some more butt? Will Knuckles and DK defeat K.Rool? Will Daisy and Amy catch those joy riding retards? Eh, what do I care? But if you do, stay tuned for the next chapter of Sonic & Mario. 

For those of you wondering about Vector and Bow, no this is not a crossover-romance. I may love crossovers, but I'm not fond of crossover-pairings. You know how that dude is with aggressive women like Bow. Take him with Julie-Su for example.

**OH** as for Cream vs. Dixie, please forgive me for that being so…cruel, making Dixie beat up a little girl, but I didn't feel that two little girls fighting was all but funny and fun. I wanted to show the dark and horrible side of these crossover fights that it isn't funny; to show the feeling of the terrible death battles; to have a reason to why they must put an end to this, because fighting is not always fun and funny. 

Why did it have to be these two? Well they look so innocent, and after setting these two up in a fight…that just wasn't right. 

Again, I'm really sorry. But please don't report me for this. God, I just hope it's not too cruel.

Cream: You hurt me, AnT-san. That wasn't nice.

Great…now I feel really guilty.

.

Cybertoy00 and ShadowMariov2.0- for CT00: If I were to put in Zelda, then this wouldn't be Sonic and Mario, would it…but maybe I'll put in some mentions…maybe. As for your suggestion of Big vs. Fishmael: In other words; another one of those humoristic ones like Toad vs Omachao. Wow, I can just see it now…interesting choice, and so goes for the Fawful and Bokkun. I just love Fawful's line.

_"I HAVE FURY!!" _~ Fawful~ Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga.

~sniff~ puts a tear in my eye just thinking about it. Oh and thanks for the info about the Koopa Kids, the baddies, and the dumbobts, but what about Coconuts?

.

Shadowtailz0415, Crow T Robot, and Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou (Where do you people come up with these names?)- Now, now…the suggestion of Julie-Su has given me an idea. She won't be in Sonic and Mario, but if I get around to it, you'll see. Thanks for the reviews.

The Time Traveler, Unknown, Solarice- The Masters need no waste of an egg…tis to laugh! 

Terra: AnT…? 

~gulp~…but nice suggestion. Just in case you get any ideas of that sentence; no, I'm not one of the Masters. As for Yoshi vs. Espio, I don't think that'll work since Espio somehow gotten ninja skills now (?); he'll slaughter the poor dino. As for the questions, Solarice…

**First question:** No, they are his _triplet_ sibs.

**Second question:** See chapter.

**Third question:** Terra: Hmm…tough choice…I think it would be either: make them be test dummies for my weaponry inventions, or clean my house while they wear Japanese sailor school uniforms while a bunch of girls watches.

Me and Max: ~gulp~

.

Ninetalesuk- Ah, honorable Labramon-san…you've have angered the bunny with that remark, and for that you shall feel her wrath…if she wasn't pacifist, that is. 

Gijinka Renamon, megawing, Timeless Chaos- I really don't know of this Black Jewel, and I forgotten about the giant snake, and thank you for the site, TC. The game, Sonic Battle helped me a lot on Cream's abilities, and what to do with Yoshi…I think. Thanks for the reviews. 

Omegadramon, Mimic12355, pokemon-35055- I don't know if I'll have all the Smithy Gang, but the Axem Rangers might make an appearance, and so may the Koopa Bros. (~giggle~ Power Rangers and Ninja Turtles.).Booster and Valentia will most defiantly make an appearance…hoo boy…thanks all for the reviews.

Atif Ahmad, Sonicmon the Viewtiful- Well I'm not sure that is true about Daisy…but hey; this is fanfiction; we can lie a little…or much. As for those fights, I'm trying to lay off of using SatAM people. They'll only be a last resort. 

.

MajinMewtwo- Ah, welcome…by the way…WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE DIGI/POKE THE MOVIE?!!!

Magician of Black Chaos, SSBFreak, Rock Raider- How many…? They just keep popping out. And as for the remark Amy made, hey, all goes out in a cat fight…beware. And, no, except for Boosters Castle, Paper Mario locations will not be Chaos Emerald places. 

Tripmon, RichaCo, Rumorgirl411, Ud the Imp - If I did bring in Conker, there is a little something Conker has to obey call the censorship…but alas, Conker may just be a cameo. Shining Forces…? This is Sonic and Mario related stuff only. The other characters from Super Smash Bros don't count; expect Donkey Kong, and the Hands. So Tiara is no relation to Sonic…~whew~. As for Sapphire City, I heard it in a lot of fanfics, which I thought Station Square was just a district in a city called Sapphire City. No, Nack is not of the Masters' group…oh no, you just had to ask, huh? Now it'll take all…

Max: And who are we? We are Hunimals; hybrid animals

Sonic: And the difference between us Mobians is…what…? 

You idiot…! 

Terra: Unlike you Mobians, one: Hunimals are evolved by the spirit of humans after their extinction by a demon god and the battle it had with a goddess named Destiny. You Mobians, as to rumors say, are evolved probably from the Chaos Emeralds. 

Sonic: It's always about the emeralds, just like with them saying I got born with speed by them. Come on, I work out to get this fast; believe it.

Sally: Mmm hmm…you work out.

Amy: Surrrre you do.

Sonic: Forget you, then…

Terra: Two: Hunimals are about human sized while you Mobians are pretty short, with the exception of Vector, Big, Lupe, and such…

Max: As for us; Terra is hybrid of a wasp, but she looks more human than the rest of us, Mallory is…I think she's a pink canary.

Terra: My bet it's a finch.

Max: Eh…Chiller is a penguin…and **I**…the baddest mamba-jamma around…the toughest, fastest, the most good looking of the group…and the…

BAM!!!

(And Terra squashes him like a snail that he is.)

Terra: I hate arrogant twerps…~sigh~…if you want to know what we look like, go to AnT's file and link to where it says 'homepage' and you'll be in Side7 in AnT's art file. Any questions…? (Sees most of the readers asleep.) Oh come on…we weren't THAT boring, were we? 

Sally: No…just confusing!

~sigh~…back to business.

.

Anthony Bault- Uh…maybe….but then again, after hearing about Sonic Hype fan comic, which never published, it just gave me an inspiration. 

.

(Petting and hugging Cream as an apology. Mallory: Awwww ^-^) Alright, another chapter done by me…Anthony E Yepes. Good night and good fight!

Tails: What's does the E stand for?

**None of your business!**

.

_ "If it's about a date, it'll have to wait." _~Amy Rose~ Sonic Heroes

_"Is that so…? Well then… it'll be a date to **die**__ for." _~ Shadow the Hedgehog ~ Sonic Heroes

_"I think I'll go after someone else's treasure."_ ~Rouge the Bat 

_"Heh…she never gives up, does she?"_ ~Knuckles the Echidna ~ Sonic Heroes

_"Any time you want a rematch, just let me know…I'll be waiting." _~Sonic the Hedgehog~ Sonic Heroes

_ "I'll still do anything for him." _~Mina the Mongoose~ Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog (I still feel bad for her.)

.

Mallory: Yeah, how could you hurt her like that, you jerks? 

Sonic: Hey, we're not from that version; remember? (Sally nods)

Mallory: **LIARS, break-uppers!!!!!**

Sonic and Sally: DON'T REMIND US!!

.

.

. __

PS: For those of you total Final Fantasy fans, can one of you explain the difference between white mage and black mage magic? I know that a white mage can do summons…but can a black mage can…? Besides with the Materia... 

Terra: Why…?

Just…curious…heh, heh…

Terra: Uh huh…right… 


End file.
